WARRIOR PRINCESS
by HELLACRE13
Summary: A young Amazon Princess is thrown unawares into Smallville.The show has showcased many of the JLA,except the one who is known as Superman's "best friend" in comic continuity.This story explores both heroes journey in becoming Superman and Wonder Woman.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Lex Luthor looked at the attractive research scientist with the violet eyes and red hair as she rose to meet him. She had been recently employed by Starlabs and had claimed to have made a scientific breakthrough ,creating some sort of chemical to enhance human ability and potential. Lex had been informed by his new head researcher,Burke,who had some reservations about her work.

"Burke thinks this breakthrough of yours is too dangerous..Miss Doe,is it?"

She shook Lex's hand."Yes,Jane Doe."

Lex laughed appreciatively at that."Miss Doe,you are aware that the market is flooded with chemical enhancers that claim to make you stronger, faster,intelligent,even more virile?Why don't you try to get a patent from the health food industry?Or maybe the sporting fraternity?Steroids have been destroying the career of many an ambitious athlete for decades."

"My potion is not for athletes or impotent men,Mr Luthor. It can create super soldiers..Beings loyal to the death,who have speed and strength. It can be sold to governments. Luthor Corp can make billions..."

He folded his arms."Quite a boast."

She said,"I don't boast. Let me prove it to you."

She got out a chimp from its cage and put the creature onto the floor. She produced a syringe filled with a purple liquid and injected it into the animal. In less than a minute the chimp was writhing on the floor and seemed to be getting bigger and muscular. Its teeth lengthened,it grew talons,and began to salivate and roar. Luthor took a step back.

She laughed."Oh don't be alarmed. He wouldn't hurt you. He's under my control.''

"And you think I'd want to manufacture a potion that turns animals into freaks of nature?Have you been mad enough to trial this on humans?"

She looked sly."One human."

He scowled."You had no permission to do so!"

"Since when you care about ethics,Mr Luthor?"She walked around to the door that led to enclosed cells,where subjects were normally keep in quarantine. She opened a door and commanded,"Come out."

Lex's eyes opened wide as he saw a half man, half reptile emerge. It bowed to Lex."What is your will?"

Lex gasped."Who?What?"

She smiled."Why,that is Burke. I'd say he's much improved, don't you?He's extremely powerful and fast;his tail can whip as fast as a cobra strikes,he secretes venom,and his limbs grow back."

Lex looked horrified and fascinated."What do you call this?'

"A Beastiamorph"

After the chimp and Burke had been put back in their cells,Lex faced the woman."How did you do that?"

She smiled."Ah. That is my secret. I can create more but we need to get, er, volunteers."

"Why don't you just give over the research and I'll see to the volunteers. Shall we settle with, say, a five million?"

"Oh,no,no,no. I'm not that easy to buy off."

Lex cut to the chase."What do you want for it?"

"Well,you have something I want.'

"What?''

"In your collection of illegally begotten treasures. You have something that interests me."

"What?"

"It's a staff. Of Egyptian origin."

Lex frowned."Now why would a scientist want the staff of Anubis?"

She folded her arms."Just say I have a love for antiquities."

Lex took her to the mansion. She was ushered into the living room where she waited. He appeared minutes later with a beautiful, golden staff topped of with an onyx head of a jackal with ruby eyes.

Her eyes seemed to glow at the sight of it."Give it here."

He said casually,"Now why would I just give you something worth millions?"He pressed the buzzer on his desk and in ran three guards with guns.

Miss Doe looked at them in amusement."You think these men with their toys can hurt me?"

Lex said,"Just hand over the disc or whatever you have of the research,and I'll let you live."

She said,"How magnanimous. But it's not that simple,Luthor."

She spoke some arcane words and to Lex's surprise,the guns in the men hands turned into bananas and an invisible force banged the heads of two together and Lex's own golf club levitated and whacked the third. All three fell unconscious.

Luthor backed away,the staff in his hands held up defensively."Who are you?"

She changed before him. The red hair changed to violet. The violet eyes changed to red. Her shirt and skirt turned to a tight green dress. She laughed."Call me Circe."

He watched her warily. She was making no move to attack him. He held the staff tighter."Well,why don't you knock me out too?"

She said nothing. He smiled."You can't,can you?You really want this. Well,you'll have to prize it off me.."

She looked irritated."I can't. It belongs to you."

"That I know. But surely you can do that little illusion and take it away?"

"It's not how these things work,"she retorted goaded by his mocking tone."You have to give it to me."

"Yes and I was born yesterday. How did you do that?"He asked nodding to his comatosed men.

"Magic,''she shrugged.

"Don't be foolish. There's no such thing."

She smiled."I knew science was the way to get to you. But, Lex,there are many things in this world you will come to realize that exist alongside your precious science."She flicked her wrist and levitated several books of the book shelf and they fell at his feet.

Lex regarded them with impressed eyes. He said,"So,we're at at impasse. You have something I want. I have something you want. I'm a businessman,and I think we can broker a deal."

"Go on."

"Tell me, why do you want this staff?"

"It is a magical conduit. It can tap into unreserved power from the esotheric planes and it allow it's bearer to vanquish anything,be it organic,inorganic,or spirit. Coupled with its counter part,the Eye of Ra,an orb that sees the future ,at the next solar eclipse,one can control time itself."

Lex laughed mockingly."So,I get an army of Beastiamorphs whilst you get to control time?I don't think so. Why don't you keep your potion and I just keep my staff?"

"Look,Lex,the Eye is hidden from my sight. It can only be summoned with the magic of that staff."

Lex,came up to her,using the head of the staff to tilt her chin up ."Why do you want to control time?"

"Why not?"

He smiled appreciatively."You're a woman after my own heart. Why not indeed. Maybe we can do this thing together."It was a statement,not a question.

She came closer into him,smiling seductively."Maybe we can. And we could make an army and enslave mankind."

* * *

The Oracle had spoken. The priestess Menalliape had seen and heard the Gods cries of a future doom. Ares would go mad with power and run rampant over the earth and not even Themyscira would be spared. The Gods deemed that a champion go out into the world,to fight the forces of darkness and spread ideals of peace,love and justice. Hippolyta had ruled that a tournament would be held on the morrow to choose that champion amongst the best warriors of the Amazon nation.

As the Queen made this decree,her young daughter,on the brink of her eighteenth year,listened from a gallery above the throne room. She clenched her fists and took a deep breath and waited for the priestess and the other senators to leave. Hippolyta stood with her adviser and commander of the army,General Phillipus.

Diana,Princess of Themyscira,hesitantly came forward."Mother?"

Hippolyta turned."Daughter,what are you doing here?Shouldn't you be studying with Cleo today?"

"Mother,I would like to join the tournament."

Hippolyta glanced up from the scroll in her hand. She said indulgently,"Don't be foolish,child. You should let us worry about such things. You are too young to understand."

"Mother,I'm of age and have been trained by the best."Her eyes went to Phillipus."I also understand what can happen to the earth and our way of life if this vision comes to pass."

"Diana,"she said patiently,"that is very commendable but this is the outside world of which we speak. All other Amazons here have experienced something of what the Patriach's world has to offer. You are inexperienced."

Diana replied, with a tilt of her chin."I was granted gifts by the Gods themselves. I have skills none of my sisters have. Great strength,speed,I can fly,..."

Hippolyta interrupted sternly,"That maybe but you're still not going to join the tournament."

"That is not fair!I am ready. Why do you bar me?Because I am Princess?I am no better or worse than my sisters. I should be allowed to participate because I too wear our symbols of bondage."She held up the bracelets on her wrists that all Amazons wore."And Ares would not care about whether one is royal or not...he will destroy!Let me prove my self..."

"No!"

"But Mother,I..."

Hippolyta flung down the scroll. She shouted,"I said NO!You will listen to your Queen if you will not listen to your mother!If you are equal to your sisters,know that they always obey. Do you understand me,Diana?"

Diana's lips tightened. She said tightly,"Yes,Your Majesty."

"Go to your studies. Now!"

Diana bowed and left.

Phillipus said gravely,"You were very hard on her."

Hippolyta said regretfully,"I know. But she knows nothing of the outside world,Phillipus. She does not know how evil and brutal mankind can be. She may be powerful but she would be like a lamb to the slaughter. The Goddess did not grant me my heart's desire to see me sending her to her doom. She...she is mine to cherish and love..."

The General said nothing.

* * *

The young princess stalked away from the Senate but instead of going to resume her language studies,with the royal scribe,she flew away from the Palace towards the wooded areas. Here she would be alone. She landed on a secluded area of beach front and sank upon the sandy shore.

She let a frustrated cry."Oh Hera,what is this restlessness I feel?Was I born for just this?There must have been a reason why you granted me with such gifts. It cannot be to live like this for all eternity."

She heard the sound of rustling behind her. The bushes were moving. She became still and somersaulted into the air and grabbed at the heads in the bushes.

Two girls yelped."Princess,it's only us!"

Diana sighed. It was Althea and Zoe,the wood and sea nymph. They looked about ten years old but were in fact immortals. They were her childhood playmates and still had a love of mischief and games. She had loved playing with them,but in the last year or so found it was difficult to want to tease centaurs,or swim the ocean for treasure or play hide and seek in the cypress grove. It didn't help having grown to five foot ten either in the last month.

"Sorry,"she sighed.

"What's wrong,Diana?You look unhappy,"said Althea.

"I feel so frustrated,little one."

"Why?"

Diana filled them in one what took place with her mother.

"Well,that's great!"declared Zoe,who was never one for serious matters."Let them have their old tournament. We'll have loads of fun. Do you want to go swim in the mermaids' lagoon?"

"No...I don't."

"Something has changed with you. What is it?"asked Althea.

"I don't know. I just feel as if I'm missing out on something. As if there is a world out there that is calling to me."

"Oh."

"I wish I knew what was in store for me."

"Do you want to know?"queried Zoe.

"I'm not allowed to go near the Oracle."

"No,there is another way. A way to see your future."

"What way?"

Althea protested,"Zoe!No!"

The water nymph ignored her woodland sister and said,"It lies in the old ruined temple of Isis on the far side of the island,where the Bana reside."

Diana stiffened."I am not allowed to go there."

"No one wouldn't even know. It's nowhere near their city but in what used to be an old series of caves."

"The Gods..."

"The Bana do not answer to Olympus. Your patrons will be none the wiser."

"How do we even get there?The border is guarded."

Zoe said,"You forget I am daughter to Nereus,old man of the sea."

* * *

The Bana-Midghall was a tribe that had split from the original group of Amazons led by Hippolyta and her sister Antiope. The split had happened after the tribe had been betrayed by mankind,and subjected to all manner of humiliation. The Bana,unlike Hippolyta's Amazons, remained bitter and vengeful. They denounced the Olympian gods and fled to Egypt where they found replacement deities in the form of the goddess Isis,Mammitu and Neith. They lived for centuries beneath the sands of Egypt but eventually was discovered by mercenaries and had the Egyptian armies descending upon them. The sorceress Circe took up their cause and transported them and their desert city to the far isle of Themyscira. There they now dwelt in an uneasy peace with their former sisters.

Diana,despite, having the freedom to roam the island had been banned from breaching those borders. Now in the company of two immortals she was led via the the route of the sea in a boat to the shoreline of the Bana's part of the island. They saw miles of sand ahead of them.

Althea shivered."It's so barren. I don't like it. Zoe,are you sure you know where you're going?"

Zoe waved dismissively at the horizon."We will not be going there. Come."

She led them along the rocky shoreline until they came to what looked like a large cliff. There was a cave at the bottom. She pointed."Inside are the ruins of the temple and buried beneath the altar lies an orb many believe destroyed when the armies razed the Bana temples to the ground."

They came to the spot Zoe had spoken of."Dig,Diana,"she urged.

Diana used her fists and punched the hard, dry floor and it shattered. She dug with her fingers,deep into the earth,finally coming to something round and caked in mud.

Zoe whispered excitedly,"That's it. The Eye of Ra!"

Diana dusted it off .She could see it was a golden orb,the size of an orange,with an eye made of a kind of glass. Althea suggested worriedly,"Let's take it and go before we're discovered!"

They hurried out. Diana put the orb in her pocket and took the nymphs in her arms and flew with them until they reached their boat. They fell into it and rowed swiftly towards Themyscira. Diana washed the Eye with the sea water. It came up glistening and glowing.

"What do I do?"she wondered.

"It is essentially a seeing stone. Ask it to see your future,"Zoe said.

Diana cleared her throat and whispered,"Show me my future."

Diana eyes widened as she saw images in the orb. She saw miles of fields,golden fields of wheat and corn. A farmhouse,with a box with the markings,KENT,on its gate. She saw a face unlike any in her entire life:that of a young male. A beautiful face;a face she had seen only on the statues of the ancient heroes. Of Perseus. Of Theseus. But it was the eyes that held her. They were bluer than the skies above Themyscira. She took in a breath as she beheld herself fighting with the man.

"Who is he?"she demanded.

Zoe wrinkled her face uncertainly."A future enemy?"

Then she saw another man. His head was shaved. Behind him was a woman with red eyes and violet hair. The woman seemed to be watching her. She was praying in a circle of candles in a six point star. A staff with the head of a jackal was lying on the floor before her.

Diana felt the orb heat up. She gasped."Althea!Zoe!Something isn't right!"

Althea reached for her but was repelled. She fell in a corner of the boat. Zoe screamed as she saw the orb begin to glow and a forcefield surround the princess.

"Diana,drop it!"

"I cannot! It...it..burns!Hera!help me!"

The nymphs watched in horror as they saw their friend vanish into nothingness before their eyes.

* * *

Diana was sucked into something like a vortex and she felt her body hurtling at a great speed along a tunnel that was alive with light and sound. She felt her skin crawling with spidery sensations. She could hear ancient chanting. She felt herself falling. She landed with a heavy thud upon wooden flooring. Clutching the orb,and groaning in pain,she tried to sit up. Blood was leaking out her nose and lips.

She heard voices. The language was not her native Greek. It was one of the languages of the Patriach's world. Due to her station her mother had deemed it fit that the princess learned other languages. She had been tutored in Latin,Arabic,Sanskrit,French and what they called the universal tongue,English. She recognized what was being said. It further emphasized that she was far from home.

"Lex!"

"I know. I see her. Who is she?"

"I don't know."Circe had been barred from Themyscira in the last century. She knew nothing of Hippolyta's daughter."But she has the Eye."

Diana looked up and saw the woman and man watching her. The woman was in green robes and she stretched her hand."Give me the Eye,there's a good girl."

Diana struggled to her feet. She looked around at Lex's library in some bewilderment. The decor was like nothing she had ever seen."Where am I?''she uttered in Greek.

Circe said dulcetly in Greek,"You must be a Bana. You would remember me. I helped your sisters flee Egypt from the oppressors and delivered you safely to Themyscira."

Diana stiffened. She may be only a two months short of eighteen but she knew her history. She knew of the deceit of Circe. She also knew of the brutality of man. She eyed the man,who was looking at her with something akin to admiration. She did not even know it but she cut a very aesthetically pleasing picture. Her tall, lithe figure was evident in her knee length tunic;her blue eyes, beneath high arched black brows, gleamed like sapphires;her nose was classical perfection above full lips and her hair fell like an ebony waterfall over her shoulders.

Diana also sensed that giving the Eye was not exactly a good idea.

She put the Eye behind her back."No."

Circe moved towards her."Why you insolent ..."

Lex grasped her arm."No."He said softly,"Come on. Tell her there's nothing to be afraid of. To give us the Eye and we'll send her home."

Diana took a deep breath,and said in halting English,"This...belongs to...Bana. Not yours...not...not hers. I will not give it up."

Lex looked at her taken aback."She understands English. Impressive."

Circe snapped abruptly raised her hand and uttered some words. A large desk hovered in the air and came flying at Diana. She saw it and with one upward movement punched it apart.

Lex ducked and shouted,"Jesus!"

Circe's eyes glowed."Who are you?"

She clutched the Eye to her chest and turned to kick the wall into the living room. Lex pressed the alarm. Diana gasped and saw men running in with guns. She lifted an armchair and flung it at one and moved so swiftly another felt her fist in his jaw. The other tried to fire at her. Bullets whizzed past her ear. She gasped in bewilderment as she saw them splinter the shelving unit behind her.

"Merciful Minerva!"she gasped and pulled a sword from the wall. She skillfully disarmed two more,slashing one across the chest and the other across the back.

Three more ran in. She heard the one called Luthor shouting,"Don't kill her!Just maim her. I want her alive!"The bullets were now coming at her fast,too fast. She dropped the sword and stamped the ground and the entire wooden flooring splintered and the ground shook. The men teetered and fell over. Diana crashed into a wall and burst out into the grounds. With the speed of Hermes she fled into the woods behind the house.

Circe looked at Luthor."You fool!You let her get away!"

He turned to her."You told me the Amazons were immortal. But is that normal what she's doing?"They looked around at the injured men,damaged furniture,splintered floor and broken walls.

"They are a warrior race but this is nothing like I have ever seen. She's also gotten away with the orb."

"Can you track it down?"

"I can try. But she has it and unless she gives it up willingly,we can't get it."

* * *

Clark had come home for the weekend. Since his father's passing, he had tried to come home as often as he could,knowing his mother felt the void more than ever now he was in university. Martha was managing the farm. She had hired hands to help with its running and made it clear to her son that she would not have him sacrifice his education. It was hard work but with the demand for biofuels and grain it made the cultivation of wheat and corn profitable. It meant she could afford to continue Clark's education and house him in decent accommodation in the city. The hired hands had the weekend off and this left Clark to use his invaluable strength and speed to help repair the fences.

He was taking a break;sitting with his mother on the porch when he suddenly paused in drinking his lemonade and looked up.

Martha looked at him."What is it, sweetheart?"

"Do you feel that?"

"What?"

"A tremor. Like a small quake. It's coming from there..."He got up and stared at the horizon."From the Luthor mansion."

Martha said cynically,"God knows what Lex is up to."

Clark frowned."I hear sirens. Cops. Ambulance. Sounds like trouble,Mom. Maybe I should check it out."

She warned."Don't let anyone see you."

"I won't."

Moving like a blur he reached the periphery of the Luthor mansion. He could see squad cars near the house. One car waited near the road.

"What's going on?"Clark asked casually of a young deputy.

"Seems someone robbed Luthor and did a job on his guys and the house."

Clark moved aside for an ambulance to turn up the driveway. A year ago he would have been able to go up to the house and see if Lex was okay. But after what had happened with Lana,it was now impossible. Lana had left Lex and Smallville. She had been gone some months. It had all been too much for her. She had accepted that she'd been a fool to get involved with Lex and that she had hurt Clark. She needed time away from everything. Being near Clark would only confuse her more. So she was in Europe, trying to sort out her feelings and find herself. Lex had not taken her rejection graciously,blaming Clark for it. It was another thing that was further driving the wedge between the former friends.

His eyes could see the house. He frowned. Who could have damaged the place so much?He saw two injured men,bleeding from deep gashes being put into the ambulance. It was strange. He saw the three cars pulling off. He could hear the deputy as he got into his car and picked up his radio."They got the location of the thief?Where? The old saw mill?Got that!"

Clark did not wait. He backed into some bushes and sped off.

* * *

Diana sat huddled on a pile of old lumber and looked at the orb in her hands with desperate eyes. It looked dull and lackluster. She looked around at the deserted mill and the sight of piles of unused wood,mildewed shavings and tumbled down buildings were as a blot on her soul. Used to greenery and trees being treated with respect and not left to lie around rotting,the surroundings only served to make her feel more lost and confused.

She didn't know where she was but logic told her that somehow she had been wrenched out of her island into the Patriarch's world. And it was due to Circe's doing. Circe had a staff of some sort and wanted the Eye. It did not bode well. She must not have it. She shook the orb and pleaded,"Give me sight."

She suddenly felt the orb glow and saw in its depths the face of the young man. Then she saw strange chariots speeding along a road and Circe saying to Luthor,"I've located the orb. She's using it. She's in a place where there are piles of logs and old derelict buildings..."

Lex answered,"The old saw mill!"

Diana gasped,and tore out a piece of her skirt and wrapped the orb."Must not let them see me!"

She stood up and looked around in vain. Where could she go to hide?She stepped down from the log pile when she heard a crunching of wood chippings behind her.

Diana spun around and saw a tall young male in a blue t-shirt and jeans. The face was his!The one who she saw in the Eye!He was the enemy!Diana pushed the orb in her pocket and turned to face him.

* * *

Clark saw a tall figure step down from the pile of logs. It was a female figure!He saw the white tunic and sandals. Long black hair whipped around and he saw a face that stopped him dead in his tracks. He blinked. For years,since he was a kid,he thought Lana the loveliest of all girls. Chloe,his best friend, was very cute. And he couldn't deny Lois was pretty attractive. In university he was surrounded by beauties from different ethnicities and walks of life. Yet none of them made him stare like he was doing now.

This girl...he could see from her soft smooth oval cheeks that she was young...she was the most beautiful thing his eyes ever beheld. He felt a strange sensation in the pit of his stomach. Was she the thief?He saw her pocket something and get into what appeared to be a defensive stance.

He came forward."Don't be afraid."

She said,in a voice that was accented,"Stay...away..."

Clark frowned."Please,I'm not here to hurt you. What happened?Why are the cops after you?"

She stepped back."I ...do not come near..."

Clark saw that she looked as if she was about to stumble over a piece of wood. He came forward."Watch it!"

To his astonishment,she picked up a log as if she was picking up a bat and she whacked him with it. He went flying backwards into a pile of logs and slithered to the floor.

"What the hell..?"He struggled up and stared at her in astonishment."How did you do that?"

She replied by hurling another three logs at him. This time Clark anticipated them and back handed them away. It was Diana's turn to gape.

She jumped over the logs and tore out an old rusted round saw and hurled it at him. He caught it an inch from his face and crushed it as if it were paper. An iron pole came at him next and he bent it as if it were a twig.

Her heart began to beat faster. She clenched her hands and asked impatiently,perplexed at the feeling coming over her,"Gaea!Who... are... you?"

Clark flung the iron pole aside."I could ask you the same question."

She was about to pick up a heavy,rusted iron chain when the sound of sirens assailed her ears. She dropped it,ran to wards the river and leaped over to the opposite bank and vanished amongst the trees.

Clark swore."Damn it."

He cleared the bank and went after her. Diana was running like the wind,and she skidded to a halt in a glade when the young man appeared like some apparition before her. She turned and sped off in the opposite direction. He did the same. She burst onto a cliff and turned to see him behind her.

She looked bewildered."How?"

He said wryly,"I know. I'm fast. But so are you."

Diana saw him take a step forward and she warned,"Keep back!"

Clark put his hand out,seeing she was backing towards the edge of the cliff."Please...let's talk...I'm not here to hurt you..."

"You...lie...,"she swallowed. She was confused. This male was as fast as she. Seemed as strong as she. Had he been blessed by the Gods as well?Worse was the seeming sincerity in his gaze and the candid honesty in his voice.

"I'm not lying,"he said simply.

She hissed."All your kind... do!"

"Hey,you're going to fall!"he warned,not liking that she was two steps away from toppling over the edge. If it came to the worse,he would catch her but he wasn't too sure how she'd view that considering she was looking at him as if he was some kind of wolf about to pounce upon her.

Diana turned and faced the edge. She smiled almost arrogantly,"I won't."

To his dismay she stepped off. He rushed to the edge to go after her but let out a "Whoa!" as she swooped like a bird in the vale and soared upwards into the air. She was flying!

Clark shook his head in amazement."Now I've seen everything!"

He pushed off and went straight towards her like a rocket.

Diana heard the rushing of air behind her and turned to see the young man on her gasped."Blessed Apollo? He flies too?"


	2. Chapter 2

FIRST IMPRESSIONS

CHAPTER 2

Diana turned and halted in the air. She took in a deep breath and waited. Her heart was racing. For years she had been sparring with the best warriors but she had never really engaged in combat. And the adversary was someone who appeared equaled to her in speed and strength. She watched him halt before her. They were three meters apart,several miles up in the air. She could see that they were above sprawling wheat fields. The air currents whipped her hair and skirt.

He shouted,"There's no need to run from me. I know you're in some kind of trouble. Let me help..."

Diana did not even reply. She went straight for him. Clark let out a grunt as her fist met his solar plexus and then his jaw. He tumbled over and fell several meters. He stopped himself and held his jaw. "Well,that tact didn't work."

He saw her coming at him again and lifted his arms to break her punches. He winced and found himself being driven back. She was fast and he could see that she had some sort of martial training. She was also taking him by surprise. He had to block kicks,absorb uppercuts,and deflect chops. Soon they were grappling,pushing at each other,strengths matched.

He gritted,"I don't want to hurt you."

She asked derisively,"What even makes you think you can?"

Diana's fingers were going for a pressure point at his neck,but he anticipated her and grabbed her wrists and brought her bracelets together in a tight hold. She screeched .She could not move her arms!

"Now,maybe you will stop fighting like a wildcat and and tell me what Luthor wants with you..."he said impatiently.

Diana head-butted him. They both fell back,reeling in pain from the impact. She felt her ears ring and skull throb;she lost the air current and began to fall. She was losing consciousness,and her blurring eyes saw him diving towards her. All went dark.

* * *

Diana's eyes opened swiftly and she jerked to a sitting position .

A gentle voice said,"Hey,it's okay. You're safe."

Her eyes stared around wildly. She was lying on some sort of couch in a strangely decorated room. A woman with auburn hair was sitting in a chair next to her. The woman had a warm smile and empathetic eyes. Diana looked at her warily."Where am I?"

Martha Kent said slowly,"You're in my home. My name is Martha. My son flew you in an hour ago.''

"Your son?" she echoed and winced. Her head still ached;she had to lean back for a moment."Hera,he has a skull made of...of granite."

Martha said wryly."I know. He told me you were no push over either."

Diana,not recognizing the phrase,looked confused."What?"

"He said you were very powerful,"she amended.

"He is very powerful."she returned,looking about at the ceiling and television and furniture.

Martha got up and poured a drink from a jug for her."Here,this will revive you."

Diana looked at it suspiciously."How do I know it isn't...?"

Martha smiled."Poisoned?My dear,if we wanted to hurt you my son could have easily done that when you fell. He brought you here to me,and told me you were in some sort of trouble. He could tell that you weren't, let us say, native to our shores..."

Diana stared at her uncertainly. Maybe it was because this Martha was a woman and looked at her so kindly that she relaxed her guard. She took the glass of juice,sniffed at it and then sipped. Her eyes widened in appreciation."That is...delicious."

"It's my best cranberry punch."

She said haltingly,"Thank you...I am Diana...of the Amazons of Themyscira."

Martha,who was pouring out herself a drink,let the glass pitcher down upon the tray with a clatter. Her eyes grew wide. "Amazons?"

Diana nodded."Yes."

Martha looked at her awestruck. If her son had not told her of the flying battle in the skies,she'd have never have believed the girl. She'd have called the mental hospital.

She asked, "Amazons exist?I always thought they were part of mythology?"

"I am before you..."

"Y-yes...so you are."She looked at her tunic,sandals and the metal bracelets."But how did you come here?"

Diana looked at her reluctantly,uncertain if to tell the truth. Her hand suddenly went to her pocket to feel for the orb."The Eye!Where is the Eye?'

"What do you mean?"

"I had it in my pocket.."

Martha said,"Oh,that round thing?""

Diana rose to her feet. She put down her glass. She cried,"Where is it?"

Martha said confused,"Clark took it out to the barn..."

"Clark?"

"My son."

* * *

Clark had the Eye of Ra wrapped in its cloth on his desk. He had not open it yet. Having brought his unconscious burden home,his first task had been to pick up where he left off with the fence. He had finished putting the tools away and his eyes fell on the thing that he had found weighing down her pocket. Now he picked it up and was about to untie the knot around it.

A voice cried,"NO!"

Clark looked up to see the girl run in and hurry up the steps. She grabbed the orb out of his hands. The knot was coming undone,and she grabbed his red jacket and wrapped the orb in it."We cannot let her see where we are!"

Clark looked at her once again with a kind of bemused wonder. She was windswept and untidy. Her tunic was torn and soiled and she had streaks on her cheeks. For the first time since her arrival in the world,Diana realized that she looked a mess and that she had not been the best representative of her nation. She had attacked this Clark without provocation and he had most likely saved her. She was dismayed and embarrassed,but she held her chin high.

Clark put his hand out."Let's start over,shall we? I'm Clark Kent."

Her hand slowly went into his. The strength in his fingers took her off guard."I am Diana..."she said abruptly.

"Just Diana?"

She nodded and pulled her hand away,not liking the odd sensation going up her arm nor the way he was studying her. "Just Diana."

He seemed to realize that he was staring a little too much longer than was polite and upbraided himself inwardly. Slick,Clark. Gaping like some retard!

He said seriously,"Well,Diana,you owe me an explanation. What were you doing in Luthor's mansion and where did you get your abilities?"

* * *

She sat on the steps. Clark leaned on the rails and listened as she tried to tell her story. She told him nearly everything:where she came from,how she got the orb,and Lex and Circe's involvement in her arrival into Smallville. What she omitted to tell him was that her mother was Queen of the Amazons. The less people knew the heir to Themyscira was in the outside world the better.

"An Amazon?"He said it as if he couldn't believe it.

"Yes. We are a race of women that chose to live in isolation after we were betrayed by men. Your kind pillaged,raped and humiliated my sisters. These bracelets are in homage to our imprisonment by men."

It made sense now,her over-reaction."No wonder you wanted to scratch my eyes out."

"I apologize for that. I did not think. I should know not all your gender are evil. But it is what my sisters have believed and the life they lived for hundreds of years..."

"How old are you?"

"I am a little over sixty days short of eighteen. How old are you?'

"Twenty one and three quarters."

"I have not met much men...in fact none at all..until you and this Lex..."She flushed."He tried to hurt me and I assumed you wanted to do the same."

"But how did you get your abilities?"

"I was born with them. I was blessed by the gods."

Clark said wryly,"A few years ago I'd probably be calling the asylum for you,but having seen a man from Atlantis,a speedster, vampires,and aliens I guess I'll just have to believe you. So this stone is a seeing stone and it transported you here?"

Diana said slowly,"No,it acted as a conduit. Only some one with great magical skill could do that. A sorceress brought me here by mistake. She wanted the Eye but did not expect someone would have found it."

Clark said distastefully,"I hate magic."

Diana said gravely,"She and Luthor want the Eye to use it with the staff. If they can do this on the next eclipse,then they will be able to control time itself. We cannot let them do this. We must stop them!"

Clark looked at her ironically."We?"

She nodded."You have great power. How?Did the Gods bless you too?"

"No."He got up and walked over to the doorway and stared out at the growing dusk."I'm not from this world. My home planet,Krypton, was destroyed and I was sent here as a baby by my real parents. They chose to save me,as they could not save themselves. I landed on this farm and was raised by the Kents. My adopted father is dead now. My abilities come from the effect of this system's sun. With it my cells absorb the energy as I grow and age. I become stronger,faster. I can see and hear beyond barriers. My powers of flight came fully last year,when I turned twenty one."

It was an odd feeling telling her his secret. But he knew it the minute he saw her,even if she had kicked and punched him,his gut told him that he could trust her. It was as if he had found a kindred spirit. Too often he had to hide,to lie to safeguard his secret.

She said," I am sorry about your home world but Apollo has blessed you."

Clark turned."Apollo?"

"The God of sunlight."She got up and came to stand before him."When do we go after the staff?"

Clark looked at her queerly."You're serious!"

"I am. We cannot leave them with it. By itself it can vanquish any being...even one as strong as you..."

"After today Lex Luthor will have that mansion rigged out with security and alarms. We cannot just go rushing in. And you say there is a sorceress. I think I am vulnerable to magic."

"Well,I am not,"she said determinedly."I will do this by myself if you will not help me"

He caught her arm."Wait a minute. We'll go but not today. I'm sure the next eclipse is not tomorrow. Please, you're a warrior. Consider your tactics."

She swallowed. She looked around her and said,"I must find a way to go home also."

He said gently,"I know. We'll do that too. Come on,take the Eye and let's go in."

"You will give me shelter?"

He said,"My mother will have my hide if she knew I let you go wandering into the night."

* * *

Lex looked at Circe impatiently."So,we lost her!Can't you track her down with the staff?"

"She's hiding the stone. I cannot use the staff alone."

"She's way too powerful and knows too much to be on the loose. We have to find her. I'll put out an A.P.B for her. With her looks she won't be able to go far."

"That's a good idea."

"In the mean time,we must strengthen our defenses. We move on the Beastiamoph project."

Circe said,"We need subjects though."

"Go to any slum and you'll find what you need."

* * *

Clark was in his room. The door was ajar. Dinner had been finished an hour ago and his mother and Diana were downstairs talking. He was on the Internet,searching for information on the Eye of Ra,the staff of Anubis,Themyscira and the next solar eclipse. He pulled up the staff and saw that it had been stolen from the Cairo museum two years ago. The Eye was assumed to be part of ancient lore. Of Themyscira he found very little. It was more legend than fact. Part of Greek mythology. If he had not seen Diana before him,he would have been prone to discard the notion of immortal Amazons living in isolation. He was more fortunate with the solar eclipse which he discovered was a month away.

"May I come in?"

Clark looked up to see Diana in one of his mother's jogging bottoms and an old football shirt of his. The jogging bottoms were too short for her and reached her calf,but his old Crows shirt swallowed her.

"Yeah,sure."

"What are you doing?"

"Surfing the net. See,the next eclipse is in one month."

She came towards the computer with wondering eyes."What sort of magic is this?"

"Not magic. Science. This stores millions of words and pictures. It's almost like a book that contains information on every conceivable subject. I can type in anything here and search."

He typed in the word,"DIANA."and she saw thousands of references come up. She breathed,"That is very impressive. As much as I wish to go home,there are fascinating things to see in the world. I was just watching your t.v?That is an amazing tool."

He smiled."I guess it is. How is it you speak English?"

"My moth...We amazons believe in the importance of education and communication...I was taught by my tutor..,"she said hurriedly and went towards his bookshelf."You must lend me a book. I love to read."

He got up and pulled down a book."Here's a short piece of fiction to begin with by one of our best...Hemingway...The Old Man and The Sea."

She took it with a laugh."I know the Old Man of the Sea,you know."

"What?''

"Nothing."She looked at it thoughtfully."The Old Man and The Sea. Thank you. I am tired and will retire now. Good night,Clark Kent and thank you.

* * *

The next day Martha made Clark take Diana into town. Although it was Sunday,some stores would be opened until lunch time,and they could get her some decent clothes. She was in one of Clark's old jeans,which had been belted tightly at the waist and turned up at the ankles, and another of his over sized t-shirts. Martha had tied her hair back in a ponytail,plunked a straw hat on her head and shades over eyes. Diana was not amused but Martha knew she needed something to help obscure features that would turn even the head of a monk. She would have taken her shopping herself but had to go to see a sick friend. She had to rely on Clark's common sense for now.

When Diana stepped out into the yard,Clark was already warming up the pick-up. He began to grin when he saw her. She looked like a tramp. All she needed was the shopping trolley.

She stopped."What?I look foolish."

"No..."

"But you are laughing."

"No. I was just remembering a joke. Get in."

Diana took her place in the passenger seat. She bumped her head,sighing,"Must I wear these...things on my eyes?"

He started the engine."Yep,Mom's orders. Buckle up."

She looked confused."What?"

"Here."He reached over and pulled the seat belt over her and clicked it in place. Diana felt her pulses quicken as his hair brushed her arm and she could smell a crisp,fresh fragrance on him. His eyes met hers and for the first time in her life she felt as if she couldn't quite breathe. She blurted out the first thing in her head. "You smell beautifully clean for a man"

He straightened up and said very solemnly,"I guess I ought to feel flattered by that...er..remark. Was that a compliment?I wasn't sure."

She felt her cheeks growing warm. He did have a disarming twinkle in his blue eyes that made her suspect he was amusing himself at her expense. She said a bit tersely,"I never smelled anything like it before..."

"It's called aftershave. And it is literally that."

"Aftershave?Oh."She let out a gasp as they pulled off,and clutched the dashboard. She asked, after a minute,"I find it strange that you would want to hide your power. You could fly to this...store in minutes..."

"Well,apart from the fact that you have Lex Luthor out for you,I learned from a young age that power like mine is better hidden. Not everyone understands it and can cope with the consequences."He paused thinking regretfully of Lana."Too many times they get caught in the crossfire and can get hurt. It's likely if my parents had gone to the authorities about me they would have taken me away for experiments...I may look human but I'm an alien...Human beings at their best are wonderful but at their worst they can be brutal. They might have found a use for me...maybe some sort of weapon. I'm so grateful to my father for having the compassion to hide me and try to bring me up normally."

"But you are not normal .No matter what, you will never be with such abilities."

"You don't have to tell me that."

"Power like ours can be used for good. To change the world."

"We can change the world but must we flaunt our powers?I have a difficult line to walk;I grew up as one of them and I cherish my humanity;and yet I know that these extraordinary powers of mine are a great responsibility on my shoulders. I'm stuck with them."

Diana asked perplexed,"Would you give it up if you could?"

He looked sombre."Sometimes I feel I could..."

Diana felt a strange sense of disappointment. She looked out at the fields and lone farmhouses as they drove along."The Gods blessed me with my powers. I would never be so ungrateful as to reject them."

Clark looked at her cynically,"You live in seclusion,amongst women;if you lived one month in this world I bet you'll sing a different tune. You think if you came flying in like some angel of mercy it will make you immune to misunderstanding or prejudice?The media will drive you crazy if nothing else does."

"The who?"

He shook his head."You're in for a rude awakening,Diana."He looked as they approached a nearby gas station and convenience store. He said,"We need gas."He turned in and went to a self service pump. As he waited for the tank to fill,his eyes homed in on a flyer on a post. There was a sketch of a young woman and beneath it was a description that fitted Diana.

Clark put the pump back in its bracket and said grimly to Diana,"Get down."

"What?"

He waved her down."Get down. I'll be back in one minute."

Sighing,she obeyed and waited. Clark went to the post,yanked down the flyer and scrunched it into his pocket. He was about to go pay when a car drove up and a voice called,

"Hey,Smallville!"

Clark saw Lois and Chloe. He muttered."Damn."

The girls parked the car and came up to him. He smiled half heartedly,"Hey. What are you doing here?"

"We could ask you the same thing,"said Chloe.

"I'm just doing a few errands for Mom..."

Lois mused,"On a Sunday?You are a good little boy,aren't you?

"What are you guys doing up here?"

"We're chasing a story,"said Chloe

"Really?"

"Yep. Starlabs' top researcher has gone missing and we've been doing our own little investigation. He lives in Smallville,just north of the creek."

"So,you two are doing what?"

"Hoping to speak to his wife and neighbors. Maybe there's something the police are missing."

"Just don't nose around too much,okay?Starlabs main shareholder is one Lex Luthor."

"You could come help us nose around,"suggested Lois sweetly. "You owe us a favor for helping you arrange that spa day for your mom. Plus you're doing journalism as your major now,farmboy. You need to get your head out of the hay."

He said absently,"Er,yeah,but not today, huh?"

Lois rolled her eyes."Always bailing out,Smallville. Hey,you haven't forgotten about Meltdown Madness,have you?"

"What?"Clark looked clueless.

Lois folded her arms."Party next Friday?We are both dateless and you said you'd come with me."

He looked at Chloe,who shrugged,"I'm not getting in between you two. Jimmy's taking me."

Clark scratched his head."I guess."

Lois said sarcastically,"Try not to look so enthusiastic."

Chloe said,"We're going in to get some snacks and water. You coming in?"

He glanced back at the pickup. Diana appeared to be keeping low."No. I've got to pay for the gas."He left them to go to the cashier's next to the convenience store.

* * *

Meanwhile Diana had ventured up and saw Clark chatting with two young women. She frowned. For all his urgency,he seemed remarkably cool and taking his time!Well,she was not going to sit by whilst he chatted at his leisure!She got out and looked curiously at the convenience store. She walked towards it. Her eyes widened in fascination as she walked in. She took off the shades and stared down the aisle. It was like a treasure trove. She walked along marveling at the glass box whipping cotton candy,the soda machine,the rows of shelves with foodstuff,cosmetics, toiletries and stationary. There was even a D.I.Y section and she was regarding a wall of power tools with fascination when Clark went back to the car and found her missing.

For one moment he felt a stab of panic,but took a breath and used his super vision. He swept the area and his eyes saw the tall, slender figure in the back of an aisle in the store. He stalked back in and went straight for her.

He hissed,"I told you to stay down!"

Diana looked up and showed him a large chainsaw."Look,at this. Your blacksmiths are very talented. Isn't it wonderful?"

He took it out of her hand."Yeah,just fantastic. Diana,you are underestimating the danger you might be in by coming out of the car. They're looking for you."He took out the flyer and showed her. She looked at it guiltily."Oh."

He took her arm."Let's get out of here. Where's the shades?"

She looked around. She had dropped it.

A familiar voice rang down the aisle."Clark?I thought you'd gone?''

They looked up to see Chloe and Lois carrying a basket at the top of the aisle. Clark shoved Diana sideways into the next aisle and she nearly went headlong into a discount bin. She steadied herself and,scowling at him,skirted around a large square of pine wood and hid behind it.

Chloe frowned,"Who were you talking to?"

Clark replied hastily,"No one. I was just admiring this, er,chainsaw."

Lois remarked,"Talking to yourself. That's the first sign of madness,you know."

Chloe looked over his shoulder but saw nothing except a bin and some pieces of board leaning against a wall."Well,okay. We're going to cash. You coming?''

"Um,no. I think I'll examine the chainsaw some more."

Lois wrinkled her nose as she and her cousin walked away. She murmured,"Talking to himself and admiring chainsaws. Clark is such a weirdo,Chloe."

Chloe said slyly,"A weirdo you seem to be taking a shine to. Meltdown Madness?"

Lois said wryly,"What can I say,he grows on you and I sure as hell won't go as the third wheel with you and Jimmy. Are you sure he and Lana are over?"

Chloe sighed."They haven't been together for a while. But who knows with those two."

"Well,she's not here,"shrugged Lois."Makes him a free agent."

Diana saw the board move and Clark beckon her out. She fumed,"I am getting tired of hiding as if I have some contagious disease. Who are they?''

"They're close friends of mine."

"Friends?Then surely if they are that..."

"Come on,"he interrupted,and urged her up the aisle."We can't let them see us."They stopped and peered across at the till. As they waited,a customer walked passed them and the woman stared at Diana suspiciously. The woman went up to floor manager and whispered to him. Clark heard her clearly."That girl in the D.I.Y aisle. I swear, she's the one from the flyer."

The manager turned to look at the flyer on the notice board and came to stare at Diana,who was awkwardly trying to pull the hat further down her face.

The man said urgently,"Yes,that's her."He fished out his cell phone."Hello?Smallville police please."

Clark grabbed Diana's arm."Let's go!"

"But your friends will see us..."

"That's the least of our worries now."They ran out the store. Chloe and Lois were packing their purchases and saw the figures run out towards the pickup. Lois peered through the glass window. "Isn't that Smallville?"

Chloe nodded bewildered."Yes. Who is that with him!"

Lois grimaced."I don't know but it sure has the strangest taste in clothes!"

They sped off in the pick-up. Clark's ears could detect the sound of a patrol car a mile away coming down the road."This isn't going to work!If they see this vehicle,we're done for."He veered off the road and cut up a dusty dirt track. They drove past rows of corn,and came to a stop once they were safely away from the road.

Clark gave her a stern look."Didn't I tell you to stay in the car?"

She said crossly,"I don't see why we have to keep running away!"

"Diana,the body that keeps law and order are after you now. Do you know what that means?That every officer in Smallville have a description of you and are waiting to take you into custody. I bet it was Lex's doing."

She began,"We could go to these officers and explain,tell them the truth..."

He said wearily,"Lex has probably bought out half the service,not to mention that the minute you pitch that story,you'll probably be certified as insane."

She looked chastened."Oh. I see. Things are not as simple as I thought it was."

"No,and if Luthor gets wind I'm helping you...We need to get back to the farm."

* * *

They drove back and found the farm quiet. Martha was still over at the sick neighbor. He bade her go in and flicked open his cell phone. He dialed Chloe's number.

"Hi,it's me. Is Lois there?"

"No, do you want to talk to her?"

"No. Just you."

"The researcher's wife refused to see us so Lois has gone snooping around the back.I'm waiting in the car. What was that about earlier?"

"Chloe,I need some help. I need you to do something for me."

"Okay."

"I need clothes. Girls clothes."

There was silence on the line. He called,"Chloe...?You there?"

"Yeah...please,don't tell me my friend is a cross-dresser!"

He laughed."No,nothing like that. It's not for me. It's for a girl that was with me today."

"That was a girl?Well,she does need some help."

"Yeah. She's got nothing decent to wear. I was supposed to take her to town to pick up something but the police got wind of her."

"Clark,you know you shouldn't be picking up strays..,''she warned.

"No,it's nothing like that. Can you buy her a couple of outfits and maybe,um,underwear?"

"Sure. What size is she?"

"I...she's about five ten..."

"That's height, not size."

"Gah,she,er...I don't know. From her weight she's probably about 128 lbs."

"Oh,yeah that's a great help. What's her cup size?"

"What?"

"Come on,Clark,is she an A,B,C,D,E?"

"I don't know..."He was glad Chloe was miles away because he was sure he was going red.

"Well, go ask her."

"I'm not going to ask her!Besides,I'll bet she doesn't even know herself. Look,I'll give you my mother's number. She'll have some idea."

Chloe sighed."Your mother knows about the stray?That's alright then. Look,Lois is coming. Give me the number and I'll see you later."

Clark gave her Martha's number and switched off. He sighed and went inside to see what Diana was doing. She was looking at pictures of the family on the mantle. She picked up one with Jonathan Kent."Was this your father?"

"Yes."

"He has kind eyes."

"He was the best."He took the frame from her and watched it with a kind of sadness. Diana said,"I am sorry."

Clark looked at her."Have you a mother and father?"

"I have a mother. I have no father."she replied abruptly and walked away to the window."Shouldn't we go after Luthor?"

"Luthor is probably banking on you doing just that. We need an element of surprise. One of the girls you saw today knows my secret. She has always been of invaluable help to me. I have asked her to get you some clothing and maybe with her help we can work out some sort of plan..."

Diana crossed her arms over her chest."Very well. But I am losing patience. I am not used to waiting upon the whims of others."

Clark made a mock bow."Well, pardon us lesser mortals,Your Highness."

Diana stiffened. He frowned seeing her shoulders grow rigid."What is it?"

She said, scarlet cheeked,"Nothing...I...nothing. I will be in my room."

Perplexed,he rubbed his chin pensively. She was hiding something.


	3. Chapter 3

SETTLING IN

CHAPTER 3

Chloe drove into the Kent yard and saw three people come out to greet her. There was Clark,Mrs Kent,and a tall,strikingly beautiful girl. Chloe got out and waved at them.

Clark smiled."I'm so glad to see you. This is Diana. Diana,meet Chloe Sullivan."

Chloe's brows rose at Diana when she came forward to meet her."Hello,it is an honor to meet you. Clark has said much about you."

Chloe stared at her and shook her hand."Er,yeah,nice to meet you too."

Martha asked,"Have you managed to pick up anything,Chloe?"

Chloe opened the car and pulled out two shopping bags."Yeah,I hope they'll do. I got her a pair of sneakers as well."

Martha peeped into the bag and pulled out a blue, and white Converse."Okay,I'll reserve judgment. You guys know what's in fashion. Come on, Diana,let's go get you out of Clark's clothes."

As they went in,Chloe and Clark followed slowly. She folded her arms and murmured to Clark,"Well,I see why you decided to help her."

He frowned."Meaning?"

"She's quite a knockout."

He said wryly,"That'd be funny if she knew she was a knockout."

"You're kidding,right?'

"Nope. She thinks she can just go sauntering about Smallville without being noticed."

Clark briefly filled Chloe in on the problem with Lex. Chloe gave him a worried look."Are you running a fever?"

"It's the truth."

"Yeah,but Amazons?Magical artifacts?It's outrageous!"

"You're telling me an alien from Krypton, isn't?"

"Okay,you have a point. So,she really flies?"asked Chloe. "Wow. Must be a nice feeling for you."

He began defensively,"Chloe..."

She nudged him."Nice to know you're not the only one with abilities, I mean."

They went inside to see Martha coming down the steps. "Well?''asked Chloe."Do they fit?"

"Perfect. But she's not too impressed with the clothes. Thinks the jeans are too confining. She likes the Converse,said it's very comfortable. I left her deciding between a shirt and t-shirt top. Would you like something to drink,Chloe?"Martha headed for the kitchen.

"That'll be great, Mrs Kent."She looked at Clark."So,she expects you to help her break into the Luthor mansion?It's crazy,Clark. You know how bitter Lex has become since last year with Lana and...Sorry,I didn't mean to bring that up."

"It's okay. Lana and I are over. If it was meant to be it would never be so hard. But I agree with you,we won't be able to just break into the mansion. There is the little matter of a sorceress that bothers me also."

Chloe knew of his vulnerability with magic. She said grimly,"We can't risk anyone knowing your secret. Can't she just hide this orb thing and that way no one can do anything with the staff? Look, Clark,I don't want to sound like I'm paranoid,but what do you know of this girl,other than what she says?Supposed she really stole the orb from Lex and there's no sorceress or eclipse?Have you seen this Eye in action?"

"Well,no..."

"Clark!You're a journalist in the making!When are you going to start dealing with facts and not your heart?"

As they were talking,Diana was coming down the stairs. She halted on the landing as she heard them. Her fingers clenched into a fist and she turned around and went back up.

Clark answered his friend's question."Call it instinct if you must. I know Diana is telling the truth."

Martha appeared with a tray."Here are some nice smoothies I made up. Isn't Diana down yet?It doesn't take that long to put on a top."

Chloe commented,"Maybe she thinks it too confining as well."

Clark suddenly frowned."No,I can't hear any movement."He looked upwards and let out a low oath."Damn!She's gone!"

Mrs Kent looked dismayed."What?Why would she go?"

Chloe looked concerned."Clark,you don't suppose?"

"To Lex's?It looks that way.''

Chloe cried,"Wait!You can't just go rushing..."But Clark had gone before she could finish her sentence. She looked at Martha. "Don't you hate it when he does that?"

Martha sighed."You get use to it. I hope he stops her before she hurts herself."

Chloe sighed."Always the knight in shining armor. Mrs Kent,you two have taken this girl in without a question. A little over twenty four hours have passed since you've met her. I hope she is what she appears to be."

Martha said softly,"That maybe,Chloe. But apart from her powers, she's got something about her. It's in her eyes. It's so...truthful."

Chloe's cell phone rang. She answered swiftly,"Clark?"

"I'm outside Lex's house. There's no sign of her inside. She's not here."

"Wait for me. I'm coming!"Chloe pocketed her phone and grabbed her keys."See you later,Mrs Kent!"

"Be careful!"Martha shouted after her.

* * *

Diana flew above the roadways,her eyes searching for a sign of the law enforcement vehicles that she had previously seen. Her eye caught sight of a highway patrol parked off the road. She alighted behind it and proceeded to come around to the front. The two officers had been watching the road with some semblance of boredom. One was chewing on a dough nut,whilst the other whistled to himself. Diana's appearance in the rear view mirror made the former choke."Where the hell did she come from?"

His partner's eyes goggled."From heaven it looks like."

She stood before them and said,"I surrender myself."

Lex Luthor was in his den when the phone rang and the sheriff's office reported that the girl had been apprehended. Luthor snapped, "Keep her there!I'm coming over!"

He grabbed up his phone and dialed a Metropolis number."They found her. She's in the cells."

"I can get there before you."

"No. Wait for me. We wouldn't want the authorities to get suspicious."

Chloe and Clark were watching the house from the road. They saw Lex's car speed out of the compound. Clark frowned."He's in a hurry."

Chloe started the engine."Let's follow."

They tailed Lex's silver Jaguar carefully. It was fifteen minutes later when they realized that the car was heading into town and going towards the jail.

Clark used his x-ray vision as they pulled up."She's inside in a cell."

* * *

Circe had transmigrated from Metropolis the moment she got the call from Lex. She had no intention of waiting for him. She was not going to let him get to the Eye and seek all the glory!She apparated in the back room of the jail before the row of cells. A drunk and disorderly blinked at her and slapped himself .She walked past a vagrant,who was clearly psychotic from the way he was drawing in the air and talking to himself .Then she paused before Diana's cell. The young Amazon was sitting on the bed. She rose as she saw the sorceress.

Circe folded her arms."Where is the Eye?"

Diana replied,"I don't have it,Witch. It is hidden and will remain so."

Circe frowned."You are very arrogant for a Bana. You ought to be kissing the hems of my gown for saving your tribe."

"I am not Bana."she retorted.

Circe's eyes glowed. She raised her hand and the iron bars cracked at the corners and the entire door fell with a clang."You had better tell me where the orb is,child,else I will be very angry."

An officer came running in."Hey,what is going on in here!"He saw Circe and the broken door and cried,"Who the hell are you?"He moved to pull out his revolver.

Circe waved her hand."Freeze!"

The man and everyone else under the roof,with the exception of Diana,were encased in ice. Diana used the opportunity to come at the sorceress hard and fast. They rammed into a wall and crashed into the foyer. Circe picked herself up,and wiped her cut lips. "Damn,you're fast. No one has ever been able to do that."

She sent an energy bolt that sent Diana smashing into a filing cabinet. Diana rolled beneath a table to avoid a follow up blast. Circe growled,"If you don't give it up,I will kill you."

Diana lifted the desk and threw it at her."You won't. You want the Eye and I will not give it up."

Circe ducked as the desk smashed through the glass window and tumbled onto the street. Circe sent objects flying at her. Diana hovered and somersaulted in the air and landed behind her. Circe's eyes widened."You can fly?"

Diana put her in a headlock and gritted,"Surprise. Now you will send me back!"

Circe's fingers moved and grabbed Diana's hair and she sent a shock of pain through her. Diana screamed and fell to the floor. Circe snarled,"You want to bargain,do you?Okay,we will. On my terms!"She sent magical tendrils to bind her limbs."Tell me where the Eye is,you wretch!"

Diana gasped,"Never!"

Circe looked at the broken shards of glass on the ground and summoned one to her. She pressed it into Diana's throat."You little,vixen,you think you can defeat me?I am as old as the gods these humans call their own. You are but an infant. If you will not give me the orb,no matter. I will not leave here without some satisfaction."

Circe was about to slit her throat when there was the sound of a voice shouting,"Circe,no!"

They looked up to see Lex at the door."Put her down. We can use her."

Circe cried,"She's little use to us if we can't get the Eye!"

"She's valuable. It would be a waste to kill her..."

Circe gave him a venomous look."Don't be stupid,Lex. You can't trust her. Not whilst she has the Eye!"Lex moved his arm and from behind his back produced the staff. He said,"You said it can kill anything. Let's be sure. You said she's unnaturally powerful."

Her red eyes glowed and she threw the shard aside. "Yes...yes..."

He said,"How does it work?"

Circe threw Diana to the floor."As the wielder you just have to point it and command your enemy to be destroyed."

Lex pointed swiftly and said,"Destroy!"The red blast went straight at Circe. She shrieked as the energy blasted a hole in her chest. She snarled,"You tricked me!"

He said coldly,"No one double crosses me."

Her body crumbled like dust. Her voice echoed,"This is not the end."

Luthor looked at Diana. The tendrils had vanished from her limbs. He held out his hand."I just saved your life. Join me. With the staff and the Eye we can access great power. You can even go back to your home,though I suspect when you see what can be accomplished you might just want to remain here than in some lost desert province."

Diana said bitterly,"I would rather die."

Lex looked taken aback,but said amused,"A bit young to be a martyr,aren't we?But if that's what you want,it can be arranged. "He pointed the staff,and let out a yelp of pain. The staff seemed to grow burning hot. He had to drop it.

Then a force unlike anything Lex felt, moved in and the windows around him were blowing out and the walls seemed to expand and contract. He had to hit the floor as plaster,glass and brick fell around him. Before Lex knew it the girl kneeling before him was gone and he was lying,covered in debris. The other officers and prisoners snapped out of their cases of ice and looked around in bewilderment. Lex pounded the floor in anger.

* * *

Diana did not realize what had happened until seconds later when she felt the cool rush of air about her. She was in Clark Kent's arms being flown away from the town. She struggled and jerked away,her blue eyes flashing with dismay and disbelief. "The staff!You should have taken the staff!"

"Oh,I'm sorry,"he said sarcastically,"I thought it better to grab you first instead of the stick that turns people into dust."

"But I need it to get home!And now Circe is gone!She was my only hope!"

The real consternation in her voice made him say gently,"I'm sorry,Diana. But it was unlikely she would have helped you willingly .And it's better Circe is gone. Lex can't use the staff to manipulate time without her help."

Diana had to concede that he had a point but it did not help that she saw her chances of going home diminish. They alighted on the top of a water tower. Clark used the opportunity to call Chloe to inform her that they were safe. After he came off the phone,he said,"You know you shouldn't have run off alone like that."

She muttered,"You were too busy debating with your friend whether you should go or not!I thought to take the decision out of your hands."

"Yeah and what did you think to achieve alone?If it weren't for their trying to double cross each other you'd have been in real trouble back there."

She tossed her head."It was not my time to die. The Gods did not bless me to die prematurely."

"Are all Amazons as arrogant as you?"

"Arrogant?"Circe had accused her of the same thing and now Clark also. What her sisters would view as resourceful and courageous,he was calling arrogant?"I am not arrogant."

"You are. Too proud for you own good. You think it and so it must be. It doesn't work like that. Those poor men in there who got caught up in the crossfire...they could have been killed!Rescuing you nearly brought that entire structure down. Or are you really like the Gods who bless you?Mortals are just pawns in a part of the greater game being played?"

She paled. She had never thought of that. She bit her lips and said penitently,"I ...am sorry. It..is just that my sisters taught me in combat one cannot worry about one's surroundings but must keep both eyes on the opponent."

Clark asked pointedly,"You said we could use our gifts to better the world...who would you be bettering it for?Would dead men and women be able to enjoy it?"

She seemed to struggle for a moment but then shook her head."No. You are right. Forgive me,Clark."

He said wearily,"It's okay."

She said forlornly,"If you feel you cannot abide with me,I will find somewhere else..."

"No,I don't want you to leave...I mean until we find out a way to get you home...you can stay..."he said hurriedly, trying not to blush,like some prepubescent schoolboy.

Her smile was dazzling. He winced internally. This is going to be tough,tougher than Kara .Kara was at least a Kryptonian like himself. He grew up on earth and had some idea of his heritage. So mentoring his younger cousin wasn't so tough. Kara had settled in nicely and two years later since her arrival was in the care of Martha Kent's sister in New York .But Diana. She was a different kettle of fish. And she's not your cousin,an inner voice added.

He said abruptly,"Let's go home. It's getting late and I have to go back to Metropolis this evening ."

"Why?"

"I attend a...what you would call an educational facility...Metropolis University. I stay there during the week."

"You mean you will not be here?Oh."She felt a curious sense of disappointment she couldn't explain,but she obeyed him and they took to the air to get back to the farm.

* * *

Clark had packed his bag and went to see his mother in the kitchen.

"Where's Diana?"he asked.

"In the barn,no doubt checking the orb thing again."

"Mom,you have to make sure she's kept out of sight. We can't let anyone see her."

Martha sighed."I'll try,sweetheart,but it will be terrible for her, being cooped in here all day,waiting for the hired hands to go in the afternoon."

"Until we can find some way to get her home,it'll have to do."

"And if we can't,do we keep her hidden for ever?"

He had not even considered that. He said slowly,"It's all I got for now. Look,I'll do some research of my own and it won't be long before the semester ends."

"Yes,but you'll be going to intern at the Planet ..."

He looked at his watch."I've got to go meet Chloe and Lois in town. They offered to give me a lift back. We'll talk about this when I get back this weekend."

She gave him a bag."It's some sandwiches for you guys for the drive. You going to say good-bye to her?"

* * *

Clark walked into the barn quietly. She had taken the handle off a broom and was in the middle of the floor and doing some sort of exercise with it. She twirled it with the grace and skill of any swordsman. He watched her quietly. He had to remember she was a warrior and this was no doubt a normal thing she did daily. He sighed regretfully. Confining her was going to be cruel.

"Impressive."

She halted in mid thrust and put the handle down."You are ready to go?"

"Yes."

"When will you be back?"

"On the weekend. Diana,you need to understand how important it is for you to keep yourself concealed. Not only your welfare depends on this but my mother's as well."

She said gravely,"I understand."

"Well,then,I will see you later."He turned to leave. Diana blurted out,"Clark..."

He turned."Yes?"

"Thank you for saving my life today. I owe you a debt of gratitude which I swear to repay."

"Try to follow orders for a change and we'll call the debt fulfilled."

They shared a brief smile and he left.

* * *

Lex Luthor was flying to Metropolis. He had a meeting with his newly appointed researcher. A Miss Cale. It seemed Miss Doe's solution was not easy to replicate and Burke had evolved back into a human. There was only a limited amount of the solution. Miss Cale had tried to discover what was in the solution but was unable to identify one main component. Lex stepped off the private jet to see the blond haired woman waiting for him on the tarmac.

Veronica Cale was a tall, attractive, elegant woman. Lex knew her from their university days together. She was a brilliant scientist but very ambitious like himself and inclined to be impatient with waiting for things to happen. Like Lex she believed in taking the bull by the horns and leaving her mark upon the world. She had been kicked out of her job in a major pharmaceutical company last year for trying to sell the formula of a new drug to a rival firm.

"Lex,darling."

He took her hand and kissed it."You look good,Ron."

She smiled and took his arm. They walked towards the chauffeur driven car."What do we do now?I have Burke drugged. We have four test subjects you got your men to pick up from Suicide Slum. There are only three vials left."

"You checked her office and work area?"

"Yes,and there isn't anything."

"Well,there's one spot we didn't check. Her apartment in Metropolis. There must be something there."

"You sure you want to do this?I mean, we have no idea of the side effects and it looks like the solution is not permanent. Who will invest in soldiers that are human mutations?"

"You'd be surprised. But there are other factors to consider,"he said,remembering Diana and the blur of motion that removed her from his sight before he could even blink.

Veronica shrugged."Okay. Let's go."

* * *

They arrived at what use to be the apartment of Miss Doe. She had lived there for over a year now and according to the landlord had been very aloof. One hardly saw her. Lex informed the man that the woman in question had passed away,and as her employer,he had come to see to having her things moved out. The landlord was very happy to let him go up after Lex pushed a hundred dollar bill towards him for "his trouble''.The landlord escorted them to the apartment,opened up and left them to it.

Veronica opened the blinds of the room. She looked around at the apartment."It hardly looks lived in."

Lex was aware it was for mainly for appearances that Circe maintained the trappings that went with being human. He sniffed and began to pull out draws and open up cupboards.

"Just see if you find anything."

They had rifled the bedroom and kitchen and found nothing. Veronica grimaced."I could use a drink."

She opened the fridge and let out a shriek. Lex came behind her."What did you find?"

She pointed distastefully to a litre sized jar. Inside amber colored liquid was the remains of a what appeared to be an alien looking creature,whose limbs appeared to have been amputated.

Lex's eyes brightened as he took up the jar and surveyed the carcass."Want to bet this is our missing ingredient?"

* * *

Clark rang home every other day to check with his mother on their guest. Martha was happy to report that she was being very cooperative. In fact she was so consumed with curiosity,that it didn't matter about being confined to the farm. She ravenously consumed the books in the house and watched television, fascinated by the Discovery,History,News and Learning Channels. Martha even went to the library and picked up some films and novels for her. She especially liked the epics like Gladiator and Ben Hur,and the fantasy Lord Of the Rings,but got a bit impatient with a couple of the chick flicks. Martha actually got her to sit through one of her favorites "Roman Holiday" and Diana was very pensive after the movie.

"Did you like the movie?"asked Mrs Kent.

"It was very interesting. She was a princess,he was just a reporter,is that right?They were never meant to be together. It seems almost pointless,because in the end they had to go back to their own lives."

Martha gave her a patient but knowing smile."True, they were very different socially and maybe philosophically but they shared a common love of the ridiculous and adventure. They connected intellectually as well as emotionally .And what matters was the time they had together. They had a sense of belonging together despite it all. There is a saying in our world,it is better to have loved and lost,than never love at all."

Diana said confused,"It seems a very inconvenient and irrational kind of emotion if you ask me.I don't quite understand it."

Martha predicted wisely,"One day you will."

* * *

Diana couldn't sleep. She was tossing and turning. She was having a recurrent dream since coming to the outside world six days ago;she was flying towards Themyscira and yet unable to reach it. She could see its high peaks,the clouds surrounding it,the sentinels as she was flying hard towards it. Yet it seemed to be moving further and further away. She felt something grab her wrist. When she turned around,she saw it was Clark. He was pulling her towards him. She felt a sense of panic and pushed him back and was soon falling. She tried to save herself but was plummeting fast. She couldn't fly!

Diana jerked up in bed and held her pounding heart. What was the matter with her?And why did she dream of Clark?It was confusing. She sighed and flicked on the lamp. The house was silent. She looked at the clock and saw it was only ten past midnight. She had only been asleep for half and hour. She got up and changed out of her nightwear into jeans,a top and her sneakers. She needed to clear her head.

She opened the window and jumped lightly to the ground. She went towards the barn. She didn't know why,but she needed to see that the Eye was safe. She went inside,and flew up to the loft. Pulling up a plank,she peered in at the orb,now wrapped in a kitchen towel Martha had given to her. She picked it up and undid the cloth. With no Circe around,it made it safer to look into the seeing stone. She whispered to it and images began to form. Diana saw Luthor. Then a blond woman in a white coat. Diana's eyes widened as the woman was seen directing men to throw a struggling group of people into a cell. One of the victims was then being injected. He morphed into a monster. Then Diana saw the outside of the building and the name Starlabs.

She held her cheek in consternation."Hera!"From her history lessons,she had learned of Circe's deeds. It was long before she was born. For centuries Circe had lived on the island of Aeaea,and had lured sailors to their death. Those that she didn't kill,she had transformed into monsters or Beastiamorphs,to do her evil bidding. It seemed although she was dead,her potion had been discovered and was being used by Luthor. Circe had to be very foolish to share her secret. Diana looked at the Eye. She must have never expected to contend with an Amazon prodigy having the Eye. Nor Luthor being smart enough to keep hold of the staff. Fate had not worked in her favor.

Diana wrapped the Eye and took it with her. She then flew back into the house and went into Clark's room. She had seen a book,an atlas of North America. She opened the book and searched out the map of Kansas and Smallville in proximity to Metropolis. She tore the pages put and folded it carefully .Map reading was one off the first skills she learned as a child. Getting to the city should be easy enough. She also managed to get the address of the University of Metropolis and she could get Clark's address by picking up one of the postcards he had sent to his mother. She looked around thoughtfully. One couldn't just fly out without being prepared. She saw an old schoolbag of Clark's hanging on a hook and took it down. It was perfect.

She put the orb,and map inside. She then sneaked downstairs and went into the kitchen. She picked up an apple,two muffins,a bottle of water and a chocolate bar. Chocolate was one of the things she had been very impressed with. She stuffed them in the bag. Her eyes fell on the knife block and she took the largest one. It was no sword but it would have to do. She slipped it into a side pocket of the bag. She saw one of the post cards stuck on the fridge and memorized the address. Finally she picked up a note pad from the counter and scrawled a hasty note to Mrs Kent.

Dear Mrs Kent,

I have to go find Clark. It is a matter of urgency. Of life and death. The lives of innocents are at stake. I took the last two muffins. And your big knife. Don't worry, I will be fine.

Diana.

She then quietly went out the back door and took to the skies.


	4. Chapter 4

METROPOLIS.

CHAPTER 4

Diana was careful to fly high enough where she would not be seen. She kept a sharp eye on her map and dipped low enough to read signs. It was lucky that it was night time,making her journey easier. Twice she was startled;first by the sound of an Airbus flying above her and then the appearance of a helicopter flying under her. She stared in awe at the aircrafts. From what she had seen on television and read in books she had come to the conclusion that humans were actually very intelligent and creative beings. Still, these metal monsters were loud and lacked the grace and wonder of Amazon magic and technology.

She was soon above Metropolis and had to hover and stare in real awe for a moment. Lights blazed everywhere. The buildings were taller than any of the ones on her island and made out of glass and metal. The city was a cacophony of engines,sirens,music,and voices.A train ran past on a high bridge,police cars wailed as they sped along the road,and taxis honked their horns.

She gasped,"Athena,maybe I made a mistake by coming here. It is so large. How do I even begin to find him in this chaos?"She looked on for moment in self doubt. No sensible person would have come here;her mother would have shaken her head and said she was foolish to even attempt such a journey. Diana's blue eyes flashed. She lifted her chin and said aloud,"Jason would never have set out to find the Golden Fleece nor Perseus the Gorgon's head if they had been sensible!They braved strange,hostile lands to seek their quarry!And they too were blessed by the Gods!"

Diana alighted in City Park. She was wise enough now to know it was not prudent to do so in front of a crowd. She walked slowly down the pathway,staring at the darken bushes and the lamps that burned overhead. She heard a rustling and saw two men coming to her. She smiled hesitantly and began,"Hello. I am wishing to find Metropolis University. Can you help me?"

One grinned,looking at her up and down,then at his friend slyly. "Well,of course,sweetheart. You lost?"

"I am new to your city. I...Hera!" she exclaimed as the other one grabbed her around the neck and flicked a knife at her cheek."Not a sound."

His friend rubbed his hands."Well,well,it's our lucky night. Where did you come from,sugar?"

Diana gave them a warning look."Let me go."

"Oh,I don't think so. Any woman who finds herself walking in the park at two am,has lost the right to make demands."He moved the knife down to her first button of her shirt.

The other man said,"Come on. Not out here. Bring her behind the..."

Diana snapped,"Not anywhere!"

She peeled the man's arm from about her neck and broke it at the wrist like a twig. He screamed in pain as the knife fell from his fingers. She knocked him out cold with a punch to the jaw. The other was about to grab her when she back handed him and sent him flying into the nearby bench. He fell over the bench and was scrambling to get away. She caught him by the tail of his jacket and he cried,"Please...please...don't hurt me..."

She said coldly,"You cry now for your own life. You did not consider my life. You human refuse!"She dumped him head first into the nearest dustbin and walked away.

She emerged out into the street and looked at her map. The University was on the map east of her current position. But she wasn't sure how far away Clark would be from it. Maybe she could ask around. She walked rapidly down the street. The streets were not busy as she was near the shopping area. Stores were closed. But stragglers on the street wolf whistled her.

"Hey,princess,marry me!"belched one of the vagrant types from an alleyway. Diana began,"How?"The stench of urine assailed her nose."Never mind."

A car slowed down and crawled with her."You doing business,doll?"

Diana gave him an odd look."Business?No. I have no merchandise."

The man leaned out his car and said slyly,"Oh,I can see your goods from here,sweet cheeks,and very nice they are too."The lascivious look made Diana's lips tighten. She may be naive but she wasn't so stupid that she didn't know what he meant. Gods,were men in the city so vile?She was tempted to flip his car but remembered Clark's warnings and hurried away. The man shouted,"Aw,Baby,I could have been good to you..!"

She ran across the road and was nearly run over by a cab."Hey,lady,watch where you're going!"

She was walking past a small electrical store,when she heard an alarm;she peered in and saw two masked persons inside about to pick up a large plasma television. Diana paused and watched with interest from the threshold. The two thieves halted as they saw her. One snapped,"What ya looking at?Move your ass,girl."

Diana said,"That does not belong to you. You should put it back."

"Look,move,before I lose my temper and smash that pretty face in,"threatened the other.

She put down her bag and approached them. One said in surprise,"She's got to be out of her fricking mind."

Diana said,"You should have listened to me."She came at them. One came to punch her;she moved swiftly and crushed his hand. He yelled and fell to his knees as the bones in his fingers cracked. The other tried to hit her on the head with a chair. She yanked the chair off him with one hand,and knocked him unconscious with the other. His friend was on the floor,whimpering,"Who are you?"

Diana heard the sound of sirens in the distance and said,"That must be the law. You will tell them what you did,will you not?'

"I...yes...yes...just don't touch me..."

She stepped over his comatosed friend,picked up her bag and then turned,"Oh,I am looking for a Oakfield Avenue. It is nearby Metropolis University. Can you direct me to it?"

"W-what?"

"I am looking for..."

"I..heard you...It's straight down this street. Six blocks down. You can't miss the University. Big red and white building."

Diana smiled."Thank you."

She left him,staring after her in awe. She walked purposefully towards her destination;two blocks later she was followed by a car. She halted in some alarm. The car was a law enforcement vehicle. The squad car pulled up along side her. The driver was a middle aged man,with his female partner in her thirties. He said sternly,"What are you doing out here alone?You're not soliciting,are you?"

Diana looked confused."I do not understand."

Her obvious accent made him frown."What are you doing out here so late,kid?"

"I...am lost. I am new to your city. My..my cousin is a student there...I came to find him..."

The female looked at her partner cynically. She asked, "Yeah?Where's your cousin?"

"He attends Metropolis University. He... he lives in the 27 Oakfield Avenue."

"University,huh?"She whispered to her partner,"What do you think of that one,Tony?"

"That's six blocks from here,"said the man."But she's clearly no older than my Sophy. And she sure as hell don't look like no hooker."

"You know it's nearly two am?"the woman asked Diana.

"Yes..."

"Couldn't this cousin of yours pick you up instead of having you walk the city alone at night?"

"I...he is not expecting me."

"Get in. We'll give you a lift."The back door was opened.

Diana looked dubious. The male officer gestured paternally."Get in,child. You look barely older than my girl and I wouldn't want her to be roaming the streets at night."

"I'm not sure..."

"Come on,darlin',we can't just let you walk six blocks alone. It's dangerous at night,"said the woman with a coaxing smile.

Diana relaxed and accepted the lift. The officers drove her towards Oatfield Avenue;they were very friendly and warm and the male officer was insistent he was going to come with her to the door when they pulled up before the ground level house. The officer gestured along the street."It's a decent enough part of the city at least. Lots of students rent along here. University is ten minutes walk."

He rapped loudly on the door."It's Friday night. These kids are probably partying.."

The door opened and a tall,dark-skinned young man in his early twenties with a pair of glasses appeared. He blinked. "Oh. Officer?What's going on?"

The officer said pleasantly,''Good night, friend,I'm just here to drop off this little lady."

The young man blinked."Little lady?"He gaped at Diana,who stepped forward and gave him a hesitant smile."Hello."

The officer said,"Her cousin lives here. Picked her up walking downtown alone."

"Cousin?"

Diana blurted out."Clark Kent."

"Oh. Clark. He's your cousin?Well,he's not in at the moment. But you can come in and wait..."He stepped aside.

The officer wagged his finger at Diana,warned her not to go walking alone at night and bade them goodnight. Diana stepped into the the living room. The young man looked at her awkwardly and grimaced at the sitting room. There were clothes piled on the chairs; books,shoes,dvds,and cds on the floor near the entertainment unit;and empty soda cans, foiled wrappers,magazines and comics on the coffee table.

"Sorry."He shoved a pile of laundry aside and gestured for her to sit."I know it's a mess,but with exams and Michael,we never got around to...'

"Michael?"

"One of my roommates. He's a slob. Oh,by the way,my name is John Henry Irons. I share this house with Clark and Michael. I'm in the engineering faculty."

Diana shook his hand and sat down."Where is Clark?"

"He and some friends went to a party."

"And you did not go?"

John shook his head."Nah. Exams are coming up in two weeks. I chose to stay in to hit the books. So,did you have a good trip?"

* * *

A car pulled up in half an hour. Jimmy Olsen was at the wheel."Well,folks,here we are. Bail."

Clark got out. He gave Lois a smile."I had a good time."

She said teasingly,"That's my line,Smallville. Shall I walk you to the door?"

A body next to them hiccuped,"Come on,Lane,if it's a kiss goodnight you want,I'll be happy to spare you one..."

Lois looked mockingly at the languid frame next to her on the other side."Isn't that just sweet of you!A kiss from you is what would really make the night worthwhile!"

He leaned in."Always ready to render my services..."

Clark rolled his eyes and came around to open the door of the car and hauled his friend out by the collar. He took his arm and put it around his shoulder."Come on,loverboy. You are too much of a man for Lois to handle."

"I am,aren't I?Sorry,Lois,but you're my friend and I can't be held accountable for the consequences. Women have been known to waste away over me. It's for your own good."

Lois said drolly,"Yeah,thanks Mike. You're so kind.

Michael Carter gestured at his friends."Come on in for some grub."

Chloe laughed."Grub?What like the last time?Chocolate spread with gerkins?No thank you."

Michael slurred,"John did some shopping...I'm sure Clark here can rustle us up some eggs and steak...Besides,I need to eat."

Jimmy advised,"Get him to bed,C.K. And don't feed him unless you want him to choke on his own vomit."

"You're such a grandmother,Olsen..."began Michael,but lolling his golden head on Clark's shoulder.

Clark said,"If you guys want to come in. I'll see what I can do."

Lois got out."Well,I'm starved."

Jimmy shrugged."Suits me."

Clark easily carried his friend to the door. Michael muttered,"I feel sick."

"Yeah,that's what you get for mixing drinks,Jack Daniels,"said Chloe.

Clark said,"Someone,get my keys. It's in my back pocket."

Lois volunteered humorously,"Oh,a chance to touch Smallville's tush. Allow me the honors."She got the keys out and was about to open up. The door opened before she could turn the key in the lock, and they saw John.

"Hey!"exclaimed Michael,"What a surprise!Irons is up studying!Your brain explode yet,Einstein?"

John sighed."Hey,guys. Drunk again,huh?"

"Yeah."Clark carried him into the living room."Clear the couch for me, would you?"

John did just that and Clark laid Michael down. Lois said, as John made a space for her and Chloe on the two seater,"I just love what you guys have done with the place. It's so... Oscar the Grouch."

Michael laid back and covered his eyes."The room is spinning."

Chloe recommended,"Some Alker Seltzer will do the trick..."

John announced,"Clark,some girl turned up half an hour ago saying she's your cousin."

"My cousin?Here?"

Lois and Chloe perked up."Cousin?"

"In the kitchen..."gestured John.

Clark hurried out.

"What's Kara doing here?"demanded Lois.

"Kara?That's not her name..."said John.

Chloe frowned,"What?Kara is the only cousin we know of."

"She said her name was..."

Clark shoved open the door and muttered,"Diana."

She was sitting at a round table eating a sandwich. She looked up to see him. He demanded,"What are you doing here?"

Diana got up."Clark,thank Hera!We have to go to Starlabs. Lex is planning to create monsters by using humans!He must have gotten hold of Circe's potion...He must be stopped."

"Diana. How did you even find this place?"he asked bemused.

"That's a long story. I will tell you but it is secondary to the danger we face..."

"Danger?"

"I saw it in the Eye. It will come to pass. Lex has found the Beastiamorph formula and he will use innocent people to.."

"Please,sit down. You must be very tired."He tried to be calm and casual,well aware of the people in the room next door.

"I am not tired."

"You must have had a long journey."

"It took me about hour and a half..."

"Does Mom know?"

"I left her a note. Will you just listen to me?"

Clark turned to see John,Lois,Jimmy and Chloe on the threshold, looking at them in some astonishment. He took Diana's arm and drew her closer,saying through smiling teeth,"We will talk about this when we have no audience..."

She hissed,"When will that be?When people are dead?"

"Later..."he insisted.

She shook him off her and sulkily obeyed. Clark looked at John. "You've been entertaining her?Thanks."

John shrugged shyly,"It was no trouble at all."

Chloe covered her mouth."Yikes." Jimmy gave her a suspicious look and whispered."You know her?"

"Nope"

Lois folded her arms and came forward. She queried, "Well,Clark,aren't you going to introduce us to your other cousin?"

Clark coughed."Everyone,this is Diana. Diana,this is Lois,Chloe and Jimmy. Friends of mine."

Jimmy eagerly stepped forward."Nice to meet you."

Diana assented her head graciously and shook Jimmy's hand. "Hello. It is nice to meet you,"she parroted.

Lois asked,"So,Clark,how is it this very exotic and obviously very new arrival to our shores related to a corn fed farmer's son?"

"Her mother is a distant cousin of my father's,isn't that right, cousin?"asked Clark mockingly.

"That is correct. She married a Greek goat herder," said Diana, looking naughtily at Clark."We have a flock of thirty goats,and three pigs and two asses,don't we cousin Clark?"

Cousin Clark was speechless. John had to stifle a snigger. Jimmy whispered, "What I wouldn't give to be an ass."Chloe gave him an elbow in his ribs. "Ow!Hey,come on,''he muttered,"You gotta admit she's a photographer's dream."

Lois exclaimed,"A goat herder?How ...quaint!"

The door opened and Michael stumbled in. He had Diana's bag in his hand and looked around ruefully,"Sorry,I threw up in this bag."

Chloe crinkled his nose in distaste."Michael,you're a pig!Couldn't you have gone to the bathroom?"

"Look,Sullivan,it was either this bag or my clean laundry..."

John looked at him reproachfully."Nice job,Carter. You puked in Clark's cousin's bag."

Michael looked at Clark."Sorry dude. Tell her I'll buy...Holy Cow!"He goggled as he saw the "cousin" come to him and dip her hand in the bag and pull out an object wrapped in a towel that was partially covered in vomit.

"The Eye!"She gave him a disapproving look,tossed the towel in the bin and went to wash the orb in the sink.

Michael grasped Clark's arm,shoved the bag in his hands and said,"Introduce me,Kent.''

Clark sighed."Diana,Michael,Michael. Diana."

Michael bowed clumsily and had to be held upright by John,"Sorry about the bag,"he said,beaming like a Cheshire cat.

Diana said curtly,"It is not the bag that I was worried about."

Clark was about to throw the bag in the bin,when Diana stopped him."Wait there is something else."She pulled out a large knife out from the side pocket and said awkwardly as everyone looked at her with some bemusement,"It is my...mother's."

Lois remarked,"Wow,did you charm your way through immigration with that?"

Clark dumped the bag and said hastily,"It's Greek custom. Er,guys my cousin has been traveling a long time and must be very tired. It's late. Can we do this another time?"

Chloe took Lois' and Jimmy's arm."I agree with Clark. Diana needs her rest. She must be jet lagged. It's nearly 3 am. Let's go. We'll grab a burger. We'll call you tomorrow. Night guys. Nice to meet you,Diana."

Chloe dragged away them away,despite their reproachful looks. This left Clark with his "cousin" and two roommates. John took Michael's arm."Come on."

Michael began to protest but John yanked him out. Diana was looking mutinous,still holding her orb in one hand and knife in the other, and Clark was rigid and wooden-faced.

He snapped,"I told you to stay at home!Can't you do as you're told for a change?"

"I was trying. And at least I came to you first. I could have gone to the Starlabs alone. But I did not do so out of respect for what you told me,"she said defensively.

"Well,you won't know how honored that makes me feel. You decide to barge once again into the spotlight and really complicate matters. You know they are not going to buy that you are my cousin!"

"Well,it doesn't matter. You can tell them whatever you want. Tell them I am an Amazon. I do not care..."

"No,I can't because you're the daughter of a goat herder,aren't you?''His lips began to twitch and,unable to maintain a stern expression,he found himself laughing in dismay,"Was that the best you could have done?I swear I could strangle you when you said it!And Michael just had to top it off by barfing on a priceless antiquity."

It dawned on Diana how ridiculous the situation was and she began to giggle."I am so sorry. I was so mad with you for talking to me as if I am seven years old."

He grimaced."Well,you certainly aren't making life easy for me. And did you have to let them know you carried a ten inch knife with you?"

She winced."Sorry again .This is your mother's..."She put the knife down."It was the only weapon I could find at short notice."

"Why have you risked leaving the farm?"

She told him about the images in the Eye. He looked dubious."Men mutating into beasts?Are you sure?"

"The Eye never lies."

"Maybe not but does it always predict correctly?Maybe you saw images out of context."

"I know what I saw. Everything I have seen has come to past. I even saw you before I came to the outside world..."

"And you knew what I would have done?The kind of person I was?"

"Well,no. I thought you an enemy when I first saw you."

"I rest my case. We're not rushing into Starlabs until we have proof of what is going on. You in particular don't need Lex finding out that you are in Metropolis."

"So what do we do?"

"Lois and Chloe are actually following a story about Starlabs. I'll see if they found anything. It's very late. You need to rest. You can have my room."

"Where will you sleep?"

"The couch. I've got to call Mom first thing in the morning before she gets a heart attack. Honestly Diana,you don't stop to think do you?"

She looked sheepish."I hope your mother won't be too angry. I was taught if I can do something to help,no matter what the situation,I should."

"That's great but it can get you killed if you don't pause to weigh the consequences. Come on,let me show you where you'll be sleeping."

She sighed and trailed behind him."You sound like Phillipus."

"Who is that?"

"One of my mentors and teachers. She would go on and on about action and consequence but it was difficult seeing what she meant if one never was placed in a difficult situation. Being a champion for the people must not be easy."

"My Dad once said it's being a champion of the people that's hardest."

* * *

Michael Carter rose the next day with a pounding headache. He dragged himself to the kitchen and saw John and Clark in the kitchen. Both were sitting and having coffee. They looked up in surprise to see him. Normally he'd sleep in until midday,but some nagging thought had prompted him to waken at nine thirty. Clark pulled a chair out for him with his foot.

"You feel as you look?"he inquired politely.

"Funny,Kent."

"Coffee?"asked John.

"Yeah...sure...Jeeze,I had a strange dream."

Clark looked interested."Did you now?"

"Yeah. I dreamed that I threw up in a bag and there was a really hot chick in this very kitchen..."

"A hot chick dream?"mused John,his lips curving upwards. He handed him a mug."How hot?"

"Oh,man,on the hot meter she was smoking...she had these blue eyes and gorgeous black hair and...what a body...She was like if you threw in the genes of Angelina,Rebecca Romain,Rhona Mitra,and ..."

The door opened and Diana walked in. Michael spluttered and sprayed his coffee over the table. Clark looked at him mischievously."You were saying?"

He looked at her in astonishment and then at the grinning faces of his friends."Sons of a...,"he hissed,then forced a smile and got up to greet her."Hello again."

Diana gave him a strange look,but said graciously,"Hello. I see you are not vomiting today."Michael reddened much to his friends' delight."Er,no."He sat down and began to mop up his mess with napkins,looking rather subdued.

She looked at Clark."I spoke to your mother. She wants you to ring her. I told her I was not coming back right away."

Now it was Clark's turn to spit out his coffee."What?"

She sat down and looked at him hopefully."I have been thinking. It might be better with me here...away from Smallville...where we could find out more about that matter we spoke about..."

Clark began,"That's a lousy idea. For starters you can't stay here. I'm renting and these guys..."

Michael interrupted,"Yes,she can. Right John Henry?"

John looked at Clark's dark expression."Look, it doesn't matter to me but she's his cousin..."

Michael looked very happy to confirm she was related to Clark."Your cousin?Well,that's...great!Come on,Kent,you can't turn your back on your blood."

Clark gave Michael a dark look."Didn't you have a hangover?"

Diana looked at the two young men gratified."Really?You would not mind?"

They shook their heads,the expression on their faces,especially Michael's, one of inane admiration .She said naively,"I know it's probably unfair of me to take your room from you,Clark,I can sleep on the couch..."

Michael volunteered,"She can have my room. I'll sleep on the couch."

Clark got up and said sarcastically,"Thanks,Galahad. But who says she's staying?"

Diana began to protest."But..."

He cut her off."I'm going to speak to Mom."He left the kitchen. Michael looked at Diana's crestfallen look."He's always been a bit of a stiff."

John sighed."It's none of my business really but your cousin is a good sort of a guy and you're new here. Maybe you ought to listen to what he has to say."

Diana leaned her chin on her hand."What choice have I got?"

* * *

Clark was astonished to hear from his mother that perhaps keeping Diana in Metropolis might be the better thing. It appeared that a deputy had come around the house to investigate.

Apparently Clark had been seen on the video camera inside the store talking to the girl,then leaving with her. Mrs Kent had to defend her son by saying that he had been doing errands for her and had mentioned giving someone a lift into town. He had no idea he had picked up someone who was wanted for theft. He had dropped her off and that was the last he saw of her. The deputy had even searched the farmhouse and finding nothing decided to believe her. Martha Kent's reputation as an upstanding member of society more or less made all the difference. The deputy had also let it slip that it was Lex Luthor that was pushing the matter;and that he had his own people searching Smallville to locate the girl.

"So,you see,it may not be a good idea to bring her back just yet. I suspect they'll be watching us. It was a good thing Diana left when she did."

"But,Mom,she can't stay here."

"Well,Clark,I'm afraid she'll have to,at least until we figure out what to do with her. She needs someone to look out for her. And you're the only one she has. And with exams coming up,you don't have to be on campus all day. Besides,she's way too impetuous and headstrong to be left to her own devices."

"Yeah,tell me something I don't know. I'll need Chloe's help on this to get her some more stuff. I'll talk to you soon,Mom. Love you."

He hung up the phone and went back into the kitchen. He folded his arms and said,"Okay,you're staying!"

* * *

Luthor was looking at the staff. The Beastiamorph project was underway and had been wisely moved from the premises of Starlabs into an old warehouse. Veronica had managed to perfect the serum but had to do some more testing on animals before testing it on humans. She did not want another Burke to happen. He was also in confinement and undergoing tests. Circe had never been much into after effects;she was a sorceress first;but Veronica was a scientist and needed to know what the potion was capable of and know it's limitations. Lex was pleased with the project but peeved about having to dispose of Circe. True she had been calculating and selfish but so was he. He appreciated ambition. Now he was intent on searching out someone with magical abilities,where ever they may be in the world,to help him next month when the eclipse came nearer.

But he needed the so called Eye of Ra. The young Amazon had been so intent to get home that she put herself at risk. Could he make her desperate?He had to find some way to draw her out again. So far the police had been unable to track her down. She was hiding;but someone so raw and new to the world ,no matter how powerful,had to have some help. And that help had shaken Lex. What power could move so swiftly and nearly bring down a building?It,like the Amazon,was too dangerous to have around. It was a threat.

Lex picked up the phone and dialed the number to the Metropolis Museum. He requested to speak to the curator who was a good friend of the Luthor family,who had always been patrons of the Museum.

"Hello,Mr Collins,Lex Luthor here. Oh yes,my father's fine,I guess. But the reason I called was to have you contact your friends in Cairo. My people have found something that would be of interest to all lovers of Egyptology. I have in my possession the Staff of Anubis. Yes,I know it was stolen. It's my desire to return it. Could we not work out a little public relations exercise?You know,I return it to the owners in a rather nice ceremony under the glare of the media?Yes,I know I'll have to bring it in. It will be my pleasure. And perhaps while we wait for the Egyptians to come to the States, we can get permission to exhibit it until the handing over ceremony?It will after all be the only time our people will get to see such a beautiful piece."

* * *

Chloe,Lois and Jimmy were bemused to hear that the Greek cousin was going to remain in Metropolis. Chloe dropped off some clothes and toiletries for Diana as requested on Saturday afternoon. She told Clark that she and Lois had found Starlabs' security very tight and the P.R. dept had refused to talk to reporters. Lois however did not take no for an answer and had stumbled upon another piece of useful information with her persistence and her charm. She had struck up a flirtation with a guard and found out that one of the researchers who use to work with Burke had just stopped coming into work. The woman,a Miss Doe,had been a bit weird and when Chloe told Clark the description he knew it at once. It had to have been Circe.

"Chloe,Diana thinks there's some sort of experiment going on in Starlabs,with humans as subjects, turning them into mutations and Lex knows and approves of it. I need to check it out."

Chloe cranked her neck to see Diana with Michael in the backyard:he was explaining the rules of basket ball,and showing off his three point throwing abilities."Are you going to tell her?"

"She has this habit of reacting first then thinking after. No. I'm going to see if I can get near and sweep the area tonight."

"Okay. Keep in touch."

The rain fell heavily from about seven o'clock that evening and this gave Clark the perfect opportunity to fly in and using his super vision,sweep the entire building for signs of any abnormalities. He systematically went through every floor and room. He saw nothing to make him conclude that there was any experiments with humans as test subjects happening. There was no sign of Burke. Clark was soaked to the skin by the time he flew away from Starlabs. He could only conclude that,if there had been anything, they had moved to another location.

As Clark was doing this,Diana was sitting with Michael in the living room watching television. Michael, for the first time in months,elected to stay home on a Saturday night.

"You sick or something?"asked John,who passed by to go to the kitchen.

"No,Irons,I'm not sick. I just thought it would be nice to stay in and relax. Partying can be so dull at times. Same old crowd. Same gals fighting over a guy. Gets to you some time,you know."

"No,I didn't know."He looked at Diana,who was watching a documentary on civil war in North Africa with real horror in her eyes."You okay,Diana?"

She looked up."I do not know,John. This is upsetting."

He nodded soberly."It is a human tragedy."

"It is disgraceful. Why aren't other governments helping?"

"It's not that simple. Some do,but the bigger problem is getting the aid in. When there are conflicts the opposing sides are to busy fighting to remember the people caught in between or they themselves seize the food and medical supplies."

"Can not people go in and stop them?"

"Going into another man's land is called invasion,Diana."

"But people are dying."

"I know and some people prefer their own bad government than foreigners who know nothing about their way of life coming to dictate to them."

"It's a messed up world,"said Michael."That's just the tip of the iceberg. There's gun running,the drug trade,child labor,poverty,famine..."

She looked troubled."This world is a frightening place. The Oracle was right."

"The who?"

"Nothing."

John asked,"You guys want a snack?"

Michael began to nod. Diana shook her head."I will wait on Clark."

Michael repaired,"We'll wait on Clark."

John shook his head wryly and went into the kitchen. The eight o'clock news suddenly came on television. Diana looked on with keen interest. After the headlines,came the local news and her eyes widened.

On the television was a picture of the Staff of Anubis.

"The Staff of Anubis,which had been stolen two years ago from the Cairo Museum,has been recovered and handed in by a yet unnamed civilian. The curator of the museum,Mr Collins,confirmed early this afternoon in a press release that it was this good Samaritan whose people discovered it in a basement of an old warehouse and will be handing it over to its rightful owners in a ceremony next week Wednesday. The Egyptians are so grateful, that they have permitted the Staff to be exhibited until it is handed over and transported back to Cairo. The staff is now in housed in the Museum and will be open to public display on Monday."

Diana turned to Michael and demanded,"Where is this Museum?"


	5. Chapter 5

DISCOVERED

CHAPTER 5

Michael gave her a strange look."The Museum?"

"Yes,where is it?"

"I'll be glad to take you there on Monday if you like..."

Diana said impatiently,"No,Michael Carter,tell me how to find it."

He blinked at her vehemence."Ask Irons. He's the geek. I can't tell you the last time I went there."

She bolted into the kitchen and saw John making himself a sandwich."Oh,hey,Diana,changed your mind?"

"No. I just need to know how to get to the Museum."

He smiled."You thinking of going?"

"Yes. I am thinking of going."She pulled the magnetic pad and pencil down from the fridge and shoved it towards him."Draw me a map...please.''

He half laughed."You're really keen,aren't you?"

Diana nodded."Yes,I plan to go very soon."

He said, as he drew,"Well,you must know it's closed on Sunday. You'll have to wait until Monday. It's normally six bucks to get in. It's a favorite haunt of mine. I love the Science Museum more though. It's over two miles,but you can get there by bus or subway or even cab. Just ask Clark,he'll tell you. Here, that's a simple as I can draw it. I marked off some land marks."He passed over the hand drawn map.

She took the piece of paper and studied it. She looked at him and asked casually,"Is it guarded very well this Museum?"

John shrugged."Yeah,it's like all other Museums,I guess. Guards. Alarms. Lasers. Video cameras. The works."

Diana frowned."So one can be discovered easily?"

John gave her an amused look."Um,yeah. What?You planning a heist or something?"

She half smiled."I am just curious. Did Clark say when he was returning home?"

"Nah. He's pretty close mouthed at times,that cousin of yours. Why don't you have something small now?I do a mean grilled cheese."

"No but thank you,John Henry. I will wait in Clark's room."

Diana hurried out of the kitchen to go into the room Clark had temporarily given up to her. She went into Clark's closet and began to rifle through his clothes. She found a black turtle neck shirt and pulled it over her baby blue tee. It fell past her hips. She wound her hair,pinned it up and took up a beanie and found it covered her skull. She looked at herself in the mirror. Now all she needed was to obscure her features. She saw a gray woollen scarf and wound it about her lower face. She nodded in satisfaction. It would do. That it was dangerous or a trap did not bother her. She was determined to get that staff. The gods didn't bless her with speed,strength and flight for nothing. She had hidden the Eye beneath Clark's bed. She checked for it and as she did her eye fell on a photo of Clark and his parents on the bedside table.

"Danger did not stop Heracles from undertaking the Twelve Labors,"she said specifically to Clark's picture."So do not look at me like that."

The Eye was safe. She climbed out the window;it was still raining;she took to the air.

* * *

Clark flew in half an hour later,drenched. He came through the door,and dripped on the mat. Michael glanced back at him."What have you been up to,Kent?"

"Nothing. I decided to walk and got caught up in the rain."He took off his pvc jacket and hung it up.

"Well,go get cleaned up,dude. I'm starving because blue-eyes won't eat without you. Talk about old fashioned."

Clark looked surprised."Really?"

"Really."

"Where is she?"

"In your room."

Clark knocked on the door. There was no reply. He opened it slowly and his eyes widened. His closet was open and his clothes strewn on the floor. The window was open and the rain beating in. He let out a low oath."Damn!"He scanned the rest of the house and saw no sign of her.

He came out into the living room;Michael looked up."Something wrong?"

"She's not there."

"What?You kidding me?"Michael jumped to his feet.

Clark pushed open John's door.J ohn looked up from his laptop. "Hey,what's up,Clark?"

"I can't find Diana."

"But I only spoke to her a short time ago."He got up and came out."You sure she isn't in the bathroom?"

"No,she's not here. I think she's gone."

Michael said perplexed."Gone?At this time of night?Where?"

John said bewildered,"She seemed in a good mood,asking about the museum..."

Clark interrupted,"Museum?"

"Yeah,made me draw her a map. But she understands it doesn't open until Monday..."

Michael added,"I offered to take her myself to see the staff thing ..."

Clark looked at him hard."What?"

"Oh yeah,she got really excited when she saw that Egyptian stick thing on the t.v. It seems it was stolen but was recovered and handed over to the museum. It will be on display from Monday and...hey,where are you going?"

Clark ran out of the house. Michael looked at John and shrugged.

* * *

Diana managed to fly towards the Museum and landed on its roof without being seen. She knelt near the portico and looked down. There were two guards in the compound. One at the gates and another patrolling the grounds. She flew to the top of the Museum's famous glass domed roof and looked down. There was a large gallery and staircase and oval shaped vestibule. A guard was slumbering behind a counter with what appeared to be a television monitors before him. Diana looked up at the rain falling still from the darkened skies,and using her fists, punched a glass panel apart. The glass shards fell onto the floor and he jumped at the sound.

He pulled out his revolver and pointed blindly only to see a dark figure come at him fast and a hand crush the weapon as if it were a toy. A hand caught him by the neck and a voice hissed,"Where is the staff?"

The man choked and his eyes widened as the intruder floated off the floor,taking him to hover several feet in the air."Oh hell. What are you?"he quavered.

"I want the staff of Anubis."

The man's hand pointed trembling."Up the stairs and right. In the Egyptian Hall. It's in the second chamber. You can't miss it."

She dropped him on his chair,ripped out a cord from a monitor and tied him with it,then gagged him with his handkerchief. She flew towards the Egyptian Hall. She kicked the door down and instantly alarms began to ring. Diana did not even flinch. She flew towards the second chamber. Her eyes glowed as she saw the staff. It was in a glass case. She smashed it with her fists and took it up. She said softly,"Athena,forgive me if this seems wrong."

She heard footsteps and voices coming up the corridor. Guards were coming in from outside. She flew for the window and smashed out. She could see blue lights flashing in the distance. She flew in the opposite direction and landed in an alleyway six blocks away. She was smart enough to know that the museum and environs would be surrounded and once the authorities got wind that the intruder was flying that would be her advantage gone. The rain had abated. She pulled the scarf from about her face and looked at the staff with wondering eyes. So this was what Lex and Circe were conspiring over?It was beautiful. But why would Lex give it up?

Diana did not have time to even consider the thought when two black unmarked cars pulled up at the end of the alley and four men in black clothes jumped out carrying guns. She gasped and shielded her eyes from the headlights. She gasped. She recognized them from Luthor's mansion!She backed away and ran,ready to take flight,when a helicopter whirred overhead. Diana smashed her way into a side entrance of a restaurant and dashed into the kitchen.

One of the men took out his phone."Sir,we have her."

"Mind you don't lose her,Stewart. Get your men on her tail and be careful,she's strong."

"Yes,Mr Luthor."

The Chinese chef shrieked a barage of obscenities at Diana as she grabbed plates,a cleaver and the entire contents of a pot and flung it at the chasing men. Diana knocked waiters over and jumped over tables as she avoided bullets. Customers screamed. She burst onto the main street that was the main area for nightlife;there were restaurants, clubs, theater,cinema,and small cafes. The skies had cleared and a full moon was out. People were strolling up and down the promenade,some with their umbrellas,others just happy to come out finally from under awnings and be in the open air.

They were looking and pointing overhead at a helicopter circling the skies. Diana weaved in and out of them,looking back to see that the men were still on her tail. She ran into a covered part of the walkway where a crowd surrounded a street entertainer and pushed into the front of the throng,hoping they wouldn't be able to do anything before witnesses. She could see across the circle over the entertainer's shoulder two men also at the front,directly opposite her,their hands in their jackets.

A hand clamped on her shoulder and pulled her inside the crowd. Diana moved swiftly,her fist curled and ready to lash out. A hand stilled her fist and a voice hissed,"Are you insane?"

She saw Clark glaring at her."Clark!How?"

"What do you think you are doing?"

"Look,I got the staff!"she said unrepentant.

He dropped her hand and stared at her in disbelief."You stole it?"

She shook her head."No. I only borrowed it. I need it to get back home. I swear I would leave it for you to give back once we could send me back. Don't you see it's the only way..."

He looked up and scanned the crowd;he cut her off."You're being followed. They are directly opposite you and on your tail."

"Luthor's men,"she swallowed. He took her arm and he weaved with her through the crowd.

The men craned their necks. Stewart's phone rang. He answered, "She's not alone,Mr Luthor. I think someone is with her."

"Who is it?"Lex's voice sounded urgent.

"Difficult to say. Looks like a man. They're heading for a nightclub."

"Don't lose them!"he barked.

"No,sir!"

Clark pulled Diana into the front of the long line of the club called Quake and a bouncer began,"Hey,no jeans and sneakers,buddy!"

Clark yanked the beanie off Diana's head."She's a friend of the manager. He'll be pissed if you don't let her in."

The bouncer's eyes widened as he saw the raven tresses tumble around a face that was stunningly beautiful. He unhooked the cordon and let them go."Just for you,angel,"he winked. When Lex's men tried to do the same they found all four burly bouncers had come to block them.

Once inside,Clark paid and they hurried into the foyer. Thumping music could be heard inside.

Diana looked dismayed."I don't understand how they found me. I had flown far from the museum before..."

He looked at staff that she held and suddenly stiffened. He grabbed it off her. He used his super vision and to her astonishment snapped it into two.

Diana gasped,"Are you insane?What have you...?"

Clark looked up,making sure no one was looking, and used his laser vision to slice the head of the jackal into two. Inside the cavity where the eyes would be was a small flashing device. He flung the broken staff to the ground."It's a fake and that was a tracer. You were led into an ambush,Diana."

She paled."Ambush?"

Clark looked up."Lex is no fool. We have to get out of here."

Diana cried,"Let's fly."

"We can't fly. Helicopters are circling .I can hear them. We can't afford a confrontation with the law. We just need to lose them and get out. Come on."

They entered the night club. Diana's eyes widened as multicolored strobes flashed in her eyes,and music vibrated the floor beneath her feet. People knocked into them as they navigated their way across the floor. Eyes seemed to appraise Diana. A couple of men stepped in front of her."Wow!Want to dance,gorgeous?"

Clark's hand grabbed their collars and he shoved them aside."Take a hike."

He took Diana's hand and they reached the area where there were tables and the bar. He glanced behind his back,and saw with his vision,Luthor's men wading into the dance floor. He dragged Diana up some stairs,where there was a gallery and the glass paneled v.i.p lounge. This area too was full and there were many people coupled off in dimly lit corners. Clark saw a fire exit from the lounge,leading down the side of the building. He dragged Diana in a corner,and yanked off his damp blue checked shirt. He had on a white t-shirt beneath.

"What are you doing?"she asked bewildered.

He flung it aside and to her greater bemusement urged her to take off his turtle neck shirt .This left her in the blue tee."Buying us sometime. Come on. They're coming up."

Clark pushed the glass door to the v.i.p lounge."Smile,"he ordered. She obeyed. One look at her and the doorman waved them in. Clark dragged her to a table that was in a recess with other couples. He sat down and pulled her onto his lap. Diana froze. She began aghast."What are you doing?"

Clark muttered,"Blending in. They're at the door."

Diana felt her skin goose pimple as his breath caressed her hair. She said uneasily,not liking the strange feeling she was getting being so close to him,"Are they coming in?"

He peered over her shoulder."They look a bit confused. I'm betting they found their tracer must have gone offline. Damn,he's letting one of them in!"

Diana looked anxious."What do we do?"

He said urgently,"You need to kiss me."

Diana looked scandalized and glanced at the couples around them. "You mean like them?This is absurd. They will never believe..."

"No,they won't if you keep arguing."He pulled her face down and his lips brushed hers. Her eyes widened and her heart fluttered. His lips were like a butterfly's wing,delicate,and teasing. Diana's hands, which had rested on his shoulders rigidly,curled and clutched the fabric of his t-shirt. Her own lips which seemed stiff and unyielding, suddenly softened. Clark was initially keeping one eye on Luthor's men,but after several seconds was pulling her closer,hardly aware that he was holding her tighter than he ever dared to hold Lana or anyone else.

Stewart scanned the room. He cursed to himself. It was full of rich snobs,dancing,drinking and making out. He could hardly go and yank every couple out of the dark. He squinted. He could not see them. Cursing he realized that they had lost them. Somehow they must have found the tracer. Lex would have his head on a platter. He turned and left the lounge.

Clark broke the kiss and said unsteadily,"I...um...he's gone."

Blushing a fiery red,Diana jerked up from his lap as if she had been scalded. She looked self conscious."Shall...shall..we go?"

They headed for the fire exit. As they climbed out,and down the stairs,Clark began awkwardly,"Er,I hope you didn't take offense. I would never kiss you..."

She stiffened at that but said woodenly,"There is little need to apologize,Clark."

He winced at his lack of finesse,and dug himself into a deeper hole."No,I mean,I wouldn't have chosen to kiss you if it could have been avoided. I don't want you to misunderstand..."

Diana looked at him warily."But I understand. It was to...blend in."

Clark replied slowly ,"Good...I'm glad we cleared that up."

They were at the bottom of the fire escape in the alley. She said regretfully,"Lex still has the staff.I underestimated him."

"Big mistake."

"You are not going to reprimand me?"

"What's the point?You clearly have a mind of your own. And it listens to no one."

"You are angry."She stopped,and said quietly,"I do not blame you. I wonder you do not wash your hands off me."

He looked at her expression. Her blue eyes seemed large and luminous in the dim light of the moon and instead of thinking ways to reproach her,he found himself thinking that she looked like a forlorn kitten. He said wryly,"Don't give me ideas. It may interest you to know that I investigated Starlabs earlier and saw no sign of what your Eye predicted."

"Oh. It seems today is a day for failure."

He walked on ahead."It's all relative if you ask me. You think you failed. I say you are darn lucky to be walking out of this alive."

Diana halted abruptly. She saw a red beam settling upon Clark's back. She began perplexed,"What?"

Clark heard the drawing back of a trigger,turned and saw one of Luthor's men on the roof of the building. He had a sniper's rifle. It was aimed directly at him .He fired.

Diana cried,"No!"

She rushed in front of him;Clark shoved her aside,but not before a bullet hit her in the shoulder. The remaining ones bounced off him. When he looked up,he saw that the shooter was gone. Clark caught Diana as she winced in pain. He put pressure on the wound now staining her top and muttered in tender exasperation,"Bullets bounce off me,Diana!"

She gasped,"I didn't know."

He scanned her shoulder."It's lodged just beneath your collar bone...We have to get you out of here..."He was about to lift her up and take to the air no matter the consequences,when they heard a hiss behind them. They saw a half man half reptile emerge from the shadows.

The creature lunged at them. It's powerful tail whipped around and hit Diana so hard she went flying into some crates. It spat some venom at Clark;he moved quickly,the substance ate into the wall like acid. Clark grabbed it around the neck but it flipped him over its head. He landed heavily into a puddle. Diana rose and gave it a kick that sent it to the ground.

It moved swiftly,and ripped a long pipe from the wall and smacked her with it. As she fell into the wall and slithered unconscious. Clark went for it. They hit the large square trash bin. Clark gritted his teeth as it tried to sink it's fangs into his neck. He butted its head and it fell backwards. He grabbed it and knocked it's head on the lid of the bin,and it slithered dazed to the floor. He rose to his feet,he was going towards Diana,when saw four men emerging from either ends of the alleys way. The men were in black and wore masks. Gas cannisters were fired and rolling at his feet,hissing kind of nerve gas,overwhelming him before he could get to Diana.

* * *

Clark woke up in a room,that had metal walls and flooring and bars. He rose only to find he was chained and bolted to the wall. The chains were attached to some sort of thick metal bands around his wrists and ankles. He was about to yank himself free when a voice said,"You can't break free, Clark, unless you want to die."

He looked up to see Diana opposite him. She was chained too and was sitting on the floor,holding her shoulder. He looked up to see Lex Luthor with a blond woman standing outside the bars, watching them with interest.

Lex said,"It's been programmed to blow if you override it by physically forcing your way out. Do you really want to do that, Clark?Risk killing you both?"He folded his arms."You know what? When my men brought you two in,and I saw you,I wasn't surprised at all. It suddenly made sense. You were harboring her in Smallville. You have always been a thorn in my side haven't you,Clark. With Lana,my father,even my reputation. You and those nosey friends of yours,always digging,always poking your nose where it isn't wanted. Tell me,Clark,it was you that saved her back in the jail, wasn't it?"

Clark looked at him coldly."I don't know what you mean."

"Don't you?Every time something bizarre happens Clark Kent is around. Isn't that just convenient?Is there something you aren't telling the world?You should know,Clark,that such power makes you the ultimate creature of privilege. Think what you could do with it."

"You're imagining things,Lex. What do you want?"

"Keeping those cards close to your chest, huh?Okay,l'll play your game for now. Tell the Amazon...she still won't let me know her name... to hand over the Eye of Ra. She has been remarkably stubborn so far."

Diana said fiercely,"You will never get it. You may kill me or torture me,I will never reveal it to you."

Clark said,"You heard her."

Luthor said,"I thought she'd say that. But we'll have to do something to change her stubborn stance,won't we,Ron?"

Veronica commented,"Certainly, could always use another test subject. We'll use her cute boyfriend. Imagine the result with his strength."

Diana glared."You wouldn't dare."

Luthor said coldly,"Don't be a fool,Amazon. You want to remain in this world?This world of men?You don't belong here,don't you see that?We can get you sent you home. Think about that."

"You are mad. You will not get away with it. You can do nothing with out Circe!"Diana gritted.

He laughed."Who needs Circe?I have my own little ace to play. Bring her in,Veronica."

Veronica smiled and half walking,half dragging a petite brunette. She looked no older than Diana. Lex introduced her to the pair.

"Meet Zatanna Zatara. Born to master magician John Zatara and Sindella,a Romany witch. Her parents' abilities made them a target for dark forces;and her mother was killed when she was only two. Her father brought her up alone. They have been living on the road for most of her young life. She's grown up doing the magical circuit and variety shows for eight years now. The last year,they joined a circus tent,but her father had to ban her from performing with him because her magic is growing a bit unpredictable. She nearly set the big top ablaze a few months ago. Is that about accurate,Miss Zatara?"

Zatanna looked pale but nodded. Diana cried,"Sister,you cannot help him!He's crazy!"

Lex said roughly,"She'll do exactly what I say. Let's give them half an hour to think it over,Ron. When the time comes,kids,you will play ball,one way or the other."

He and Veronica left them,taking the girl with them.

Diana held her head."Hera,this gets from bad to worse. Has he always been this..?"

Clark supplied cynically,"Resourceful?Yes."

Clark looked around them. With his vision he could see they were in the basement of a warehouse. There were two main wings;a cell block,where one of the rooms held the creature they fought and then a laboratory. He looked at Diana. He tried to get up to reach her but the chains just stopped short of her by several feet."You okay? How's your shoulder?"

She winced."It aches. Is there no way to get out?"

He looked at the bands on his limbs."I can see the wires and circuitry. I'm no electronic whiz nor bomb expert .I don't even know if I short circuited it here with my heat vision what would happen. It's too risky."

"What are we going to do?"

"Right now?Your guess is as good as mine."

She began remorsefully,"It is my fault...If I had listened to you. Now I have caused your secret to be found out and that poor girl to be captured..."

He cut her off."It's too late for that now. What's done is done."

They were silent. She asked hesitantly,"Who is Lana?"

He leaned his head back and looked up at the ceiling,scanning the floor above."Lana Lang was the love of my life."

She blinked."I see. And Luthor loved her too?"

"Yes. He blames me for coming between them."

"Where is she?''

"She left last year. Too much had happened. She's in Paris. Finding herself you could say."

"She must have been very special for two men as different as you and Luthor to love her."

He smiled ruefully."She was...I mean,she is. And Lex wasn't always as you see him. I use to I consider him my friend. But time showed me that there was a vicious streak to him. We left off being friends when he and Lana began to date."

Diana looked confused."She left you for him?Why would she do that?"

"She said she felt left out of our relationship. That I kept too many secrets. That I didn't trust her. Then when she found out my secret last year,she nearly paid for it with the ultimate price. Her life."

Diana asked uneasily,"You still love her?"

Clark shrugged."Love is a funny thing,Diana. I think after last year I've learned one can still care deeply for someone and wish the best for them without necessarily needing to possess them."

She did not know why but somehow the sinking feeling in her heart was eased at those words.

* * *

The half hour was up. Lex went to face his two captives. Diana was lying on her side;Clark was looking at her solicitously;she was looking paler than before and her face was furrowed with pain.

"Well,have we come to a decision?Or do I have Miss Cale come in and do the honors with Clark?"

Clark began,"Lex she needs medical attention. There is a bullet lodged in her shoulder..."

Lex looked at her."Well,we can ease you discomfort but you know what we want."

Clark gritted,"You are a bastard,you know that?Have you lost all sense of human feeling?"

"Oh come,Clark,don't be a hypocrite. I'd have human feeling for both of you if you were human. She's some all powerful immortal amazon. She's hardly likely to die from one bullet wound...and you,well,whatever you are remains to be seen. Do you know what the Pentagon would would do to you two if they knew about you?What I am offering is merciful compared to what government scientists would do. If they didn't keep you like a lab rat in a cage,they'd probably brainwash you and use you to do their dirty work. The C.I.A always need intelligence and assassins .Who knows maybe if you are compatible,you both might be able to breed the next generation of super soldier. Do you want be used for your womb, Amazon?"

Clark shook his head in disgust."Save your breath,Lex,she won't..."

Diana sat up and cut him off," I'll get it for you."

Clark gasped at her."What?Are you insane?"

She said tensely,"I will not be used .You will send me home,Mr Luthor?"

"If that's what you wish."

"It is."

Clark gasped,"You are agreeing to this?But you said you'd rather die..."

She said rigidly,"I would but it seems that choice is unavailable to me."

Lex smiled."Atta girl."

Clark cried,"You can't trust him!"

Lex tutted."Clark,Clark,such paranoia. This is her decision."Lex went to a panel and tapped in some codes. The bands on Diana's limbs snapped open .She got up painfully. Clark tried to grab at her."Don't!"

She looked at him regretfully,"I don't belong here,don't you see?"

Lex opened the door of the cell and she stepped out.

He took her chin."Don't go back on your word."

She shook her head."I won't. I'll bring the Eye."

"Very smart...what is your name?"

"Diana."

Lex smiled."Diana. Goddess of the moon and hunt. Suits her,Clark."He turned to lock the door,as Clark shouted, "Diana!Stop!It's not worth it!"

But they were already walking out of the cell block.


	6. Chapter 6

MAGIC

CHAPTER 6

Veronica Cale was examining the Beastiamorph called Burke to ensure he had not been badly hurt in the fight with the Amazon and Kent. The creature laid on a gurney,docile under her ministrations after being drugged with tranquilizers. She looked at him with a grimace."Whatever he is,he's strong enough to put you down."She looked at the bruising on its head and the lacerations on its body."Never mind,you'll heal..."

"What is it?"asked Zatanna in aversion,watching from a corner where she sat with her hands handcuffed behind her back.

Veronica glanced at her."You sound disgusted. He's one of the first of many to come...I have enough data now for Lex to seek some investors. What do you think?"

"I say you and your boss have delusions of grandeur."

"Not delusions,sweetheart. When Lex comes back with the Amazon,you'll see what real power is."

Zatanna shivered. She had seen the staff Lex carried and felt its dark energy. She was dreading when he returned with the so called Eye. She asked huskily,"What does he intend me to do?"

"Ah. That's a surprise. Let's just say we'll have a front seat to seeing the status quo altered. Now,I think it's time we...What the hell?"

The entire foundation of the basement shivered as a loud explosion was heard coming from the direction of the cell block. Zatanna nearly fell off her chair. Veronica cowered as lab equipment around them began to quiver. Burners and flasks overturned and smashed to the floor. The lighting flickered.

"What was that?"cried Zatanna,crouching and looking around her in fear.

Alarmed Veronica ran to the reinforced steel doors leading to the cells and peered through the glass window. She let out a gasp. The row of cells that Clark was in had caved in on itself .She could see that bars had been blown out from the blast,and shrapnel littered the floor. Electrical wires sparked, fire blazed from the circuits on the walls. She covered her mouth. The fool had tried to escape. He was probably lying in pieces. No one made of flesh and blood could survive that blast without being seriously injured. She opened the door,coughed and stepped over the wreckage when she let out a gasp as she smacked into a muscular chest.

Clark Kent stood looking at her. His clothes were scorched and torn but there was not a scratch on him. She looked at him in awe and fascination."What are you?Made of steel?"

He took her by the elbow."Where is the girl,Zatanna?"

"In the lab...Hey,listen,can we work out something here?It was Lex's idea,not mine to ..."

"Shut up."Clark entered the lab with Veronica;Zatanna looked up in surprise. Clark went to her and lasered the cuffs off her. She said awed,"Thanks."

* * *

Veronica Cale heard the remaining men running towards the lab. She tried to go to let them in. Clark used his heat vision to seal the jamb of the doors. He shook his head."Don't even think about it."The men pounded the reinforced doors and fired at it in vain.

Veronica's brows quirked."Well,isn't that a neat trick."

Clark said to Zatanna,"I have to go after Lex."

Zatanna offered,"I'll come with you."

Veronica reminded her dryly,"Remember what will happen..."

Zatanna paled. Clark frowned."What is it?"

Zatanna began,"Lex threatened to..."

Veronica interrupted,"Have you really a spine to defy Lex Luthor,little girl?"

Clark turned to her in annoyance."Will you be quiet?"

Veronica sneered,"What will you do?Hit me?"

"No,he doesn't need to!"said Zatanna goaded. She waved her hand."ECNELIS." Veronica's lips stitched themselves together. She looked horrified and struggled to open her lips.

Clark looked at Zatanna curiously."ECNELIS?"

"Silence."she shrugged.

He smiled."That was impressive. What does she mean?"

"He's got my father."

Clark's face darkened."Is that right?"He looked at Veronica."Don't worry,we'll get him. But first to deal with our scientist,and those goons."

* * *

A black car pulled up before the house in Oakfield Avenue. Stewart,the driver turned to look at his employer and Diana sitting in the back seat."This is it."

Lex ordered,"Go get it. And remember,I have this."He waved the staff of Anubis at her."So no messing around. Or else."

It was nearing close to midnight now. John and Michael were awake and still on the look out for Clark and his cousin. They were stunned to see Diana burst into the house and head for Clark's room.

"Where's Clark?''demand John,and seeing her bloodied tee shirt gasped,"What happened to you?You're hurt!"

Diana ignored them. She knelt down near the bed and groped for the Eye. Michael looked bewildered."What's going on here?What are you doing with that thing?Where are you going?"

She untied the orb. She closed her eyes and activated it by whispering,"Give me sight."

She turned to push past the two young men,and was halted in her tracks by a voice."Put that down,Diana."

She turned to see a flash of light and Clark and the girl Zatanna appear out of nowhere. Michael clutched at John."Did...did you see that..?"

John blinked."I think so..."

Diana put the orb behind her back."You got out. I am glad."

He put his hand out."Give it to me.'

"No."

She moved to rush out the house and Clark tackled her. To even the greater astonishment of Michael and John,the pair slammed into the front door and the entire door splintered and they tumbled in the air and fell heavily against the fender of the waiting black car. Stewart saw Clark's head crash into his windscreen and he was jolted forward and hit his head on the dashboard. He was knocked out cold.

Lex ducked and rolled out of the vehicle and scrambled away,watching in wonder. Diana had the Eye in her hand and Clark was trying to stop her going to Lex. The heel of his hand pressed into her shoulder. Diana cried out in agony and she used her legs to throw him over the top. Clark tumbled onto the road,skidding into the asphalt.

Michael looked at John,"Holy Mother of God!You seeing this Irons?"

John held his head."They're ...Wow!"

Diana looked to Lex."The Eye!Take it."

"Throw it to me!"Lex cried.

She shook her head."I have to physically cross your palm with mine own..."

Clark moved swiftly and held her by the back of the neck and was dragging her back."Don't be a fool."

Lex pointed the staff at him and fired. Zatanna held out her hands."DLEIHS!"

The blast from the staff hit a force field and the energy dissipated. Lex cursed and aimed at Zatanna. She apparated out before he could hit her. Diana saw Michael's car and picked it up.

Michael held his head."No. Not my car!"She flung it at Clark. He deftly caught it and put it down.

Michael exhaled. Zatanna appeared alongside him. Michael yelped at the sight of her,"Gah!Who the hell are you?"

"Name's Zatanna."

John groaned as he saw lights begin to flick on from the neighbors and heads poke out."Oh,great!Now we have an audience!"

Zatanna gestured and said loudly,"EES DNA RAEH GNIHTON."

John gasped as he saw the people shake their heads and go back in as if they had wasted their time."What did you do?"

"They can't see or hear anything..."

Meanwhile Clark was blowing a gust at Diana and she went tumbling and fell on the lawn, several feet from Lex .Lex reached for the orb."Give it to me. It's mine."

He held the staff in one hand and reached for the Eye with the other. Diana gave it but then grabbed his wrist. Lex growled."Let go!"He tried to shake her off,but she was too strong."It's mine!Let go!"

Diana gritted her teeth."The goddess never meant for them to be together,Lex. Time is the arena of the Gods,not humans."

"You'll kill us both,you fool!"

Diana cried,"So be it!Isis,Mammitu and Neith...help me!"

There was a flash of energy. The orb and the eyes in the head of the jackal glowed. The two felt the ball of energy pulsate and Lex was seeing images that could have been flashing before his eyes. He was with Lana again. He was powerful. He was the president. Nothing could stop him. Then the images began to warp. He was alone. Lana was marrying another. And he saw the flutter of a red cape and that insignia that haunted his waking mind.

Lex shrieked."Nooo!It's not the right time!"

The glass in the Eye cracked. The staff burned. Lex and Diana were repelled from the release of energy. Zatanna put out her hand."POTS!"

They were caught in the air by her spell and were gently put upon the ground. Both laid still.

Clark ran to Diana. She was breathing. Michael stumbled out onto the lawn."You have some explaining to do,Kent."

John went to Lex."He's out for the count also."

Zatanna looked at the broken and burnt artifacts."They look a bit worse for wear."

Clark lifted Diana in his arms."Good. She needs medical attention."

Zatanna said worriedly,"What about him?And the lab?My father?"

Michael added,"The goddamn front door and that black car!"

Clark looked at Michael. He said urgently,"I need you to take her to the hospital."

Michael goggled."What do I say?How do I account for a bullet in her shoulder?"

"Come on,Michael,if anyone can talk their way through anything it's you. Take her. Please."

"Okay...okay..."He ran inside for his keys whilst Clark put her in the car;then Michael drove off towards Metropolis General.

Clark looked at Zatanna and John."Zatanna,I'll go find your father."He glanced at Lex."God knows what will happen now. He knows my secret."

John said wryly to Zatanna,"A pity you can't make people forget."

She looked at Clark inspired."But I can!"

Clark narrowed his eyes at her."You can?"

She nodded."With help from my father to guide me. I can do what you would call a mindwipe. I can make someone forget a minute,an hour,a day,a week,even up to a year."

John whistled."Whoa,you're one dangerous gal."

Clark looked dubious."I don't know,Zatanna,it sounds invasive."

"I will not interfere with personality. Just memory."She touched his arm."Clark,Lex was on the verge of undoing Time;he had no conscience about altering the memories of billions."

John added,"You can't leave him after all that has happened. Everyone who knows you.. Diana...Zatanna...all of you will be targets."

Clark conceded."Okay. I'll leave that to you and your father. I'll destroy what's left of the lab."

"And the creature?"

"I know someone who'll help me. Keep an eye on Lex and his head honcho until we get back."

Clark shot upwards before they could blink. Both looked after him in wonder.

* * *

John Zatara sat in a back room of an old house in the outskirts of Metropolis;his hands were tied behind his back,his mouth covered with duck tape,and a blindfold over his eyes. Two men with guns sat at a small table,playing cards whilst they watched him. They had grabbed him and his daughter days ago. They had taken her from him and was keeping him prisoner. Being deprived of his senses made it difficult for him to gauge where he was and free himself.

He could hear the sounds of cards slapping the table and the men chattering. Suddenly there was an exclamation,the sound of guns firing and thuds as if something heavy was hitting the floor. Zatara stiffened and heard footsteps. He felt a hand pull the blindfold from his eyes. His eyes widened. A tall young man with black hair stood before him. The men were lying unconscious on the floor,guns crushed into a metallic pulp.

Clark pulled the duck tape from his lips. The magician coughed."Who are you?"

Clark yanked the bindings off."Clark Kent. I came to help you. Your daughter is safe."

Zatara eyes widened."Zee?You know where she is?Those fiends kidnapped us and ..."

"She's free,sir,and safe."

Zatara looked at him bemused."How did you find me?And how did you over power them?"

Clark said with a smile."That's quite a story. I'll be happy to tell you on the way..And there is a big favor I have to ask of you..."

* * *

Lex Luthor awoke,and found himself in the back seat of his car,half way down an embankment. He sat up bewildered. He saw Veronica Cale lying unconscious next to him. Stewart was in the front seat slumped over the wheel. He looked at the back window of the car. It was shattered. He groaned. There must have been an accident. But he couldn't recall how and when he and this woman,whom he recognized as an old university girlfriend,and Stewart met up to go for a ride. The last thing he remembered was going to meet a Miss Doe a Starlabs. Lex rolled out the car and felt for his phone.

"Hello?911?There's been an accident. I don't know. But the car's down a ditch and I have two people unconscious. No,I'm okay. Yeah,I'll stay put..."

He sighed and leaned against the bonnet. He looked at his watch. It was two am. His eyes squinted at the face of the Omega on his wrist. The date said the the 10th!

Lex tapped it."Stupid thing."

He looked at his phone. It too had the 20th!

Lex frowned."What the hell...?"

* * *

John Zatara and his daughter thanked Clark for his help. They had, with the help of one Oliver Queen,managed to move the creature to a remote location,and set the warehouse and it's equipment up in flames. Luthor's men at the warehouse got the same treatment as did Lex and his scientist girlfriend. They were dumped rather unceremoniously in the back alley of a bikers' bar.

Zatara was not going to take Zatanna back to the circus. He had a sister in Keystone City and perhaps it was about time Zee got a chance to further her education and Mr Queen knew of a couple of friends there who would be glad to mentor her with her abilities. John remained at home to board up the front door and see to whatever damage done to the yard before the morning. The burnt out staff and cracked Eye were picked up and put away in a box in the basement. Clark had plans for them.

Clark finally got the chance to go to the hospital. He must have arrived at four am in the morning .He had been in contact with Michael who informed him that she had gone into surgery and everything went well .Whilst Clark got out of the taxi,he saw Lex Luthor coming out of the E.R. entrance with Veronica Cale. She was looking bemused and he was arguing on the phone with someone. Clark could hear him from where he was. It was Lionel Luthor's voice.

"I'm telling you,Lex,I haven't a clue what you mean."

"Don't you,Dad?You was the one to get me thrown into a mental hospital years ago. If you have some agenda to mess with my mind..."

"Look,you are barking up the wrong tree,Lex. I left to have some peace and quiet,not plot on my holiday. I am trying to have breakfast in this nice pub here in London...I'm glad to hear you're okay and sorry about your memory. But I didn't have anything to do with it. I need to go. Bye."

"Dad!Dad!''But Lionel was gone."Damn him!"He nearly flung the cell phone but his eyes caught sight of Clark. They glanced at each as he walked past but Clark kept going and went inside.

Veronica touched him gingerly."Lex,our lift is here."

A car pulled up. It was Stewart with a rental. He had a bandage on his forehead. Lex scowled and went in,followed by a relieved Veronica.

* * *

Meanwhile,Clark went up to the ward to find Michael .He was snoring in a waiting room. Clark woke him. He sat up yawing."Oh. Hey Kent. You made it."

He sat down and asked after Diana. She would no doubt sleep until the morning,having been put under,and operated upon. Clark said,"It's been quite a night. You can go home, Mike. Thanks for bringing her. I'll stay."

Michael looked at him queerly."How long have you been...um...you know...?"

He said quietly,"I promise to tell you the truth but can we leave it for somewhere private?"

Michael looked around at the handful of people waiting around."Yeah,sure. I get you. Well,if you're sure,I'll go. I'm beat."

He smiled."See you later."

Clark picked up a magazine after he left; he read,did the crossword,doodled,went for a walk,visited the drinks machine and waited patiently until the morning shift came on. He went up and introduced himself as the next of kin and wondered if he could sit with her when she woke. The nurse in charge was a kindly woman,who nodded and promised to call him. He was dozing in the chair when he was shaken by the nurse.

"She's awake,Mr Kent."

"Oh. Great,thanks. What time is it?"

The woman looked at her watch."Nine thirty am."

Clark rubbed his eyes."Oh. I've been asleep."

She smiled at his rather unkempt appearance."You look as if you've had quite a night."He had not had a chance to even change. He said ruefully,"That's an understatement. Which room is she in?"

"Second to last on the left."

Clark knocked gently and went in. She was lying in a hospital gown,looking wan,and slightly anxious.

"Clark..."

"Hey. How are you?"He pulled up a chair and sat next to her bedside.

She said,"I feel a bit sick inside."

"It's the anesthetic...that's what they put you to sleep with. How's the shoulder?"

She felt the large bandage through the neck of her gown."It feels sore. When can I leave here?"

"They will discharge you when they see it necessary. Maybe a couple of days."

"Clark,did it work?"

"Yeah,but it was a great risk you took,you getting close to him and the staff."

"He had no idea,did he?He thought we were really fighting?"

"Well you were very convincing. You do like to play rough,don't you?And I could have hurt you with that shoulder..."

"It...worked though...I knew the goddess would answer..."

"The Eye and Staff are all but destroyed. You're stuck for now at least until we can find another way..."

"The price I must pay for my ignorance and impatience..."she said disconsolately.

Clark said gently,"You'll be glad to know Lex has no memory of the event."

She looked confused. He explained about Zatanna and Zatara's role and the demolishing of the lab and Circe's Beastiamorph serum. Diana listened in wonder."The Gods have been kind to us. Thank Hera!There is a greatness in magic,isn't there?"

He conceded,"I'll admit,I have more respect for it after this last night."

"What of the creature?Can he be helped?"

"He's still half human. I have a friend with connections to a top secret research facility. Hopefully they can help."

Diana sighed."I expect you'll have me sent back to Smallville?"

"I've got exams coming up.I haven't picked up a book all weekend...and then I got a summer job at the Daily Planet...so I will be quite busy. I am afraid you'll have to. But tell you what,why don't I show you around Metropolis and er,environs before you go back?"

She asked,"But when will you have the time?"

He smiled."You seem to forget,Diana,you and I share a little something in common and I can devote a couple of hours off an evening to take you around. Besides,there's something I want to show you."

* * *

Diana was waiting for Clark. It was nine pm and he had promised to show her around. He had exams and then had to go to the Daily Planet. He was due in any minute. She paced the living room. John came out of his room and looked at her with some amusement.

"You're like a caged tigress."

She smiled."I feel like one. It has been two days since I was released. I feel stifled when I don't get to breathe the fresh air."

Michael said from where he laid sprawled on the couch,"I could have taken you out. But old Clarkie doesn't seem to trust anyone with you...at least not yet."

Diana stopped and sighed,"He is protective of me,isn't he?"

John said,"After this past weekend,who wouldn't be?I'd have packed you off immediately. You're lucky Clark's made some concession and let you remain. When will you be leaving us?"

She folded her arms across her chest."This weekend. And he says he cannot stay home either. Exams,you see."

Michael remarked,"Stuck on the farm without company. Man,that blows."

"Oh no. I'll have Mrs Kent. She's very kind and interesting. I learn much from her."

"But no one your age..."Michael pointed out.

She smiled."Well,where I come from I was the only one my age so it doesn't matter."

Michael put his hands behind his head."And island of women you say?Wow,I'd like to see that someday."

She said,"Themyscira is very beautiful. We have golden sands,blue beaches,green woods,...and you'd be amazed at the advances we have..."

John said wryly,"I'm afraid he isn't interested in the advances nor flora of your island,Diana..."

The door opened and in came Clark. He dropped his bag."Sorry,I'm a bit late."He looked at her."You ready?"

She nodded. He said,"One second."and he hurried to the basement and returned with the burnt out staff and the cracked eye of Ra. She frowned."What?"

"We're taking them somewhere no one can find them."

John warned,"Be careful."

Michael added mischievously."Enjoy your date,kids."

Clark said irritably,"It's not a date."

"Sure it's not."

Diana looked up curiously."A date?I like dates. We grow them on the island and..."

Clark beckoned her out."Never mind. Let's go."

As the door shut behind them,John picked up an empty soda can and flung it at him."Hey,what gives!"

"You're an idiot!That's what."

* * *

Clark and Diana walked to a safe distance and then took to the skies in the darkness. It was a strange experience,to have a companion to soar high above the clouds and who could appreciate the beauty of what she saw beneath them. He couldn't move as fast he wanted,as she used air currents;but it was in companionable silence they flew towards the north.

When they came to the vast stretches of ice,Diana was stunned,"Hera,this is like a dream. Where are we?"

"The Arctic Circle."

"It's magnificent. I've never seen anything like it before. Look,there are animals here."They saw a polar bear and seals as they flew low over the ice. She halted in the air and gasped as she saw strange streamers and arches of lights in the sky."Magic!"

"The Aurora Borealis. It's thought to be electrical in nature though."

She shivered."It is so beautiful,Clark."

"Are you cold?"he asked.

"No. I am not. I just feel ..."She looked at him shyly."I thank you for showing me this..."

He smiled."Come. That's not all."

They flew on and landed on the ice. He led her up a chasm and they entered a sort of series of steps. Diana sucked in her breath as they entered a vast chamber constructed of glass like prisms and crystals. The light seemed to dazzle her. Diana looked around in awe. Clark said,"Welcome to my Fortress of Solitude."

"At first the construct was a prism matrix but I've begun to slowly make it less sterile and more habitable. I use to come here to interact with the construct...a kind of artificial intelligence that stores the digital imprint, if you like,of my father Jor-El."

"Like a computer?"

"Something like that."He went to the mainframe and pressed down a crystal. A hologram of a man's face appeared."Welcome,Kal-el."

Clark said,"Jor-El. These are two more artifacts I want concealed."

The prisms moved and a kind of compartment appeared. Clark laid down the two broken antiques and they disappeared as part of the structure. The hologram said,"I cannot find any significant threat in either object."

"It has magical properties."

"Magic?I cannot process that term."

Clark said ruefully,"No,you won't. Just keep them hidden."He turned to Diana."Let me show you the living area."

As he led her down a corridor,she asked,"Why did he call you Kal-el?"

He stopped."That's my Kryptonian name. No one really calls me by it."

Diana repeated it thoughtfully."Kal-el. I like it. It suits you when you soar the skies."

Clark gave her a pensive look but they had entered the living area. Clark had carved out a chamber and had put in a couch,a table with two chairs,a refrigerator,microwave,a shelfing unit with books and bits of Kryptonian artifacts."It's only a start. But this just makes things a bit more comfortable if I want to stay longer than an hour."

Diana picked up a flat metal object with an S insignia and looked at it."This is what?"

"The mark of my ancestral house on Krypton. My father was a renown scientist. He was even part of the council of elders."

"You have a great heritage...Kal."

Clark smiled wryly,"Don't you go calling me that now. It's Clark,and for all purposes I am a farmer's son.I keep this more out of respect like a memorial and it offers me the chance to getaway. You want a drink?I have soda and juice in the fridge."

She sat down."Yes,anything will do. Clark?"

"Mmm?"

"If you had the chance to act as a champion for the world,would you do it?"

He took out two bottles of juice for them and sat on the arm of the couch."What do you mean?"

"Not hiding. Showing the world who you are and what you are capable of doing on their behalf. Acting as a protector,teacher,as an example..."

He said heavily,"When you tangle with the world you make enemies. Look at Lex. What would he have done I shudder to think. I can't disown my family and friends to serve humanity full time."

"One could disguise one's self..."

"You mean a dual identity?Living a double life?Hell,I've had a taste of hiding and lying and let me tell you it's not easy. I don't know if I can. Look,for now,I'm happy to just do what good I can secretly. I don't need praise nor adoration. And I sure don't feel I have the moral authority to tell people how to behave. Why are you so interested in this,Diana?It's not like you're planning to stay. You are keen to get back to your home."

She said quietly,"Yes,I'm keen to get back home."

"John Zatara has promised to do some digging to see if he can get hold of some means to locate your island."

"That is good of him. Clark,what did Michael mean by date?I know a date is a fruit and an event in a calendar...but I am guessing that is not what he implied."

Clark got up and went to toss the empty bottle in a bin. He said lightly,"A date is a social engagement between two people...in America it's when couples who are interested in each other romantically meet to spend time..."

She frowned,"Like a courting ritual?"

"Yeah,you could say that."

"But we are not ...courting."The statement hung in the air like an unanswered question.

Clark countered swiftly,"That was just Michael being an oaf. You and I,we are friends,aren't we?"

Diana got up."Yes,and I hope we will always be."

They stared at each other across the room and smiled. Clark said, "Come on, let's go before it gets too late. I know a place in Metropolis we can get milkshakes so thick you have to eat them with a spoon."


	7. Chapter 7

NYMPH

CHAPTER 7

THEMYSCIRA

Ten days ago

When Diana vanished Althea and Zoe were thrown into a state of panic. They rowed back to Themyscira and waited,somehow or the other hoping Diana would reappear. But after an hour,Diana did not reappear. Althea tuned to the sea nymph and cried,"This is all your fault!I told you it was a bad idea going and meddling with the Eye! What do we do now?"

Zoe looked guilty at her but cried hurt,"How was I to know she would vanish?"

"Where would she have gone?"

"Based on what she saw,the outside world. How do we get her back?"

Althea looked desperate."We need to tell her mother. When she does not turn up at the palace it'll be known something happened. Hippolyta will be able to send out her sisters into the world to bring her back."

Zoe gulped."The Queen will have my father punish me. I will probably lose all my privileges to walk upon the land. Must we tell her?"

"Well,who do we tell?"asked the wood nymph tearfully."I will probably be turned into a tree forever for this."

Zoe looked miserable."I do not know. Maybe if we wait a while longer,Diana will find her way back."

Althea chewed her lips."It is the best we can hope for. We will wait. It is not yet noon and the palace is caught up with preparations for the tournament. Maybe they will not notice."

So with this pathetic hope the nymphs went back to their respective habitats and waited.

* * *

Queen Hippolyta saw Cleo mid afternoon and asked her for Diana. The scribe had not seen the princess since the mid morning. Hippolyta did not think too much of it. Diana had probably indulged in a fit of mutiny and gone roaming the island at her leisure. It wasn't until meal time that Hippolyta noticed her daughter's place at the table empty.

Hippolyta looked at Mala."Where is Diana?"

"I do not know,Majesty. I haven't seen her all day."

The Queen glanced at Phillipus."Have you seen her,Phillipus?"

Phillipus shook her head."No,my Queen.I have been overseeing the field with Euboea."

Hippolyta gestured for a guard to step forward."Go and check the Princess' apartments and bid her to come to the dining hall."The guard bowed and went off.

Phillipus said quietly,for the Queen's ears only,"You know she was very hurt at your tone this morning..."

"It won't be the first time I have rebuked Diana;and she is old enough to understand that indulging in a fit of the sullens is not gracious behavior for a princess."

Phillipus recognized the finality in that tone and let the topic drop. It was ten minutes later when the guard returned with a bemused look on her face. She said,"I cannot located the princess anywhere, my queen."

Hippolyta looked slightly irritated now."What?This is not some game!The tournament is tomorrow,I am in no mood for obstinacy."

The guard looked lost. Phillipus got up."Majesty,why don't I go look for her?I know some of her favorite haunts."

Phillipus left the hall,and taking a couple of guards began to search the grounds. It was past dusk and they checked the usual places. The top galley in the hall of History;the roof of the Astronomy Tower,the labyrinth of the royal gardens and the stables were all searched to no avail.

Phillipus wondered aloud,"I wonder if she's in the cypress grove or down the cove?I hope she's not hurt somewhere..."Phillipus saw Niobe coming from the temple of the Oracle. She stopped the priestess and asked,"Niobe have you seen Diana?"

"I saw her hours ago with those two nymphs. They were heading for the beach."

Phillipus let out a groan. Historically,Diana paired with those two always spelled trouble.

* * *

Half an hour later Althea and Zoe stood before the Queen in her audience chamber quaking .Hippolyta was pacing and looking infuriated. She had gotten the entire story about their sneaking to the Bana and stealing the Eye and Diana just vanishing.

"Why didn't you come to me sooner?

Althea stammered,"W-we thought...she might return..."

Zoe added,"We didn't know that would happen...The Eye is just a seeing stone..."

Hippolyta hissed,"The Eye has magical properties and is capable of more than foretelling the future. That's why it was buried,you little fools!Now she's gone!Into the Patriarch's world no less!The gods know where!How do we find her!It is rumored to be like an ants nest."

Phillipus said,"We can consult the Oracle,Majesty. Maybe Menalippe can see something."

Hippolyta glared at the nymphs."You two will be severely punished for this."

Althea began to sniffle and Zoe fell to her knees."I'll do anything. Just don't tell my father. I will muck out your stables;trim the verge; wash the marbles;shine the...''

"Silence!"She said grimly."The tournament will have to be deferred until we can find my daughter. Inform the Amazons."She turned to Phillipus."Let us go to the Oracle."

* * *

After consulting the Oracle,the Queen learned that her daughter had gone to the land across the water of the Atlantic. Where exactly she was in the United States of America was something of a challenge. Menalippe had one vision,where by she saw tall buildings and something like a rotating atlas atop a metal structure with the name THE DAILY PLANET on it.

Hippolyta was not only angered at having her hands forced but was afraid for Diana's safety. There had been intentions after the tournament of sending a champion out anyway but that would have involved more planning. Now circumstance dictated she send some of her best and most discreet warriors to find the heir to the throne and return her home. Although the amazons had lived in isolation for three thousand years,Hippolyta,had,since the first Renaissance, periodically sent out two of her most learned amazons to document and keep abreast with the changes in the world. It had been a radical move,but considering that they were a race of warrior women and living in isolation,she recognized that they needed to be aware of what was going on around them .If Gods forbade their shield were breached or they were attacked by the outside world,they would have been very vulnerable; especially with the nuclear capabilities developed by man in the early 20th century.

This circumstance had not been known to all the Amazons as they would have considered it a great risk. But Hippolyta was wise as she was pragmatic. She had chosen Cleo,the royal scribe and Mnemosyne,the historian as the two to go out into the world every half century to see what had taken place. Hence the reason the likes of Diana was able to be tutored in several languages. There were also documents,drawings and maps that were concealed in a special part of the library.

Now Mnemosyne was bringing a map of the very landmass that the Oracle had seen to the Queen. She was at first rather uncertain of ever finding the princess as she pointed out,the United States could swallow Themyscira many times over. But when Phillipus produced a sketch of the vision of the Oracle,the historian looked a bit more confident.

"This structure is imposing and very significant. Someone must have an idea what and where it is. We should go to the capital a Washington D.C. and start from there."

Hippolyta nodded."Good. You will go once again with Cleo. But this time you will take her with you."She pointed to the wood nymph sitting with her sea companion glumly in a corner.

Althea stammered,"M-me?"

Zoe jumped up,looking half hopeful."And me?"

Hippolyta said sternly,"No. You will be doing exactly what you volunteered to do to make recompense. Do then faithfully,and I'll spare you from Nereus' wrath."She looked at Althea who was trembling."You glimpsed the images in the Eye and saw this man that Diana was fighting with. You will be able to recognize him. You are also capable of transformation,and will blend in as a human."

Zoe cried,"I saw the images too. I can transform. I can help. Althea is terrified."

"As she should be and I don't need both of you there. And whilst you can transform too,you can't survive away from the sea for long periods."

Zoe sank upon her chair in dismay;Althea looked as if she was about to faint.

She looked at Mnemosyne and Cleo."Phillipus will accompany you three as she is one of the best warriors I have. Be very careful and do not come back without Diana."

Phillipus stepped forward. The historian and scribe bowed."As your Majesty wishes."

Themyscira was surrounded by the magical forces only the Amazons could control. The shield was let down for only the second time since the turn of the millennium and ,this time the women would not travel by ship but via a special craft gifted to the Queen which traveled soundlessly and invisibly. So it was at dawn the next day,the four companions left the island to go in search of their princess.

* * *

SMALLVILLE

Present Day

Exams being over,and the term having drawn to a close,Clark Kent decided to spend the weekend at home,as come Monday he would be going to work at the Planet. Since Diana had returned to the farm last weekend,his days in Metropolis had been relatively quiet. She had gone obediently and from Mrs Kent's report she was a model house guest. Clark had been grateful for the respite in order to focus on exams. At least this was what he told himself and and his friends. He didn't want to admit that he missed the heightened sense of awareness and that feeling of not feeling so like an outsider when she was near.

Lois and Chloe were coming back to Smallville so he got a lift with them.

They were turning into the Kent yard about eight pm when Lois asked,"So,what's the plan for cousin Diana?"

Clark,who sat at the back,looked up."What do you mean?"

"I mean,she going to stay?Go to school?What's the deal,Smallville?"

Clark cleared his throat."Er,I don't know. She's going to see if she likes America first. Then maybe she'll,er,go to school."

"Well,it'll certainly beat minding goats."

Clark shrugged."We'll see."

Chloe said, as he got out with his knapsack,"Feel free to drop by. We'll be glad to see Diana. Maybe we can hang out at the Talon."

"Thanks,Chloe."He waved after them as they drove off and walked up to the house. He dropped his bag in the hallway and walked into the living room to kiss Mrs Kent on the top of the head as she sat in a chair reading. She was delighted to see him. She dragged him into the kitchen to get him something to eat. As he sat down he asked casually,"Where's Diana?"

Martha warmed up some lasagna."She's in the barn. She likes it in there a lot it seems. Goodness knows why but the barn seems to be the most attractive place in my house for brooding."

Clark looked up."Is she okay?"

"Seems very quiet since coming back from Metropolis. She told me everything, and seems to be carrying around a bit of guilt for her part in Lex nearly finding out your secret."

He put down his fork."I'll go see if she's..."

Martha put her hand on his shoulder and stayed him."Give her her time alone. She'll come in when she's ready. Eat your dinner."She poured him a glass of fruit punch."Her shoulder has healed perfectly. You wouldn't even know she was shot. And you'll be happy to know that Lionel made some personal calls to the sheriff and that A.P.B has been canceled and every flyer yanked down from the county."

Clark grinned,"I forget that when he wants to be, Lionel is more formidable than Lex."

Martha sat opposite him."Sweetheart,we need to talk about what to do with her."

Clark looked curious."What do you suggest?"

Martha sighed."I don't know. I get the impression that as much as she is fascinated by this world and eager for knowledge,she looks lost sometimes. I know she's hopeful of returning to her home,but when will that happen?It can be next week,next month,next year...who knows?And we can't keep her isolated forever."

Clark said heavily,"I know. We've got to do something. Kara has been settled in college and from all accounts is doing well. Maybe we can look to doing that?I can talk to her...find out what she might be interested in doing.?"

"That's a start. What a pity you won't be here for the summer."

"I'll try and fly in whenever I get free time. Tomorrow Chloe and Lois invited me to bring Diana around. Do you think I should take her?"

"It sounds a nice idea. It'll get her out with people her own age and let her hang out with girls for a change. Chloe is very discreet and between you two you can keep Diana from hopefully doing anything that'll raise suspicions."

"You know what a blood hound Lois can be. She's really taken on this reporter role with relish and the moment she gets a sniff of anything,she's off and running."

Martha laughed."Yep,that's Lois. Sometimes too nosy for her own good. But you're going to have to get that kind of enthusiasm,Clark,if you're going to become a journalist."

Clark said seriously,"Lois is all about action and investigation. Me,I want to balance this world. I want to highlight the cause of the down trodden,the poor,the oppressed."

Martha had never heard him speak with so much conviction;she said softly,"That's pretty admirable sweetheart. And I have no doubt you'll do it."

He said,"Diana asked me something last week that had me thinking. She asked me if I would take more of an active role fighting injustice with this power I have. I have never thought I wanted to openly act as a champion...for one,it's too complicated with who I am. I know there was the time I got together with Arthur, Oliver, Vic,and Bart and working as a team had been really good. The idea of doing this on my own,it's so huge. I look at the television yesterday and I thought I could have stopped that bridge from collapsing in China,or saved those men from that burning rig in the North Sea,but how do I do that without being seen?I can't risk you and Chloe, Lana,Pete, Lois, John, Jimmy ...there's so many of you...I use to think swooping in secretly enough but now it seems so inadequate."

Martha said wisely,"Clark,I don't know what to say. But you are very special and that power whether you choose to do good secretly or openly...well,necessity is the mother of invention they say...maybe one day you'll find a way and with it the strength to make that choice."

He put down his fork and took up his glass."I know last week was crazy and I was on the verge of pulling out my hair but when Diana and Zatanna and I went up against Lex and stopped him,it felt good,you know."

She smiled."I think it's been a blessing these other people coming into your life and I..."

She had to break off as the door opened,and Diana entered via the back door. She was holding the old tom cat Rufus in her arms. Her eyes lit up at once as they rested on Clark. Her tone was unmistakably one of real relief and happiness.

"Hera,you're home!"

Clark was conscious of his mother watching them and he tried to act casual."Oh hey,Diana. How are you?"

She sat next to him,with the cat on her lap."Oh,I am well. I am so glad to see you. When did you get here?"

Martha took Clark's plate and glass."Diana,you want anything?"

"No,Mrs Kent,I am fine."

Clark reached out and stroked the cat's head."I came in about twenty minutes ago. I see you met the scoundrel. Where have you been,old man?"

Diana said,"He has been keeping me company all day."

"Really?He's been lazy and bad tempered since he turned eight last year. But then he's never been noted for his rat catching abilities."

Martha said,"Dessert,Clark?"

Clark shook his head. He looked at Diana."So what have you been up to?"

Diana smiled."I have been reading books,using the computer,and helping your Mother as much as I am allowed. I was even permitted to go for a walk around the area on my own. It is very pretty the countryside. I wish you could see my Themyscira but that'll probably never happen. My sisters will never accept men on the island."

Martha came to sit with them."Would you let men on if you could?"

She considered the question."Well,you are asking me about centuries of tradition. I have only been out here for a little over two weeks and I would say,after seeing men,that I would let them on if I knew they could all be like Clark."

Martha saw the look on her son's face. He looked both gratified and taken aback at Diana's lack of artifice and candor. Martha said,"Wow. That's got to be one of the nicest compliments you've ever received, right darling?"

Clark tried to pass it off jokingly,"Well,being told I smelled clean ranks high up there."

Diana said ruefully,"Oh don't remind me what I said. I was foolish."

Martha said,"No,you are honest. I hope you never lose that,Diana."

* * *

The next day after Clark did his chores,he decided to take Diana as suggested by his mother to meet up with Chloe and Lois. It was eleven when he and Diana drove off in the pick-up. He decided to show her some of Smallville's sights before they went into town to the Talon and this time there was no urgency. They drove leisurely; he showed her things he though she'd appreciate,like an old crumbled mansion house,which was supposedly haunted; the riding school,with its beautiful horses ;and then the lake.

As they drew up along side the lake,Diana's eyes glowed."It is beautiful."She got out and hurried along the jetty. The sun dappled the water and it looked as it it held thousands of stars. Smiling in amusement at her excitement,Clark parked and followed her. She was at the edge,looking down at the gently swirling water. She kicked off her slippers,and suddenly he saw her begin to pull off her filmy blouse and jeans.

He tried to stop her."Whoa,whoa. What are you doing?"

Clad in black cotton briefs and a cami,she turned to face him without an ounce of embarrassment."I am going to swim. Are you coming?"

Clark tried to look everywhere except at her."Diana,we aren't dressed for swimming. We..."

Diana said drolly,"Well,one is not supposed to be dressed for swimming. I usually swim with nothing on in Themyscira."She pointed to a couple of girls in bikinis further along the shore."The costumes of those females are no different from what I have on."

To Clark's exasperation she plunged into the water. He sighed as she surfaced and called."Come on in,Clark. The water is wonderful."

He was in jeans and a shirt. He folded his arms."I'm not coming in."

"Suit yourself,"she said and disappeared beneath the surface. Clark sighed and took out his phone. He rang Chloe."Hey,it's me. Yeah,we're going to be a bit late. I'm not sure when we'll get there. You guys go ahead and grab a table. We'll see you soon."

He picked up her clothes and sat down on the edge and watched her. She was beautiful to behold and he felt almost guilty being able to see her as she plumbed the depths of the lake and moved with the grace and speed of some ethereal water sprite. She eventually surfaced near the jetty twenty minutes later.

"Finished?"he asked politely.

She smiled."Yes. Help me up,please?"

He extended his hand and she was pulled up in one fluid motion. She stood dripping on the boards. She said apologetically,"I hope you are not angry but I needed that."

He replied wryly,"I could see that."

She looked at herself and rung her hair out."I do not suppose we have a towel in the vehicle?"

Clark said,"No,we don't."

"Well,if you can bear with me the sun will dry my clothes out and..."

Clark returned,"I can do better than that..."

He blew on her and in seconds her wet hair was blowing softly about her shoulders and her garments were dry. He handed over her clothes and she flushed. There was something intimate about having his breath on her skin,and she felt a strange sensation in the pit of her stomach. Clark heard the flutter of her heart and turned away at once."I'll wait for you in the pick-up."

He walked back. This was not what he intended. She was as innocent as a twelve year old girl just discovering boys,and he found himself feeling protective of her but masculine enough to notice how desirable she looked standing with her cami clinging to every curve of her body. The memory of kissing her in the nightclub still lurked in the back of his mind and he was sure she hadn't even given it a second thought. It had been a while since he felt anything for another girl after he and Lana ended;and he felt all at once relieved,irritated and dismayed that it should have to be now and with a naive,impetuous amazon.

He sat in the car,tapping his fingers impatiently on the wheel. She came a few minutes later fully dressed. She sat down and beamed at him."Shall we go?"

Shaking his head he started up and they drove off.

When they arrived at the Talon,they saw Chloe waving at them from a table near the window. Lois was with her as well a blond male with his back turned to them. Clark rolled his eyes when he saw who it was.

He asked dryly,"Carter,what are you doing in Smallville?"

Michael grinned."Nice to see you too,Kent. Hey,Diana,how are you?"

She beamed."I am well,Michael. It is wonderful to see you again. How is John?"

"Oh,he's most happy when he's tinkering in a workshop. Working on another project with his scientist uncle."

Clark and Diana took a seat."So,why are you here?"asked Clark.

Michael raised his brow."How paranoid we sound. Can't a guy come see his friends after the grind of the term is over?"

"Yeah,but usually,you come with a purpose,"Clark shot back.

Lois added,"Yeah,Mike,spill. Why did you drive all the way from Metropolis to come see us when you could see us next week?"

He rolled his eyes."Et tu,Lois?Okay,okay,well you know I'm with the agency..."

Chloe sighed."Still hoping of breaking it big into Hollywood huh?"

"Hey,I'll let you know that last commercial I did was hot."

Lois said mockingly,"Yeah you were selling oven cleaner...Mr Muscle..."

"Very funny,Ha ha. Look,I sort of showed a picture of Diana to my agent and she went nuts..."

Clark intercepted icily,"You sort of showed?"

"Okay..okay. I took one of her with my video phone...With her consent of course..."He looked at Diana. She nodded matter-of -factly,"Of course. He was showing me how it worked."

"And let me tell you,my agent,thinks with her looks she'd be snapped up by Vogue at once."

Clark said firmly."No."

"Come on,Kent,she might be able to even make the transition to t.v and film in a snap."

Clark reiterated,"I said,no. You might indulge in some wild, hair-brained, money-making,easy-road-to- fame scheme,but you will not take Diana with you."

Micheal said,"Oh come on,you haven't even considered it. Or asked Diana her opinion. You'll go off to the Planet this summer,and your poor cousin will be stuck on the farm doing what?At least she'll get a chance at doing something."

Lois spoke up."Smallville,he has a point,you know. Maybe your cousin might like to do something instead of sitting around and it'll give her the chance to see and learn about America"

"Oh come on,Lois,exploiting my cousin is not my idea of integration."

Michael began,"Who says she'll be exploited?That's harsh,dude!What kind of guy do you think I am?"

"The last time you went on one of your big ideas you tried to patent some invention of John's and took out half the electrical grid of Metropolis. No."

Chloe suddenly said,"While I'm not too sure about your idea,Michael,I do think you've brought up a valid point. Maybe we can get Diana something to do. Not necessarily what old money bags Mike is suggesting here,but we know people. I mean,I can talk to Perry,Lois can have a word with Oliver. you can even talk to Lionel,Clark."

Clark looked very stubborn."I don't think you're understanding the situation,Chloe."

"But,I am,Clark. And I know Mrs Kent's hands are full with the farm,and Diana is in a kind of limbo."

Lois frowned."Stop acting like her father,Smallville. She's a big girl."

Diana spoke up."Clark?"

"She's only been here less than three weeks,she..."Clark argued.

"Clark?"Diana tugged his shirt.

He turned."Yes,Diana?"

"May I say a word on my own behalf?I understand,more than you think,about my situation here. And whilst I have no desire to use my physical appearance to enhance my status or your ambitions. ...Sorry,Michael," she said apologetically to Michael who groaned. "Aw,man."

She continued,"I would like to be able to do something to be of use while I am here...I do not know how long I will be here for..."She had to thread carefully as Lois was present, "but I would like to think I made some contribution during my time here. So,if Chloe or Lois or you could get me something worthy which you think I can do,I will be happy. I have never been accustomed to sitting around,you see."

Clark looked dubious. Diana looked him in the eye."Whilst I would be happy if you supported me,I do not really need your permission,do I?"

Lois teased,"If she gets a job in Metropolis,you can keep an eye on her,Dad."

He was silent then asked gravely,"Are you sure,Diana?"

"Very sure. And I will rely on you to find me something suitable."

Chloe smiled."That's very reasonable I think,Clark."

Clark looked around the table and saw the others watching him expectantly;he sighed."If that's what you want,so be it. We'll make some calls."

Diana beamed."Thank you,Clark."

Michael began,"Kent,we could have made a mint with her. I'd have put my dreams aside and been her manager. You'd have nothing to fear."

Clark said tiredly,"Shut up,Carter."


	8. Chapter 8

METAL AND MADNESS

CHAPTER 8

Inside a laboratory somewhere in the bowels of Metropolis,John Corben opened his eyes.

A male voice asked,'Hello,John. How do you feel?"

He had been on the run from the law for weeks after a failed stick-up ended in murder being added to his list of accomplishments. He had no money,no friends and ended up scavenging in the dirty backwater alleys. He had gotten so desperate that in a last ditch chance to survive,he stole a car and ended up in a horrific accident where he suffered third degree burns on his face and was paralyzed from the waist down. His first deed when he was able had been to try to slit his wrists and consequently he had to be transferred out to a psychiatric hospital. There he met the doctor and scientist who would change his life forever.

The man had said he was working on an experiment to create a watershed in human potential and talent. He needed someone who really wanted to change,to have a chance at a new beginning. Corben had heard the rumors in the city,of individuals with strange abilities emerging in the last ten years. Individuals with powers. Some would rampage the city;others would wear masks and call themselves heroes. Hence the coining of the new word meta-human. John volunteered and didn't care that the scientist was doing the experiment without sanction from his superiors. He wanted to be meta come what may.

Now he was looking at the man. He recalled little other than being smuggled out of the hospital and then being wheeled into a lab and being put to sleep. He blinked. The light in his eyes was strangely crisp and he felt heavy as he sat up."I feel fine. In fact very alert and strong. What did you do to me,Doc?"

"I made you into what you wanted. A meta. Better. Stronger. No one will be able to hurt you like before."

Corben tried to smile,but felt no muscles in his face. He looked down and let out a shriek as he saw what was supposed to be his hands. Metallic silver digits flexed before his eyes.

"Jesus Christ!"

He jumped to the floor and heard the sound of friction on the ground. He saw metal limbs move. He touched his face and instead of soft flesh,he touched metal."God!God!What have you done to me?"

He stumbled over to a glass pane and gasped in horror. His slim,fox face was gone. Instead a skeletal metal face grinned at him. He screamed."What have you done?"

"I made you better!"

"Better?I'm a freak!You took my body away from me. You made me into a monster!"He smashed the pane.

"No,you have your brain,protected in a cranium made of titanium alloy. You think therefore you are still John Corben. It is just your body is now stronger and faster. It knows no limitations of disability nor pain. Your core is powered by uranium."said the scientist,his eyes wide with a kind of wild triumph.

"Insane!You're insane!'' Corben roared and collared him."Where the hell did you get the idea?The money?You have to undo this. Get me back into my body!"

"Your body was burnt and crippled. This is better. Thanks to the resources of Queen industries..."

"What?Queen Industries sanctioned this madness?"

"Well,he has been funding research..."he began,failing to say that he had in fact used what he learned at Queen industries and was secretly off doing his experiments by himself.

Corben's robotic eyes blared red. He began to choke the man by the neck."It's not better. It's absolute madness. I will kill you!"

The man's eyes began to bulge.'"John...no...Think of the possibilities...Aaaaaaah!"

The man's face turned blue and he slithered to the floor. Enraged Corben looked around and began to trash the lab,until it was a mangled burning wreckage. He then smashed his way out and vanished into the night.

* * *

"Will you stop being so fidgety?",asked Chloe as she tried to wind Diana's hair into a neat chignon.

Diana sat still and sighed for the dozenth time. She had been coaxed into a formal blouse and a knee length skirt,and heels. She was due to go and meet Oliver Queen. He had been convinced to give her a hearing to see what she could do or where she could be fitted in his company. Lois Lane had asked him but he was really doing this as a favor to Clark Kent, who not only knew his identity as a masked vigilante but who helped him on several occasions since they had fought united three years ago.

Diana had made the trip to Metropolis after Martha Kent had heard her son's pitch and agreed that if they could get Diana something to do then it would go a long way to getting her integrated into society. Dropping her in an unknown situation,be it school,or work, without the assistance of friends would not have worked as well as this idea. If Diana got a situation, then it was agreed she'd room with Lois and Chloe in their two bedroom apartment,until suitable accommodation could be found for her. She was at first disappointed she couldn't room with Clark and his friends even when Martha pointed out that it really wouldn't be appropriate for her to remain indefinitely in a house of three young men. Diana, who liked John and Michael,had voiced calmly she would have no problem with this. So Martha tried the guilt tactic about having Clark sleeping on a couch and depriving him of his room,which ultimately did the trick. When Diana realized the girls' place was only ten minutes away from Oakfield Avenue she was even happier.

"There,"said Chloe,stepping back to view her handiwork."You look neat and professional and capable."

Diana glanced at herself in the mirror. They were in Chloe's room,Diana was sleeping on the sofa bed in the living room for now;she said ruefully,"Physical appearance seem to be more important in this world,than what is in a person's heart."

"Well,it's what one sees first on a person. One can't read a person's heart. The perfect outfit is like armor that a soldier might wear. It says something. It symbolizes one's inner self as much as cementing identity and personality. You can't just go in jeans and a tee and expect someone like Mr Queen,C.E.O to Queen Industries to take you seriously."

Diana rose shakily. She looked at the heels and groaned."Must I wear these things?"

Chloe tutted."It's not that high. You had practice with Mrs Kent;just remember to walk slowly."

She winced."How women can submit to torture like this is beyond my understanding."

Chloe grinned."Come on,Clark is waiting to take you."

They stepped out into the living area,which was divided into a sitting room and kitchen. Clark was standing near the window peering out at the view. They were seven floors up and he could see the tops of the University from where he stood. He had come in five minutes ago and had met Lois who was on her way out to pick up the mail in the foyer. He heard the door open and the two girls come out.

Diana's eyes met his."Do I look,as you would say,okay?"

He half smiled. She looked more than okay. He rubbed his chin."Well,you certainly look different. I think you might just be allowed in the building. But then I have been known to be wrong from time to time."

Diana asked perplexed,"Really?You mean I could fail to even be allowed entry?"

He responded, with a twinkle in his eye,"Entry?Once inside they may not let you out."

Diana looked really worried now. She began,"Chloe,Clark thinks they will incarcerate me..."

"Stop teasing her,Clark,"commanded Chloe. She patted Diana's arm."Don't mind him. You look perfect. Typical guy;can't come outright and tell a girl she looks nice.''

Diana sighed and repeated,"Yes,stop teasing me,Clark. I feel out of my depth already in this costume."

He reassured her."You'll be fine. Oliver helped with the Beastiamorph. He also knows my secret. I haven't told him about your origin because I thought that should be left up to you."

Chloe exclaimed,"Oh!We forgot the handbag. Let me go get it."

She went back into the bedroom,and Diana walked very carefully towards Clark saying,"He sounds a good friend. I am so grateful to you all for trying to get me something to do until such time I..."

Her toe went under the rug on the floor and Diana drunkenly lurched towards him. He steadied her before she could fall. She held onto his shirt with a dismayed,"These ridiculous shoes!What good are they for,I ask you,other than injuring ones dignity and ones self!"

His hands were still supporting her as he smiled."Well,you can look me in the eye with them on."It was true. With her heels on she was almost as tall as he. Diana felt the warmth of his blue gaze and remembered, unbidden,how it was to have his breath on her skin. She looked at him in a kind of perplexed awe.

The door suddenly opened and Lois came in,carrying the mail,saying,"Bills,bills and more bills. I tell you living off a student loan and credit cards will kill me. I..."

She stopped and narrowed her eyes. Clark had his hands on Diana's upper arms and she was resting a palm against his chest. The minute Lois entered the pair moved apart.

Clark said briskly,"Well,shall we go?Ah,here's Chloe with your bag."

Diana turned in relief to Chloe. Lois frowned and dropped the mail on the kitchen table. She folded her arms and queried, "So,Smallville,you are the chaperon for your cousin,are you?I thought you had your beat to cover to day."

Clark caught the mocking tone in her voice."Perry gave me a couple of hours off."

"How kind of him. I should find myself a cousin to baby sit too...I could use the time off..."she muttered dryly,brushing past him and going to Diana."Well,you look great. Tell Oliver I said hi.''

Diana said,"Thank you,Lois,for speaking to him for me."

She waved dismissively."Let's just say he owes me."

Clark said,"Let's go. I called a taxi for us."

Diana thanked Chloe for her help and she and Clark departed. The minute the door closed,Lois rounded on her cousin."What's going on here?"

Chloe blinked."What?''

"Come on,you can't tell me that she is his cousin. Not with the way they was looking at each other two minutes ago."

"What are you on about?"

"When I came in just now they looked way too cosy together to be related. It's just too weird."

Chloe said wryly,"You're letting your imagination run wild again,Lois. I see nothing amiss with them. It's getting late. I have to get into work. Haven't you got to finish that article for Perry?"

Chloe left her and went into her room. Lois frowned. Chloe would never lie to her. Maybe she was reading too much into it.

* * *

Oliver Queen had agreed to see the pair in his office. He was going to try to keep it informal as Lois had said it was Clark's Greek cousin. He had invited Dinah Lance his P.R. and girlfriend to be there as well. Oliver was out on the wide terrace of his office,and he was aiming his bow at the row of soda cans on the top of the parapet. Dinah was leaning against the wall watching him,as he took out three cans in swift succession.

She said,"You have that fund raiser on Friday. For the hurricane victims' housing project..."

"Ah,yes. Have we had good responses?"

"Some of the big fish are coming. Mayor. Ambassador. Lex turned your invitation down.

"Lex has been keeping a low profile these days. I think he believes it was me that destroyed his little venture."

"Well,you did take the creature in one of your labs. What happened with it?"

"Serum wore off but the poor man is too traumatized to go back into society. Drove him mad. Thinks he's a lizard. Spoke to a good friend of mine and he pulled some strings and Burke's been taken to Arkham."The doors to the terrace slid open. It was the secretary poking her head out."A Mr Kent and guest is here."

"Show them in,"he said.

As Clark and Diana were showed in,Oliver went to remove the arrows from the cans. Without turning,he said,"Morning,Clark. How are you?"

Clark replied,"I'm good. Hi,Dinah. Good to see you. I would like you to meet Diana."

Oliver walked back to his place with his arrows. He put them down as his eyes flickered over Diana,who nodded politely at him. He smiled suavely and shook her hands."Glad to meet you,Miss?"

"You can call me Diana,"she said hastily.

"Okay,Diana,this is Dinah,my P.R. person."

Dinah gave her a nod. Oliver said,"So,let's cut to the chase. What can you do,Diana?You know anything about engineering?Physics?Chemistry?"

Diana blinked at this sudden onslaught."No,Mr Queen,I do not."

"Well,we are a technological engineering firm,Diana. Can you do something else...maybe you can fit into another department. We need someone in payroll. What skills have you got?"

"Well,I am well versed in Ancient history and the classics..."

Oliver said half amused."That'd be useful in a school or library,not here."

She continued,"I can speak several languages."

Oliver interrupted,"Know any Japanese?"

"No,but I speak..."

He cut her off."Pity. I could have done with a Japanese interpretor .I want to help,believe me. But it's a bit much to expect me to take in America's next Supermodel to work here."He looked at Clark and said dryly,"She looks as if she's barely got an I.D. to even drink liquor."

Dinah spoke up."Ollie,there's no need to be rude..."

He said,"I'm not being rude. I'm being realistic."He took up an arrow and took aim. He released the arrow and before the green shaft could find its target Diana's hand shot out and she caught it.

Oliver's brows flew up. Dinah said,"Wow."

He said warily,"Okay,Diana,you have my attention. What else can you do?"

She came up to him,arrow in hand and snapped it into two and gave it to him with a rather imperious,"I understand your company manufactures strong,revolutionary arrows but that was like snapping a twig,Mr Queen."

Clark grinned. Oliver frowned."Okay,so you made your point. How did you do that?Is she like you,Clark?"

Clark chuckled."Oh,Diana's nothing like me. She's got her own unique thing going."

Oliver put down his bow."Let's go in. You guys have some explaining to do."

Fifteen minutes later,over coffee, Oliver and Dinah had gotten a summary of the events leading to Diana's arrival in Smallville and her origin. It seemed only fair then that they share their secrets with her. Dinah unfortunately couldn't give a demonstration of her sonic scream with the secretary outside.

Oliver said impressed,"You two have been very busy. It never occurred to me, Clark,that Lex was somehow involved in the museum theft. So the artifacts are negated?"

He nodded."Yeah. Now,how about we discuss what you're going to do for Diana?"

Dinah said,"I could do with an assistant,Ollie. Her multi-lingual ability will be very useful. I'm sure we can train her up."

Oliver asked,"Well,what do you think?It'll involve helping Dinah organize events and liaising with stakeholders and other firms;so it'll mean running errands, organizing paper work,that sort of thing. Mundane but necessary I think for someone who needs to feel her way around before we can plunk responsibility on her shoulders."

Clark looked at Diana."How does that sound?"

Diana nodded."It sounds very interesting."

Dinah smiled."Good. We have a fund-raiser this weekend. It's being held in the Plaza ballroom. Diana can start helping me with that."

Oliver looked at Clark."I've been trying to organize this event for a while. It's something close to my heart. I sent Lois an invite and that photographer friend of yours. We could always do with the publicity. Why don't you come too?I know you're shouldering social causes. Lane will cover the event as a whole,and probably won't have time to focus in on the victims' individual stories."

Clark nodded."Okay. I will."

"And it is a black tie affair. So rent a tux."He looked at Diana."You need to have a surname. You can't wander around as just Diana. I'll call in a favor and in twenty-four hours we'll have you with I.D,a birth paper and social security number...the works."

* * *

Friday came swiftly and with it the fund raising dinner of Mr Queen. Diana had to find a decent dress for it and lucky for her, Dinah stepped in and sent a black dress and matching shoes. She managed to dress herself,after some fumbling with her hair,which she eventually had sense to leave alone. A taxi came for her at six pm and she left the apartment before Lois and Chloe returned from work. She stepped out of the taxi and hurried past the doorman into the foyer and went towards the ballroom that she had helped Dinah organize,as she did her stole slipped off her shoulders and fell to the ground. A tall,blond man about twenty five entering the lobby from the elevator picked it up. He was in an air force uniform and he called,"Excuse me,Miss."

Diana turned. He held up her stole."You dropped this."

Diana felt her shoulder."Oh,I had not realized. Thank you."

He was looking at her curiously."You here for the reception,huh?Whose interest do you represent?"

She took it,with a polite nod."Mr Queen's interest. I am an employee. Excuse me."

She vanished into the ballroom. He stood on the threshold and watched her pensively as she went over to Miss Lance. A voice said behind him."Steve Trevor!Son of a gun!You came after all."

Lieutenant Steve Trevor turned to see Oliver Queen behind him."Hey,Ollie!Got your e-mail and when I called was told by Dinah about this fund raiser. You know I never could miss a party."

They shook hands warmly. Oliver said,"I knew you'd be finishing up your tenure out in the desert. Just wasn't sure when."

Steve said,"It was a tough assignment. Thank god,it's over and left to the U.N. peace keepers."

"You on furlough?"

"Yep,got myself a month off. Flew in yesterday. Thought I'd check up on you before I head off home to Washington. I see from the looks of things you're doing pretty well."

"Yeah. The relocation has gone better than I imagined. It's a bit early to go in. How about joining me in the bar for a drink?"

"Sure. Um,question. That dark haired girl...over on the stage now with Dinah...the tall ..."

Oliver grinned."The very pretty one?That's Miss Diana Prince. She's Dinah's assistant. She's working tonight,so lay off."

Steve said,"Sure,but it doesn't mean I can't talk to her or ask her out?"

"You don't beat around the bush,do you?''

He grinned,"When you stare death in the face as often as I have you just get on with it. Now,apart from her working tonight,any reason I can't ask her out?"

"Well,that's assuming she would want to go out with you."

"You never know unless you try."

* * *

Clark,Jimmy and Lois entered the Plaza at eight as specified on their invitation. The young men were in black tuxedos and Lois was in a burgundy strapless dress. Lois looked a round at the decor and people already filling the room.

"Wow,talk about your filthy rich."

Clark looked around."I wonder if Lex is here?"

Jimmy fixed his lens around the room and saw Diana standing at the side of the room,a blond man in uniform standing next to her. He said,"I see Diana. Who's G.I. Joe?"

Lois craned her neck."I don't know the face,but he's a hottie."

Jimmy said irately,"And he seems to be chatting her up. Typical."

Clark's jaw tightened,but he said,"Let's go to our table. We all have work to do,Diana included."

The evening went along progressively. There were the presentations and speeches and then the dinner. Lois,Clark and Jimmy were at a table somewhere in the middle,and when the music started,all three took the opportunity to mingle and get their interviews and stories and photographs respectively. Diana was standing at the side of the room,looking at the crowd. Her first few days as Dinah's assistant had gone well. As a trained warrior, Diana was very capable of following direction and had a kind of discipline that impressed Dinah in one so young. She also absorbed knowledge like a sponge. Tonight,she had barely had time to even chat with Clark and the others. She had been able to only wave and flash them a smile in between running back and forth from the concierge to the catering staff and the band,whilst Dinah dealt with the press,security and the guests. She was finally able to catch a breather as the live jazz band began to play and the guests began to throw off formality and enjoy the evening.

Steve Trevor came to her."So are you going to grace me with that dance?"

Diana frowned,"Look,Mr Trevor,I do not dance."

"Please,it's Steve. How about a coffee then?Ten minutes,that's all I ask."

She looked exasperated."I told you I was busy before,do you not recall that?"

"Yes,but you aren't busy now,are you?"

"I am."

"What are you doing exactly?"

She said,"I...Goodness,you are very persistent,are you not?"

"Well as a matter of fact,I'm hoping after ten minutes minutes tonight,I can persuade you to sit with me an hour tomorrow."

"You mean like a date?"

"Yes."

"Well,I...do not know. I..."

"Have that coffee with me and if you feel after that you can't stomach me,I'll retire gracefully. Word of a soldier."

Maybe it was those words,or his roguish smile. She responded with a prim,"Very well. One coffee only."

Clark was sitting with Lois. Jimmy had gone off to snap some more photos. Clark was making notes on a pad. Lois drummed her fingers on the table. He looked up."What bored,already?"

"Well,it is a party too. And I didn't get dressed up to work all night."

She tossed her third flute of champagne down. He warned,"Go easy."

"It's the only thing worthwhile doing. It's expensive and free."

He said,"Well,why are you sitting there?Go take a spin on the floor."

"I would if I could get a decent partner."

Clark looked up."What do you mean?There are loads of guys."

"Take a look around you,Smallville. Apart from Oliver and that dishy looking pilot that is chatting up Diana, all the men must be over forty. Of course,there's the catering staff and security but I can't expect them to ask me."

Clark had been acutely aware that Diana was standing behind him with Steve Trevor coffee cups in hand. He said,"Yeah,that's a drag. Want me to ask Jimmy to dance with you?"

She reached over and smacked his head with her sequined bag. Clark exclaimed,"What was that for?"

"You're an idiot. How many hints do I have to give you."

Clark frowned."What?You mean me?"

"Yes,farmboy,you."

"Well,I'm not very good at waltzing."

She collared him."You'll do fine. You just have to stand on one spot and sway."

Clark sighed as they took their place on the floor. Lois put her arms around his neck and he held her lightly around the waist. She looked at him."Did I mention that you clean up well,Smallville?"

Clark asked ironically,"Are you complimenting me?You must have drunk too much champagne."

She laughed."Always determined to underplay the moment. Okay,let's change the topic. Heard from Lana recently?"

"No."

"That's definitely over then is it?"

"Yes."

"Wow. You two have blown hot and cold for what?Eight years?It's like the end of an era."

Clark sighed,"Can we talk about something else,Lois?I really don't want to talk about my love life or lack of one."

She rolled her eyes."Yeah,well,whatever."

As they danced,Diana looked up and saw them. She blinked,suddenly not listening to Steve's travels in North Africa and the Gulf. Steve followed her eyes. He mused,"Isn't that your cousin?Oliver told me he's started with the Planet. What's his name again?''

She said slowly,"Clark Kent."

"The girl he's dancing with,she's a reporter too,isn't she?She his girlfriend?"

"Lois?No,they are friends. They work together at the Planet."

"Yeah?Okay if you say so. Well,are we on for tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow?"Diana was having a hard time concentrating on his words.

"Yeah,you're off,aren't you?How about I take you for a drink?"

"A drink of what?"

He laughed outright at her perplexed look."Touche. How about we go for a walk in City Park?The weather's nice and it'll give us a chance to chat. I'll come pick you up at say about two in the afternoon?"

"Well,I do not know if I ..."

"What? Have you got to get permission from him?"he asked giving Clark a queer look.

"No,of course not,"she returned hastily.

He took up a napkin and asked the catering staff for a pen."What's your phone number and address?"

Diana sighed and was about to take the offered pen and napkin,when the voice of the singer on stage was cut and the band stopped playing mid song. Diana looked up."What?"

They saw a tall,beefy man with a shock of brown hair on the stage;he carried a Gatling style hand held gun. He had yanked the microphone off the singer and had shoved him off the stage. The other band members who tried to help were similarly dealt with. He barked,"Nobody move. Now is time for the real money making venture. Where is Queen?"

Oliver,who was in the middle of the floor with Dinah,looked at her grimly."Get out."She tried to shake her head but he stepped forward."Who are you?What do you want?''

The man smiled,"Why you,Queen."

Security guards were running forward,armed with guns."Freeze!Put the weapon down!"

The man thought for a second."Um,no."

Bullets fired and to the amazement of all they hit the man and simply fell flattened slugs to the floor.

The man laughed."Go ahead. Your bullets can't hurt me."He jumped from where he stood on stage to stand before Oliver with an agility that was amazing. He cracked the floor where he landed. People backed away in alarm,turning to run. Lois hissed to Clark."You seeing this?Where's Jimmy when you need him!"

Clark pushed her back with the crowd."Don't. This is dangerous. Get out of the way."

"What?Are you kidding me?This is a front page scoop,Clark!Clark!"

"I'm going to get Diana."

She turned to see that she was alone and being carried along by the scared people.

* * *

The man was about to grab Oliver but someone came at him from behind with a chair. It was Steve Trevor. The chair fell apart and the man tutted,"Keep out of this,Flyboy."He punched him in the stomach and he fell to his knees. Diana was about to go forward,but a hand stayed her. She turned. Clark was behind her."No. Not in front of everyone."

Oliver was about to aim a punch at the man and the moment his fist met the long jaw he cried out in pain. It felt as if he had hit metal and his knuckles were split and bleeding. He held his fingers in pain. The man tutted,"Not a good idea. I bet your fingers are broken. Painful isn't it?Here,let me put you out of your agony."He picked up a champagne bottle from a table and smashed it over his head. Oliver fell forward unconscious.

Dinah came in with a flying kick. The man swat her like a fly into the drinks beverage table. She slithered to the ground,dazed. The man grabbed the unconscious Oliver,tossed him over a shoulder and fired off the Gatling gun. Instead of charges it fired gas canisters that choked and blinded everyone.

He laughed and made a leap towards the glass window and shattered it. He then could be seen leaping over five meters up onto the roof of the next building. The room was thick with the gas. Clark saw Diana covering her face and beginning to cough. He took a deep breath,covered her nose and mouth with a hand and pulled her back out of the hotel through the kitchen and back door to the alleyway before the catering staff could blink.

Gasping Diana looked up at him."W-who was that?"

He said,"I have no idea. But he has Oliver and I intend to find him."

Diana said,"I am coming."

Clark looked as if he was about to refuse,when she added,"I am not asking."

Clark looked half amused but reminded her."We cannot be seen."

She said,"I know that."

They took to the air and hovered above the used his vision and saw the figure leaping past the Daily Planet a mile away."Come,on.I see him."

The man moved in huge leaps and bounds and he landed on the rotating Atlas for a moment,when Clark used his x-ray to check out the man's physiology to check to see if there was some clues as to who they may be dealing skin and hair were not real;it was like a casing and wig and beneath them was a skeleton made of what was even more astonishing was the cranium. Inside the metal skull was an actual brain!

"It's a robot,Diana...but it seems to have a human brain."

She looked horrified."Impossible!Such an aberration cannot exist,can it?"

"Aberrations seem to be the specialty of Metropolis these days and this one's got it in for Oliver. Let's go."

He followed him closely until he saw him vanish in an open manhole in a part of the city undergoing construction. They landed and Clark looked down. It was black as pitch. He tore off a piece of the wooden barrier around the manhole and used his heat vision to light it. Then with the torch they descended into the darkness.


	9. Chapter 9

DESCENT.

CHAPTER 9

Clark and Diana descended into what was the network of old subway stations and tunnels. Clark could not see beyond some of the walls. They were lined with lead. His super hearing however picked up the heavy thud of the cybernetic's movements as it moved further ahead of them. Diana looked around in distaste and amazement at the dank,mouldy place.

She said,"The darkness is stifling. This is what Theseus might have felt with the Minotaur."

Clark commented,"I'm afraid we'll be needing more than a ball of string to get out of this one."

They had to walk along a narrow embankment where water ran,and rats could be seen running overhead on the corrugated, iron rafters and stone beams. Diana's heel hit a crevice and she felt herself nearly topple. She felt for the wall and uttered,"Merciful Minerva!"

Clark turned."What is it?'

She reached down and took off her shoe. Her heel was a gone. She bent and picked up the broken heel with wry look."Can't I walk barefoot?"

"Not in this place. Pass the shoe. Maybe I can do something to fix..."

Diana said,inspired,"I know. Slice off the other heel with your laser vision."

Clark looked at the shoe and from his limited knowledge of women knew that messing with expensive footwear was tantamount to sacrilege."You sure?"

She handed over the other shoe."Oh yes."

He took it and lasered the other heel."There."

She took it back with a look of real delight."That is wonderful. It is much improved. Mr..."she glanced at the maker on the shoe,"Prada would learn something from you."

As she put on the shoes, Clark shook his head with an amused grin,"You are priceless."

They continued on. Now coming to a junction,where the tunnels branched off .He directed to a hatch leading past the water table. They floated down into what was part of the old city at the turn of the last century. It was like a labyrinth. Clark indicated to the left."He's come to rest there. I can hear him. He's half a mile away."

"What do we do?"

"He doesn't know he's being followed. We'll have to sneak up on him. The most important thing,however,is to get Oliver out safely."

Diana said determined,"I will go for Oliver;you go for the metal man."

* * *

Oliver moaned and opened his eyes. He was sitting in a chair,bound by ropes. He felt pain throbbing at the back of his head and his hand. He saw he was in a chamber of some sort. It looked old and crumbling. There were strange objects around him. The light from a lantern was dim and he could just about see the man who had attacked him in a corner fiddling with his face in front of a mirror. He suddenly had a powerful stench of rotting flesh assail his nose and he retched. It smelt like a dead animal. He could hear the buzzing of flies and a strange sort of rustling.

Corben turned."You're awake are you?"

Oliver spat and asked,"What...what is you want?"

He came forward."I come for what you have stolen from me."

"Look,I don't even know you..."

"Of course not. When would a spoilt, rich boy get to know a petty thief and murderer?"

Oliver looked at him warily. His skin on his face seemed to sag. It was almost creased like a piece of paper. Corben continued,"Your are responsible for what happened to me. Your people used me like a slab of meat. You experimented on me and turned me into a freak!"

"I have no idea..."

"Shut up. You lie!I want you to find someone to put me back, Queen, back into a body. You have the money...the people...the resources to undo this...this shell I inhabit."He gestured to something on Oliver's left."My body. I dug it up. I wanted you to put me back in it."

Oliver's brow crinkled and his lips contorted as he saw the rotting corpse on the trolley. He retched again.

He said,"I can see it is rotting and infested with maggots but I can't smell , Queen, I can't taste,I can't feel...I can speak, hear, see...it's like presenting a thirsty man before a river and he can't drink because he has no lips. And it's all your doing."

Oliver looked at him in dismay."You're sick. You need help. I can get it for you;the best of care. The best counselors in the city..."

"Idiot!You think a shrink can talk this away?"He yanked the skin off his face and the metal visage leered at Oliver. Oliver gasped. Titanium fingers reached for his neck."There are many brilliant people in this world,you know,who would do anything for a price. With this new found power,I have been fattening my purse." He nodded to the pile of cash and jewellery on a table."I could get someone to help me take your body. That would be the ultimate vengeance:John Corben's brain inside Oliver Queen's body."

Oliver frowned."John Corben?" The name was familiar.

"Yes,I made a name for myself in the papers just before my accident. Police use to called me a petty thief. To show them I wasn't petty,I shot my last victim."

"You're insane..."

The fingers began to tighten"I am not insane!I will show you I am not!I..."

Before he could finish his sentence,something moved and knocked the cybernetic from the side and into the wall. The wall crumbled like cardboard as they smashed straight into three successive chambers. Diana ran in and gasped,"Come on!We have to get you out!"

Oliver looked at her in relief."Diana?That Clark?"

"Yes."She yanked the bindings off him. Wincing he got up. She grabbed up the lantern and said,"Let's go!"

Clark and the cybernetic fell and a pile of bricks clattered down on them. When he got up his hair and tuxedo was covered in dust. His opponent got up. The chamber was dark but with his sensors he could see Clark's heat signature."Who are you?One of Queen's freaks?"

Clark was able to see him clearly with his vision ;he retorted ,"Says the brain with no body."

He did not even answer he came for him. Clark moved swiftly by hovering upwards. The cybernetic looked up."Impressive. Flight as well."

Standing where he was his arm suddenly extended from its socket over eight feet and grabbed Clark's ankle. It swung him like a discus and sent him hurtling upwards. Clark smashed up and into the water table. Diana and Oliver felt the ground shiver beneath their feet. She pushed him up the ladder towards the hatch."Hurry!"

The ground shattered and the water collapsed downwards taking Diana with it and the collapsing stone and mortar. Oliver shouted, and gasped as he saw her vanish and the lantern light extinguishing in the darkness He groaned,and blindly groped his way up. He laid panting,catching his breath. He could hear water running around him. He groped in his pocket and felt his phone. He pressed on the light and saw he was in the old subway station. Dragging to his feet,he sniffed the air and limped towards the sound of water.

Meanwhile Clark had torn straight up into the street. He fell heavily onto the road. He picked himself up with a shake of the head."Didn't see that coming."

He heard the sound of the cyborg as it used its digits like grapples and it climbed its way up the ragged sides of the half demolished chamber. His vision showed him it was going after Oliver who was heading for the upper level. Clark moved swiftly.

Oliver heard it and cursed. Martial arts certainly wasn't going to help him against a super powered cyborg. Even if he had his bow,with his right hand injured he couldn't even pick up an arrow. So he ran, shouting,"Kent,I could do with a save about now!"

He saw the thing behind him. It was about to grab him when he saw Clark fly down from the gaping hole he had created and shout, "Oliver,get down!"

Oliver saw a recess in the embankment and dived for it. Clark went for the cyborg and they tumbled in the foul stagnant waterway. The thing thrashed and it extended its tendril-like arms and one began to wind around Clark's neck. Clark gasped as it squeezed. He could see the digits on the other limb begin to send out sharpened blades that closed in and begin to rotate. It was going for Oliver.

It growled,"You can't run from me,Queen!"

Oliver ducked and the blades hit the wall. He saw it coming again and dived. It hit the ground. It was about to hit him in the head when a strong hand yanked the tendril. It was now struggling against Diana's strength.

The cyborg roared."What?Another freak?"

Oliver stumbled away and watched the pair thrash with the cyborg in the water. Clark used his laser vision and went for its eyes. The sockets began to hiss and flare as it burned. Diana tore the other arm off its socket. The cyborg screeched as its vision was compromised and it realized its dismembered arm was short circuiting in the water. It felt Clark's hand going for the panel in the middle of its chest,where its uranium cell was located.

"No!"It roared and released him at once and suddenly leaped upwards and vanished into the darkness.

Five minutes later all three sat on the deserted street above. Both Clark and Diana's were soaked to the skin and smelling rather badly. Oliver's face was looking pinched with discomfort from his injury.

He said wryly,"I don't think that's the last we'll see of it."

Clark said,"Me too but it's weaken,and the cash it stole is totally water logged and the jewellery buried under debris. I think it'll be a while before it becomes so bold again to come for you like that."

Diana said,"I think it never expected to be followed by us."

"That was close though. Too close,"said Clark."Why did it attack you,Oliver?"

"It blames Queen Industries for creating it. I mean we have research going on in cybernetics but nothing so unethical. It sounded almost psychotic. Called itself John Corben. Said it was a thief and murderer. It got into an accident and was experimented upon."

"It did have a human brain,Oliver. I'm saw it and I'm guessing he became unstable. Maybe you should dig up a bit of info on this Corben. Know what you're dealing with. You'll have to be even more vigilant from now on."

Oliver said dryly,"And carry a few explosives in my pocket in case I can't access nor use my bow. I need to call Dinah. She must be worried sick."

He called her with his cell phone and informed her that he was safe. She was still at the hotel,which was currently being cordoned by the police. All the guests were being systematically questioned and then sent away. She was overwhelmed with relief.

"I thought you were a goner this time for sure. Tell Clark and Diana thank you for me. Do I need to send a car?"

"No,they'll give me a lift to the E.R.I think the bastard broke my fingers. I need you to tell the police that I got away. They'll no doubt want to speak to me but tell them I'm injured and exhausted and will see them tomorrow morning."

"I will. Er,I have one problem. Lois and Jimmy Olsen are asking questions and they have noted Clark and Diana's sudden disappearance. I told them Diana was very shaken and in the chaos Clark took her home to Oakfield. I think they,Lois especially,wanted to do some checking up to see if she was okay,but I told her she was rather upset and needed to just be with family tonight. I think she bought it. Said she'd check on them tomorrow. Oh and tell Diana I gave Steve her phone number."

"Right. Got you. I'll see you at the penthouse."Oliver looked at Clark."You heard that?You two need to plan a decent alibi." He added to Diana,"And Steve will give you a call tomorrow."

Diana looked up self consciously."Oh."

Clark got up."Let's go. We have to get you to the hospital."

* * *

After dropping Oliver off near the hospital entrance,they flew toward the house. They landed at the back door.J ohn and Michael were in the kitchen; and saw them as they walked through the back door. John exclaimed,"Weren't you supposed to go to some fancy party?What the hell happened to you two?"

"We had to rescue Oliver. He was kidnapped by a rather pissed and unstable cyborg,"answered Clark.

John looked interested."A cyborg?Really?"

"Yeah,and it's a long story and we'll need you guys to back us up on our alibi. Lois and Jimmy were made to believe we left after the thing took Oliver. They were told Diana had been too upset to remain and I brought her here as this is where she feels safest with her cousin. You two think you can help us out?."

"Okay, it's a simple enough lie but you two smell like an old drain. You really need to shower and change,"said Michael,pinching his nose.

"Well,we did fall into an old drain,''replied Clark matter-of-factly. "Diana,you go on and clean up first." Diana nodded and left them. John demanded to hear of the cyborg. It was just too fascinating for him to wait. So Clark filled them in.

He whistled."Holy...That took a brilliant but insane mind to do that in the first place. You know they say when you lose a limb you feel like you have a phantom one?Corben must have gone bananas losing his body. Premorbid personality was a crook and killer,so that clearly didn't help. You guys sure get yourselves into some scrapes,man."

Michael shook his head at Clark."This is the kind of outlandish thing that would never happen if you had let her sign up with the agency. It's still not too late,you know. Say the word and Diana will be the most Googled face in the world within the year or my name isn't Michael Carter."

"Your are too kind,Carter,"said Clark sarcastically."but I prefer smelling like the old drain."

* * *

Diana got up the next day at around nine am to see a message from Michael pinned on the fridge. A Lieutenant Steve Trevor called. Hopes you are okay. Will call at eleven am.

She took it down and studied it. A voice asked from behind,"You'll go out with him?"

She turned. It was Clark coming in from the backyard. She looked hesitant."He has not asked yet."

"But if he does you will?"

"Well,I suppose I will. Dinah assures me he is a brave and interesting individual,and I value her opinion as a senior and a fellow sister. I do not think there is any reason I should refuse, do you?"

Clark opened the fridge and took up a bottle of orange juice."If Dinah thinks he's okay,I guess not."

She nodded."Good,then I have your approval?"

"Do you need my approval?"

"Well,yes,I value what you think."She looked wistfully at his profile as he took a sip.

Clark turned to looked at her intently."That's my opinion not my approval. That's two vastly different things."

"Well,what do you think?"she whispered and he took a step nearer.

"I think..."

The door opened and Lois Lane poked her head in."There you are!Well,you two have got to be the slipperiest customers ever!What happened,Clark?Do you know that you missed out on a front page story?Perry is stoked!And Jimmy's over the moon."

"Hey Lois. I expect Dinah told you Diana was very upset and needed to get away?She began to feel panicky."

Lois looked at Diana curiously as she went to pour herself some cereal."Panicky huh?Well,I guess it was terrifying,especially when he grabbed Oliver. But all's well that ends well. Oliver is back home and nursing a few fractured fingers. It'll be a while before he uses his right hand,but you know how resilient he is. Seems a bit irritable when I tried to get him to tell me what happened."

Clark nodded."Well,can't blame a man for being cranky after nearly being kidnapped."

"Yeah,I get that. But that kidnapper was weird. How did he do what he did?It defied logic. You know there is something really strange going on in this city. I'll find out what it is if it takes me the decade to do it."

"Congratulations on your front page. Where's Jimmy?"

"He's out front with John. You guys doing anything today?How about we catch a movie later?Chloe and Jimmy are keen."

Clark shrugged."Sure."

Diana spoke up."I wish I could but I might be busy."

"What?Oliver not working you today, is he?"

"No. I...:She flushed self consciously. She handed over the note. Lois looked down at it."Oh. Oh I see. That yummy pilot wants to ask you out?"

She said vaguely,"I think so."

"Well,I think that you should go. He's way too cute and charming to reject."She looked at Clark."Don't you agree,Smallville,it's time your cousin has a date?"

Clark said lightly,"I've already made it clear to Diana that she's a free agent. I've got to go. I have to ,er, take back my tux to the rental store this morning. I'll see you later,Lois .Give me a ring once you all decide what movie you're going to see."He left them. Lois looked at Diana as she seemed to be lost in her thoughts and was pouring milk into her cornflakes and unaware it was overflowing the rim.

"Hey,watch it!"

Diana looked down."Oh,how stupid. I was far away."

Lois patted her arm."Chill,Di. You'll have a great time,I'm sure of it."

* * *

Steve Trevor called and asked her out. She went back to the apartment she shared with the girls,dressed and waited to be picked up by him. He came promptly at two and picked her up in a red convertible. As suggested,he was true to his word. He took her to the park. Here they strolled and talked. Diana had to be very particular about what she told him. He was razor sharp despite that off handed roguish manner of his. She talked more of her impressions of America and stuck to the books she had read and programs she had seen recently.

Diana then turned to him abruptly."Why did you ask me out?"

He responded amused,"Because I wanted to?"

She shook her head."No,I mean,what is it in me that made you ask me out?"

He grinned."You are refreshingly blunt,aren't you?Well,I guess,what I first thought was that you were stunningly gorgeous."

She frowned."You were impressed by my physical appearance?"

"I was attracted by it,"he corrected."I was impressed by your honesty and the passion you have in your voice. It's not rocket science. You either know it in your gut or not that you want to date someone.''

She cocked her head."And you would ask someone right away?You would not say,wait...?"

"Wait for what?"

"I do not know. The right time?"

"That is wasting time. I learned that life is precious. Tomorrow one can die,or lose everything one takes for granted in the blink of an eye. One's sight. One's legs. One should live each day as it is one's first and last. Carpe Diem."

"Seize the Day,"she said softly.

"Yes. And I hope after today I can take you for dinner tomorrow."

Diana repeated,"Dinner?"

"Yes. Think you can survive an evening with me?"

"I guess so."

"Great. I know a great place. You like Thai?"

"I never had it before."

"Well,Diana,it's time you did."

"That's three days this week,"sniffed Michael,dropping on the couch.

Clark looked up from where he sat on the floor with a newspaper."What?"

"She's gone out with him three times this week?"

John head turned from where he sat with his laptop."Who?"

"Diana,you dopes. He's been wining and dining her."

John asked,"Yeah and that's a crime now, is it?"

"It should be when you're six foot and look like Brad Pitt's brother and descendant from a line of military heroes and drive a cool car and call Oliver Queen your best friend,"he said sourly.

"Are you jealous?"asked John looking openly unsympathetic.

"Me?No. Of course not. Well,maybe a tinsy bit. But I'm mainly worried about Diana. I don't want anyone taking advantage of her."

Clark intercepted dryly,"Says Mr-Get-Rich-Quick."

"She's an Amazon. I can hardly see him pouncing upon her and getting away with it,"John retorted."And if Clark is cool with it so should you!"

Michael rejoined mockingly,"Who says he's good with it?"

John looked sharply at Clark."What?"

Clark frowned."Michael stop projecting onto me."

"Come on,Clark,you dislike him as much as I do."

"Why would I dislike him?I have no reason to take anyone into dislike,especially when I don't know the person well."

"Come on,Clark,anyone who really thinks she's your cousin have to get their heads examined!"

Clark got up."This is ridiculous."

"No,what's ridiculous is that you let Casanova get in there first. And he'll probably hurt her,and those sisters she talks about will come castrate us cause we let her go like a lamb to the slaughter."

Clark muttered,"I'll kick his military ass if he does."

John looked at Clark's uncharacteristic comment in astonishment. "Did I just hear you right?So,Carter was right?I had no idea!"

Micheal rolled his eyes."You are more in tune with C.P.U.'s and welding than chicks. When was the last time you dated,Irons?"

John ignored his baiting. He looked at Clark soberly."It was only a matter of time someone beating you to it,you know."

Clark said wearily,"I never even considered asking .She's so innocent and naive at times. She looks upon me like a brother. A friend. I won't compromise that."

* * *

Steve pulled up before Diana's apartment. It was their fourth date since meeting over a week ago at Oliver's fund raiser. He had taken her boating on the lake. It had been a fun and enjoyable afternoon. They had picnicked on the bank and fed the swans and ducks and even played chess,which she twice beat him, much to his chagrin, as he had believed himself to be a very good player. It was four in the afternoon when he dropped her off home. He had to fly to Washington later that night. He had put it off a whole week because of her. He walked her to the door.

Diana smiled."Thank you for a lovely day. I am sorry to see you go."

He said,"My family and friends have been expecting me for a week now. They want to know what's been holding me up."

"What did you say?"

"The truth. A very fascinating,adorable, little...no,that's misleading, tall,statuesque girl,who whips my butt at chess and outrows me on the lake."

Diana laughed."Such flattery. When will you come back?"

"Maybe next week. I have some loose ends to tie up. Will you miss me?"

"Miss you?Well,I do not know. When you go I will see."

He laughed."Minx. Then you'll think of me at least?"

"I think so."

He said teasingly,"How about I leave you with something to think about so you can decide if you miss me?"

Diana frowned."This sounds ominously crafty."

He tutted,"It's not.I won't give it unless I have your permission. May I?"

She looked at him curiously,"Very well. What is it?"

Steve reached out and touched her cheek. She didn't flinch as she thought she might have. From the look in his eyes all day she sensed what he wanted to do. She saw his lips coming closer and she took in a deep breath and closed her eyes. He kissed her on the lips. It was the oddest thing,she felt as if she was standing outside herself and clinically watching. She was acutely aware of everything around them. The cars passing on the street. The flap of the curtains in the window over their heads. The sway of the tree boughs. She made an effort to respond but it came off awkwardly.

"S-sorry,"she flushed girlishly,as he let her go."I...I'm not very good at this."

Steve said softly,"You have nothing to apologize for. I'll see you soon,okay,angel?"

"Yes. Have a good journey."

He kissed her briefly on the cheek and left with a wave. Diana stood immobile on the steps and felt her lips. There was no tingle. No warmth. Nothing. Why could one kiss that was given with romantic purpose and intent pale in comparison to one that had been given without warning and only done out of necessity?She looked up to the sky in bewilderment and exasperation."Aphrodite,I do not understand this!I am dating...courting as suggested by all. I enjoy Steve's companionship and will miss him and yet when he kissed me..."

What Diana hadn't realized was that it wasn't the kiss itself but the person delivering the kiss. Her heart could have told her but her head was trying to rationalize the feeling rather unsuccessfully.

She looked down the road. The boys' house was a ten minute walk. Would he be at home?She needed to talk to him. She had only seen him briefly when he had come over a few days ago to check out something with Lois regarding a story. Instead of pulling out a copy of the key to let herself in the building,Diana hurried along the road towards Oakfield Avenue. She reached it just as Michael was leaving.

"Hey,Di,what are you doing here?"

"Michael,is Clark at home?"

"No. He went out to follow up a story."

The crestfallen look on her face made him say pensively," He should be back soon. Want to wait for him?"

"Can I?"

"Sure thing."He unlocked the door."You go on in. Help yourself to anything in the fridge."

"Thank you."she said gratefully and went in. She headed for the sitting room. It was in a state. She shook her head. The brief spell she had been there was the only time it had been kept tidy. Now it was as it had been the first time she came to Metropolis near a month ago. She moved a pile of laundry and sat down on the couch. How swiftly the days had flown and she could not believe she had been away from her mother and sisters all this time and the pain of separation had not been as great as she would have expected it to be. She leaned back and waited.

It was half an hour later the key in the lock could be heard turning. Diana turned to see Clark enter. He carried his bag on his shoulder and dropped it on the floor as he shut the door. Diana felt her palms grow moist and her throat go dry. Clark's eyes caught sight of her as he moved forward. He frowned. She was looking flustered.

"Diana?What are you doing here?"


	10. Chapter 10

WHAT'S IN A KISS

CHAPTER 10

Clark walked into the sitting room and asked urgently,"Is everything okay? Nothing has happened?No crazed witches breaking into museums or cyborgs wandering around?"

Diana disclaimed hastily,seeing that he looked alarmed, "Oh,no,nothing like that!"

He let out a breath."It's been a strange month to say the least,even for an adopted Kryptonian such as myself."He smiled wryly,"For a minute I thought you came to tell me Circe had returned and turned Steve into a toad or something."

She saw the teasing twinkle in his eyes and she said sheepishly,"I know since I came I have caused you some inconvenience but it is not anything so dire this time."

He came around to face her and inquired casually,"Date went okay then?"

She nodded."Yes. We went for a picnic and boating on the man-made lake. It was very pretty. Not as beautiful as the lake in Smallville,of course,but there were boats and wild fowl. He has to go to Washington tonight and says he will drive me down to Cape Cod one day."

Clark asked."When is he coming back?"

"Maybe in a week or so. He said we will go whale and dolphin watching."

Clark said,"Sounds great. Now what did you want?"

She looked hesitant but said,"Just to talk really. I have not spoken to you much for the week."

"Well,we have both been busy. You want something to drink?I'm parched."He indicated to the kitchen. She nodded,relieved at the excuse to gather her thoughts."Sure."

They went into the kitchen. Diana opted for an apple juice. Clark took a soda. She leaned against the cupboard,whilst he sat on the counter top.

Clark asked,"How's Oliver?"

"His right hand is out of use. He can not even dress himself without help. Dinah says it would be hilarious if he were not so bad tempered."

Clark laughed."Poor guy. It must be awful to not be able to pull up ones own pants."

Diana said,"I would hate it too...Clark,has Mr Zatara contacted you at all?"

"No. I'm sorry. I guess he hasn't found any way to help you. You sure you're okay,Diana?You seem out of sorts."

"I just miss my home,"she confessed,"more so today than ever before."

He sobered."I know how hard it must be for you to be away from what you know;being in a place where you feel you don't quite belong. I felt like that for years and I grew up in this world,with people who loved me for who I was, not what I could do. I wish we could get you home but until we can do that we'll have to make the best of the situation. We've been fortunate so far that that things have worked out in our favor. I mean, we were that close to Lex finding out about both of us. Lionel told my mother that although he has no recollection of the events,he knows something is up and when he's quiet that's the time to be wary. We have to be very careful from now and with John Corben on the loose...Diana,are you listening to a word I'm saying?"

Diana jerked out of her own thoughts."What?I...yes..."

"Yeah?What was I saying?"

Diana flushed."Um,something about Lex?"

Clark frowned."You are distracted. What's wrong?"

"I do not know if I should say..."She looked self conscious.

"You've never avoided the truth before."

She said slowly,"Sometimes the truth is so awkward."

"Maybe I can't offer a solution but I can listen."

She considered that and sighed."Steve kissed me."

Clark suppressed the urged to say something cynical. He said matter of fact,"I see. Well,it goes with the territory,you know. If a guy likes a girl,he kisses her,provided she lets him,of course."

She said naively,"Well,I let him. This is the first kiss I have ever had. ..well, apart from that incident at the club...and it was very odd. During it I kept thinking that the traffic was very noisy and the day was really windy and...and why in the name of Aphrodite, when I should be concentrating on Steve, was I thinking of the kiss with you...?"

Clark's squeezed the can so hard it cracked and soda splattered all over his shirt."Damn it!"He jumped down from his perch,and dropped the dripping can in the nearby sink.

Diana picked up a cloth."Here...let me..."

She began to dab his shirt when his fingers curled around her wrist. "No,Diana." She felt her breath catch in her throat as the cloth fell to the floor. Clark looked at her wistful expression. He was holding her hand mid-air,and they were mere inches apart.

Clark muttered,"Don't look at me like that."

"Like what?"she whispered.

"Like you want me to kiss you."

"Oh .I did not know I was."She tugged her hand from his."I would never presume to...I know you would never even consider..." she replied stiffly, proudly tilting her chin. Never had this young royal princess felt uncertainty and dismay in her life. It was a painful feeling."I will go. I beg your pardon,Clark."

Clark began ,"Diana,it's not like that. It's not you. It's me..."

She put her hand up,and said softly."No,it is well enough that you have opened your home to me;helped me carve a niche in your city;saved my life...I do not expect you to have to babysit me through dating as well. I see I will have to work this out myself."

She turned and left. He watched her go and started towards her."Diana,wait!I..."

He was about to stop her as she opened the front door,when he saw Jimmy pull up in his car. Lois was with him. Clark had forgotten; Perry had teamed him up with the two. They had planned to sit and go over some recent leads Lois had jumped upon.

Diana looked at him."I think you are going to be busy now."

He sighed."I...yeah...Look,maybe..."

She smiled ruefully,"It is okay,Clark. I understand,"and went down the path,briefly greeting Lois and Jimmy and walking back in the direction from whence she came.

* * *

"What's up with you,Smallville?"Lois demanded for the dozenth time the next day at the Planet. She was regarding him irritably. He seemed slower and more distracted than ever. Worse he was not even listening to her,as he normally did when she pitched her slant on a story for his opinion or rather his attention since she rarely took his advice anyway.

Clark looked up."What?"

She frowned and sat on the edge of the cramped desk he shared with Jimmy. "You're brooding. You never brood,farmboy."

He gave her a blank look."What?Did you say something,Lois?"

She threw up her hands."I rest my case."

Jimmy came up behind them."Hey,guys. Chloe and I are going for something to eat after work. You two coming?"

Lois stood up."Yeah,why not."

Jimmy asked,"C.K?We'll go to the bar and grill."

Clark repeated,"Bar and grill,huh?"

"Yeah,it'll be great. Come on,Clark,it's been a while since we went out. We can't count Queen's party;that was just plain crazy."

"And I'm sure you have nothing better to do,"added Lois playfully."Or maybe you prefer to hear Mike talk about himself,or hear John drone on about mechanics?"

Clark gave her a wry look."Maybe I like to hear my friends chatter and drone."

Lois tutted,"That's pretty lame,farmboy. Come on,don't make us beg."

A voice sounded behind them."Yeah,come on,Clark,don't make us beg."

It was Chloe. Clark looked her. She gave him a knowing look."We could always ask Diana if you like..."

He said hastily,"Er,no. She's been busy...I don't think she has the time..."

Lois said,"Darn right. She's got hot Steve Trevor in her life now. How are they by the way?"

Chloe interrupted,"Can we discuss this later?Perry wants to see you,Lois. That story ready?"

Lois sighed and picked up her paper from Clark's desk."On it."

* * *

The group left the Planet by five and headed for a grill and bar two blocks down. They decided to walk and as they did, they were unaware of three tall female figures and the ten year old girl standing across the street,watching the Planet. The group were dressed in the oddest way. They wore casual clothing but the mix was rather bizarre;colours and style clashed and their choice of shoes showed a preference for comfort than fashion.

Althea pointed to him."There!That's him!"

Phillipus frowned."Are you sure?He seems very young."

Althea nodded,"I am sure of it."

"He is not alone. We cannot approach him,"said Cleo.

Phillipus said impatiently,"We have been hunting for this place and this man for days and days. Now we see him and we cannot challenge him?"

Mnemosyne said,"One cannot do that sort of thing in public,General. We have to bide our time."

"Suppose the Princess is hurt or worse?He is our only hope."

"Yes,he is but we must wait. We will follow them,"said the historian firmly.

Cleo said,"Carefully,my sisters."

The group sat in the bar and grill and ordered food and drinks. Clark watched his friends joke and laugh and tried to join in the chatter. Chloe noted his distant look and nudged him when Lois and Jimmy went to play pool.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Don't give me that. I've know you for years and your head is in the clouds. Is everything okay at home?'

"Yeah,Mom's fine."

"Well,then it must be either Lana or Lex."

"No...I've not heard from Lana for months. And Lex is out of town."

Chloe looked grave."It's Diana,isn't it?I saw her looking very down last night. I thought it was because Steve left but now I think I know why. What's going on Clark?"

He winced."Nothing a few days away from me won't cure."

She looked serious."What about you?"

He shrugged."That too."

Chloe asked perplexed,"Why are you so against even giving this chance?"

"She's with Trevor."

"No,she isn't. Not really. She's doing that because he asked. If you would only stop being so damned insecure and noble..."She couldn't get further as Lois came up and tugged on Clark's sleeve.

"Come on,Clark,I whipped Olsen's butt. It's your turn."She pushed a cue in his hand.

Grateful to avoid Chloe's questions,he took it and headed for the pool table. Chloe sighed wearily. Jimmy asked,"What's up?"

"Clark Kent is hopeless. How can he be so blind?"

Jimmy glanced back ."You mean him and Lois?"

Chloe gave him an exasperated look.''You are as dense as he. Why are boys are so stubborn and stupid!"

Poor Jimmy had no answer as he had no idea what she was talking about.

Jimmy drove the group home. It was nearly nine p.m. when he dropped out Lois and Chloe. Clark decided to get out as well.

Chloe looked curious."Coming up?"

He shook his head."No,I need some air. I'll walk,Jimmy. You go on."

Jimmy shrugged."If you say so. Night,girls. See you Clark."He drove off.

Clark gave the girls a wave."I'll see you tomorrow."

He strolled away,and headed for Oakfield Avenue. The summer evening had been balmy and warm. Now it looked as if it was going to rain. The light had faded and the wind had picked up. But instead of speeding up,Clark just looked up and welcomed the sprinkle on his face. It was refreshing and the closest thing to being in Kansas. He was passing a plot of land now undergoing construction of what appeared to be town houses. He saw a ten year old girl sitting on the low wall running before the site;she was crying.

Clark came over to her and bent down and gently asked,"Hey,you lost?"

The child looked at him. She had the greenest eyes he ever saw. She seemed to shrink.

"My name is Clark. Maybe I can help you. What's your name?"

She wouldn't look up at him. She kept crying. Clark sighed and took out his cell phone. He was about to call Chloe when a net appeared out of nowhere and was thrown upon him. He fell and turned to see dark skinned woman holding a sword,and her two companions carrying a spear and bow. All three had their weapons pointed at him. The dark woman said something in a foreign accent. It sounded rough and hostile.

The one carrying the bow spoke English in a deliberate but slightly accented manner."What have you done with her?"

Clark looked at her in bemusement." What?I'm sorry but I don't know what you are talking about. Who the hell are you?Circus folk?"Their bizarre choice of clothes made him stare.

Phillipus uttered something. Mnemosyne said coldly,"We will ask the questions. We know you have seen our Princess. Where is she? Speak,or we will find means of making you talk!"

He muttered,"Lois was right. This city is getting fuller of crazy people daily. You are not going to get anywhere by threatening me,you know."He ripped the net to shreds and stood up.

Cleo gasped and shot an arrow at him. His heat vision met it and it burned to a crisp and dissipated to the winds. Mnemosyne hurled the spear and he swatted it away. It bent, flew and hit a pile of bricks behind them and the pile toppled to the ground. Althea gasped and jumped from her perch and ran aside. Phillipus came fast at him from behind and stabbed him in the back with her short sword. The blade bent inwards and broke at the hilt. The blade fell to the ground. She looked at the hilt left back in her hand and him in astonishment.

"Great Zeus!"She moved to fire a punch at him and her left fist connected with his chest. She screamed and held her hand. It felt as if she had hit a granite block.

"My fingers!"she gasped and backed away.

Cleo and Mnemosyne came together. Clark just blew a gust of wind at them. They toppled over onto the road.

Clark said wryly,"I wouldn't try that again were I you."

Cleo looked at Mnemosyne and shouted something in Greek."He is too strong. We cannot risk not finding Princess Diana. We will have to retreat. Althea!Now!"

Clark heard Diana's name in and amongst the strange language and suddenly he started to say something. He turned and saw the child coming towards him. He felt a kind of powder blown into his face. He heard her utter the words,"Sleep!"in her softly accented voice.

Instantly he felt himself begin to sway. He fought the feeling .He could see with his dimming eyes,the child being led away by the three women and hear their voices muttering as they fled into the night. He fell upon his knees and gritted."Magic again!"

Phillipus was holding her injured hand and wincing."What manner of man is he?Were it not for the sleeping dust we would have been defeated."

Mnemosyne said grimly,"But we were ill prepared. He is blessed with gifts,like Diana. I have never seen a man shoot fire from his eyes nor blow winds. He must be a kind of demi-god in this world. But I have never in all our travels come upon one so strong. We cannot risk meeting him like that again."

Cleo said gravely,"He denies seeing the Princess. Are you sure he is the one,Althea?"

The nymph nodded."I swear. You could not forget those eyes of his. They are very blue,are they not?"

"He's a man. You cannot trust him!"said Phillipus crossly, giving Althea a suspicious frown at her rather naive admission.

Mnemosyne said gravely,"We will have to be more covert. Our task is to find the Princess. We need to plan a strategy to take him down. But for now,we must return to the aircraft and see to your hands,General. It looks painful."

Phillipus looked at her red,swollen hand."It is but what is worse, he broke my best sword."

* * *

Clark opened his eyes a short time later as he was being poked by a baton."Hey,buddy. You can't sleep here."

Clark looked up to see a police officer over him. He sat up groggily."Yeah,yeah. I know."

"You kids shouldn't drink so much,you know."

Clark didn't even bother to argue. Experience had taught him to keep a low profile and that meant not drawing attention to himself, especially with the law. He stood up.

"Sorry,Officer. Won't do it again."

The officer nodded and gestured."Okay,get moving."

Clark moved and felt the metal of the broken blade under him. He glanced up at the officer to make sure his back was turned. He swiftly picked it up and grabbed his bag. He kept it concealed. Instead of heading home,he turned and went back down the road towards the girls' apartment building .He looked at the blade in his hand. It had unusual etchings on either side. He knew it the minute he heard them say her name. They were her country women. Amazons. She needed to be told.

* * *

It was about ten pm and the girls were still awake. Lois and Diana was looking at television whilst Chloe sat at the kitchen table with her laptop. The knock on the door made them all look up. Chloe answered it.

"Clark?What is it?"

Lois remarked,"It's Smallville."

Diana turned and saw him come in."Hey. Can I see Diana?"

Chloe shut the door."Sure. Come in. Diana,Clark wants to see you."

Diana looked confused but got up. She was in white and pink cotton pajamas. Chloe had braided her hair in two pigtails and she looked absurdly school-girlish. She had not spoken to him since the conversation yesterday and they looked at each other awkwardly. Clark turned to Chloe and queried,"Is there somewhere where we can talk?"

Chloe gestured,"You can use my room."

Clark looked at Diana. They went into the room. Lois frowned as the door shut."I wonder what that is about?"

Chloe looked at the closed door with a pensive look."I don't know."

Diana turned to face Clark. He immediately pulled a metal object from the bag."This familiar to you?"

Diana's eyes widened and she reached for it. She gasped,"Hera!This blade!Where did you get it?"

He replied,"A dark-skinned woman attacked me with it. I don't think she counted on it breaking on contact."

Diana demanded eagerly."A dark-skinned woman? Gods! Phillipus! This is Phillipus' sword...at least what is left of it!"

"Phillipus?You mentioned this Phillipus before."

"She is my mo..our Queen's adviser...She is a soldier. Our General of the army. One of our best warriors. My mentor and teacher. I cannot believe it!She is here!"Diana began to pace the room

"Well,she wasn't alone."He explained about the other two women and the green eyed child. Diana held her cheek."It sounds like Cleo and Mnemosyne. And the child is actually a childhood friend of mine...She's hundreds of years old...she's a wood nymph!"Diana's eyes shone like jewels."They came for me!Where did you see them?"

"Three blocks down."

"We must go and look for them."Diana clutched his arm. "Please,Clark. They must be around. I know they attacked you but that is only because they were worried for me and don't trust men. They don't know you nor how kind you have been to me. If they did they would be on their knees in gratitude for keeping a sister safe."

He looked doubtful."I don't know,Diana,it's unlikely they'll stick around..."

She interrupted,"But we can look. You have your super vision and hearing. We need to try. These are my real family,Clark. Please?"

"Okay,"he averred.

She turned to go. He stopped her."Hold it!You're in pajamas and slippers. Aren't you going to change?"

She shook her head."No. We have no time to waste. Come on."

Clutching the blade to her chest,she led the way. Chloe looked at them in bewilderment as they walked out the apartment."Where god's name are you two going?"

"Not now,Chloe,"said Diana.

"Clark?"

Clark shook his head ruefully."Later."

As the door shut on both of them,Lois folded her arms and announced."Those two are just plain weird."

* * *

They went back to the spot where the Amazons had attacked Clark. They looked around but there was no sign of them,and the pair decided to scour the area. They took a kilometer wide radius and walked, and when it was safe,hovered and looked for any signs of the Amazons and nymph. Clark's special gifts made no difference after an hour and a half of looking. There was no sign of them. Diana had no choice but to give up past midnight when Clark decided that it was futile to continue.

"It's like looking for a needle in a haystack. They will be hiding. If they have come after me once they will again,"he said firmly."You will have to wait."

They ended back again at the original spot Clark had encountered the Amazons. Diana looked up at the sky. It was a clear night and after the light sprinkling earlier on the moon had come out.

She looked at the blade she had in her hand."How did they get here and find me?"

He remarked,"They must be very resourceful. The U.S. is a huge place. To pin-point your location would take real patience and skill."

She looked at him wistfully,"Do you think I will see them soon?"

"Well,they sound as if they are on a mission to find you. I'm sorry we couldn't find them tonight."

Diana's eyes suddenly filled. She felt her throat tighten. She sank upon the low wall the nymph had sat upon and said huskily,"I hope they are well. It is a frightening place, this world, if one is not fortunate to meet good people."

Clark caught the tremor in her voice and came forward."You must be very relieved and happy. It means you'll be going home soon."

She looked both gratified and miserable at once."It has been so long. I cannot believe it...I...Home..."

Her voice choked up. He came and sat next to her and without a second thought put an arm around her shoulders."Hey,there's no need to cry..."

"Amazons don't cry,"she muttered.

His finger traced a solitary tear dropping down her cheek. He said gently,"Somehow I don't believe that."

Diana looked up at him longingly. Her eyes dropped at once as she said ,"Sorry. I did not mean to ..."

Clark stopped her mid sentence,a finger to her lips."No. I'm sorry. I'm the idiot. I've wasted days making excuses about you to myself and everyone else. It never occurred to me a day would really come for you to leave and go back to your people."

She felt her heart begin to pound as he cupped her cheeks and brought her lips up to his. Diana's lips responded to the gentle,but exploratory kiss he gave her. She dropped the blade and both her hands went up to clutch at his lapel. He pulled her closer,as the kiss intensified and her arms went instinctively around his neck. Her head seemed to spin and she felt a shiver all the way down her spine to her toes.

Clark reluctantly broke the kiss. He looked at her flushed cheeks. "This is not going to get us anywhere. Your people are here looking for you."

She said brokenly,"I know. Now I wish I never kissed you,Clark Kent."

He was still holding her close. He stroked her hair off her face."I'm not.I 've been wanting to do that since the first time I laid eyes on you."

Diana looked stunned but pleased."Truly?"

"Truly."

He gently pulled away and stood up with her."We can't get into this...even if we want to...not with the way things are."

Diana looked forlorn."I know."

"Let's get you back home,"he said.

She sighed and picked up the blade."Very well."

As it was dark and the roads deserted,they took the chance to fly back to the apartment. They landed on the roof. Clark said gravely,"It's safer to go down from here. I'll see you tomorrow."

He turned to take off when she called suddenly,"Clark?"

"Mmm?"

"Was I?I mean was it acceptable?I'm not very experienced at..."

He stopped to smiled tenderly at her."You were more than acceptable. It was very hard to stop myself."

She blushed."Well,I didn't think of anything else but you."

Clark said ruefully,"Get inside before I forget my good intentions."

She sighed and opened the roof door and disappeared. Clark took to the air,and resisted the urge to go back.


	11. Chapter 11

THE DATE

CHAPTER 11

The cyborg known as John Corben was sitting in what was an old abandoned tenement building in the poorest part of Metropolis. The building had long been certified as uninhabitable and stood upon a large compound which was overgrown and littered with rubbish. One usually saw drug addicts and tramps around but the inside was so unsafe that no one went into the building again. The floor was rotten and half the roof caving in. In addition,it was overrun with rats and roaches. Corben was in the basement;he had been sitting there for days. The loss of his arm and his vision had driven him to hide, and worse,to rage and despair. He had blindly thrashed what was left of the basement of the building with his one arm. The walls were punched in and the old rusted and broken washing machines and furniture were lying in pieces on the floor.

His brain kept thinking about the encounter in the tunnels. Who and what had attacked him!Were they creations of Queen Industries?He had been so close to getting back his his life! Ruined!Now ruined!He was a freak. A disabled freak!

He held his head and roared."Aggghhhh!God damn!I will tear my brain out!I will destroy myself."

"Don't do it."

The voice came from the stairs leading to the basement. Corben's vision could no longer see heat signatures but he could estimate the distance between himself and the intruder and he could hear the voice accompanied by the sound of heavy footwear thudding the floor and of guns being leveled in his direction. He stood up and growled."Who is there?What do you want?Stay away!"

The voice said,"I know who you are,John. I heard about what you tried to do to Oliver Queen,and I know somehow you didn't succeed. You met your match."

Corben's metal digits curled into a fist."I can still do some damage if want."

"Yes,I'm sure but I'm hoping you won't. You can barely see and you have one arm. I have ten men here,armed with submachine guns and explosives. Don't force us to destroy something as wonderful as yourself."

Corben snarled."Wonderful?You think this wonderful?You need your head examining."

"Have you stopped to think what you are,Corben?You are cutting edge technology. A human mind but not in that fragile shell we call our body. That weak,vulnerable vessel that can bleed and rot and die. You can do so much with this metal frame. You have powers that make you unique and special..."

Corben interrupted,"There are others stronger than me."

"For now maybe but if you can be repaired,upgraded,made even more stronger...?"

He said warily,"No one can't help me now."

"Well,I can.I have access to some of the best scientific minds. We can make you better."

"Getting my body would make me better."

"Impossible. Your body is not salvageable. And you killed your creator. My scientists have no access to that data. Look,Corben,this is the opportunity to become the closest thing to being meta and once that is done we can find those that did this to you and be rid of them."

"Why are you so interested in helping me seek revenge?"

"I know there are forces out there roaming this world,and when these abominations affect your life without you fully knowing how...that is aggravating and terrifying. The things that blinded you and tore out your arm...I think they have done something to me too...I will find out who they are and stop them. I am offering you a chance to restart your life...your career...Once we are finished with you,none will think of the name John Corben as a failed crook."

Corben said,"You are very confident."

"I do not dwell on exercises in futility."

"Such arrogance."

"Ambition,"he corrected.

Corben's digits relaxed."How do I know I can trust you?I was betrayed before by one who swore to help me."

"I never swear."

Corben paused and asked,"And want do you want in return?No one does anything for free."

"True. I have enemies...Oliver Queen and his cronies amongst them...and it won't hurt to have a cyborg as a willing ally. So,will you consider it?"

Corben said,"Very well. Whom am I making this deal with?"

"The name's Luthor. Lex Luthor."

* * *

The invisible jet flew back to Themyscira. The three Amazons and the nymph were led into the presence chamber of the Queen. Hippolyta was pacing as she waited for them. She had heard of their arrival and that they were alone. The doors shut behind them. Hippolyta turned and saw Phillipus with her hand bandaged and in a sling. She frowned and came forward.

"What happened?Where is Diana?"

Phillipus bowed."We did not find her as yet my Queen."

"What?You have a lot of explaining to do,General. Did I not say that you were not to return without her?"

"We tried to find her,Majesty. We found the city that was seen by the Oracle,and we finally saw the man that Althea said she saw in the Eye .We decided to follow and capture him to interrogate him. But he was too strong to be contained. He ripped our nets made by Pallas herself apart. Our weapons were destroyed when we engaged him. He shot fire out of his eyes and melted Cleo's arrow to dust. My sword bent and broke when I tried to strike him. When I tried to hit him,my fingers were broken,as if I had hit stone. And he blew a gust from his lips and Cleo and Mnemosyne were blown over like dried leaves. If it were not for the sleeping dust the nymph blew in his eyes I dread to think what could have happened. But we retreated then and decided to return home. We cannot face him such as we are."

Hippolyta's brows snapped together."Who is he?"

"We don't know. We have never known in all our years of study of humans having abilities as this one,"said Cleo."He has godlike powers and strength...Like Heracles ...Do you think Zeus could have been responsible for him?"

"Unlikely. Hera would have told the Amazons."She held her chin pensively."He sounds dangerous and with such gifts,you would not be guaranteed to subjugate him. This is not something I would consider doing but in order to find Diana...we will have to be better prepared."

Mnemosyne asked,"What do we do?"

Hippolyta said grimly,"We will bring out the Gauntlet of Atlas and the Sandals of Hermes."

Phillipus looked taken aback."But who will wear it?Who is good enough to use them?"

She turned around to look at her."Me."

"But my Queen..."

She put her hand up and declared,"I will go and find my daughter. No one,no man,be he half god,will stop me."

* * *

Diana was sitting with Dinah going over invitations to functions and meetings Oliver had decided he would accept. Diana would make the relevant phone calls and send out the acceptance letters. Dinah was rolling her eyes at the newspapers that speculated on Oliver's recent abduction.

"Nothing gets him more annoyed than people speculating over nonsense,"she said dryly."These paranoid stories of Queen Industries playing god is only serving to have our stakeholders and buyers jittery. I'm thinking it might be a good thing if Oliver goes on television and gives an interview. I can speak to Iris West;she's a good friend of ours and she works with a reputable network;so he'll at least consider it. Well,that'll do for now,Diana."

Diana closed her note book."I will get these things done today."

Dinah leaned back in her chair."Excellent. You know,you have settled in very well. Have you considered what you want to do in the future?With more training and experience you may be able to look at public relations as a career."

Diana replied,"Thank you,but truthfully,I may not be here for long. I think it is likely I may be going back home soon."

Dinah leaned forward."Really?You mean we may lose you?"

She nodded but did not go into any details."Yes."

"Well,that's such a pity. But you must be glad. We'll miss you."

She nodded."As I will you and everyone who has been so good to me."

Dinah noted the slightly wistful look in her face. She said sympathetically,"I know. It's such a pity,especially now when you and Steve are getting on so well. He's quite a catch,you know. And I think he really likes you. How do you feel about him?"

Diana looked at her guiltily."I ...am not..."

The intercom on Dinah's desk buzzed. Dinah answered."Yes?"

The secretary answered."Miss Lance,would you tell Miss Prince a Mr Kent is waiting for her down in reception?"

"Sure."Dinah looked at Diana."I wonder what Clark wants?"

"He called this morning. We are having lunch." Normally friends having lunch would be nothing to comment upon but the blush that colored Diana's cheeks made Dinah's brows raise in some bemusement.

She remarked,"Well,well,well. When did this happen?"

Diana stood up."I...do not know what you mean."

"Oh,don't act all coy with me. You face can't lie even if your tongue is trying. I'm more experienced at this game than you. What I want to know is how long have you had the hots for Clark Kent?"

Diana admitted shyly,"It was difficult to comprehend the feelings of my heart and also somewhat frightening. Can one feel uncertainty,dismay,relief and euphoria all at once?"

Dinah smiled knowingly."When it comes to relationships and romance,yes. Clark is really a remarkable person. You couldn't do any better,not withstanding Ollie and Steve. And you and him together?I shouldn't be surprised;it makes sense."

Diana sighed and looked regretful."It is very complicated though. We have decided to meet today to discuss some things."

"I have no doubt it is complicated,with Steve and having to go home."She stood up and came around the desk. She patted her arm."Look,take some advice from me. Just enjoy the moment. Some of us have years together and still we never get it right. Now you run along and say hi to Clark for me."

Diana smiled gratefully at her and departed.

* * *

Clark was waiting in the foyer for her. He had taken his lunch break from the Planet and had left Jimmy and Lois with a lame excuse of having to go to the bank. He heard the lift and saw her coming out of it. He smiled at her as she met his eyes. She smiled back. They met in the middle of the floor.

Clark lifted a bag with a handle."I got us some of the best noodles on the planet."

Diana could smell the food."Where does one get the best noodles?"

"I flew into Bangkok ten minutes ago. The weather is so good,I thought we could sit in the park and eat."

She beamed."I would like that."

They left the building and walked towards City Park. It was a lovely summer's day and the park was filled with people who also had the same idea. They found a good spot under a tree and sat down on the grass. He had brought them two fresh juices. He said wryly,"Sorry,it couldn't be red wine or champagne in glass flutes. This is all I could afford on my part-time, on the job training salary. And I haven't even gotten paid yet."

Diana looked at the food as he laid it out."I would have been fine with a hot dog,Clark."

He said,"Oh,I'm not that broke and lucky for me food in Thailand is cheap. The plus of being able to fly around the world in minutes."

She took the container he passed to her and a plastic fork."Smells delicious."

"It is. Dig in."

As they ate,Clark inquired,"So have you given any thought to what happened last night?"

She said softly,"It was all I could think about."

"Me too,"he admitted.

She asked,"What are we going to do?"

"I thought about this all day. Your sisters are looking for you,they are not too impressed with me,and then you'll be going home. Not the right ingredients for us to start off anything;in fact doomed before it could start. So...I thought maybe you and I could go to the movies tonight."

She was about to take a mouthful of her drink and looked at him surprised,"But that is..."

He half smiled."A date?"

"I thought you said we could not get into this..."she began perplexed.

"Yeah,that was a stupid thing to say,when we clearly are in whatever this is."

Diana asked,"And what is this exactly?"

"We'll just have to take one day at a time and hope for the best. So,will you go out with me tonight?"

She smiled,"Yes. What movie will we go see?"

He said,"I was thinking maybe I could introduce you to Spielberg. There's a showing of his films in one of the few remaining small cinemas across town. I think E.T. is on tonight."

She repeated,"E.T.?"

"The Extraterrestrial. It's basically a story of two very different beings...an alien and a human boy...finding each other and forming a deep bond of friendship. It's one of my favorite films."

"Okay. I will look forward to seeing it. Your mother showed me her favorite movie "Roman Holiday" and at the time I didn't quite understand it. It seemed two people from so different backgrounds could not have anything in common and I could not imagine people forming such a bond in so a short time. And I thought it was a waste of time,since they did not even end up together. But now..."

He looked at her curiously."Yes?"

"Well,I believe I do understand."She cleared her throat."Clark,I have something to tell you..."

He put down his empty box."What?"

"I...my sisters came to find me not only because I am an Amazon but the Queen of our people...Hippolyta...she is ..." Clark's cell phone rang and interrupted her. It was Perry White.

"Kent!Where are you?There's an impromptu press conference from that guy who embezzled millions from the First Bank down at the corner of Maxwell and Sullivan. You're closest to it. Get your tail over there. Now!"

"Yes,Perry,yes. I'll be there. I'm on my way."He hung up and looked at Diana wryly."Sorry,Diana,duty calls. A story may be about to break. Perry wants me to cover it. I've got to go. I'm really sorry to run out on you. I'll come pick you up tonight say about seven?"

She said,"It is alright,Clark. Go on. I'll see you tonight."

He reached over and kissed her cheek and hurried away.

* * *

Diana got ready for her first official date with Clark. Chloe watched her as she tried on clothes and looked to her for approval. She came out two times,and Chloe shook her head in amusement, because for some bizarre reason Diana wanted to ready herself and choose her own outfit. A task that was proving to be very challenging for someone used to tunics all her life and getting help from either Martha Kent or Dinah Lance or Chloe herself.

"Too casual. You look like your are going to the supermarket,"sighed Chloe,from the kitchen where she was putting in a pizza.

Diana tried a second time. Lois had arrived now and frowned seeing Diana in a mismatched outfit."Where's going on?"

Chloe coughed."Er,she's going out tonight."

Lois looked curious."With yummy Mr Steve Trevor?"

Diana looked self conscious."No. I...Steve left for Washington...Cousin Clark is taking me to see E.T."

Lois looked slightly suspicious."I see. Er,Diana,I don't think red,yellow and blue together do much for you though."

Diana sighed and went back in. Lois looked at Chloe,one brow raised."E.T,huh?"

Chloe tried to look casual."Yeah,she's a bit down with Steve gone. Clark wanted to cheer her up."

Lois still did not look very satisfied but conceded,"`W-ell,I guess that's nice of him. But seriously, Chloe,go help her,huh?It was pathetic that last effort."

Chloe nodded and went into the bedroom to see Diana in a third outfit. Chloe coughed,"That looks as if you're going to the opera. Too overdressed for a movie."

Diana looked at the dress she had worn for the Queen fund raiser. She exclaimed,"Well,I don't understand this!First I am too under-dressed and then I am too over-dressed. Or I don't match. What is right?"

She took her arm."A first date is always tricky. I mean you want to look pretty and sexy, yet not too accessible,if you know what I mean?"

Diana looked blank."No,I do not know what you mean."

"Look,you want Clark to notice you look good,right?"

"Well,I would have thought he noticed already or else he would not have asked me,"Diana rationalized.

"True,but remember when I said clothes are like armor?A girl generally wants to feel beautiful and comfortable on a date. And you are very beautiful,so you don't even have to make much of an effort."

Diana confessed."People keep telling me how beautiful I am but it means very little to me. It is no more than you telling me that I am good with a sword or at speaking English."

Chloe sighed."Come on,let me help you,huh?He'll be here and I'm sure you are not the kind of gal to make anyone wait."

"Oh no,that would be very rude. Okay,what should I wear?"

Ten minutes later Diana was in a pretty white blouse,a pink skirt and espadrilles. Lois came out and looked at her as she went down to wait for her cousin in the foyer. She grimaced. "It's not fair,is it?Some people being born with the whole package?I mean, if life were fair,she'd be short of a few braincells or catty but she's so free of that sort of thing. I've never come across someone so unconscious of her looks and so gracious .Isn't it sickening?You can't even grudge her anything."

Chloe smiled."I know."

* * *

Clark had borrowed Michael's car and picked Diana up promptly at seven. They drove to the cinema that was located more in the outskirts of the city. It was one of those small private cinemas that ran old movies and it still,despite the modern cineplexes,managed to get enough movie buffs to keep itself up and running. The owner kept it up for love of the art form and there was a kind of grungy charm to the building,from the old fashioned Kiosk to the faded carpet and worn chairs inside.

Clark grinned as they took their seats."It's not the newest but it has no rats nor allows smokers. And you'll see some characters in the audience."

The cinema was half filed as the movie got underway. The reels of the movie was clearly over two decades old,as it had some lines and spots in places but on the whole the story still managed to captivate the audience. Diana leaned into Clark when one of the saddest parts of the movie came on.

She watched the flowers whither and die and whispered, in a choked voice,"Oh,no. He is dead. What will Elliot do now?"

Clark smiled but put an arm around her shoulder."Wait and see."

* * *

The movie was ending. The words,"I'll be right here" blared from the screen and Diana's hand reached up to clutch Clark's hand resting on her shoulder. The credits rolled and the lights came on. Clark looked at her amused,took up a napkin and passed it to her."I thought Amazons don't cry."

She sniffed and wiped her eyes."That was not fair. It took me by surprise. Gods,that was so wonderful. I did not even cry when Frodo left for the Gray Havens nor when Maximus died,but this ..."

"Spielberg is the master at tugging the heart strings."

"Thank you for bringing me. I enjoyed it. Can we come see another Spielberg soon?"

"Why not?I'm pretty sure they'll run "Jaws" sometime..."They got up and began to walk out the theater

Diana looked curious."Jaws?Is that as dramatic and emotional as this?"

He grinned."Oh, dramatic isn't the word I'd use but I won't spoil it for you. You'll be very,er,surprised."

They paused outside. The night was warm and it was still relatively early. Clark said,"We're not far from the waterfront. Want to go for a walk down the boardwalk?"

Diana nodded and he held his hand out to her. She looked at him oddly. He said,"Don't tell me Trevor didn't hold your hand?"

"No,he didn't. Do you want to hold my hand?"

"Unless you have some objection."

Diana gave him her hand. It felt strangely comforting as they walked together. They talked about the movie and the sights along the way. They came to pause in the middle of the boardwalk and looked out to the sea. The wind whipped their hair and Diana's skirt. They leaned against the rail and looked out to sea. They could see the light house and the boats from where they stood.

As they chatted Diana was acutely aware she had to tell him the one truth that she had avoided since she came. It wasn't easy to just launch into telling him,how she was created from clay nor that her mother was Queen of the Amazons. She knew he was very ambivalent of magic,and very adamant that he did not see himself above anyone despite his heritage and powers. Would it make a difference to them ,his stubbornly insisting he was a farmboy and no different from a normal man?

She was about to take a deep breath but Clark interrupted her with a ,"Hey,look at that!"

It was a caricaturist. The man was sitting with his easel,paper and pencils near the row of cafes and souvenir shops. He was sketching a boy.

Clark tugged her arm."You got to see this."

They stood by and watched the man draw the child with a speed and skill that was wonderful to behold. People stopped and watched and chuckled at the comical exaggeration of the boy's features and his pose.

Diana smiled as she looked at the other drawings on display."Oh,very clever."

After the boy was given his picture,the artist cocked an eye in their direction. His artist's eye looked at Diana in appreciation. "Hey,pal,how's about I draw your pretty girlfriend?"

A bystander commented."Aw,not even you could make this one ugly!"

Diana looked at him and began to shake her head. It always embarrassed her when people commented on her beauty. Clark nudged her."We can pose together. It'll be fun. Consider it a memento from our first date. Besides,I bet you've always had to sit and be prim and proper for a picture."

It was true. All paintings and sculpture of her in Themyscira were serious, classical works that had been commissioned by her mother for the Royal Palace. She looked at him."How do you know that?"

He grinned."I can't imagine Amazon art having a sense of humor."

She made a face at him."Very funny. Okay. We will pose together."

Clark looked at the artist."How much?"

"Twenty bucks."

"Highway robbery."But he stepped with Diana in front of the artist."How do you want us?"

The artist grinned and regarded them thoughtfully."Hmm,how should I draw you two?"

Someone suggested,""Pretty Woman!"

"Ghost!"said another.

Diana looked at Clark. He laughed at her bewildered expression. The artist tapped his chin with his pencil and then,with a look of inspiration,exclaimed,"Mr and Mrs Smith!"

Clark chuckled."I get she can give Angelina a run for her money. But me?Brad Pitt?Not in a million years."

The artist waved them together."Come on. Back to back. I just need to get your faces. The rest is up to my imagination."

Fifteen minute later,the artist beckoned them over. Clark and Diana burst out laughing. The man had done a commendable job. Clark's chin seemed to be like a shovel and he was grinning inanely. The artist had put him in a suit and tie like the movie. Diana's eyes and lips were protuberant and her legs long and spindly like a giraffe's.

"Very good,"Clark said and paid the artist who gave Diana a last admiring look."Anytime."

Clark gave Diana the drawing."Yours."

She took it with a smile."Hera,if my sisters saw this they will think that man was insane and you crazier to pay him."

Clark laughed."Come on,let me take you home."

He stopped the car in front of her building and turned off the engine."Well,here we are."

Diana turned and smiled."I had a really wonderful time."

"Me too. I'm free this weekend. Want to go to Smallville tomorrow?"

She looked eager."Oh,I would love to go and see your mother. I miss her. Does she know ...about you and I?'

"No,I was thinking it might be a good time to tell her."

"How will she feel?Will she be pleased,do you think?"

"Well,I'm not dating to please my mother."

"You're not?"Diana digested that with some surprise. Not obeying Hippolyta had never really crossed her mind. She was not only her mother but her Queen.

"No. My Mom would never impose her likes or dislikes upon me. She will respect my choice. I have a feeling that she kind of likes you very much."

Diana sighed."Your mother has always been very warm and generous to me."

"Well,it's not a stretch for anyone...you're way too adorable for your own good,even when you're turning my life upside down,with crazed witches and angry Amazons and wild Beastiamorphs."

Diana looked a bit conscience stricken."Sorry. You must have wished sometimes you never met me."

He reached and stroked a tendril off her face."Are you kidding me?I would not wish away the last five weeks with you even if Circe had changed me into a lump of coal for the rest of my life..."

Diana began,"Oh,never a lump of coal. She would have to change you into something animate and on a scale with your..."

Clark put a finger to her lips."That was in no way a hint to talk about Circe,Diana."

Their eyes were locked together and she could feel her pulse begin to race. Diana whispered,"What do you want to talk about?"

"How about we don't talk at all?"he replied and leaned over and kissed her gently. They moved to get closer when Diana felt the handbrake and gears poke her hip. They looked down. Clark murmured,"Not very conducive to kissing,is it?"

Diana looked at the back seat and asked logically,"Could we not sit there?"

Clark looked at her half amused."Let me put this on record now. You don't suggest to a guy to move to the back seat unless you're asking for trouble."

She looked disappointed."Why not?"

"Well,things can get out of hand and some can take advantage of the situation."

"But you would never do that,would you?"

Clark remarked,"Your faith in me is admirable if somewhat misguided." He opened the door and got out,coming around to open hers. She picked up her rolled up drawing and stood up, frowning, reminding him of a child sulking after being denied a favorite toy. He laughed as he closed the door."Stop pouting."

She began crossly,"Why do you have to be so...Oh!"She was silenced as a strong arm curled about her waist and he pulled her to him and kissed her. She whispered breathless after a minute,"I thought you meant we should stop..."

He chuckled."No. I'm a big guy and Carter's back seat isn't exactly the most comfortable of places to make out. Nor is it the memory I want to have of our first date."He lifted her easily by the waist to sit on the flank of Michael's car. Diana laughed shakily and wrapped her arms around his neck,her drawing in one hand, as their lips met once more.

The sound of a heavy thud atop the roof of the car broke them apart. They looked up to see a tall,dark haired woman standing above them. She had on an armored tunic and Grecian warrior's skirt. One her right arm was an emblazoned golden gauntlet and on her feet winged sandals. Her eyes were flashing and she growled at Clark in husky English,

"Son of a sire,get your hands off my daughter!"


	12. Chapter 12

CHAMPION OF THE GODS

CHAPTER 12

Hippolyta moved swiftly before Clark could step back from Diana. She grasped him by the scruff of the neck, and flung him into a group of dustbins on the pavement. He toppled over the bins and fell heavily onto drain in the road. Hippolyta was over him, as he shook his head and looked up. "Daughter?"

She withdrew a sword. "It is death to even defile the hem of the heir to the throne of Themyscira much less kiss her, boy!"

Clark looked bemused. "_Heir_?"

The sword was coming at him .He was so stunned by Hippolyta's words that he did not anticipate the blow. He raised his arm too late only to have the blade came down upon his skin and to his greater shock, the metal actually cut him. He grimaced and swat the blade back hard. Hippolyta toppled back like a tumbleweed in the road. Her eyes gleamed and dug her heels in to stop herself from falling back. Clark got up, stunned, to see her take to the air land launch herself at him.

"They did say you were strong as a demi-god! Let us see if you can withstand the Gauntlet of Atlas!"

She drew back her fist to punch him when she heard Diana's voice. "Mother! No! Stop it!"

Clark caught the fist and gritted. Her strength was outstanding. He tried pushing back. Hippolyta's eyes narrowed. "You are strong."

Diana grabbed her tunic and was yanking her back. Hippolyta turned to glare at her and shake her off. "What do you think you were doing?"

Diana gritted her teeth and pulled her back with all her strength. "You cannot! He is my friend!"

Hippolyta looked at her disgusted. She shook her off and clenched her sword. "Friend? Do not lie to me! I will end this now."

Diana ran in front of Clark. Her arms spread as if to defend him with her own body. "You do not understand. He is a good person. He has helped me. Kept me safe. Given me shelter. You cannot hurt him .Strike him and you have to strike me."

Hippolyta's eyes flashed. "Are you insane, child! You would defy your Queen, your Mother, by defending him? Have you forgotten what his kind did to me? To your sisters?

Clark stood up, with a bewildered expression .He held his arm gingerly which was bleeding from the deep gash. They had reverted back to Diana's native Greek.

Diana looked at her resolutely. "I am _not_ defying you. I am telling you that you are misjudging Clark. He is not the enemy here. He is not Heracles. Stay your sword. I beg of you."

Hippolyta looked dismayed as her daughter turned to look at Clark. "Are you alright? Oh Hera, you are bleeding." Diana tore off the frill from her skirt and began to staunch his arm.

Clark stiffened and seemed to pull away. He demanded, "What is going on here, Diana? Is this who I think it is?"

Diana looked at him awkwardly. "This...is my mother...she...I meant to tell you earlier...but the time did not seem right. This is Queen Hippolyta of the Amazons..."

Clark's jaw tightened. He looked at the woman glaring at him. "The Queen? Then...she was talking about you? The heir of Themyscira?"

Diana looked guilty. "Yes. I am Princess of my people. Let me bind your cut..."

He looked at her as if still trying to digest what she was saying. He shook his head. "A Princess? As in royalty?"

Hippolyta gave him a cynical look. "Yes, boy, as in royalty. What is the matter with you, daughter? Why did you not tell him who you were? Are you ashamed of your station?"

Diana looked aghast. "No! I just thought it better no one knew I was heir to Themyscira..."

Clark looked pale. He looked awkwardly at Hippolyta."I guess I can imagine how this must seem to you but I meant no disrespect to Diana...ma'am..."

The Queen eyed him testily. "You have disrespected her by touching her .What did you think you were doing? Had I not stopped this, you would have taken her on that machine."

Diana blushed in shame at her mother's blunt if somewhat wild exaggeration. "Mother!" she protested. "It was no such thing! It was just a kiss."

Hippolyta snapped. "There is nothing as just a kiss, daughter." She eyed Clark. "Is there, boy? Dare to tell me you have not thought of bedding my daughter?"

Clark looked embarrassed at her .Her words were entirely out of context. Sure he had thought of Diana in a sexual way. He was not some monk and her power level did more than once make him think that he might have found someone who was physically compatible with him. With Lana, or any other normal human female, sex was out of the question unless he wanted to hurt her. The times he and Lana had been intimate she had either gotten powers temporarily or he had lost his. He had never believed there was a female out there he could even contemplate being with at his full strength. Yet thinking about it did not mean he was ready to go down that road.

He said truthfully to the queen. "I respect your daughter and would never force nor fool her into anything she did not understand."

Hipplyta was about to say something sarcastic, when they heard footsteps behind them. It was Cleo, Mnemosyne, Phillipus with her arm in a sling and Althea, who had been behind the Queen, and were just catching up. They ran up, swords and arrows pointed at Clark.

"My Queen, do you need aid?" cried Phillipus.

Diana spun around and saw them all armed. She shouted. "Not you too! Stop!"

They looked bewildered. They had not expected this. Hippolyta put out her hand. "Desist."

The four halted and lowered their weapons. Hippolyta announced coldly, "I came to find my daughter. I have found her. This male is not the issue here. Are you ready to go home, Diana?"

Diana suddenly paled. "Home?"

Hippolyta looked impatient. "Yes, home."

Diana turned to Clark. Hippolyta snapped. "Why do you look at him? I am your mother. I know what is good for you. It seems being here has not only affected your judgment but clouded your mind. It is time we leave this place and return to Themyscira. Where it is safe and where you belong."

Clark looked at Diana. "I think this is it,'' he said softly, painfully aware that the time he had dread had come all too soon.

Diana looked at him helplessly. "I...I won't even get to say good-bye or thank you to the others, Mrs Kent, Chloe, Michael, John, Dinah...I...Mother, I..."

Hippolyta said stiffly, "Remember your station, Diana." She looked at Clark. "It seems from what my daughter says, you helped her, for which I am gratified. But you must understand, no matter if you are a god yourself, Diana's destiny lies with the throne, not here. Even if you were king of these lands, you can never understand her heritage nor culture. Come, daughter. The sooner we get home the better. You two had better say your farewells."

Diana's eyes held Clark's . "I am sorry. I have to go," she began stiffly, trying her best not to let her voice tremble with emotion.

Clark said slowly, "I guess this is good-bye. For good. I..."

The Queen commanded, "Quickly! The longer we stay here the greater the danger of being discovered."

Diana choked. "Good-bye, Clark."

Before he could reply ,Hippolyta took Diana's arm and dragged her off. "That'll do. Let's go."

Clark watched the Amazons vanish into the night with Diana looking back at him dejectedly. He stood like a statue, his hands hanging limply at his side, not heeding that the blood from the gash was dripping to the road. He could not believe it. She was going. His mind was in chaos. He should stop her! He took a step forward, and he froze. He could hear their voices even from where he stood.

Hippolyta was speaking. "You have a lot to answer, Diana, you will be expected to stand before the Senate for breaching the rules."

"Yes, Majesty, I understand I would have to when I returned home."

"I expect they may be lenient. You were misled by those nymphs after all."

There was a pause, and the Queen's voice has softened." Thank Zeus, are safe. I prayed to the Gods for days for your return. All your sisters will be happy to see you. We missed you...I missed you"

"And I missed you, mother."

Clark sank upon the pavement with a groan and ran a hand through his hair. She was with her mother, going to her people...he was nothing pitted against that...what had he, at twenty two, still in University and dependent on his mother and a part time job to offer an Amazon princess?

"Nothing," he muttered.

* * *

Martha Kent looked at Clark as he sat listlessly on the chair in the porch and stared out at the horizon. Since he had returned home on Friday night, he had been quiet .He had told her all that had happened, and Mrs Kent had been dismayed to hear of Hippolyta's harsh attitude towards him and the world and that it was unlikely that they'd ever see Diana again. She sighed, watching him from behind the screen door. He had been like that for the last two days and he was due to go back to Metropolis that afternoon. She just wished he'd talk about it instead of saying he was okay and then vanishing into the barn or the fields.

"Sweetheart, lunch is ready," she said coming out onto the porch.

Clark looked back. "I'm not hungry."

Martha frowned. "You haven't had anything but a cup of coffee for the day. You need to eat something."

"I will...just not yet, alright?"

She sighed and came around to look at him. She rested a hand on his shoulder. "Clark, sometimes talking helps."

He shrugged. "What more should I say that I haven't said?"

She sat next to him. "It's okay to say you'll miss her."

He said nothing.

His mother continued, "You should be proud of yourself, Clark. You met a strange girl from a land so unlike our own. Took care of her. Befriended her. Protected her. I am sure the Queen of the Amazons understands that."

Clark spoke. "She also understands that Diana and I could never have worked. Two different worlds. Two different cultures."

"Kindred spirits always find each other, darling, but I am sorry it couldn't work our for you."

Clark looked cynical. "Lana and I failed, even after trying so hard. With Diana I didn't feel as if I had to struggle with my secret and myself,...it felt so natural...she understood but it was based on a half truth. I did not realize how important she was to Themyscira. I guess I was stupid thinking even if she was an Amazon, she'd opt to stay here."

Martha covered his hand. "Sometimes we have to do our duty, and happiness takes a back seat because of it. If this is hard for you imagine how it must be for Diana."

Clark sighed. "There was no question of stopping her."

"I know. That would have hurt and alienated her from her mother more." Martha looked at his arm. It had healed but there was a scar. "That was quite a cut."

"It would have been my head were it not for Diana. The blade was tempered with magic. The scar will probably go eventually."

Martha asked, "Have you spoken to your friends about her?"

"Most of them know the truth. The likes of Lois and Jimmy believes she was called home as her father is unwell. Chloe and I had to do some fast tidying up and packing whilst Lois slept and we told her Diana flew out that following morning and had no time to say goodbye. I think she swallowed it. The guys are bummed, particularly Michael. He is also peeved that Hippolyta dented his car roof. I have to shell out some savings to pay for that."

"I can help."

"No, this was my mess. I will sort it out."

Martha sighed. "I wonder what she is doing?"

* * *

Diana had been questioned thoroughly by the Senate about her excavation of the Eye of Ra and her sojourn in the Patriarch's world. After a day of interrogation they decided that the initial act of taking the Eye was not entirely her fault, but once she had gotten out into the world she had been very weak and succumbed to ways of that world. Her innocence was taken into account as well as Clark's compassion in assisting her but that she should have not only fraternized with him and lost the Eye, the fact that she allowed him liberties with her person could not go unpunished.

She was sentenced to going into seclusion for a month with the priestess at the Retreat of Healing and Transformation, where she would have enough time to contemplate her actions and its consequences. She had been there for seven days, helping the priestess in their daily chores and spending much of her time in study and prayer. She was not allowed any contact with her mother nor friends, so she had no idea about what was going on in the Senate nor on island life as a whole.

Diana sat out in the vast gardens surrounding the retreat and stared out to sea instead of the book on her lap. She shook her head as if to rebuke herself for daydreaming. She focused on her volume of Plato and muttered, "Stop it. There is no use thinking of it."

She began to read aloud and her brows creased and she let out a sound between a groan and a snort and flung the book aside in frustration .She held her head with her hand.

"Hera, help me!"

"I am so sorry, Princess."

Diana looked up to see a timid figure emerge out from the shrubbery and pick up the book from the ground. Althea, the wood-nymph, handed the volume over. "I think this must be very valuable and Mnemosyne will not appreciate you flinging to the ground."

Diana winced guiltily. "I know. Thank you, Althea. How are you? How is Zoe?"

Althea said, "Zoe is fine. She has been keeping a low profile. She's too scared your mother will tell Nereus...Diana, I know I have not gotten to speak to you since your return but I have been watching you for the last few days when you come out for your stroll or to sit and read ...and I can see that you are not ...well, you seem not glad to be home. I know being confined is awful but..."

Diana put the book down upon the stone seat and got up. She looked at Althea forlornly, "Is it bad of me to feel this way? I love my home, do not doubt that, but after what I have seen and experienced the last weeks was nothing I could have ever in my wildest imagination think of...They say the Patriarch's world is evil, but I was there, Althea, and yes, there are evil men who are greedy, power-hungry, cruel,...but there are good people also. People who are not born royal nor have the sheltered upbringing I have had, and they are so generous and open-minded. Never once was my being an Amazon an issue for those that knew...They opened their homes and arms to me. I can never forget that."

Althea asked, "What is his name again?"

"Who?" Diana looked irritated. He had been taken into such dislike by her mother and sisters, the mere mention of him made her fire up in his defense.

"The one your mother caught you kissing. Oh, do not look so embarrassed."

"How do you know? I thought only my mother and the Senate..."

"Come on, Diana, everyone was not born yesterday. It is common knowledge around the island. And not everyone was happy to hear their future Queen was cavorting with a man."

Diana sighed. "They will never understand, not while they cling to their ancient dogma. His name is Clark Kent."

"You miss this Clark Kent?"

Diana turned and said gravely, "Yes, I do. But what I feel is not only because I miss him. Themyscira itself seems so confining. There is a whole world beyond our borders just waiting to be explored...a world that is wonderful as it is terrifying. A world that I felt I could have helped had I been given the chance."

Althea said, "The tournament is tomorrow, you know."

Diana's brows knitted. "I thought it had gone."

"No, with your disappearance, your mother had to delay it. And Phillipus, who was to be one of the judges, had been injured. She is better now. The purple ray sped up her healing. They are making final preparations to the field as we speak. I even think they have extended an invite to the Bana to send their best warriors."

Diana clenched her fists. "The Bana. Everyone has a chance. Except me. Even if I were not confined, she would not let me!"

Althea said slowly, "This contest was willed by the gods, Princess, not your mother. I do not believe she could deny anyone."

Diana looked at the wood nymph bemused. "What are you saying?"

Althea said ruefully, "I will no doubt get turned into a tree for this, but what is to stop you from taking part?"

"They will see me and stop me of course ! I will not be able to even step onto the field..."

Althea whispered, "I have seen warriors in past contests wear all kinds of armor, including helms."

Diana's eyes glowed. "Gaea, that is it! I will do it. I will join that contest."

* * *

The day for the contest dawned and dozens of hopefuls from Themyscira and the Bana lined up to take part. Diana had slipped away from the retreat. It was not noticed today of all days because most of the Amazons who could be spared from their duties went to view the tournament. Epione as the most skilled healer had to be there as with any physical sport injuries were inevitable. So, when Diana relayed a message to one of the women that she did not feel well and would remain in her quarters, there was no one to question it. She had flown quietly to the armory the night before, and gotten herself a visored helm, breastplate, gauntlets and shin-guards. There was no need to carry weapons as those would be provided.

She stood in line, heart beating fast, as she approached the head of the Palace guard, Euboea, and thankfully realized that the woman was not taking names but tying colored pieces of cloth around the arms of the contestants. Diana was placed in a group of six wearing blue. They would compete against each other, until one person stood standing from the group.

Then these individuals would in turn face each other on the field of battle to become the ultimate victor.

The preliminary round went fairly well. It was decided by timing the individuals on an obstacle course. Diana easily won her group. She soon found herself in the next round facing nine other sisters in archery, javelin and horsemanship. As the day wore on Hippolyta who sat up in the high dais of the arena turned to Phillipus. "That one in the gold helm is very good, isn't she?'

Phillipus nodded. "She is strong and fast. But I am impressed by her equestrian skills. If I hazard a guess, I feel it will be between her and Mala."

The General proved to be correct after the final two participants faced off. It was indeed Mala and this masked warrior. Everyone was watching with interest as the two women faced each other in the final duel. They were given two falchions. It proved to be a contest of strength, skill and endurance. Diana was being pushed back; she lacked the experience Mala had but she had courage on her side and remained standing even when her sword was knocked out of her hands. She refused to surrender. She watched her opponent as she swiped at her. Diana caught the blade in her gauntlet and with one foot caught Mala's inner calf and flung her to the ground. She caught up the sword and pointed it at Mala's throat.

"You are undone, Sister!"

A great cheer when up as Mala slapped the sand in defeat.

Hippolyta watched the winner approach the dais. She rose and began down the steps to meet her. Phillipus followed her,bearing a pair of silver bracelets on a tray.

The Queen said indulgently as the winner went down on one knee. "A fine display of skill, my Sister. You do us proud. I have here your prize for winning this tournament. These bracelets were forged by Hephaestus from the shards of Zeus' Aegis .Come, rise and unmask and let us see who will be going out into the world to champion the cause of the Gods and spread the ideals of the Amazons."

Diana rose and undid her mask.

There were gasps all around. The tray fell from Phillipus' hands and Hippolyta turned white. "You!"

Diana was standing in her mother's audience chamber as the Queen paced and Phillipus and members of the Senate stood by and looked on.

"Do you have any idea what you have done?"

Diana said unflinchingly, "I won the contest."

Hippolyta halted and glared. "You broke the rules! You left the Retreat without permission and then entered the tournament..."

"There are no rules on who is eligible, Mother. And I won it fairly."

"I will not allow it! My daughter is not going out into the world again as Champion."

Diana said passionately, "I am eighteen .You cannot treat me like a child. I accept maybe I shouldn't have left the retreat but the Gods willed this contest, not you nor the Senate."

Hippolyta looked hurt. "How can you speak to me like that? I am trying to keep you safe. Away from the wicked ways of the Patriach. None want to see you hurt...your heart broken."

"Mother, I was out there for five weeks and I have faith that I can make a difference."

"It is that boy, is it? You want to run back out of here because of him! I swear I taught you better."

"No, Mother. Before I met Clark I wanted to do something other than being a princess of privilege. The Gods could not have blessed me with all this power to remain isolated here. Can you not see it? Feel it too?" pleaded Diana, reaching for her. "I know it now in my heart I have a destiny, and it is to be this champion and defeat the will of Ares."

Hippolyta grasped her shoulders. "You are a child still! We here are three thousand years old. We have lived since the dawn of civilization. We have seen kingdoms rise and fall. We know that men have advanced in many ways but they remain no different to what they were since ancient times. Greedy, grasping, cruel,...willing to succumb to the will of Ares despite knowing the price of destruction..."

Diana covered her hand. "There is always hope, Mother. Hope is what made you survive. It's what forged Themyscira. It was the difference between you and Antiope. You did not become embittered and seek vengeance. You taught me better. It is better to forgive. Even you forgive Heracles because your compassion moved you to pity. I should be no different to my sisters. You cannot protect me forever."

Phillipus suddenly spoke up. "Majesty, she has a point."

Hippolyta looked as if she was struggling between anger and a reluctant pride at the words of her child. Where was the impetuous, impatient girl she knew? There was a kind of new found temperance and grace in her overall manner. But the Queen was still not happy to let her go. She shook her head. "No. This is my final word. You will stay. As runner up, Mala..."

Before she could make her decree, there was suddenly a flash of light in the chamber and one of the gods that blessed Diana upon her birth appeared: Hermes, the winged messenger.

He carried a lariat made of tiny gold chain links in his hand. All the women gasped and went down upon their knees.

Hermes gestured to them. "Rise."

He looked at Hippolyta. "Queen Hippolyta, I bear word from those that blessed your child, from Hera, Aphrodite, Athena, Demeter and Hestia. They have heard and seen all that has happened here. The decree of Zeus has been carried out and won fairly by Diana. It is not up to you , Hippolyta, to undo that binding contract. The champion has been chosen and she is now commanded to go and be an Ambassador of Peace and Knowledge to the world."

Hippolyta looked as if she had been hit in the gut, she looked at Diana who bowed as Hermes approached her. He handed over the lariat. "Hestia's lasso. It is of infinite length and indestructible. It can also force anyone, god or mortal, within its circle to speak the truth. Come, rise and accept your mission."

Diana took the lariat and looped it on her belt.

He turned to Phillipus,who obediently came forward with the silver bracelets. Diana undid her own old ones and put on them on with awe. Hermes said, "There is one last test."

From under his robes, he produced a revolver. Diana's eyes widened. "A gun! What?" She looked alarmed. The last time she faced a gun it left a bullet in her shoulder. Hermes gave the gun to Phillipus.

Diana watched as the General walked away from her and the rest of the women withdrew behind her. Diana stood in the middle of the airy chamber looking at Hermes in fear.

Phillipus looked at Hermes,who nodded. Diana saw Phillipus take aim. She heard the gun report and closed her eyes and lifted an arm as if to shield her face. To her astonishment the bullet bounced off the metal. She gasped. Phillipus was firing again and this time Diana watched and waited. She deflected the other five bullets in a row.

Hermes smiled. "Well, done."

Diana touched her brow. She had actually broken out in a sweat. She looked around at the room, at her mother. "So, I am the champion?"

Hermes said, "There is no doubt. And you need to prepare for your official entry into the world."

Diana's eyes sparkled. "Thank you, Hermes. It will not be very difficult for me. I have friends there. I can go and help..."

Hermes shook his head. "No, Diana, you will not be going back there, not yet at least. You will be coming with me. You have much to see and learn about the world before you even take on this mantle. We will travel, you and I, and explore the continents and allow you to understand and see how people live. You need to learn yourself before you can even begin to presume to teach others. In the meantime, I will leave it to your sisters to create a costume for our champion. Once you take your place you will be seen as a symbol of the gods and Amazons and will serve as an example to all."

The implications of what she had taken upon her shoulders dawned on her face. She looked grave. "I understand."

Hermes nodded. "Good." He turned to Hippolyta. "We will return after I am satisfied Diana is ready to re-enter as the champion."

Hippolyta was pale but bowed. "If it is the will of the gods, so be it."

Diana turned to her mother, before she left with Hermes. "It will be well, Mother."

The Queen said nothing.

Hermes took Diana's hands in his and they vanished.


	13. Chapter 13

STEALING CLARK

CHAPTER 13

Outskirts of Metropolis

One Year Later

A large truck drove out of the government funded research facility at one am. It carried radiation-proof waste containers and was headed for the nearest port, where a barge awaited them so they could be disposed off somewhere else on the planet. The facility had been a source of speculation in as much as Roswell was,after the last meteor showers over two decades ago. There had been rumors of all kinds of strange experiments and alien technology and the stake holders had made matters worse by keeping tight lipped. Some other conspiracy theorists speculated it was all a hoax and just a cover for corruption and smuggling money.

One of those people sat in a van with his two partners as the truck headed down the winding road that would eventually come out onto the freeway. His name was Maxwell Jensen and he and his two cohorts had planned to follow the truck and relieve it of its contents.

"They sure are lax with security. I think there's only two people in the truck,"said Tom,a rather obese individual whose redeeming feature was his ability to hack into any computer network. Once they had stolen the money,it would be his job to siphon the money into bank accounts and keep the law off their backs.

Jensen said dryly,"They are hoping the radiation warning on the backs of the containers will put off people. And generally that will work,but for our contact inside."

The other partner, a long faced lean individual,called Keith,who was excellent with a rifle, said, "Well,let's get it over with,shall we?Take them before they get on to the freeway."

Jensen nodded,and pressed on the accelerator,and soon they were tailgating the truck.

The driver and his partner saw them in the side mirrors and they looked at each other in confusion. "What?They want to pass us?Well go on!"He waved at them to go past. But the van did not. Instead it came up along side and suddenly tried to muscle them off the road.

The driver exclaimed,"Are they crazy?We got hazardous waste here!"

His partner shook his fists at them."You want to get killed, you morons?"

Jensen sped up and passed them and to their horror the van veered ninety degrees and blocked their path. The driver gasped and his partner screamed."Hit the brake!"

Tires screeched as they came to a grinding halt and veered off the road and rammed into the side of a cliff face. The impact had smashed the front of the truck,and its two passengers were not moving. The containers tied at the back were fortunately still in one piece and tied down by chains. Jensen jumped don from the van and taking his gun,strode over to the truck. He grinned."Too easy."

Tom looked at the two men unmoving in the front seat."They aren't dead,are they?" he asked worriedly. Murder was not something he wanted added to his record.

Jensen gestured to Keith."Go check them out."

As Keith obeyed,he nimbly jumped upon the back of the truck and looked at the yellow containers. He shot the chains tying them together. He smiled."Tonight,boys,say hello to the good life."

He torn open the round cover of one container and coughed. A pink light glared like phosphoresence in his face. A strange kind of heat seemed to set fire to his skin and a gas seemed to infuse his pores. Jensen began to scream. His partners jumped in alarm as he toppled off the back of the truck and begin to writhe in pain. Tom backed away into the van. Keith watched in horror as his leader's skin began to wither, like a prune,and his features distort and his clothes burn off his body. He was a brawny man and seemed to shrink,like someone becoming emaciated.

"HELP ME!GOD!"

Tom shrieked,"Keith!Let's go!"

Keith began to back away. He gulped,"Man,this is too weird."

He ran to take the wheel of the van and they sped off,leaving their partner in a convulsing heap.

Twenty minutes later the unconscious driver groaned to wakefulness. He held his throbbing head and looked at his partner who was still unconscious and wedged in by twisted metal. Coughing and wheezing,he undid his seat belt and rolled out of the truck. He grimaced. His ribs ached .He stumbled, and fell .He then staggered to his feet and looked to walk around the truck to see if he could help his colleague. As he did he saw something move on the ground.

It was nothing he had ever seen before. It looked like a limp,starved human form,but on closer inspection,he had to cover his mouth in dismay. The skin on the thing was sagging and looked withered. The face was almost none existent but for indentations where eyes, nose and mouth should be. It moved and gasped,"Help me."

The man looked stunned. It spoke!

He stammered,"W-what are you?"

"I am a man...like you."

"What happened to you?"

Jensen shook his head."I don't know... am starving...I am suffering...I need to eat...''

The driver gulped."Eat?You need a hospital,pal..."

Jensen tried to reach for him."Please,a hand."

The man looked uncertain. He hesitated. Jensen choked,"You would see me suffer and die?"

The man reached his hand out to help him up. Jensen caught it and suddenly he wouldn't let go. He yanked the man down and sank both hands into the man's head. The driver screamed in agony as his life force,his energy,his mental capacity,his memory were Jensen's. Jensen's thin frame seemed to burgeon,and he snarled,"You are not at your best but it's better than nothing."

The dried out body of the driver fell onto the ground like a husk and Jensen stood up. He looked at the arm hanging limply out of the window of the truck."Your friend is alive?Not for long."

Tom and Keith were back at the former's apartment in Metropolis. Tom was sitting on the couch, wringing his hands,Keith was pacing the small sitting room.

"What happened to him?"asked Tom fearfully.

"God knows,but that container clearly didn't have money."

"What do we do now?"

"What can we do?He's dead. It had to be some kind of deadly radioactive leak. I mean,we'll be lucky if we haven't been exposed to it!God knows if we have been contaminated!"

Tom looked as if he were about to throw up. He whined,"I knew I should have never gotten into this. Anything that has to do with Jensen spells bad luck."

Keith looked at him irritably,"You ingrate,you didn't think so when he near saved your ass from the fraud squad. You would probably be rotting somewhere in..."

The window to the living room was smashed in by a fist. The men looked up to something step in. It was the thing that had laid on the ground as Jensen an hour ago;only now it looked meatier and stronger. It moved quickly before Keith could go for the rifle on the table. It grabbed his head with one hand and fed off him until he dropped to the floor,stick thin and ashen.

Jensen turned to glare at Tom who was now cowering."D-don't hurt me please...''

"Traitors!You left me!In my hour of need you ran and preserved yourselves...but I'll have the last laugh. Come here,fatso,you will keep me replenished for a while!"

Tom blubbered."Noo!P-please...don't kill me...Please..."

But Jensen grabbed him and drained him in seconds. As he let Tom's shriveled corpse drop,he suddenly straightened up with an amused,"Well,what do you know!I can break into any security system."

* * *

Clark was in the Fortress of Solitude. He had began working on a sculpture of his biological parents, Lara and Jor-el. He was using his heat vision to cut into the giant stone boulder he had carried from the foothills of the Himalayas,and then using his fingers to smooth and shape the finer details. There was something therapeutic in working on it,as he hovered over the gigantic rock,and worked at his leisure. He had an idea how he wanted them. Standing side by side,holding up the planet Krypton. He had began to visit the Arctic more often in the last few months,transforming it into something more functional and habitable than the original,cold,sterile, matrix environment. He had, with Oliver Queen's help, set up a computer system that was linked to the Queen satellite and monitored the planets' numerous communications network. As he worked, cnn, bbc,al jazera,fox and other major news networks were playing. He had begun to take an active interest in what was going on in the world,and taken to flying in secretly and assisting in any disaster or helping to save lives.

It was not odd to hear in those last few months people claiming to have seen a shadow flying in and carrying their plane to land safely,or refugees claiming to have food falling from the sky,or the volcano that was about to blow its top suddenly get plugged or the bandits trying to rob an armored car foiled by a mini tornado. He had nearly been caught on camera once whilst flying to stop a falling crane but had moved too quickly and they had only captured a faint blur;but it had set the city of Metropolis buzzing. Something or someone...some claimed it was an angel...others a ufo...or a ghost...was helping save lives. And since everyone loved a hero,speculation on this story was rife.

Life had been busy too,with exams and graduation looming and the possibility of getting a permanent job at the Planet. Chloe and Lois were already there full time,and Jimmy was still freelancing while he finished his last year in university. Michael was still trying to break it big into acting,whilst John's plan involved getting his masters degree,and getting a chance to work with his scientist uncle.

As Clark worked his ears suddenly picked up the news report from one of the American networks.

"...no one is certain where this creature came from but it appears he was able to breach the security system of three of Metropolis' biggest banks and steal away thousands of dollars and valuables. It was able to walk in and pick up what it needed without triggering any alarms and able to access the vaults without the need for explosives. It was caught on camera and no one really knows what we are exactly seeing here. Whether it is human or not. But what was most alarming was that three security guards that tried to stop it were all found dead,with all their bodily fluids drained out of them. We can see on the video creature drawing the life out of the men thereby making it an extremely dangerous individual. The authorities are warning all citizens to keep out of its way and are at this very moment attempting to see if they can find out more on this this parasite..."

Clark floated down and stopped before the screen and frowned."Lois you're right. This city is growing weirder by the minute."

* * *

Clark was in the Daily Planet the next afternoon;he had one lecture that morning and then the rest of the day for self directed study. He took the opportunity to go see Chloe and Lois to see what they made of the new menace. Lois was actually very excited and trying to get Perry to give her the okay to follow this story. But Perry would not.

"It's too dangerous and you're not experienced enough. I'm putting two of my senior people on this,"he declared in a tone that brokered no opposition.

Lois stomped back to her desk and looked at Chloe and Clark who were looking at her with grave eyes. Clark began,"Perry is right. This thing can drain you with a touch,Lois."

She batted her lashes at him and winked,"It's not that easy to touch me,Kent,...but I can make a few exceptions..."

Clark reddened and looked uncomfortable. He got up and said hurriedly,"I almost forgot!I got to drop this on Perry's desk."

Chloe sighed."Lois,come on, this is clearly above our remit. Perry has given in to us in the past but not when the danger is so high. The police have warned everyone to stay away."

Lois rolled her eyes at Clark's retreating figure."It's not fair. How are we to get to the heights of our profession if we are stuck reporting on social issues or some fancy party or the other?"

Chloe began,"There's nothing wrong with reporting on poverty and social events,Lois."

"Look,I get that is Clark's cup of tea. It's not mine. I need to get the adrenaline pumping. To bring truth and justice by bringing down the criminals..."

She looked amused and said drolly,"Maybe you need a mask and arrows for that."

"Funny,Chloe. But I intend to bag my first Pulitzer before I hit twenty five."

Chloe sighed."Journalism is a long slog,Lois. It isn't always easy."

"But it helps if you are passionate about something,right?"

"Yeah,it helps if you believe in what you're doing. But success doesn't always come right away. We're just one of many names on the newspaper."

Lois said pensively,"Well,maybe I should get into television. You know Iris West?She's gotten in with a network in Keystone City. It'd serve Perry right if I left. He has no appreciation for energy and resourcefulness...hey,you're not listening..."

Chloe had moved forward and was looking at the television. On the screen was a shot of downtown Metropolis and the reporter was giving breaking news. Clark was coming back from Perry's office. He also stopped and looked up.

"No one knows what is happening inside,but the creature has been inside for five minutes now,and we believe we heard a gunshot. SWAT had been called in but with someone this dangerous,the risk in a full frontal assault is too risky..."

* * *

Jensen had barged into the Regency Hotel where there was a conference with representatives from the biggest exporters and manufacturers of diamonds and jewelery. A dutch firm had brought in a rare pink diamond and it was reputedly ten carats and was on guarded display. Jensen was intent on taking it for himself. And he also knew the tact to use to get the armed guards to back off. He grabbed a C.E.O from a South African company and said,"Shall we have an international incident?Drop em and back off,fellas or else..."

The guards had no choice but to obey but to the horror of all,Jensen, as he eyed the diamond in its glass case, drained the C.E.O. He chortled as he dropped him."Did you all know how many guns were traded and poor villagers died to get this rock here?"

A guard dashed forward to grab his gun and fired at Jensen; he was hit in the arm. His eyes glowed."Oh no. You didn't do that?"He reached for the nearest person to him and drained them. Then he picked up a table and hurled it at the guard.

* * *

Lois was already grabbing her bag and flying out the door. Chloe shouted,"Lois,where do you think...?"

Lois said,"You can come if you want,coz,but I'm not letting this go by. The Regency is one block away and it's a free-for-all cause he's come in the open!"

Chloe looked at Clark."I'll go with her...and Clark,I know it's broad daylight but maybe you can see if you can do something?"

Clark nodded grimly."I'll try."

Clark made his way to the roof of the Planet and,with extra caution, jumped from roof to roof. He could not in open daylight be spotted flying,even if he could move like a was getting risky. Soon he was standing on top of the roof of the Regency Hotel and listening in on the reporters,and the swat team. He could hear screams coming from the down in the hotel.

He pushed opened the door and hurried down the stairwell. He used his vision to see that the conference room was on the ground floor. He had to do something to stop the creature and yet he could not be seen. Clark found a bellboy's uniform, swiftly changed into it and hurried down the corridor leading to the conference room. He bumped into scared hotel staff and patrons running to get out the building. It had spread like wild fire that the thing that drained people of their bodily fluids was in the building.

A waiter cried,"Hey you're going the wrong way,buddy!"

Clark ignored him and continued towards the husky voice of the creature. He paused and scanned the entire floor and the lines running above the ceiling. The creature was in the room at the end of the corridor and he was about to drain another innocent person. He used his heat vision and lit a bin and set off the smoke detectors. The alarms started to go and then water began to gush down from the sprinklers above.

Jensen felt the water rain down upon him and he snarled in annoyance. He turned to the glass case. He smashed it with his fists and took up the diamond. He felt an ice cold gust blow from nowhere. Everything seemed to freeze,including the people and the droplets of water. Jensen also seemed to become frozen. But he had absorbed so much energy and memory, he felt as if his mind was buzzing. He saw from his prison a bellboy coming towards him and watching him cautiously.

Clark frowned and studied him. He walked around him,using his x-ray vision to check his biological make up. He did not expect that the creature would suddenly burst out of its ice casing and reach for him with its hand. Clark suddenly let out gasp as he felt the thing begin to pull on his power. Jensen himself did not expect the surge of energy he was beginning to feel. He was beginning to feel as if he was burgeoning,overwhelmed and he screamed with awe and pain. Clark began to feel winded,as he felt himself weakening.

He immediately used his heat vision and burned the creature across the chest. Jensen let go of him. Clark stumbled backwards,clutching his side and then falling to his knees gasping. Jensen too had to double over;so unused to this extra ordinary flow of energy in his veins.

He salivated at Clark."I must taste that power again..."

The swat team were bursting in now on the scene,a dozen of them all with semi automatic weapons. They saw the creature going to grab at the bellboy and someone screamed,"Take him out before he kills again!"

Jensen watched in alarm as bullets were aimed at him. He put his arms up to shield himself only to his awe to have them bounce off him. Swat looked at him in astonishment. He looked at his body, unharmed,and looked at the bellboy in amazement. He could hear more sirens in the distance and could hear the voices of police all around. He clutched the pink diamond and bent his knees and, to the disbelief of all and himself included,took to the air and smashed out the window and flew away.

Jensen was hiding out in an old abandoned church and he was pacing the floor. He had flown there and was looking at the diamond in his palm with some derision. He flung it to the floor where there was a pile of cash and jewelery. It was punitive in the face of what he had just experienced. The boy. His name was Clark. He was not human. He was an alien. Images and memories of an exploding planet,of a farmhouse in the mid west overwhelmed him.

"Krypton,"murmured Jensen."Well,well,well,Clark,you are extraordinary. Imagine, what I can do with such power!I could soar the skies,bullets couldn't pierce me,I could see and hear everything. But I can feel it waning now and I can't be sure how long this will last. I only held him for seconds before he burned me. The last thing I want to do is fall out of the sky. I have to find him before I weaken ...and this time Clark will feed and sustain me..."

* * *

Clark was at home. He was slumped on the couch. After the encounter with the Parasite(the media had begun to call the creature that)he had returned to the house in Oakfield Avenue as soon as he could,in order to recuperate. Luckily for him John Henry Irons was at home and he told him everything. John listened with a grave expression.

"You're lucky,Clark,he could have killed you. I expect being as strong as you are he'd have to hold you more than a few seconds to even drain you."

"That's not what worries me,John. He sapped not only my energies but my abilities. He saw my face too."

John rubbed his chin."Yeah,that isn't good. But I think when he steals energy,he must at some point grow weak,else he'd never have to constantly feed off others. It's likely he'll lose your powers..."

"Anyone inheriting powers like mine with a criminal mind is a major cause for concern. He will no doubt want more..."

"Clark,I doubt he'll remember a mere bell boy. There are hundreds of thousands of people in this city. Where is he going to find you?"

The door was smashed open. The Parasite had heard them as he was flying in. He said to them as he launched himself at Clark,"I know everything there is to know about you,Clark Kent. I know how you were sent from Krypton by your parents Jor-el and Lara. You were found by Jonathan and Martha Kent. I know how under our yellow sun you absorb power,growing stronger the longer you live under its influence. Such power. The power of a god. I will be invincible. All will bow before me and tremble in awe and despair..."

John fell back to the floor as the Parasite grabbed Clark and they began to struggle. Clark let out a groan as the Parasite, still strong, was now digging his fingers into his skull .Clark could feel himself weakening. He tried using his heat vision,and his super breath but to no avail. The Parasite anticipated his every move.

Jensen laughed."Mine!The power is mine!I can feel it!You will be my very own slave."

"No,he won't!"

Jensen turned to see John Henry Irons wearing huge,metal gauntlets and in his grasp carrying something like a huge sledge hammer. The fists met Jensen's jaw and he was sent crashing into couch. The hammer swung and it sent the Parasite smashing out the wall onto the lawn. Jensen fell to the ground and growled."You think some iron gloves and a hammer will stand up to me?"

He went at him. John felt him grab the hammer and wrench it out of his grasp. He broke it into two. He smacked John in the face and John went rolling onto the ground. He hauled him by the collar and his eyes seemed to glow red."I will sear the flesh from your bones."

Clark staggered through the busted wall and hurled the nearest thing he could find at the Parasite's back:an armchair. Jensen snarled and dropped John. He punched the chair away and came towards Clark.

Clark seemed to produce something from his waist. He slipped it on his hand,and turned ashen. He was sweating when Jensen touched him.

"I will drink you...aaaaaaahhhhhh!" Jensen gasped in horror as his inherited memories recognized what Clark carried.

Clark punched him in the gut and he went down to his knees. Jensen now saw the green glow on Clark's hand. He knew it was too late!He could not run. Clark punched him in the jaw,and then on the crown of the head.

"All power has its price,Parasite. This is mine. This hurts like hell but I won't let you take from me and destroy those that are my friends, my family...I'd rather die first."

The Parasite collapsed to the floor. He was groaning now. Clark delivered the final blow and Jensen's eyes rolled over and he was unconscious. Clark fell to the ground,panting with exertion. He was looking weak and in pain. John got up swiftly and ran to him. He dropped the gauntlets off his fists and pulled the kryptonite ring off his friend's finger and dropped it in a lead lined case that was at his waist. He took the case and slipped it in his own pocket.

He assisted Clark up."That was a darn good idea,getting the kryptonite ring out. You okay?"

Clark gritted."I've been better. Where did you get that sledge hammer?"

"Oh it was a little something I'm working on. It wasn't finished...and as you can see iron isn't exactly the ideal metal for it."

"Well,it bought me time. Thanks."

"No problem."

"What do we do with this piece of refuse?He knows everything about me. It seems he has the ability to absorb memory as well."

John helped him into the house,and then carried Jensen into the basement. He bound him with bicycle chains and set the kryptonite ring inches from him. When he emerged,he saw his friend lying back on the couch."Clark,I think we need to get the others on board here. This is going to be a bone of contention always. Your identity will always be at risk of being compromised whenever you put yourself in any situation that calls for you to act and use your power. And if your identity is known, your life will forfeit as will be..."

Clark muttered,"My family and friends...I know. What do you suggest we do?"

He crossed his arms."I think it's time for you to think about what you are doing and whether you can operate clandestinely."

"What do you mean?"

"You could do what Oliver and the others do."

"Wear a mask you mean?I don't know,John...I've never been comfortable with acting like a vigilante..."

"Some might call it a hero,Clark."

"Maybe,but it engenders fear and I don't want people to fear me."

John handed over the phone."You need to call Queen and whoever else you think can help get us out of this mess."

Clark took the phone with a sigh,and as he dialed,Michael Carter appeared his jaw hanging."What the hell happened?There's are big hole in the wall!"He looked around eagerly.

"Is Diana back?"

John shook his head."No,and keep your voice down. Clark's on the phone."

"Then what?"he hissed

"The Parasite."

Michael looked suspicious."That thing that sucks you dry?I take it Clark kicked its ass right?"

"Yeah..."

Michael looked relieved."Good. For a second there I was worried. I..."He broke off as he heard Clark say,"Yeah,we have it tied up in the basement. I would appreciate if your people could hurry..."

"In the basement?"Michael held his head."Are you guys crazy?"

* * *

A hour later Oliver Queen stood with the three young men in the sitting room. He said briskly,"I've contacted John Zatara,and Zatanna. They can help with the Parasite and clearing its mind of your secret. But that in itself is the easy part. John is right,Clark,you can't do much of what you are doing unless you want to be discovered. We all...well with the exception of Arthur,have a dual identity .It's the only way we can help bring justice and help people by keeping our so called "normal" selves apart from the one that faces death and disaster."

Clark said wryly,"I get it. It works for you,and Dinah,and Vic and Bart...But me,I'm not sure I want to wear a mask."

"Well,you can't stay as you are,Clark. You use to be happy to just do things in secret but now you're actually pushing the envelope...You're flying,in trying to be discreet,whilst you save lives,but how long can you hide your face?"

Clark looked solemn."I know,Oliver. I know I have to decide."

"Is doing nothing an option?"

"No."

"Well,I rest my case."

Michael spoke up."Come on,Kent. It might be fun. You could be generation X's Zorro. Except you fly,man. How cool is that?You'll be famous!Imagine!The kids will want to be like you. The chicks will fall for you. They'll make action figures!Lunch kits!You'll get soft drink deals!You might even get your own reality show!I could be your agent..."

Clark smiled wryly."Down,boy. I'm not contemplating doing this for fame or fortune,Carter. If I do it, it will be to make a difference."

"And he can't do it as Clark Kent,"interjected John.

"Well,let's get you a nice costume and mask and we'll think up a name. How about The Flying Freedom Fighter?Or The Kryptonian Colossus?Or The Invincible Man...you are invincible aren't you Clark...well except for the green rock ...Aaaagghh!"

Michael did not get a chance to continue as a sudden light glowed next to him and two figures appeared. He held his heart as he saw John Zatara and his daughter,Zatanna.

"Man,you gotta stop doing that!"he complained but then winked at the diminutive brunette."Hey,there, Zee,you're looking well."

Zatanna said dryly,"The name is Zatanna. Not Zee."

Mr Zatara looked at Clark."Well,Clark,Oliver filled me in on what happened. Seems we have to do a mind wipe."

"Can you do it?"

"Yes,I'm sure we can but, you know,this is getting risky. It's not every time you'll get this lucky. One day someone like us may find out and they might mind wipe you."

Clark sighed and said in a droll tone."Yes,Mr Zatara,I know."

Oliver gestured to the basement."He's down there. Let's go. I have my people waiting outside to take him away to Bell Reve prison."

Zatara and his daughter accompanied Oliver and John down the steps whilst Clark remained with Michael.

Micheal yelled,"Remember not to touch him with your bare hands.'" He sighed and turned back to Clark with a gleam of inspiration."I know!How about...The Demi-God!"

Clark said ironically,"You sure that name sounds impressive enough?"

Michael began defensively,"I'm trying to help,Kent. Face it,you have to create an alter-ego. All heroes do!I mean there's that guy in Gotham making the news last year. Dressed like a bat!Calls himself the Batman. Can you believe that?Batman?Who'll take him seriously,huh?"

Clark said dryly,"The Batman is an urban myth. It's like the bogeyman. It's done to create fear. No one even has a picture of the guy."

"Well,I hear he's shaking up the streets."

"I said it once and I'll say it again. I'm not a vigilante .It does not feel right to don a mask or cowl."

Michael dropped on the couch."Pity you can't fly just as you are and recreate Clark."

Clark who was walking to the window to look at the black van waiting out on the road to take the Parasite away,halted and turned to look at him."What did you say?"

Michael blinked."What did I what?"

Clark held his chin and studied Michael."You're a genius."

Michael blinked."What?Yeah,I am, aren't I?"

Clark paced the room. Michael scratched his head."Er,care to tell me what I'm a genius for?"

Clark smiled at him."It depends whether John Zatara can help me or not."


	14. Chapter 14

SUPERMAN

Chapter 14

Smallville

A month later.

Several guests sat and stood waiting for the arrival of John Zatara and his daughter in the Kent living room. Clark was pacing,whilst Chloe, Oliver, Dinah, Michael,John, and Mrs Kent watched him in silence. This was going to be a life changing day for him and he looked nervous. They all felt nervous too. They did not know whether what Clark had suggested would work. It was possible in the realm of magic,but outrageous when looked at logically .If Clark had not encountered Diana last year,he would have never believed what he was going to do could be possible. In fact it was the ultimate irony that magic was going to give him the freedom he needed to use his abilities to help others.

His mother had a bag on her lap and was clutching it possessively.

There was a knock on the door. Michael whispered to Chloe as he saw Martha let Zatara and Zatanna in."They're using the door like normal folk for a change. They always just appear out of the blue."

Zatara shook Martha's hand and Zee smiled at everyone. Her father then came around to look at Clark."Ready?"

Clark took in a deep breath. This was a big deal for him. What he was about to do,it was going to alter how many people saw him,including those who had called him lover and friend,like Lana and Lois, Jimmy and Perry. Even the likes of Arthur and Vic and Bart would not remember unless he told them.

"Yes,sir. I think so."

Zatara looked around at the room."And these are the only few that you wish to remember?"

"Yes. My cousin Kara is not here anymore."Three months ago Kara had left to join something called the Legion. It was way too complicated to go into for the likes of the others who were looking at him curiously.

Zatara said to his daughter."Zee,I'll draw the pentagram and you light the candles and incense. Clark,do you want to go get ready?"

Clark nodded and went up stairs and in five minutes returned. Everyone turned to see him standing with his hair combed in a side part and wearing a pair of black frames. It was amazing how different he looked. One couldn't even tell he had blue eyes. And he had chosen clothes that did not emphasize his physique. They were also not exactly the most flattering nor trendy either.

Michael gasped,"Dude!Come on!You could have dyed your hair!Worn lenses. Grown a goatee or your hair. What the hell is that outfit?Mandork?"

Chloe said in good humor,"Shut up,Michael. Clark,I think it's genius. I think the glasses is a nice touch. Whose idea was that?"

"Mine,"said Martha."It was an old pair of Jonathan's."

"Well,it's different. And that's all that matters,"said Oliver with a grin."Though it won't win you fans of the female persuasion."

After the pentagram had been drawn,Zatara beckoned Clark and the others to rise and step within its circle. He looked at Mrs Kent."Have you what I asked for?"

She nodded and handed over somethings out of the bag. They were snap shots of Clark throughout his childhood,the S shield emblem,and a red cape that he had been wrapped in as a baby. The magician laid it at strategic points on the floor. The lights were turned off by Zatanna with a flick of her wand.

"After tonight only you six and us two will remember what Clark Kent use to look like,"Zatara announced."All link hands."

They obeyed and Zatara began to chant. Zatanna repeated exactly what he said,only backwards.

"In the name of the Source of all things in creation

Of time and process and law

Let memory be altered of all those in this nation

Clark Kent of old be in the minds and records of all things animate

and inanimate no more.

Only those within this circle will the truth remain

Bound by love and loyalty

A new beginning will hold reign

For truth, and justice to be set free."

The candles flared and lights swirled around them. The candles blew out and everyone looked at each other as the light flicked back on its own.

"Well,did it work?"asked Dinah.

John Henry pointed to photographs of Clark on the floor of him in Smallville High. In all the photos he wore glasses and looked as he did now. Like a nerd.

Michael looked amazed."Wow. That's cool. So,apart from us here,Clark will be perceived as this guy?"

Zatara nodded."Yes. All his friends,and teachers and colleagues will only remember Clark Kent as how we see him now. It's a very specific spell and tough. Because it's not a mind wipe but a slight alteration in people's perceptions. You don't want people's opinions or memories of Clark's abilities to change,just what they remember physically."

Oliver said curiously,"So what of his records in say University and in any other State institution?"

Zatara suggested,"Check your drivers' license,Clark."

Clark pulled out his wallet and took out not only his driver's license but student i.d and everyone gasped."Wow!"

Both pictures had Clark Kent in glasses.

Oliver conceded,"I'm impressed."

"So this means you can don a costume,Clark, without a mask!" began Michael enthusiastically.

Clark took off his glasses."I guess I can."

Michael rubbed his hands."Please,please let me design your costume. I think gold on black would rock!"

Martha lifted her package."No,Michael. It already has been. By me.''

Everyone looked interested.

Chloe remarked,"Well,you two have been busy."

Dinah began,"Well, let's see it."

Martha handed the package to her son."Here,sweetheart,put it on."

Clark took the package with a smile,and disappeared once more. This time when he came down,there was utter silence. Everyone stared in awe. He wore a sleek blue uniform that emphasized his broad, muscular physique and it had a red and gold touches and the S insignia of the house of El on his chest. A red cape hung off his shoulders. His hair was slicked back and the blue of his eyes and chiseled plains of his cheeks were unmissable.

Chloe clasped her hands."Oh,Clark."

Michael whistled."Wow,I take it back. Gold on black isn't you."

John said,impressed,"Clark,you look great."

Oliver,Dinah,Zatara and Zatanna also smiled and nodded in approval. Oliver asked,"Where did you get the inspiration?"

"We thought to use some of my Kryptonian heritage,"said Clark."The insignia belongs to my father's house and his people used capes."

''Well,it's perfect,"said Dinah.

Clark looked at his mother."Thanks to you."

Martha rubbed her chin."Yes,I guess it is..."

Clark looked at her thoughtfully."What is it?"

She went up to him and tip toed."You seem so tall...I swear,you have grown another inch and gotten beefier in the last year. There,that's better..."She reached up and twirled a lock of hair at his forehead. The hair curled and rested on his brow.

Martha said with motherly satisfaction,"Now it's perfect."

* * *

Lois Lane stomped over to her desk with a grumpy expression. She had been directed by Perry to attend the update of the Lex Corp Tower being built in the heart of Metropolis. The tower was reputedly going to be the most modern and tallest of edifices in the city and Lex's P.R. machine was in overdrive to systematically show off to the media the progress of the silver hued steel and glass structure. It was reputedly going to boast gardens at the top three tiers of the tower and utilize solar panels and wind to drive half the building. Luthor wanted the public to see that he was going green as well. Lois was not entirely happy to be sent to see a two thirds finished building catering to Lex's ego, when there was a meatier story down at city hall with the mayor resigning due to allegations of corruption.

"Come on,Lane. Stop sulking and go. I won't have the Planet as the only media house not there," Perry had declared.

As she picked up her dictaphone to drop into her bag she saw Clark come in. As usual he looked winded and clumsy. He dropped his bag on the floor and nearly tripped over a chair on his way to his desk.

"Hey,Smallvillle. What are you up to?I thought you weren't coming in today. Isn't your graduation next month?"

"Er,yes. But I had to drop in an updated resume into personnel. I got an interview next week."

"Yeah,so,you'll join us huh?"

"Yes,if Perry will hire me."

She threw a file on his desk."I'm sure he will. Will you proof read a story for me?I'd get Chloe but she's tied up with her mom."

"Yeah,sure. Just leave it on my desk."

She nodded."Great."She picked up her handbag and gave him a curious look."Hey,have you always worn glasses,Smallville?"

He looked up."Um,yeah. Why?"

"Oh nothing .It's just those are a bit old fashioned,you know. They have some real nice light frames now. You can barely see your eyes. Are they brown or blue?I forget."She looked as if she was going to reach down and move them off his face. But he moved swiftly and swung his swivel chair around to pretend he was looking in his draw.

Clark coughed."I'm attached to these ones,Lois. Have you seen my stapler?"

She tutted."You're as stuck in a time warp as Jimmy. I swear,those bow ties will kill me. Why you two want to look like Bill Gates or Stephen Hawking baffles me. Right. I'm going on lunch. I'll see you in an hour."

"See you."Clark watched her go in relief. She did have an unnerving knack to nose where she was not welcomed and at times it included invading his personal space. Another person would have been flattered. Lois was a very pretty and smart girl. Before he reinvented Clark,he guessed she had been interested in him. Her open flirtation was a clear message then,but he had been consumed with his relationship with Lana,and then after that Diana came into his life keeping Lois in the circle of just friends. He sighed,and tried not to think of Diana. She had been like a dream and the likelihood of seeing her again was non existent. In his current persona,Lois tolerated him. She never flirted. In fact if he were honest,no one flirted. Life for Clark Kent promised to be as dull as ditch water. But those were the breaks for finally taking on the role of champion. He smiled to himself and pulled open his desk. In the drawer was a rolled up piece of paper. He unfurled it. It was slightly crumpled and stained. He had found it lying in the middle of the drain after the encounter with Queen Hippolyta.

It was the caricature of him and Diana. He murmured."Power like ours can be used for good...to change the world,you said. You were right,princess."

* * *

Lois suppressed a yawn as one of Lex's assistants, a blonde woman, showed the group of reporters around. Everyone had to wear a hard hat as the tower was still being built over their heads,even if they were half way up. There were cranes overhead as they stepped out onto the large second tiered terrace roof,that was being converted into an oasis with palms and flowering shrubs and grasses and slender trees.

She would have been more interested if Lex himself had been there but he was out of the country and according to his p.a. would definitely be there to open the Tower next month. The group was offered to be taken up to quickly see the second main atrium,but Lois declined. She opted to sit out in the terrace and watch the workers lay down the lines for the fountains and sprinklers.

As she sat down on a low ledge,she looked up. I t must be a further one hundred stories up where the arm of a crane projected overhead. She squinted against the sunlight. It was all very impressive,if somewhat pretentious. She suddenly frowned as a bunch of huge steel girders being moved across the sky seemed to swing dangerously. Lois frowned. The building seemed to sway. She grasped a rail. "What was that?"

A worker cried,"Earthquake...Get under the door frame!"

The cable holding the girders seemed to retract and then to her astonishment she saw it snap. The girders began to fall and the crane itself seemed to topple with the weight of the steel girders.

'"God!RUN!" yelled someone as the whole thing came tumbling upon them and cracked half the terrace into two. Lois felt herself tumble and she was sliding down the half that dipped and she grasped the stone baluster stopping herself from plunging with the metal girders and crane to the street below. She was hanging off the sagging half of terrace whilst two workers laid as still as possible on the other side too scared to move lest they fell.

Lois screamed and clutched on for dear life. There was another tremor. Earthquakes were rare in Metropolis but not a impossibility. The second tremor lasted longer and Lois felt herself unable to hold on anymore and knifed through the air to the horror of those gathered below. She saw the ground coming closer and closed her eyes. It was when she was one hundred feet from it that something caught her. She opened her eyes in time to see that she was being held in the arms of a man in blue in with a S shape on his chest and he had the bluest of eyes and an encouraging smile.

"Are you alright,Miss?"

Lois' heart was pounding and she was gaping."I...you're flying?"

Some people were jumping and clapping. Others were staring in astonishment,jaws hanging. It was not an everyday thing to see a man flying.

"Look!Up in the sky!"

"It's him!It's the angel!"

He deposited her on the pavement away from the wreckage. People were surrounding them.

"Look at the cape!Wow."

"He's the one that stopped the plane. It's gotta be him!"

"What does S stand for,buddy?"

Lois grabbed his arm as he turned to go."Wait!Who?What are you?'

He said,"Sorry,there are others up there."

Lois watched him fly up to the cracked terrace and pick the other two men up and bring them also down to safety. He then flew up to the top of the building to secure anything that had the potential to fall. Lois had by this time taken out her cellphone and was taking pictures of him as was everyone else. The police and fire services and ambulance could be heard in the distance,and he alighted once more to check that there were no casualties on the ground.

Lois shoved her way though the crowd."Hey!You!"

He turned. She pulled out her dictaphone."Thank you for saving me,I am Lois Lane of the Daily Planet. Care to give a statement?"

He seemed to hesitate,and shook his head as people pressed in to gape at him and try to touch him. She pushed aside a couple of reporters she knew."Hey,back off. I have first dibs."

He said,"I have to go. I hope everyone is okay."

She called,"Tell us your name at least."

He paused and said."Kal-el."

* * *

"Superman."

Lois dropped herself in her chair and said dreamily,"That's what Perry is calling him. He's everywhere. On every newspaper and tv station."

Chloe and Clark looked up from their desk. Clark said,"Well,seems you've hit the jackpot. Perry's printing that picture and your account of being saved by him on the front page."

"Yes,this is big news. It's like finding the holy grail. He was amazing. It was like being held by an angel. I wonder where he comes from. Who and what he is."

Clark said,"I doubt if he's human."

"What does that matter?He clearly is here for a higher purpose. Yesterday was not the only time he helped save people's lives. Most of last night he was on the news foiling robberies,or preventing accidents and rescuing people. And he said his name was Kal-el."

Chloe said,"In Nietzschean philosophy there is something of a superior being called a superman...a man of vast creative power and achievement...I expect that's where Perry got that label. It makes sense,I guess."

Clark said dryly,"It also helps he has a big S on his chest. I'm surprised he wasn't called Superior Man or Supreme Being or Strong Guy or something equally silly."

Lois made a face."You're just jealous. Did you see him,Chloe?He's pretty darn cute."

Chloe smiled,"That he is. Well,he's going to be in for quite an initiation...the media are going crazy with speculation and the need to get an interview with him."

Clark said,"You think he'd do an interview?"

Chloe said,"If he's sensible he will .Else the tabloids will give him a hell of a time. If I were him I'd chose a reputable paper and give the public what they are craving for. A one shot on who I was and where I came from. And what is my mission here.''

She looked at Clark meaningfully. He frowned.

Lois sighed."What I wouldn't do to get that scoop."

Lois was at her desk when the call came in a week later. It was Superman. He was willing to give her an interview. She looked at Chloe and screamed when she came off the line.

"You would not believe it!Superman wants to give me an exclusive!"

Chloe feigned delight."Wow. Good for you. When?'

"He said on the roof of the Daily Planet,this evening at six. Oh,my god,Perry will be amazed. I can smell my first Pulitzer!"

* * *

She waited for him at six on the roof. She was nervous,excited and determined. She paced the roof, squinting at the horizon,listening for him. Twenty minutes later she looked at her watch.

She scratched her head. Was he going back on his word?She tapped her pencil on her pad and wondered if he was truly going to turn up. She searched in her bag and pulled out a cigarette. She was not a smoker but she had found since college that the odd stick helped eased her nerves. She was puffing away and did not hear him float down behind her.

"Smoking kills,you know."

She spun around,and smiled."You're not here to preach too are you,Superman?"

He landed before her."No,that is way too hard. I'm just stating facts."

She stubbed the stick out and said,"I'm glad you came. For a while I thought you weren't coming."

"I had an emergency. There was a fire and a collapsed bridge to attend."

"Wow. They did say you were fast and strong."She tilted her head at him."Question is,how fast and how strong?"

Superman said,"You're going to have to take my word for it,Miss Lane. I am very fast and very strong."

"So you could out race, say, that plane overhead?" They looked up to see an Airbus. He smiled."I can out-fly it and lift it."

She looked impressed."I think what the readers what to know is, how did you get these abilities and why have you chosen to act as you do."

He folded his arms and said briefly,"I am from a planet called Krypton. I am not human in the sense of your genetic make up,though I may look like you. You may call me an alien."

"So,there is life out there?"

"Yes. My planet exploded when I was a baby. It exists no more. I grew up on earth and it is exposure to your yellow sun that gives me my abilities."

"What are these abilities?"

"Flight. Strength. I can see and hear at great distances. I can see through substances...'"

"You can see through substances?Like what?"

"Anything. Metal. Stone. Your bag. You have two chocolate bars and a diary and phone and beige wallet..."

"Well,that's a handy trick."

"It is especially when catching criminals."

She asked boldly,"Can you see through my clothes?"

He smiled."I am a gentleman,Miss Lane.''

Lois smiled,"Anything else?"

He asked her for a piece of paper. She tore out a page and he concentrated his eyes on it and burned a hole in the middle. She looked impressed."Wow. That's awesome. But it's the flying that interests me. Any chance of a demonstration?"

Superman said wryly,"I'm not a theme park ride,Miss Lane. I'm afraid it's not a good idea to be giving people demonstrations. It's not a precedent I want to set."

She said flirtatiously."Well,I'll have to hope to get rescued once more,won't I?And please, call me Lois. Okay,then let's get to the nitty gritty. Why?And why now?"

He replied,"How about why not?My abilities are a gift of fate. On Krypton I'd have been an ordinary man without powers. But here I'm not .I have the ability to help protect people,particularly the weak and disadvantaged and in doing so maybe changing the world. It's not an obligation, it's a duty to use my gifts wisely."

Lois listened and jotted down as he spoke. He broke off suddenly,"I must go. I hear the sound of gunshots."

She called after him as he hovered."Will I see you again?"

He smiled,and waved."I'll be happy to talk to you anytime. Goodnight,Lois."

She watched him vanish around a building and let out a sigh."What a man."

* * *

Oliver Queen had Clark Kent over to the penthouse clock tower a week later. It was to discuss something important with him.

"Well,"asked Clark,taking a seat."what is it?"

"About the League we discussed,Clark,I feel we can do this. I have spoken to Vic, Arthur, Zatanna, Dinah,Bart...they think it's a good idea to get a team together to handle not only the big causes but the small ones as well. I have the money and I know people who can help us get a place to start working from..."

Clark cut him off."Oliver,before you go on...I must say,no. I've only just begun to operate on my own and I feel as if I'm still groping my way around. I can't take on the commitment and responsibility of a team right now. I wish I could,but I need to learn how to deal on my own before casting burdens on others. My enemies are formidable and not yours. Let's leave my fight to me for now."

Oliver tutted."You're just like that friend of mine in Gotham. But he just says bluntly,that he works alone. He doesn't mess about,nor worries about anyone's feelings. He wants no strings..."

"Oh,he sounds a treat.''

"No,he's really not what you'd expect. He's brave and when he gives 100% he gives it. I trust him with my life"

"Well,maybe one day we will work together. It just won't be now,"said Clark.

Clark Kent graduated and Martha Kent sat in the audience with his friends and watched him capped out, receiving his degree and happily posing for pictures with his classmates after the ceremony. Martha was proud of her son and her only sorrow was that Jonathan was not there. Clark too missed his father on this occasion and hugged his mother the moment he stepped down from the stage.

The graduation party was that very night and all his friends had been invited. Clark was at home in Oakfield,dressing whilst Michael and John were arguing about the bathroom.

Michael was hogging it as usual. John grumbled as he stood in a robe and towel over his shoulder."You're worse than a girl. What are you doing,man?"

"Look,you can't rush these things...I have to look my best. I might strike lucky,you know. Besides,I'm the only one with a date."

John began,"Clark has a date."

Michael yelled."You can't count Chloe. She's Jimmy's girl."

"Lois..."

"Lois is gaga over Superman. Every chick in this city is gaga over him. If he weren't my friend I'd kick Clark's butt..."

John chortled,"Oh,yeah,you'd kick his butt."

"I could..."He poked his head out;he had a green face pack on. John rolled his eyes. Michael said primly,"It's for the pores."

"Yeah,yeah,get back in there. Your face pack is cracking."John waved him back in the bathroom

John walked into the sitting room and turned on the television. It was on a news channel and he saw a flash of cnn. The reporter was talking about a young woman sighted in Washington and who had helped quell forest fires on the west coast and rescued flood victims in the south,and then singled handedly stopped a robbery of an armored vehicle in D.C.

"It seems America and the world's consciousness has been awaken to the existence of these meta-humans. From Superman in Metropolis,to the so called Batman in Gotham,and the man who calls himself Prince of Atlantis,we have now a formidable and beautiful young woman coming to us under the auspices of the general secretary of the U.N.,who says she is the ambassador to the world from an island called Themyscira ruled by,wait for it...Amazons."

John yelled,"Clark,get out here!"

Clark came out. He was in his shirt and trousers,and had a red cummerbund in his hand. John stopped."Damn,Clark,a cummerbund?My grandpa use to wear that."

Clark grimaced,"Mom's idea. It adds to my image. Can't have me looking too hip. Now why did you call me?"

John pointed."Look!"

The reporter continued,"She is called Princess Diana,and from what sources say,she has moved into one of these Greek styled houses in Washington which we understand will be the new embassy to Themyscira. She has not spoken to the press but we understand staff are being hired and a brief statement has been released stating that it is the Princess' mission to promote the Amazon ideals of peace,justice,love and hope. She is currently being seen by Immigration and will be granted diplomatic immunity."

Clark grabbed the remote and flicked stations. She was everywhere. Even on E news. The fashion police were commenting one her.

"Yes,folks,it seems the newest hero on the block is royalty. She's a bonafide Princess and her name is Diana. She was wearing white. A white Grecian styled gown and red robes today when she was seen at the U.N. Some say it looked very Vera Wang. But Vera denies having made anything though she admits to hoping she will be at some point be able to outfit this drop dead gorgeous goddess. Yesterday when she showed up she was in an unusual combination of red,blue and gold. It has a very battle armor feel to the bustier and skirt. There is an eagle design on the front and a kind of golden belt. And as she is a princess, check that tiara. Nice touch. But it's those funky bracelets that's killer. They actually deflected bullets the police claimed. They'll be a hit on the catwalk next fashion week,I bet my bottom dollar..."

Clark looked stunned. John gasped,"She's a princess?But how?"

Before he could finish his sentence,Clark was gone.

Superman flew to Washington. His mind was racing .She was back!But how?And as an ambassador?How did her mother even let her return?He did not even consider that it would be difficult to locate her. He used his vision and scanned for the classical Greek styled house in the middle of more affluent side of town where paparazzi were camped outside. He hovered high above. This was going to be sticky.

He couldn't just fly down. Superman himself was press fodder. Him being seen dropping in on the new Ambassador would certainly cause a sensation. Clark would be the obvious one to go down. So he dropped discreetly a half mile away and changed back into his civilian clothes and glasses. He made his way to the house and joined the line of media and photographers.

"Is she in?"he queried casually of a photographer.

"Nah,seems she's out. I've been camped here for twelve hours."

"Who's inside?"

"New staff. Guards. Even some Amazons. Isn't that something?Amazons?"

Clark shrugged."Well,we have a prince from Atlantis..."

"And an alien from Krypton showed up last month. It's getting crazy but these guys sell copy. Man,you would not believe the price a picture of this Superman fetches..."

"Oh,I'm sure I can guess."

"And now this princess is here...She's amazing .Have you seen her?Drop dead gorgeous perfection. I don't think she has a bad side. She'll be giving Superman good competition. You know what'd be cool,a picture of these heroes together. Man,that would sell like hot cakes and set me up for life..."

Clark turned away and sighed.

* * *

It was an hour later when a car pulled up,with escort and the gates were opened. The Princess was inside. The press went crazy and swarmed.

"Princess."

"Hey,over here!"

"Come on,one smile,sweetheart.'

"How's about a statement?''

The guards and staff glowered at the press,and shouted,"Move. Let the car pass!"

There was a mad scramble and people were soon half way on the car's bonnet and roof. The guards were grabbing men and pulling them off. Suddenly the black Benz stopped. And to the astonishment of all the door opened and the tall statuesque figure of a young woman emerged. She wore red robes of state and her hair was pulled back by a tiara. She looked at the commotion and said loudly,"Enough!"

She stopped her staff from manhandling the over zealous press,and with a confidence that could only come from one of her breeding and culture,she put her hands up for silence. She gestured to the men to step back and walked towards the pavement. The sea of media parted,falling back in amazement that this woman would actually walk amongst them. She stood before them. A gentle smile touched her lips.

"If I let you have your pictures and answer five minutes of questions,can I have your word that you will leave here?"

"You'd do that?"

She said graciously,"I do not quite see why you all are so fascinated with me,and wasting your time and trying to kill each other for pictures of me and my dress and my house when you could be covering more important events. There was a fire of an orphanage earlier today. You should have been there. Or the man who jumped to his death in front of a train..."

The press looked at each other uncomfortably.

She smiled."Okay. Any questions?"

There was an instant clamor. She held her hands up."One at a time. You there,what's your name and whom do you represent?"

It was like that for the next five minutes. Vicious paparazzi were reduced to ordered mannered gentlemen. There were some exceptions. Clark who had been at the back,had been trying to get forward to ask her something on behalf of the Planet,but time ran out and as she turned to go back to her car,he was jostled and shoved into the asphalt and fell at her feet. Diana looked down and she bent and offered him a hand.

"Highness,leave him. They had their five minutes."said her P.A,a no nonsense looking woman.

Diana shook her head."He could be hurt. Are you alright,Mr..?"

Clark's hand touched hers and she helped him stand. He awkwardly fixed his glasses that was slipping off his nose and brushed the stains from his clothes."Er,Kent...''

Diana paused and looked at him."Kent?"

"Clark Kent."

Her color fluctuated. She looked at him perplexed. She said slowly,"I knew someone by that name...I...Hera. It is you!"

"Madam Ambassador!"began the P.A. crossly.

Diana looked down. She was still holding his hand. She blushed and drew her hand back."I...how?."

He said softly,"I should have guessed you'd see past the disguise."

"Madame Ambassador!Please!"

Clark looked at her."Quite a dragon you got there."

She half laughed."That's Julia. She's very nice. Just very protective."

He said,"So..."

She swallowed,"So...er...maybe we can meet up sometime...?"

"I...yeah...tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow?Oh."A year had passed and so much had changed. The thought made her nervous.

"If you like. You don't have to if you don't want to..."

"Oh,no...I want to...it's just I have a gala tomorrow and a press conference, though not in that order...Can I call you?"she asked acutely aware becoming tongue tied and of the older woman glaring now.

Clark shrugged."Sure."

She nodded."Right. Nice to see you."

She went into the car and it finally went through the gates. The media began to disperse. She leaned back and bit her lips. Her head turned to look back at him. But was walking off with the other men. She clenched her hands. She held her head. Guilt washed over her. She had been back in the Patriarch's world over a year. First with Hermes,traveling incognito,to the farthest,most isolated, poorest,war torn parts of the planet trying to understand why mankind lived as they did and why they let their brothers and sisters suffer. Hippolyta had sent emissaries ahead to the U.N. in order to put forward their request for recognition of Themyscira's sovereignty and permission to set up an embassy. It had taken months and months of negotiation,but in the end had been sanctioned. Partly because it was recognized that Themyscira had much to offer and it was better they had the immortal super powered Amazon on their side. There were many other countries who would grab the opportunity and who were threats to democracy and world order. Diana had wanted to go to Metropolis and Smallville upon her arrival to the U.S a few days ago but it had not been possible. There was too much red tape and protocol and work to be done. She had thought of Clark often and she was so near,but duty came first. She promised her mother and Hermes that duty would come first.

Clark listened as the men packed up and strolled away."Can you believe it?We got first bite of the cherry!"

"Man,she's really as beautiful as they said...but more than that so gracious...so thoughtful. I never expected her to get out. I thought she'd run."

"She had us eating out of her hands and took control. Clever girl."

"I think she's right. People could be doing more to look at issues and not personalities."

"Well,she's a wonder of a woman. Ask this fella here. She even stopped to help him up. Which celebrity does that?Right,pal?"

Clark smiled a tentative smile."Right."


	15. Chapter 15

MEETING AGAIN

CHAPTER 15

Clark returned to Metropolis to find it was past ten and his friends had gone ahead to the party without him. John had left a note.

"I covered for you,man. Told them you had an emergency. Get here when you can."

Clark dressed and took a taxi to the hall they had hired for the dance. He found his friends already there and sitting at their table,or as in Chloe and Jimmy's case, dancing. Michael's date was none other than Zatanna. Clark greeted her with a look of surprise.

"Don't tell me?He paid you to come with him?"he teased.

Michael made a face."Haha. Very funny."

Zatanna smiled."No,I had nothing better to do and,well,you guys are the only people I know my own age. I mean,the people at Keystone are really nice but older. And my father thought I should get out more, so here I am. It helps I can apparate in and out whenever I want..."

Michael looked ironically at her."Yeah,thanks a lot."

Lois, who had gone to say hello to a group of people, appeared. "Hey Smallville, so,you finally show up. You got your jacket replaced?"

John intercepted quickly,"I told them you tore the sleeve off and had to go back to the rental store to get another."

Clark nodded,"Er,yeah. They didn't have my size in the same style so I had to wait to get it repaired."

"Right. Well,you haven't really missed much. I think I must be spoiled after attending so many Oliver Queen parties."

Michael grimaced,"Or you just like any chance at a story. But I think it hardly likely any mad man will want to kidnap anyone here."

"Yeah,what a pity. That would liven things up."She looked around. "Well,don't tell me you're all going to sit around here and look at each other. Come on,farmboy,let's dance. You going to ask your date to dance too,Michael?"

Lois did not know Zatanna and just assumed she was one of Michael's many girlfriends. She dragged Clark onto the dance floor. It was a fast number and as Lois shimmied,and Clark awkwardly tried to keep up with her,she said loudly,"Guess what?There's a new meta-human in town and it's ...an Amazon!"

Clark looked at her oddly."An Amazon?"

"Yes,she is super powered. She can fly and has great strength and these bracelets that deflect bullets. She's supposedly going to be the new ambassador to a state than no one ever knew existed called Themyscira. It's somewhere in the Bermuda triangle,I think. But they claim they are descendant from the Amazons of Greek myth. Can you believe that?I personally think that our government would have had to have known of them...you know how underhand they operate sometimes..."

Clark asked casually,"You saw her on t.v?"

"Yes. Didn't you?She was on every station. I'm going to ask Perry to go cover her. If I get that can you imagine?After the Superman interview,the Daily Planet's circulation doubled!"

Clark replied,"I was really busy. Er,what does she look like?"

"Tall and dark haired,"she shrugged."I guess she is what you would call beautiful,if you go for that sort of statuesque,exotic type."

"She got a name?"

"Diana,I think. But Washington press are calling her Wonder Woman."

Clark listened to her and frowned. It was when they returned to the table,he bent towards Zatanna and whispered,"Lois does not seem to remember Diana."

Zatanna cupped her chin."She doesn't?Hmm,well maybe it's got to do with the spell we cast. It interfered with everyone's perception of Clark Kent before the disguise, except those who were present. Maybe it extended to Diana as well. She was brought here by an accident of magic after all and the laws of magic are not as the laws of science and time. So her being here and acting out the role of your cousin ...none of it is being remembered either,except by us who know your secret. Well, personally,I think it's a good thing."

Clark sat down with a pensive look."Yeah. Thank heaven for that. It would have made things real awkward otherwise for Clark and Superman. I never in a million years expected to see her again. I thought she was gone for good."

Zatanna looked at him curiously,"Michael told me all about how you two were dating."

"One date.''

"Well,you two clearly seemed to like each other and then her mother came and took her away. Have you considered what you'll do when you see her?What you'll say?'

"I saw her. Just now,"he admitted.

Zatanna looked at him interestedly."You did?Did you get to talk to her?"

He shrugged and told her what took place outside the Embassy."It was awkward and she seemed busy,"he concluded lamely.

Zatanna tutted,"She was surrounded by paparazzi,Clark,of course it was awkward and busy. You should go see her,when you can speak to her without people and cameras. Aren't you keen to do that?"

"It's been a year. Things have changed."

"Have your feelings changed?"

He was silent and said grimly,"I doubt a couple of kisses can been seen as a promise of fidelity."

"No,''she agreed bleakly,"I guess it doesn't"

Clark studied her wistful expression,"I'm sensing a bit of regret here. You talking from experience?"

She smiled sadly."A bit."

"Who is the fool who would kiss and run from you?'"

She laughed."You don't know him. And it wasn't a simple situation. But you're Diana's friend first and foremost. You should go see her."

* * *

Diana,Princess of the Amazons,looked at her P.A. Julia Kapatelis and Cleo and Mnemosyne as the last of the guests of her gala dinner left the Embassy. She sighed ."Is that it?"

Julia,a petite woman in her fifties,nodded."Yes,dear. And I think it was a resounding success. You were a perfect hostess."

Cleo said,"Indeed. I think after tonight,whatever suspicions they have towards us,will be eased."

Mnemosyne remarked,"Hippolyta would have been proud. You handled yourself well."

Diana smiled a bit sadly. Hippolyta had not been entirely happy nor convinced she would be able to handle the role of ambassador and champion. Their parting had been rather vapid.

She said,"Thank you all. I could not have done it alone."

Cleo said gently,"Well,Princess,we both have to leave tomorrow. We have to return to our duties,as you know."

Diana sighed."I know. What a pity you cannot stay."

Mnemosyne patted her shoulder."You have to do this alone. We can be called upon for help but this task is your own. You will be fine, Diana,I know it. You survived over five weeks on your own after all. You look tired. Maybe you should retire. Cleo and I will do the same. Good night,Princess. Mrs Kapatelis."

Julia nodded at them as they exited the salon. Diana kicked off her heels. She bent and picked them up."This must be the worst part of being in man's world. Having to wear footwear that kills you. Aggh."

Julia chuckled. She had been Diana's P.A. for some months. She had been a History professor and spoke Greek fluently,and had been one of Cleo's and Mnemosyne's few contacts in the world. She was very happy to help her friends and when they offered her a chance to be assistant and adviser to their young princess she jumped at the chance to be one of the select few to have access to a culture so rich in history and achievement. Together with Diana and the two Amazons,they undertook the arduous process of screening and hiring staff and Diana's household was now virtually run by her and the resident chef.

"Well,tomorrow you have that consultation you wanted to attend on the global food crisis,and then there is that courtesy call to the mayor. We have been inundated by stations and magazines to have you give an interview ..."

Diana said determinedly,"I know. But I gave a press conference already. They will have to make that do .I need to write a note to my mother to give Cleo to take when they leave tomorrow...Oh,wait, I must tell the rest of staff that they did a good job..."

She pottered away in her bare feet,leaving Julia to smile. It was little things like that that made her staff warm to her. They had all been in awe of her initially but a few days in her company made them realize she was a fair minded and considerate employer and her youth made them all a little protective of her. The guards, catering and domestic staff smiled and bowed as she complimented them. She then went into the huge kitchen where her head chef sat. The chef himself had caused a stir when he entered the country and when he had come to take his bow earlier that evening before the guests there had been many a slack jaw. Many did not know where to look or what to say to a minotaur.

"Ferdinand."

He got up and bowed."Princess."

"As usual you surpassed yourself. The guests were very impressed. Thank you."

He said,"It was my pleasure. I think many were a bit shocked to see me.''

Diana patted his huge shoulder."It would be their first time seeing someone as impressive as you."

Ferdinand said matter of fact,"That is very complimentary coming from your unprejudiced eyes,my dear. I think they expected me to be on the menu. Not planning it."

She grinned."It will do them good. I still do not understand why people see the need to judge by appearance in this world. I was shocked by the hatred people had for each other because of their tribe or race. Some believe that because I lived in an isolated society I can't understand but I think although we were mainly women we had much diversity in the likes of you,centaurs, nymphs,even harpies...You have to have great patience to live with harpies..."

Ferdinand chuckled."Indeed. Well,can I get you something before you retire?Some of that spiced chocolate drink that you like so much?"

"No. I am fine. Well,good night."She left him and made her way out to the large double staircase leading up to the second floor and the west wing where her room was located. The likes of Julia and Ferdinand and some of the domestic and ground staff lived on the east wing. The guards worked shifts and had no need to sleep in. She sighed and instead of going straight to her room took the curving steps at the end of the gallery. It led up to the roof.

The roof was large and typically Grecian in design with its circular portico and cornices. There were large urns with plants and pedestals with statues on the roof top and fat balusters ran around the circumference. There were stone benches at intervals .She sighed and looked around. There was no camped media outside. They had some other hot story. At the moment some popular entertainer had been found dead in his apartment. In any case up there no camera lens could see her up there.

She looked at the city around her. It felt odd to be laying down roots finally after traveling for so many months. Now the hard work had begun. She wondered if she was up to it. She was nineteen and a half years old now. Still a child in the eyes of many,but her youth was what made her special according to Hermes. She was untainted and unspoiled by bitterness and the anger that her mother and sisters had and they would not have been the best to come out into the world. Diana would be able to look with fresh eyes and be unbiased and have the enthusiasm to take up the challenge.

"Hera,I hope I am able to fulfill my mission and bring peace and love and hope to this world. Give me strength and wisdom to know what is right and to do your will." Diana sat down and looked up at the sky."Gaea,you can hardly see the stars from here."

"That's because in this city there's so much light."

Diana spun around on the bench and saw a figure float down to the ground. Her heart did that funny thing it use to do a year ago and her lips parted in wonder.

He was standing in front of her. But not in any disguise. It was the face she remembered. And he looked magnificent. He was in a blue uniform and the insignia she recognized of his Kryptonian heritage was on his chest like a shield. And his cape was vivid red as a Spartan's. He looked somehow bigger and more buffed. And to her confusion,she found her eyes studying his body as much she did his face.

"Clark. Hello."She tried to act cool,and casual. She was ambassador now,not the naive girl of last year.

He shook his head."Kal-El."

She got up."Kal-El?"

He smiled,"Or Superman. Whatever you wish."

"Superman?I heard about Superman on my travels and when I came to Washington some people asked me my opinion of him and I said..."

"That you did not know him and it would be unfair of you to comment until you did. I know. I saw the press conference on t.v.,"he countered.

She explained,"I had no idea this Superman would be you. I should have known when they mentioned you could fly,but I have been so beset,I barely have time to look at a newspaper or magazine..."

"Yes,I gather that you have been very busy with setting up the embassy and all those engagements and putting down some heroics in between."

"I don't understand how you do it. You said you couldn't let people know who you were but here you are flying openly...How?"

"Ah,yes,the matter of my alter ego. You'll appreciate this one."He began to fill her in on the story,starting with his encounter with the Parasite and then John Zatara's role in giving him the freedom to become Superman.

"So,"he concluded,"magic,which I have mistrusted most my life, played a huge part in allowing me to safely take up the challenge you threw out to me over a year ago."

Diana blinked."Me?"

He shrugged."Sure. I thought about what you said long and hard after you left and I realized you were right. I can't sit around when I have the power to do so much good. Evil they say exists only when good men do nothing...You said you would never be so ungrateful as to give up what you were blessed with. I said at the time if I could give it up I would. For what? Because I equated being normal with happiness?That was selfish of me. There are many people in this world with gifts who aren't meta but are just good at what they do; and they immerse themselves into it and if they can change the world for the better, it's a bonus. In the face of all that, what is happiness but a state of mind and getting satisfaction in knowing that you are fulfilling your purpose?"

Diana looked at him admiringly."I did some soul searching too after I left and I can tell you it is not very comfortable facing truths. But I am glad you have accepted that you can do so much good. I too have my mission and hope to impact positively on this world."

He cocked his head at her."You owe me an explanation also. How is it that the Queen let you come back?"

She launched into the details of the contest and her subsequent appointment as champion."So,as you can see,I defied my mother and went ahead with what I thought to be right. You can take credit for that one."

He chuckled but said,"Don't tell her that. I really don't want to have a sword hanging over my head again."

She winched."I am so sorry about that. If she only knew how good you were to me..."She blushed and looked ashamed. The memory of that day was still fresh

"It's okay,Diana. She wanted to protect you. I get that. If I had a daughter and I saw someone I didn't like with his paws all over her I'd probably castrate him."

This was was made Clark Kent special .He had this laid back way when he spoke and that twinkle in his eyes. I t always set her at ease. She laughed but sighed,"She was hurt very badly herself by Heracles. I think she will never accept any man in my life."

He said wryly."I think that might be an understatement."

Before she could reply, the sound of sirens filled the air. Superman seemed to listen carefully. He announced,"Fire. I should go."

She said,"I will come with you."

He looked at her bare feet and white,silk gown."Dressed like that?A bit glam to help fight a fire,don't you think?"

She said primly,"If you will just wait for a few moments..."

She twirled and to his bemusement,light flashed in his face and she transformed into a uniform that was red,blue and gold. Superman studied her. Her outfit made his eyebrows raise with interest.

"So,this is your,er, uniform?"

She narrowed her eyes at him, slightly defensive at his half amused tone."What's wrong with it?"

Superman coughed."Well,it's um...very ..."

Diana folded her arms."What?"

"Very nice,"he amended hastily,and took to the air. Diana flew after him. She came along side him."Don't patronize me,Clark,I mean, Kal. You think this is very amusing. This uniform was designed and created by my sisters and blessed by the gods. It is symbolic and very strong."

His lips twitched."Okay. Whatever you say."

She frowned,"Well,you may laugh but at least I am not wearing my underwear over my pants."

He exclaimed,"Oh,ho that's a low blow,Princess!And for your information it's not my underwear. It's for,um,for support and contrast."

"Well,mine allows for freedom of movement,"she retorted.

He grinned,"Oh,it allows for more than that."

"What does that mean?"

But he had dipped down towards the sounds of the sirens. Diana followed.

Superman hovered and saw the blaze in the distance."Damn,it's a hospital."

They flew in ahead of the fire tucks and saw people spilling onto the concourse, staff and patients. being carried wheeled,and dragged out. There was thick smoke billowing in the middle of the building. Superman used his vision and saw the source of the fire and tracked its course. He turned to Diana."It's racing down the fourth floor. There are people trapped in there and in the the fifth and sixth floor. I'll get the flames before..."

There was a large explosion that made the heroes and everyone flinch or cower. Superman exclaimed, "It's gotten to the oxygen cylinders. There are people huddled in the washroom down the corridor..."

Diana said,"I'll get them..."

She flew off and he took the fire head on. He punched into the floor and blew his ice cold breath and the flames began to flicker and weaken. He flew along the floor and as he did everything slowly turned to ice. Diana meanwhile ripped into the washroom to see patients and staff,lying on the floor,wet towels,trying to keep the thick smoke out. She knocked a hole in the outer wall and began to fly people out.

Superman flew up onto the upper floors and found people had gone to the roof. The ones who were not mobile were left to themselves. He flew them out to the roof swiftly and then using his super-breath blew out the smoke from the floors with a swift gust. He then went down once more to check that there was no more flames. Diana floated up to a window,and called,"The firemen are here. Will you speak with them?"

He nodded and went down to speak to the chief whilst Diana continued to assist people to get down safely and access medical aide should they need it. There were many people with smoke inhalation and stinging eyes and some burns. Once the firemen entered the building,Superman went back up to the scorched and burnt out wing on the fourth floor and found four dead. He flew them out but taking care not to carry them where the public and the media now gathered could see. He carried them to a nearby morgue after liaising with the authorities.

When he came back,he saw Diana on the ground surrounded by cameras and microphones. "Princess,how is it that you and Superman were here to fight this fire together?"

Diana,to her credit,maintained her gravity and said,"I have only had the privilege to meet Superman tonight. Washington as you know is my newly adopted city. It appears Superman was in the area and we came upon the fire by pure coincidence."

"What is your opinion of the Man of Steel?"

She said coolly,"Anyone who has taken it upon himself to use his abilities to do good and effect positive change in the world has my admiration and support."

"You two worked well together. You got the fire out and people rescued in record time with minimum casualties."

Diana said gravely,"There were four dead. One is too many."

Superman landed and everyone turned in excitement. The prospect of these two together was creating intense excitement. Everyone wanted a picture and quote. But Superman was shrewd enough to stay yards away from her.

"Superman,what do you think of Washington's own Wonder Woman?"

He glanced at Diana and then the cameras."I am honored to have found such an ally in her."

"Will you two team up again?"

He said,"If Washington needs my help,I will not hesitate to offer an hand. And I will be grateful if Metropolis ever needs help for her assistance. Now if you will excuse us now we have to speak to the authorities..."

A tabloid reporter shouted,"What's the deal with that reporter gal in Metropolis?Rumor is that she's your girlfriend."

Superman did not even grace that with an answer.

The person realized this and shouted,"What of you,Princess,you got a boyfriend?"

Superman shook his head wryly and looked at Diana meaningfully. She held her hands up also as if to put an end to the questions. The photographers began to shout."Aw,come on! Let's get a shot of you two together!"

They flew out of the crowd and went towards the awaiting authorities behind the cordon. He and Diana spent the next fifteen minutes chatting with the grateful hospital administrator and police officers. They then left after giving statements.

Superman accompanied her back to the embassy. She looked at him with a sigh."They are like vultures some of them. Did you notice many of them were not even interested in the fire and the people?"

He said,"Get use to it. The tabloid press live on speculation. It's just best to steer clear and not answer stupid questions"

Diana sighed,"Well,that's going to be a challenge. Stupid questions seem to be the order of the day."

He recommended,"Keep it concise and steer clear from your personal life."

Diana asked slowly,"So,you have a girlfriend?"

Superman paused and turned to look at her."I have no girlfriend."

"Oh. It's just the reporter said..."

"I let Lois get an exclusive interview with Superman,and occasionally if I see her in the press core I can hardly ignore her..."

"Lois?As in Lane?"

"Yes,Lois. She's full time at the Planet. I got hired myself recently."

"Oh,I see."She felt a surge of relief at that."Is Chloe there also?"

"Yes,and it might interest you to note that Lois does not recall your being here last year. In fact no one but those who were present at the spell casting will. It's what I call a very lucky break."

They had landed on the roof. Superman added,"I expect even Steve Trevor will not remember."

Steve Trevor. Diana had not thought of him for months. She looked guilty."Hera,I almost forgot about him."

Superman teased,"He was your one time beau. That's mighty unkind of you to forget a guy that was in love with you."

Diana protested,"He was not in love with me. He hardly knew me. We barely had two weeks together. No one can seriously decide something so vital in so short a time ,can they?"

"Some say they only need one minute to know that they have found the one..."He could have bitten his tongue the moment he said it,because it made her color fluctuate and he could feel the heat in his own face.

Diana cleared her throat."I should go in."

He nodded."Yeah,you should."He turned to take to the skies."Goodnight Diana."

"I...Goodnight..."She turned to go down the steps,but stopped to call,"Superman?"

He turned."Yes?"

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"Thank you...for coming tonight. I truly appreciated it."

Superman smiled."Anytime,Princess."

Superman flew towards Metropolis. He decided to go on patrol before turning in. It was something he had begun to do as habit. An ounce of prevention was his thought. The sight of him soaring over head,excited the people on the ground and they felt that much safer seeing him around. People rushed to take pictures,and he even took a minute out of his time to float down to sat hello to a vendor, policeman or wave at a kid craning his neck from a window. It was this openness that endeared him to the population and the fact that he cut an awesome, powerful figure across the sky did not hurt either.

Clark had landed on the top of a cathedral roof to take a look around at the city. He folded his arm,and his cape billowed behind him with the breeze. His thoughts were drifting to a young princess in Washington. The year and months that they had been apart had done much for them both. He knew he had matured not only physically but mentally as well. He had stopped doubting and running from himself and his destiny. She too had changed. It wasn't possible that someone could look even more stunning but she did. It wasn't that she was any more beautiful. It was the newly found gentility and grace. Her life too had suddenly become more complex;her duties more demanding. Maybe if she was just "cousin" Diana and he was just farmboy Clark,things could have been different.

He suddenly turned and listened. The ringing of alarms across the river alerted him. He took to the air and flew towards the sounds. It was coming from one of the large banks and using his super vision he saw the metal frame of John Corben busting out of a vault, carrying a large two large bags bulging with money.

Superman tutted."Not again."

Superman watched him come out and jump several stories to the top of a roof,bags over his shoulders. Superman tackled him from behind. Corben let out an "Oof" as they both went tumbling off the roof and fell heavily onto street below. Superman looked up in time to see his metal fist coming at him fast. He moved his head swiftly. The fist smashed a hole near his head. Superman used his elbow and knocked him in the metal chin. Corben flew back into the wall. He slithered to the floor as it cracked behind him.

Superman said grimly,"So,you're back. I don't know where you've been hiding but you are going to Arkham when I'm finished with you."

Corben got up and they slammed into each other and Superman was aware of people in the street ducking for cover. He grabbed him by the scruff of his neck,and shot upwards, conscious of a desire to take the fight away from civilians. Corben struggled as they arched over buildings and fell heavily into a dark,smelly alley. Superman felt the metal fist punch him in the gut;the arms curled like tendrils and tried to wrap around him. Superman grabbed him and hurled him over his head. Corben fell on his back and laid as if stunned.

Superman went over him and reached down to haul him up to his feet ."Time to get you some help,Corben."

Corben struggled with him and his digits began to rotate like blades. He slashed the blue uniform across the chest. Superman grunted but grabbed the cyborg and ripped open its chest in order to pull out the power cell.

Corben screamed,"Nooo!"

To the Kryptonian's astonishment a green rock,not the uranium cell, was in the lead lined cavity. Superman let out a cry of pain and his fingers weakly let go of Corben. Corben watched him stumble backwards vainly trying to shield himself from the green looked at him in astonishment and looked down at his chest. He began to come forward.

"Well,well,I don't think we like this green stone much,do we,alien freak?"

He grabbed Superman and punched him in the gut. Superman went down to his knees. A follow up kick to the jaw sent him sprawling to the floor and Corben laughed with maniacal glee."Ha!Ha!Don't you just love the upgrade,pal!"


	16. Chapter 16

NEW ALLIANCES

CHAPTER 16

The cyborg pounded Superman until he was bleeding from his lips and nose and ear. Corben grabbed him by the neck and lifted him off his feet. He jumped with him up high onto the roof top of a building.

"It was you down in the tunnels last year,wasn't it?You and some other freak...tearing my arm out of its socket and blinding me. I swore then if I found out who did it,I would make them pay. How lucky for me,these turn of events. You know if you had minded your own business,we'd not be facing this prospect now. Me,John Corben,or Metallo...you know, that's my new name...dangling Metropolis' new savior twenty floors up and about to drop him to his death...You like heights don't you, Superman?"

Superman groaned and gasped as Corben jumped onto the high ledge and was about to toss him over. He sneered,"Let's see if you can fly now,hero..."

Before Corben could drop him,something came whizzing through the air. It hit Corben and lodged itself in the joint below his hand. Corben looked at it in bewilderment. It was a black metal object shaped like a bat. It beeped and suddenly exploded. Corben's hand ripped itself off and the dismembered metal fingers remained clutching the Kryptonian's shirt,as it and him plummeted to the ground below. Corben fell backwards onto the roof top and screeched as he saw his hand amputated."Not again!"

Superman plunged to the ground,he was too weakened to stop himself. It was as if in slow motion he saw out of the shadows,a grapple hit the wall and a caped figure swing towards him. A strong arm caught him before he hit the ground,and he could hear the person grunt with effort to hold onto his large frame. Corben looked down and roared in rage as they landed heavily onto the ground below.

Then a heavy,black vehicle appeared from the shadows. It was like an armored car,and he saw the cowled silhouette heave Superman into the vehicle and get in swiftly himself. The vehicle roared off into the night.

Corben pounded his left fist on the concrete ledge."Damn!"

Superman was leaning back dazed in the front seat. He could feel himself losing focus. He tried to fight the pain overwhelming him."Who...are you?"

The figure ignored his question and said gruffly,"I'm taking you to a place you can recover safely."

Superman's head drooped,he could just about see the control panel of the car which had an array of lights,buttons,levers and electronic devices. He felt the speed at which they seemed to race down the back alleys of the city. He could just about hear the gruff voice saying as if speaking to someone through a radio transmitter."Yes,I have him. I'll be there in,say,ten minutes."

Superman turned his head to try to see his rescuer's face but he was going under. He muttered,"The Batman..."and slipped out of consciousness.

* * *

Superman opened his eyes to see himself lying on the sofa in Oliver Queen's clock tower penthouse. He could hear voices.

"A good thing you were there. But what brings you to Metropolis?"

"I was following a lead. There were several robberies in Gotham with the same modus operandi. Smash and thrash and grab. The close circuit televisions were all scrambled by some electronic signal,so it was impossible for the police to see who it was. I traced the source tonight to Metropolis and found it to be the cyborg who grabbed you over a year ago..."

Oliver stiffened."Corben. He is around?"

"Not only around. Seems to have had some sort of upgrade. I was watching him and the Kryptonian fight,and I was waiting for him to get his head given to him on a platter,when Superman tried to rip open his power cell,and inside was a green stone that seemed to weaken your friend."

Oliver let out a low oath."Damn. Kryptonite. He mentioned this thing has the power to weaken and kill him if he is over exposed to it. But how?Corben,according to all our research,was powered by uranium. Where did he get the kryptonite?It's rare."

"With resources and money anyone can find anything. I also found out that Corben isn't working alone. Someone purchased on the blackmarket a rare piece of meteor rock that was stolen from a museum in China. It seems apart from the ability to kill Kryptonians,it generates energy equal to nuclear fission,but with none of the risks to humans..."

"Well,anyone would want to lay their hands on that. But who?"

Superman grimaced,and managed to sit up. He held his aching jaw and then touched his lips and nose. Blood smeared his fingers. The kryptonite was still in his system. He felt dizzy and nauseous. He looked over the couch at the direction of the voices and saw the figure of Oliver facing the tall one of the individual in the black cowl. They were standing at the doorway to the balcony.

He muttered aloud,"Luthor."

They both turned. Oliver stepped forward,looking at him solicitously."Superman,you okay?"

Superman said in a husky voice."Yeah,just peachy. Got my tail kicked and Corben is out there jaunting with kryptonite."He looked at the newcomer."So,you must be the friend from Gotham?"

The Batman replied,"Yes,and stop trying to look into my cowl. It's made out of an alloy that has lead in it. So,don't waste your time."

Superman raised his brows."You know about that?Oliver,you told him?"

"He didn't have to tell me anything. After you went public with all your abilities...which I find rather foolish in the first place,it's like revealing to all what's in your arsenal. I did some research of my own and concluded that it was the one substance you could not penetrate. So,coming to Metropolis,I made some adjustments."

Oliver said wryly,"He's very resourceful and has a degree in detection."

Superman grimaced,"Well,thanks again for the save. I have to go...''He tried to rise. But Oliver got to him first.

"Hold on there,partner,"warned Oliver,"you can't go anywhere. You've been exposed. You have to be examined and take time out."

"Corben is with Luthor. It'll only be a matter of time before he informs him of the kryptonite,and then maybe every criminal in the underworld..."

"That's assuming Luthor doesn't already know,"interjected Batman.

Oliver kept his hand firmly on Superman's shoulder."Kal,you are not up to full strength..."

Batman said scathingly,"If I were Corben,I would be very careful what I say. The kryptonite is life to him. Gives him the edge. Why rush to tell Luthor,who may just rip it out of him for

himself or to bargain and sell to others?"

Oliver said,"Well,the key is to find Corben and then get to Luthor's stash."He looked at Batman."Can you help us?"

Batman began gruffly,"I don't like being away from Gotham..."

Superman said dryly,"Then don't let us keep you. I can find Corben..."

Oliver said firmly."You are going nowhere,unless you want to see whether you can stay up in the air or fall and break your legs. And,Batman,Corben needs to be stopped. I am asking you as a friend to lend us a hand. Besides,you owe me one for helping you with Crane last month. Another minute and your identity would have been broadcasted all over Gotham were it not for my satellite technology..."

Superman protested,"Now wait a minute!"But Oliver had pushed him back down on the sofa.

Batman said dryly,"That's petty,Oliver."

Oliver said firmly,"We need to get some reinforcements. I'll make some calls."

Oliver walked a few feet away and pulled out his cell phone. After a minute of silence of Superman and Batman glaring at Oliver,the Kryptonian said,"Interesting car. Where did you get it?"

Batman said stiffly,"It was a prototype built for the armed forces,mainly for the desert terrain and negotiating bridges."

"Looks like a tank."

"Better."

"Yes,I saw it was armed to the teeth. Smoke bombs,tear gas,missiles,grapples...the works."

"I thought you were unconscious."

"For the most part. You must have either very generous benefactors or be very rich yourself to have such an expensive toy."

"You don't know the half of it."

Oliver came forward."Okay. I got us some help. They will be here in minutes ..."Light flashed and Zatanna appeared. Oliver amended drolly,"Or seconds. That was fast,Zatanna. Thanks for coming."

Zatanna said,"Well,you said Superman was exposed to kryptonite,so I came as fast as I could. I..."She turned to look at Superman and suddenly stiffened when she saw Batman standing a few feet behind him. She gasped,"You!"

Batman also began,"What is she doing here?"

Zatanna frowned,"I was called upon. What's your excuse?"

"I was in town,"Batman retorted.

"You actually dared to leave Gotham alone for a second?How lucky for us,"she said facetiously

"Aren't you supposed to be in Keystone?Going to college or something?Since when you're playing superhero?"Batman retorted dryly.

"You think you have the monopoly on heroics,Batman?"

"You're nineteen years old. Oliver,why are you letting her get into this?

Superman who was listening to this exchange with interest,added to Batman's annoyance,"A bit late for that. She's already in."

Zatanna said impatiently,"You are twenty five. That hardly qualifies you to act like my father,Br...Batman."

Oliver looked at them both impatiently,"Oh,get over it you two. This isn't the playground .We have a dangerous situation here. Corben needs to be found and with Superman weakened you, Zatanna,you're probably our best hope." Those words seemed to do the trick. The pair were silenced.

"Maybe you can locate him with a homing spell..."began Batman gruffly.

Zatanna folded her arms."I can't locate anyone just like that. I need some object to link me to Corben. It's probably doubtful you have something."

Batman pointed to a dismembered robotic hand on the side table."Will that do?

She looked at him reluctantly."Corben's arm?Well,that's a lucky break. Yeah,it will do."

She pulled out a wand and waved it to her."OT EM"

The hand hovered off the table and came towards them. She touched it with her wand,eyes closed."WOHS EM NEBROC."

The hand suddenly raised and pointed out to the horizon. Oliver looked admiringly at her."Good job. What now?"

She said,"We follow."She took the robotic hand in her hand."This will be our compass."

Batman said,"We'll take the car."

She shrugged."Whatever."

Superman began,"Great,let's go."He got up only to sway on his feet.

Oliver said goaded,"For Christ's sakes,will you stay put?"

Superman muttered,"I'm not going to sit by here and twiddle my thumbs,Ollie. Besides,you can't stop me."

"No,but I will,"said a determined voice.

All turned to see a tall female figure enter the room via the balcony door. It was Wonder Woman.

She landed and greeted them."I came as fast as I could, Oliver. Hello,Zatanna. So good to see you again. And who are you?"

Zatanna smiled warmly and hugged her. Batman said stiffly,"Batman."

Diana put her hand out graciously,"Diana."

Batman said briskly,ignoring her hand,"Amazon Princess of Themyscira. Ambassador. Dubbed Wonder Woman. Super-strength ,flight and bullet deflecting bracelets. Yes. I saw you on the news. A bit under-dressed to babysit Superman, aren't you?"

Diana said dryly,"Nice to meet you too."She looked at Zatanna and Oliver."Is he always this polite?"

Zatanna replied,"Oh,this is him being nice. I find ignoring him works a charm."Batman glowered at the young sorceress for that.

Diana shook her head ruefully,but turned her attention to the matter at hand. She came around to stand in before Superman."Hera,you look terrible. Sit down,Kal. Please."

Superman glared at Oliver."This is silly. I'm feeling okay."

Diana said firmly,"You are pale as a sheet and unsteady and haven't healed yet. Oliver says you need medical attention .I will ensure you get it whilst they go after Corben."

Batman said,"We need to go. Time is running out."

Both he and Zatanna turned to leave. Oliver said,"I'll call Dinah and Green Arrow and Canary can go do some recon of Luthor's new Tower. Here,you two. Take these."Oliver handed over small electronic earpieces from a box on his desk."To keep us linked."

Batman took his with a cynical,"You're taking this team thing seriously,aren't you?"

Oliver grinned and together all three left the room. Superman began fretfully as doors slammed and he was left facing Wonder Woman,"I should be going..."

Diana blocked the door with her arms folded and said,"You will have to get by me first."

He grunted,leaning on the back of the sofa he had been lying upon,"This is an all time low for Oliver,to bring you in. I am feeling better by the minute,you know."

She looked amused."Is that a threat?"

He straightened up and took a step towards her."It might be. My heat vision and super-breath works just fine."

She unhitched her lasso."So does my lariat."

His brows rose."I wonder if I can break that?"

She countered."Care to try?"

Superman reached for the lasso. They were linked by it now and before he knew what he was saying,he remarked," Though the thought of being tied up by you is very intriguing."

Diana blushed to the roots of her hair. A year ago she wouldn't have had a clue what he meant. Now she knew exactly where he was coming from and it made her gasp,"Clark!"

He let it go at once and stepped back."Damn, that thing is trouble."He put his hands up as if in surrender and sank weakly upon a chair."I give up. I'll see this doctor."

Diana tried to look stern."Now that is the first sensible thing you've said. Oliver has called one of his top scientist at the labs at Queen Industries."

He said slowly,"I'll need a ride. Oliver thinks I shouldn't fly."

She said,"No problem. I will get you there."

* * *

Batman and Zatanna were led to a series of warehouses on the docks. He parked the vehicle and they got out. It was dark and lonely.

Batman looked at the building."Makes sense. Isolated. Large. Let's go."

Zatanna said,"Maybe we should apparate in."

He said,"No. Not that way. You might just appear right in front of him."

"Give me some credit,Bruce."

Batman retorted,"Last time you did that in my presence,we both nearly got caught."

She waved Corben's robotic fingers at him."That was two years ago. I have learned how to control my spells now. In fact,I helped Superman several times since then."

Batman looked at her cynically."So Ollie got you suckered in too with this League idea?Don't wave that thing in my face. It could be booby trapped."He took the hand off her and tossed it into the car. It had done its job. There was no need for it anymore.

She scowled."No. It was purely by accident. And my father thought it about time I start pushing myself."

Batman turned."How is he?"

His voice had softened now. John Zatara had taught him all he needed to know on escapology. He had approached the magician two years ago whilst he was planning to become the Batman. John Zatara had never expected to face a billionaire offering to pay him thousands for tutorage. But they had been somewhat hard up then and so he had taken Bruce Wayne in for six months. What had started out as a chore turned into a pleasure, because the pupil had proved to be disciplined, apt and courageous. There was nothing he wouldn't have tried and he was determined to master every technique. It was also during this time he began to struggle against any feelings he had for the magician's young daughter. Feelings for Zatanna then had been inconvenient and a nuisance. It was when things got a little too close for comfort, he packed up and left. He told himself after that it was for her own good. He had not seen her since and it surprised him to see that it was as if she had grown up,putting behind the tomboyish teenager he left behind.

She shrugged."Good. He spends less time traveling around now. We try to stay put. Have a normal life. If that is possible for a magician and a witch."

Batman said,"His skill is unsurpassed. I am grateful for all he taught me. Were it not for him,I'd be in many a sticky situation."

She said softly,"He said you were the best pupil he ever had."

Batman said gruffly,"Let's go."To her surprise he took a step towards her."Cast your spell."

She looked gratified and waved her hand."EDISNI."

They both vanished and appeared in a darkened corner in the warehouse. The entire place was silent. Zatanna hissed,"Where do you think he is?"

Batman mused,"It's a big place. Must have a basement too."

"Should we split up?"

"No. Just follow my lead."

They stealthily moved forward. The entire place was shrouded in darkness. More than once Zatanna trod on Batman's cape,much to his annoyance. He pulled her from behind him and pushed her in front.

"You are going to get us caught if you trip me over,"he said grouchily.

They reached the door that led down to the basement. Batman had studied Corben very carefully since coming to Metropolis and knew his past and his habits since becoming this Metallo character. He liked dark,isolated places where he could stash all his stolen wealth. He knew Corben probably still harboured hopes to be human once more. They went down the steps,to come into a long tunnel. Batman slipped on a pair of night-vision goggles and led the way. They emerged into a large cavern that looked as if it had been recently

excavated.

Zatanna whispered,"Can you see anything?"

Batman looked around."Nothing. Your divination was wrong."

"My spell is as only good as the source,which you provided,"she began crossly.

Batman suddenly looked up,stiffened and grabbed her wrist. He shouted,"Down!"

Zatanna felt him shove her aside and then heard something land on the ground with a heavy thud. It sent a tremor through the ground. She shouted,"THGIL!"

A bright glow emanated from her wand and illuminated the cavern. The cyborg Corben was in front of Batman and delivered a punch that sent him flying into the nearby wall with the words,"That is for my hand,you flying rat!"

Zatanna looked around. She needed to ground her magic in something. She saw bags of money in a corner and sent it flying at him."REPAP OT ENOTS."The notes turned to rocks and hit him,and he snarled. She aimed at the marble statues he had pilfered from the museum."OT EFIL!"

They began to move. Living works of marble,under her command."KCATTA!"They charged him. He punched them apart with an irate growl.

She saw his arms extend and grab for her. It appeared he had gotten a replacement hand. She apparated behind him. He spun around."Slippery wretch."

Batman meanwhile stood up shakily and pulled out his batarangs. He hurled them at Corben. But Corben had heard the clicks and anticipated them. They lodged themselves into a wall and exploded. Corben looked up and aimed his arm over Batman's head. He fired a laser at the roof of the cavern. Zatanna cried,"Look out!"

The entire roof began to cave in. Corben laughed and made a flying leap and burst through the bedrock. Batman snarled,"Apparate now!"

Zatanna cried,"Not without you!"

But it was too late. Tons of dirt and rock seemed to fall upon them;she had no choice but to get out by transmigration. The last thing she saw was him being buried by the debris. She vanished and appeared up in the warehouse,coughing,and gasping. As she doubled over,she did not see the cyborg stealthily appear behind her. Before she knew it metal arms extended towards her. Metal fingers clamped over her mouth."Oh no, you don't, you little vixen."

Zatanna's voice was stifled and he yanked the wand off her and tossed it aside. He laughed."Your rodent friend is dead. Buried under tons of dirt. It's more than he deserved for interfering with me and Superman. How is the alien by the way?Let me look at you?Pretty little thing. A pity you won't live to tell the tale. What should I do?Snap that little neck?Or perhaps cut your tongue out?Imagine you can't speak ever again?That would stop you from nosing around."

He lifted the next hand and one of his digits turned into a blade. Zatanna's eyes widened and she began to struggle. He was about to move his hand from her mouth and prize her jaw open when he was hit from behind by a grapple. He snarled and turned. The grapple hook was embedded in his back. He kept hold of her and turned to see Batman standing behind him. He grasped the line."So you're not dead."

Batman said coldly,"Drop her."

Corben said,"Oh no. I know the value of a hostage."

Batman said,"I have a bomb wired to you;the moment you rip the grapple out it blows."

"Well,she'll come with me. Your choice."

Batman said icily,"No, it's your choice. You think your life, should you kill us, will be any better?Wait until Luthor and every criminal gets wind that your power cell can weaken Superman. They'll rip it out of you. You will be lucky if you get a car battery to run you."

Corben seemed to stiffen at that. Batman laughed. It was a laugh that could sent a shiver down one's spine,"Oh no. You already did. Your life won't be worth anything,Corben. You'll never become human again. It'll be a matter of time before Luthor sends his men to ambush you."

Corben seemed to hesitate. He said harshly,"That is a lie. Lex helped me. He ..."

They suddenly could hear the sound of helicopters over head. Corben looked startled. Batman said,"I told you so."

Corben dropped Zatanna."That bastard."

Batman said,"Tell you what .We won't let them take you if you tell me where Luthor has the rest of his stash."

"Why would I tell you?"

"You want me to really answer that?What do you think they'll do with your brain?Maybe he'll put it in a bottle,and you can live out life in an amniotic environment...''

Corben snarled as they saw lights and men descending down ropes through a window."Very well. We have to go to Luthor's home in Smallville."

Zatanna looked surprised."It's not in the Tower?"

"Nope. It's in his mansion."

Batman glanced at Zatanna."You're on."

* * *

Wonder Woman flew Superman to the Lab in the large research facility owned by Queen Industries. It was not the easiest of journeys. Diana carried him,arms around his chest from behind,her cheek laid against his hair. He tried to ignore the softness of her body pressed against his back. He was never more thankful for kryponite poisoning because he was sure under normal circumstances his body would have betrayed his thoughts. Diana also may have been under some pressure because she flew with the speed of Hermes. Her excuse was that they should get him seen to quickly,not that she was overly aware of his closeness and that she was having difficulty focusing on the task at hand.

They landed on the roof in record time. Superman tried to make light of the situation."Wow. You can give me a run for my money."

She shrugged."Oliver's orders."

They went down to meet the scientist in his the laboratory.

He was a shy looking man in his late twenties with brown hair. Superman shook his hand,"Thanks for coming out at such a late hour,Will."

The man smiled."It's okay,Clark. Oliver pays me overtime. Besides I live in,so it's not as if you're pulling me out my house.''

Superman gestured to Wonder Woman."This is Diana. Diana, Will Magnus."

Dr Magnus blushed self consciously at the sight of the beautiful young woman and shook her hand. She asked,"So you know Clark a long time?"

"Well,I was actually one of those that was trying to help the man who had been changed into the Beastiamorph. I've been with the company for three years. I also know of Clark's secret for a couple of years. Come on,Clark,let's get you inside and run those tests. You can come too,Wonder Woman."

The next half hour was about running all kinds of diagnostic tests that could be possibly performed on a kryptonian. Blood tests were always difficult on Clark as every needle historically broke on his skin. But Dr Magnus was able to find a needle especially made out of adamantium to take samples from him. Then he did a MRI,and EEG. He finally wanted to perform some stress tests whilst having him linked to a machine that checked his heart and blood gases and respiration. Dr Magnus had him strip to his waist and called Diana over from where she sat watching on with interest.

"Will you watch him for me?I have to go downstairs to check on his blood results. He has a few minutes to go before he makes his final 1000 kilometers."

Diana nodded."Sure. I guess so.''

"Just buzz me if you need me."

He left and she walked around the glass partition to where Clark was hooked up to a large machine and was running on the spot. He looked up."Hey .Where's Will?"

"He's gone to check on your blood tests. Um,you look better."

True,his colour was back to normal and he was running strongly on the giant threadmill."I feel better. I hope he'll give me the all clear to go soon."

Diana looked at the monitor and the readout."I don't know what this all means."

"Me neither."

The machine began to beep. Diana looked at him."That's your thousand mark."

He came to a halt and unhooked the electrodes from his chest,arms and head."Will you pass me the towel?I don't usually sweat as a rule,but when I'm exposed to Kryptonite it makes everything that more of an effort. Like being human, I guess."

Diana picked up the towel and gave it to him as he stepped down. His skin was filmed with beads of moisture. He wiped his face,neck and chest. He glanced up."What?"

"What?"she repeated.

"Something wrong?'"

"No. Of course not. I just was thinking...if the others are okay."She turned to pretend she was looking at a monitor."The cyborg is dangerous."

"Oliver seems to think they can handle the situation."

"Who is this Batman?"

"I have no idea. But he and Ollie are long time friends. So,I'll just have to trust his judgment."

"He is not very friendly, is he?"

"Well,I guess it'd be hard to strike fear if one is too sunny."

"Zatanna knows him too?"

Superman put the towel down."Yes. I picked up on some tension between those two...I think they have a bit of history together."

"Really?"

"But from what Zatanna said recently,I think it may be all in the past. It's probably just as well. She's sweet and he's just plain sour."

Diana said softly,"I don't know. You don't necessarily have to be alike to care for one another,do you?"

He smiled,"Don't tell Queen Hippolyta you subscribe to the paradox of opposites attract."

Diana sighed."She would be scandalized at such an illogical and obscure concept. She hates the idea of me with anyone,much less someone who is not up to our standards."

Superman reached for his shirt."Meaning a farmboy..."

"Clark,I..."

But Dr Magnus had appeared."Ah,you're finished. You look better. I have some preliminary results. It all looks okay. Let me see the read out..."He pulled out data sheets and studied them."From baseline tests we ran on your when you were up to your full strength these are slightly off. I think you will be able to go back to being Superman..."

He attached his cape."Great!":

Magnus added emphatically,"After twenty four hours of rest."

"What?I can't do that. I was hoping to go check up on the others..."

Magnus shook his head."No. You still have traces in your system. You cannot tax yourself. And you cannot risk being reinfected by Corben."He turned to Wonder Woman."I want him in bed. Full rest. Light diet. He can have his solar based energy recharged,by a good dose of sunlight in the next twelve hours."

Diana looked at Superman."I think it is time for a trip to Kansas."

* * *

Luthor was in his den in his mansion. He was on the phone with his top man Stewart. A team had been sent to take down Corben. Luthor smiled to himself. That baseball sized chunk of rock was going to be the key to his becoming more powerful than the president himself .The power cell along with the remaining kilo he had stashed in the vault in the wine cellar was going to be the means to control a god. With Superman in his power he could achieve anything. He could take what he wanted. Bring down whomsoever he wanted. Without a scratch to himself. He could probably loan him out to the highest bidder. What a weapon the Kryptonian would be.

His phone rang."What is it?"

"Er,there's no sign of Corben. We had him on our sensors a moment ago and he just vanished."

"One just doesn't vanish,you fool. Look."

"We're looking. It seems there was a cave-in."

"Then maybe he's under the mud. Dig."Luthor clicked the phone off. One day he would have Stewart put down for his bumbling. He muttered,"Vanished. He's a bloody chunk of metal. Not stealth technology. He...What the...!"

A bright flash of light blinded him and he stumbled back. Appearing before him was the Batman, Corben and a young woman he did not immediately recognize. Or did he?He had a sense of deja-vu. He backed away."Corben...What do you think you're doing?"

Corben snapped,"Well,well. Alone are we?Where are the stooges?Oh,I know. They're trying to find me to take me down. Well,you're not going to have it,Lex."He gestured to Batman. "He's got it in the vault in the cellar."

Batman looked at Zatanna."Can you apparate in there?"

She smiled."Just watch me."

She muttered,"OT TLUAV."

She vanished. Lex looked at them in ironic disbelief."So,you've teamed up with a walking rodent and what?An illusionist?"

Corben stomped towards him."I am here on my own accord to hear your lame excuse for trying to stab me in the back, you snake in the grass."

Luthor went around his desk and said,"Now hold on. You trust these people before me?They'll throw you in an asylum. Or prison. You think they'll thank you for the kryptonite and let you go?"

Batman said coolly,"A deal is a deal. Corben can go this time. When we meet again it may be a different kettle of fish."

Luthor looked at him cynically,"You believe him?"

Corben said,"He can be no more a double crosser than you. I swear I will break every bone in your body.''His metal hand shot out and captured Lex by the collar.

Batman snapped,"Corben. No. Unless you really want to go to jail."

Corben stopped."You're a lucky son of a bitch. I could crush your skull with my hand."

He flung Lex to the ground. Zatanna reappeared clutching what was left of the meteor rock. She announced."Got it."

Batman pressed his ear piece and spoke to some one."Yes. We got it."He gestured to Zatanna."Get us out of here."

Zatanna nodded. She looked at Corben."You coming?"

He shook his head."No. I'll keep out of Metropolis for a while. You go on."

Batman warned."Don't touch him."

Corben shook his head."Nah. I'll take my chances on foot."He leaped for the window,burst through it and vanished into the night. Batman looked at Luthor on the floor."Watch your step and know this,Superman isn't alone anymore."

He and Zatanna vanished. Lex rose to his feet and stared at the hole in his wall. He was breathing heavily .Rage and disbelief filled him. With a howl he overturned his desk and picked up the swivel chair and smashed it into a window.


	17. Chapter 17

CONVERSATIONS

CHAPTER 17

Batman and Zatanna appeared on the balcony of Oliver Queen's penthouse. Oliver and Dinah were back having run into a dead end at the Lex Tower. Oliver was on the phone with Will Magnus,getting a progress report on Clark's condition when the pair tapped on the glass door and walked in. Dinah looked up.

"You're back. You two okay?"

Zatanna nodded. She carried the meteor,and Oliver looked up. "Okay,Will. Tell Clark we have the substance and it will be destroyed tonight. Later."

He flicked off the cell and took the rock from Zatanna."Well,where's Corben?"

"We let him go,"said Batman.

"Mmmm. Do you think that was a good idea?"

"We struck a deal of sorts. He knows when we see him again the status quo goes back to normal."

"I see. And Lex?"

"Very pissed I think."

Oliver smiled in obvious delight."Good. Pissed is him getting off lightly. I must thank you both for doing this for us. I'm sure Clark would too if he could be here. Now,I have this chunk of rock to send to our friend Mr Caulder to destroy. Can you drop it off for me,Bruce?I called him. He'll come to Gotham."

Batman held his hand out and took the rock. Oliver said,"I told him to meet Bruce Wayne at the Hyatt tomorrow at ten am."

Batman replied,"Fine. I've got to go."He turned to look at Zatanna. He asked abruptly,"Want a lift?"

She looked taken aback at the question but shook her head."I'll take my chances with the esoteric planes.'

"Suit yourself."

"Thanks,Bruce,"said Oliver once more.

Batman headed for the door."Yeah and I don't owe you anything. Favor repaid. I'll see you all around."

Dinah sighed as he left."Same old grumpy,Bruce."

Zatanna sighed."See you two around. OT ENOTSYEK!"

She vanished,leaving the pair together. Dinah looked at Oliver. "What's up with those two?"

Oliver said wryly,"Nothing is ever up with Batman."

* * *

Martha Kent was asleep when she woke with a start. She sat up in the darkness and listened. Something had fallen with a thud downstairs. She sat up and reached for Jonathan's old rifle which she always kept handy at her bed side. As mother of a son who had superpowers and having seen so many unusual things in her life one had to be prepared for anything.

Who and what could be in her house at this time of night?She had trouble with a couple of hobos a year ago,but they had been in the barn,not been bold enough to come into the house. She sighed. Clark had been nagging her to get a tenant or even have a spinster cousin come stay with her. But Martha wouldn't hear of it. Smallville was her home and she liked her privacy and independence.

She tiptoed down the stairs quietly,clutching the rifle tightly. She could hear muffled sounds coming from the kitchen. She approached the door. All was still dark and she had to squint and feel her way to the door. Damned tramps. They probably were raiding her kitchen. She took a deep breath,and was suddenly burst in with a shout,when she heard fierce whispers.

"Give that back!You are not allowed!"

"How do you know what I'm allowed?"

"Look,Clark,Dr Magnus said light foods. I tolerated watching you consume a bucket of KFC and cold slaw and fries on our way here...but now half a cheese cake is beyond decency."

"I was hungry. Do you know what kryptonite poisoning does to a guy?"

"No one really knows and that's why you should stop being a glutton and let me get you into bed..."His brows lifted at that and she blushed and gasped,"You know what I mean!I have to get back to the embassy. It is nearly three am and I have a long day tomorrow."

"Well,go ahead. I can put myself to bed."

"No. Give me that."

"No...let go..."

Martha pushed the door open and flicked on the light. She stared in amazement. Standing before the refrigerator clutching what was left of her homemade strawberry cheesecake was her son in his Superman suit and a tall female in the most incredible outfit she had ever seen. Martha was conscious of legs going on for miles and it was only when the face turned to her, she recognized Diana.

She gasped."Clark!What in the world..?Diana?Is it really you?"

Clark managed to yank the cheesecake platter;he looked up. "Mom!Sorry. Didn't mean to frighten you."

Diana glared at him but smiled warmly at the woman,"Hello,Mrs Kent. It is a pleasure to see you again."

Martha put the rifle down."Hello,sweetie. It's so good to see you too." Diana kissed her cheek. She smiled and continued,"That's quite an outfit. What is going on?Why are you here and why are you playing tug of war with my cheesecake?Did I hear the word kryptonite mentioned?"

Diana said swiftly,"Clark was poisoned with kryptonite some hours before."

Mrs Kent paled."What?"She turned to her son and began to look him over;feeling his arms and forehead."What happened?Are you okay?"

Clark put one arm around her."I'm fine. Really. Don't look so worried. Just a run-in with a villain carrying kryptonite. But we got it off him, and Oliver is going to destroy it."

Diana interjected,"The doctor who saw him said he was to rest for the next twenty four hours. He is still not up to full strength and he is to stick to a light diet. But that is a bit of a joke since he cleared off a family size portion of fried food.

Clark shot back,"Cold slaw isn't fried."

Martha turned and gave her son a stern look."Really?"She pulled the cake off him."No more,and bed. NOW."

Clark gave Diana an ironic smile."Oh thanks."

Diana smiled triumphantly."You are very welcome."She added,"I need to get back to Washington. I have a long day tomorrow,but I will try to drop in and see how he is doing. He needs full bed rest. No work or heroics for twenty four hours and no gobbling like a pig."

Martha said,"Don't you worry,Diana. I will keep him in line."She turned and put the cheesecake back in the fridge."I will make him a nice broth tomorrow."Clark looked nauseous at the prospect.

Diana tried not to laugh."I know you will."

Clark stepped towards her and murmured for her ears only,"One day your turn will come...Miss Bossy Britches."

Diana gave him a smug look."Is that a promise?"

Martha turned and said,"You must come back and spend a whole day with us and we will catch up..."

Diana smiled."I would love to. Goodnight,Mrs Kent. Be good now, Superman."

Clark said softly,"I'll try...Princess."

She disappeared into the night. Martha looked at her son with a raised brow. Clark asked innocently,"What?"

* * *

Lex Luthor paced his office in the Tower. It was the morning after he had been robbed by the masked vigilante and the witch and betrayed by Corben. Normally betrayal was his department,and he reveled in it. But being on the receiving end enraged him. The idea of so called super-heroes banding together was as worrying as it was irritating. He needed to do something and fast. The scales were slowly swinging away from him. With this Superman in Metropolis, life was never going to be the same. He had thwarted him with the staff and now with the kryptonite. Lex needed to up the stakes. He put his fist to his mouth and pondered. His lips tightened,and he grabbed up the phone.

He dialed."Veronica?I need to see you. When?As soon as possible."

Veronica Cale had no chance to even ask why when he put down the receiver abruptly and sat down. There was a knock on the door and he looked up to see his P.A. Miss Graves entering.

"What?"he asked irritably.

She said,"A Dr Donavan is here to see you."

"Oh. He is, is he?Good. Show him in."

The tall blond assistant ushered in a tall,slim man with dark hair in his early thirties. He looked at Luthor."Well,Lex,how are you?And that father of yours?Still running that security firm?"

Lex held his hand out."Good to see you. Darby. Come in. Dad is around. We don't really talk much,so I wouldn't know."

He tutted."Pity. But then he always was a tough nut to crack. He gave me my first break years ago but then we had ,er, disagreements on how things should be. I left and found greener pastures in the government no less. You have gone to a lot of trouble to get me down here and offering me triple my pay packet. Why?"

"Everyone know you're a genius at what you do. Cloning and genetic splicing...I have heard you have created several er new species in that DNA project of the government. I have a proposition for you. A chance to work unfettered .No one looking over your shoulder or turning down your proposals. Access to the best equipment and lab technology and a very talented and beautiful co-worker to help you."

Donanvan looked at him strangely."That sounds very nice but what do you want and why?"

"What I want is for you to help me get rid of someone who has recently made himself a hero,indispensable in the eyes of the world,and who is getting in the way of my work."

"And who might we be talking about?"

He crossed his arms."Superman."

* * *

Batman sat in the cave and looked at the sliver of green rock in his hand. He had sliced off a thin piece before delivering it to Niles Caulder yesterday. Part of him felt guilty for doing it,but the other half was very clinical and logical. It would be a waste to totally destroy something as rare as that. It was uncomfortable to him that there were beings around him possessing so much power;power that could corrupt. Superman was on the right side of the law and justice ...for now...but Batman had experienced tragedy and the world turning upside down as a child. He did not put his faith in anything nor anyone. Not even someone like the farmboy. The road to hell was paved with the best of intentions and he for one wanted to be prepared. He put the substance in a compartment in the wall.

"Master Bruce,you down here...?"

Bruce looked up. Alfred Pennyworth stood on the upper landing. He had been the Wayne butler since Bruce was a child. But he was more than a servant;first a surrogate father ,then mentor and friend. Bruce trusted no one but him.

"Yes,what is it?"

"That very lovely lady you met at the Hyatt last night and invited to dinner is here."

Bruce turned. He pulled own his cowl."Who..?"

"A Miss Fairchild,sir?"

"Who?"

"Vesper Fairchild."

"Oh. Yes. Her."

Alfred observed ironically,"Don't look so enthusiastic,sir."

Bruce gave him an equally mocking look."You're the one always telling me I should date."

"I know ,it's just I hoped you to remember the lady in mind now and then and look forward to your assignations."

He said dryly,"Yes,well we know what you think. Give me fifteen minutes to dress. Tell her I'll be up. Make her a nice cocktail or something. And impress her with one of your "when Bruce was a boy stories"...that always gets them all gooey."

Alfred sighed but said,"I already took the liberty of laying out your attire,sir."

Bruce paused on his way to the elevator. He smiled."Thanks."

* * *

Clark flexed his arms and back and inhaled the air and the warmth of the sun's rays into every cell of his body. He could feel himself getting a surge of strength. Will Magnus had been right. He needed all the effects of kryptonite out of his system first before recharging. Now standing on the top of a water tower amongst miles of golden wheat fields,with the wind ruffling his hair,he felt at peace and as if he could take on the world.

He smiled as he looked around. Being back home was always a pleasure. The wide open spaces was as an antidote to the concrete and steel jungle of Metropolis. He sat down and let his legs dangle off the side. He had to find an apartment soon. He was now with the Planet and he and the guys were on the cusp of branching off into very different paths in their lives. He would miss them;but life was all about change and ever growing responsibility.

He had received calls from them and Oliver,Chloe and Zatanna,all keen to know if he was better. He had reassured them that he was. He had waited all day for a certain someone to drop in as promised and it was late afternoon and she still wasn't there. Well,she was princess and ambassador. She probably had more urgent things to do than come to Smallville.

Clark stood up.

It was time to fly back to the house. Mrs Kent would time him no doubt;she was very insistent he not do anything strenuous. He could have flown around the world and back;he was itching to take to the skies. He sighed and put his glasses back on. He had promised to stay put. He lightly jumped to the ground and began a leisurely walk along the tracks through the fields towards the farm.

He arrived fifteen minutes later,and walked up to the screen door and entered. He could hear voices. And one of the voices was familiar. He stepped into the living room and saw his mother gesture to him.

"Clark,look who's here!"

Lana Lang turned. She smiled."Hello,Clark."

Martha had wisely left them. She went into the kitchen to get drinks and loiter a little longer than necessary. The pair needed a few minutes alone. There was too much history there to expect them to not feel awkward.

Lana looked at Clark and said,"You're awfully quiet."

He shrugged."I had a ,er, hard night. When did you get back?"

"Last week."

"Mom said nothing about it."

"I told her not to. I wanted to come home and be quiet for a change. I won't be here long anyway. I'm hoping to sell the property and go to the city."

"Metropolis?"

"No. Keystone."

"Oh,I see. Well,that's a big move."

"Yes. I've gotten an interview at a tv station. I'm keeping my fingers crossed I get it. Mrs Kent tells me you're with the Planet,along with Chloe and Lois. That must be a blast."

"Well,I've not been there long. But it is what I always wanted to do."

"Well,we maybe we can all catch up and go out or something?"

"Look,Lana. I..."

She saw the troubled look on his face and cut him off."Hey,look, I know. I can see this is awkward for you. I don't blame you. I left under rather acrimonious circumstances. But I needed the time away, Clark. I was so messed up in my mind with Lex and you...I'm not here expecting anything of you. I just thought it would be nice to come and see your mom. I owed her so much and when she told me you were home for a day...well,I decided to stick around. You and I have been through a lot. And you have always been a good friend to me and maybe I never really appreciated that until after Lex.." She paused painfully,"I made a big mistake with him. I know that now. And I am sorry I hurt you."

Clark said gently,"It's okay. I know. I think we hurt each other."

"Our relationship was so hard to strike a right balance. I don't think we were ever really ready. We were too young. Can we be back to being friends?"

"I'd like that,if we could be just that."

"I am willing to try if you are. So,this disguise..."she added,turning the subject.

"I wondered if you'd remember...",he smiled.

"Of course I do. Don't forget I 'm descendant from a line of witches. Your mom explained it all to me,and when I saw you in the cape on tv while in Europe...I was stunned. But very proud. That is one thing I never wanted to do. Get in your way of becoming a hero. From media reports you're quite the star."

He winced."It's not as easy as you think. I have to maintain this double life. Else all I know and love will be in danger."

Lana sighed,"Even as this Superman,you're fair game to any mad man with a grudge. You must be careful."

Martha reappeared with iced tea.

Lana mused,"I hear there have been sightings of other so called heroes recently. You know any of them?"

Clark looked at his mother. Martha had made sure not to say anything about what she knew concerning the others. He shook his head."No,not really..."

"The Green Arrow still around?"

"I think so."

"And what of this Wonder Woman person?Where did she come from?"

"Who knows...she is some kind of a diplomat,I think. I wouldn't know...I..."

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and heads turned. A well modulated voice called,"Mrs Kent?Clark?"

Clark and Martha looked up guiltily. Lana frowned pensively and saw the door open and the tall, uniformed figure of Wonder Woman enter with an inquiring smile."Hello?Anyone home?"

Lana put her glass down and rose with the other two."Oh,you don't know ,do you?"she asked of Clark wryly with a raised brow.

Diana looked at Lana and said hastily,"You have company. I did not realize. I 'll go..."

Martha grabbed her arm."No. Come on in,sweetie. It's okay. This is just a very good friend of ours...almost family...Diana,this is Lana Lang. Lana,meet Diana Princess of the Amazons."

Diana blinked,but said graciously,"Hello it is an honor."

"Hi,"said Lana with a smile,"nice to meet you too."

Lana looked at her admiringly,and with a twinge of regret. She could see the way Clark had seemingly straightened his spine and the almost softening of his expression when the Amazon had entered. Lana who knew Clark most of her life recognized,in the one look,that Clark had perhaps made the transition of recovery from their failed relationship rather seamlessly. He smiled at Diana and remarked,"Busy day,huh?"

Diana smiled."Very."

"Iced tea?"asked Martha.

"Thank you, that would be nice."

"Sit down,dear."

Diana sat down on the couch with Clark. She accepted the drink ,and looked at Clark."How do you feel?"

"How do I look?" he countered.

"Better. I take it you followed Dr Magnus' orders?"

He smiled."Yes,ma'am."

"Thank Hera. I wanted to come earlier but I got swamped with the press and then there were people waiting to see me after...and then on my way here there was an accident and I stopped to help...A bridge almost collapsed..."

Clark looked at her soberly."Sounds serious."

"There were no casualties...I got to the steel girders before the entire thing went under."She rubbed her shoulder as if recalling the weight of the bridge. Martha looked at her."You okay?"

She nodded."Yes,just a little twinge. It will pass."

"So can you tell us what happened?"

Lana listened as she told them and occasionally asked her a question herself,and found that she was an extremely gracious and open person. Her beauty and the skimpy outfit was glaring but when she spoke and smiled all that faded into the back ground. After twenty minutes of chat Lana came to the conclusion that it was no wonder Clark was taken with her.

He didn't show it overtly. But to Lana it was obvious in subtle ways. From the way he stared at her profile for a second longer than he needed to or how careful he was not to touch her .And the way he teased her,as if they had a secret understanding no one else had.

Eventually Lana had to go. She bade them all goodbye and left. Clark saw her out to her car,she paused before getting in and said, "She's really nice."

"Uh-huh."

"You two...?"

"No...no...it's not like that...We're friends...good friends..."

"It's nothing like you and me, is it?"

"No,it's not like you and me."

"That's why I think it could work if you gave it a try."

Clark sighed and looked back at the house where Diana was sitting and laughing with his mother. "Sometimes that damages everything. I like this kinship I have with her. I don't feel so alone...if you know what I mean?I couldn't bear to lose it. And besides,she's a princess, heir to the throne. Her mother despises me. I'll tell you about it someday but it's enough to say,Amazons will not tolerate anyone manhandling their Princess."

Lana sighed ."Oh,Clark. I'm sorry. Sounds more complicated than us then."

"Well,in that sense,yes. But I'm cool with this. I have no expectations. Neither does Diana."

"Well,take care and maybe we'll see each other soon."

She got into her car. He slammed the door shut for her and she drove off. When he went back inside Diana was being persuaded to stay for dinner. She looked dubious. Staying meant letting her guard down and slipping back into the safety net of the Kent household;of being part of the family;of all the things she missed when she had left. She didn't want to get so close to him nor Mrs Kent again.

She should refuse. But when Martha got her hand and dragged her to the kitchen and declared she was not taking no for an answer she relented. Martha had put in a brisket already and the smell was already pervading the kitchen. She was forced to sit and join the pair for dinner. It was a relaxed meal and they chatted about the events of the previous day,and it was approaching eight when Diana looked at the clock.

"Hera,I should go. I've been here nearly three hours. The food was delicious,Mrs Kent,and I loved the apple pie. Julia must be wondering where I got to. I told her I was only going to be an hour."

Martha sighed."Well,I guess you do need to go. Do you want me to wrap up some pie for you?"

"No,thank you. Ferdinand made a delicious flan yesterday which I barely touched. If I take this it will only sit in the refrigerator."

"Pity,there's a whole half left over."

Clark volunteered to take it to Oakfield. His friends would demolish it. Martha looked at him."Maybe you can leave with Diana. Keep each other company?"

Clark began,"Well,I was going to leave a bit later ..."

"No,go with her. It'll be the first time you're flying since the poisoning and it may be a good idea to be on the safe side. Right Diana?" said Mrs Kent.

Diana had no choice but to agree. It took Clark a mere minute to changed into his uniform and take what he needed. Diana hugged Martha and thanked her for her hospitality. Clark kissed her on the brow and together the two young people walked out and took to the air. Mrs Kent watched them fly away and waved. She sighed with happiness and yet a sense of sadness as they faded out of sight. Clark was all grown up now but she sensed the inner conflict in him concerning Diana. She wanted to ask him how he felt and what he would do,but didn't. If he wanted her advice he'd ask for it. She herself had no answers. Diana was not a Lana Lang. And even that relationship couldn't work with all that it had going for it. She sighed again and went back into the house.

Clark looked at Diana as they flew. It was a beautiful night. The moon was huge and golden and he could not help but glance at her as she seemed to just close her eyes and breathe in the cool night air.

"Like old times,"he commented,referring specifically though to that one trip to the Fortress,"though not as cold."

She turned and looked at him."Yes. Do you go often?"

"I've been adding to it. It's coming along well. I finished the living and sleeping area and am working on a sculpture..."

"Sounds like if you're planning to spend a lot more time there."

"For Superman it makes the most sense. Oliver has been very generous as well. I have a full computerized data base,and systems set up. It helps when one need to keep in contact with the rest of the world and keep abreast of what's going on...Ollie is keen to get a team rostered so we can fight crime,but ..."

She looked at him curiously."But?"

"That would be rather difficult to pull off. You have to get enough people to dedicate themselves to the cause;different personalities who operate differently;to agree to meet and take on what we deem injustice. Can you imagine the Batman working in a unit...all the time...following rules?"

"You have a point .Do you know many people?Who would join?"

"Maybe Dinah and Zee. Bart is too young. The others have busy lives. That's it."

"And you?"

He shook his head."No. It's not my wish to have my enemies target my friends or allies."

She said,"I'm afraid you cannot avoid that. I have been seen with you. It makes me a fair target. I would if I were a villain I would come after me too. What will you do?Stop speaking to me?"

"It's not that simple."

"Well,I think it is. It's about what we did last night. Pulling together."

"It was under duress. Oliver forced our hands."

"You were incapacitated and Oliver did what he thought best,and it worked."

"So,don't tell me you are interested in this League idea too?"he asked ironically.

"I would not be disinterested."

"Can you commit to a group,with all your duties?"

"I would make the time."

"Make the time. Diana,disaster and criminals don't work according to a calendar."

"I know that. I'm not foolish,but can't you see if we have enough people we can do ,maybe, a roster. We can have a ...a shift system...and operate out of somewhere central...and we can gradually build. I am sure people will join when they see the good we can do...'"

"Humph,you should be Ollie's propaganda machine and strategy and organizational planner."

She seemed to consider that."Yes,I could,and you could be chairman."

He began to laugh."What?Don't be ridiculous. I don't want to be any leader."

"Those that do not grasp for power are perfect to wield it."

"Says the inherent heir to the throne."He flew ahead."Get real."

She followed and came around to face him."Don't mock me,Clark. I mean it. You would be perfect...you have a really solid temperament,that is invaluable to managing different people and you serve by example and..."

"What is this?Sweeten Clark with flattery day?"he asked jokingly."Hey,look down there. I see a some cows and what do you know, a chicken..."

"No,I'm just saying the truth. Stop it..."She punched his shoulder."I am trying to be serious and discuss something with you and you're joking..."

"I'm just wanting to change the subject."

"You can't avoid this,Clark. The Fates fashioned you for greatness. You..."

He captured her wrist."Please."

She swallowed at the touch of his fingers against her skin."I ..."

"Let's drop the subject."

"But...''she began.

He shook his head."No..."His voice was low but firm.

Diana swallowed. They were close now. She could feel herself propelled to stare into the blue eyes and her heart began to beat faster. She looked dismayed. Gaea,he must be able hear it!She looked up to see him watching her also. He knew she was getting flustered and he seemed to look at her with that caressing look he kept for her alone.

She blurted out the thought upper most on her mind all evening."Lana..."

"What of her?"

"She...she is back..You and she..?"

"There is no Lana and I..."

"Really?You don't feel...?"

"No,I don't...not for her..."

His face was coming towards hers. She closed her eyes and lifted her lips.

The sound of an airliner above startled them. He let her go and drew back. He took a deep breath."It's not a good idea..."

She backed away too."I...yes...you are correct. I I think maybe I should go ahead."

Clark was turning already."Yes. I'll see you around. I feel strong enough to go on ahead, Goodnight, Diana."

She flew in the direction of Washington. He towards Metropolis.

He muttered to himself."And that's why I can't be in a League with you,Princess."


	18. Chapter 18

SURPRISES

Chapter 18

_Three Months later_

Princess Diana, for the first time in weeks, woke up to no official engagement and the knowledge that she was twenty years old. Today she could just afford to stay in at the Embassy and relax. Unless of course Wonder Woman was needed. Since coming to Washington,life had been very hectic. She was in demand by many feminist, educational, and charitable organizations. And in addition to her duties as Ambassador, crime fighting and disaster management and intervention took up the other spare moments she had. It was wonderful to help and see the faces of people when she saved a life or made a difference but at times it could be very tiring.

She had not one moment for herself since she helped Clark with the kryptonite poisoning incident three months ago. She had not seen him either. Oh, he had e-mailed her and called a few times to find out how she was, but they had not any face to face meeting since they had nearly kissed one another. A part of her was grateful for not seeing him but there was that part that missed seeing his easy going smile and hearing his teasing voice.

Diana looked at the clock on her bedside table and saw it was only seven am. She was a habitually early riser and this was the latest she could sleep. She got up and walked towards the curtains and drew the drapes. Sunlight streamed into her room. It was going to be a lovely day. She smiled and turned back to pick up a robe to throw over her silken night wear.

She turned back and stopped before the long cheval mirror. She sighed wistfully .She missed Themyscira at times like this. If she was there her sisters would be busily arranging for a feast and celebration of their Princess' birthday. Zoe and Althea would be present, and there would be much fun and laughter. Diana laughed when she remembered a birthday the naughty sea nymph got them into trouble by bringing a baby chimera for Diana as a present. Suffice to say the peeved mother chimera had not been very forgiving and invaded the banquet hall nearly destroying everything in sight. Hippolyta had not been amused either.

She would spend the day, for the first time in her life, very quietly. Ferdinand and Julia had wanted to take her out or even do something extravagant but Diana was not in the mood for any overt celebration. She had insisted that she would prefer to stay in and pay homage to the gods and reflect. She ran her fingers through her hair and headed for the bathroom.

Twenty minutes later she had bathed and dressed casually in a pair of cropped pants and a t-shirt and slippers. The embassy was very quiet. Julia was asleep still, taking advantage that it was the weekend, but Diana came across Ferdinand already up in the kitchen. He greeted her with a warm hug.

"Happy birthday, Princess. You make me feel old seeing the little girl I use to carry on my shoulders a woman now."

She smiled and took a seat at the breakfast bar. "Thank you. What's this?"

He had passed her a pot with a purple orchid plant. "My gift to you."

"Oh Ferdinand! It is beautiful! You did not have to."

"Not have to? Of course I had to. You are my princess."

Diana smiled and rested it on the bar. She leaned in and studied the blossoms. "I will keep it in my room. I always wanted to start back tending plants as I use to in Themyscira."

"That is a good idea. You always had a green thumb. Now, want coffee?"

She nodded and he made it just how she liked it milk, no sugar. "Thanks and can I just have some toast and some of that lovely fruit spread you made?"

"Certainly."

She reached over for the television remote and flicked on to CNN. Her face was very sober when she saw the bombings in the Middle East, and the civil war on the African continent and the protests by people in the far east who wanted democracy being beaten by riot police. Ferdinand looked at her troubled expression.

She sighed. "Is there no good news in the world today?"

"I know. But that is why you are here, isn't it? To show these people that it can be done another way?"

"I am a long way off from stopping conflict like that."

"True but if you can convert one person on a daily basis you'd have done the earth a great service. One man or woman can make a difference. It is not through force of arms we change the world. But by the example we set. You are just starting the journey. Don't get too discouraged by what you see."

Suddenly the newsreader changed the topic.

"And to some brighter news...the hurricane that battered the Mexican coast line and caused severe flooding...died down a few hours ago and our reporters have footage of none other than Superman flying in to help with the clean up and rescue operations. The Man of Steel can be seen here digging a deep trench and allowing the flooded areas to drain off. Isn't it amazing to watch? And here he is seen rescuing stranded folk from roof tops and trees and flying them into shelters. He also was able to help rescue people trapped under dirt and rubble and twisted metal...Our reporter even got him to say a few words..."

They cut to a tape with Superman landing near a makeshift treatment area with a frail old woman in his arms.

"Superman! Hey! A statement!"

The Man of Steel paused but said, "The seconds I delay here, folks, makes all the difference in who lives and dies. Another time, perhaps."

He handed the woman over to paramedics and took off.

Ferdinand looked at the change in her expression. The softening of her eyes and the smile on her lips. The minotaur passed her the toast with an ironic look of inquiry. Diana flushed as she took the plate. "Thank you."

He said casually, "You met him some time back. I saw it on the news. What is he like?"

She looked down at her plate. "Very polite and helpful."

He folded his arms. "Yes, and so was my grandmother."

Diana protested. "Ferdinand!"

"Oh, just because I look like this does not mean I do not know anything. It has been a while since I was human...A thousand years to be exact since I was cursed...but I recall what it was like to be young and in love..."

Diana straightened up and declared. "I am_ not_ in love. I barely know Superman." _Well, at least that wasn't a lie. I really didn't know Superman. I know Clark Kent. I love..._Diana pulled herself up short and her cheeks turned red at the thought that just threatened to fill her mind. She gasped, "How dare you, Ferdinand? The very idea of me being in love with with Superman is ludicrous!."

He smiled, not at all offended by her self righteous annoyance. "Diana, everyone knows why Hippolyta dragged you back to Themyscira in such a hurry. You were caught kissing a man. Althea was very, er, helpful when interrogated, the gods bless her naive soul...This fellow matches her description, tall and imposing...the bluest eyes, "like the skies above Themyscira"...and dimples in his cheeks as if the "gods themselves had left an impression with their finger tips"..."

Diana gasped. "She said that? She sounds as the one in love, not me."

Ferdinand laughed. "Poor child, she is apt to being poetic. But truly, tell me. Is this the fellow Hippolyta nearly beheaded?"

Diana said guiltily, "Yes."

Ferdinand looked at him. "And he did nothing to defend himself? He let your mother knock him around?"

She sighed. "Yes. He is not like Heracles nor his men. He would never lift a hand to hurt anyone unless pushed. He is very aware of his power and sees it as not only a gift but a responsibility to not hurt others. Yes, it sounds odd to us from a warrior society, who would see restraint as weakness and not capitalizing on one's strength as foolish...but I see his point. Unfettered power causes destruction. Unlike me he was reared here as a human. A farmer's son, with simple tastes and a love of peace and I think, at times, solitude."

The minotaur said pensively , "Hmm. Male. Superpowered. Commoner .Prefers the olive branch to a cestus. Everything your sisters would scorn. You have gotten yourself into a bit of a bind, have you not?"

Diana persisted. "I am not in any bind. We are friends. That is all, and I would appreciate if you do not bring up the topic again."

The minotaur conceded. "Very well, Princess. I apologize if I offended you."

Diana flushed. "You haven't. It...I just...have no time for such things. I have a mission."

"Yes, my dear, certainly."

Diana took up her plate. "I'm going out onto the terrace to have this." As she hurried away, the minotaur shook his head with a knowing sigh and chuckle.

* * *

Diana spent some of the day as she said she would in contemplation and prayer. She sat quietly in a room that had been converted into prayer room with her deities and an altar and lit incense and candles. She took with her the girdle of Gaea, because today was to not only remember her patron gods and goddess and give thanks, but to use the lasso on herself and try and see if she could burn away her own self deceptions and accept her own contradictions. It was not an easy task to face ones fears and anxieties but it was something that she had to do.

It was about three in the afternoon when she emerged two hours later from the room and found Julia Kapatelis waiting for her on the corridor.

"Julia? What is it?"

Julia replied, "There are guests at the Embassy."

"Guests? What kind of guests?"

Julia said briskly, "Several people from out of town. All have a vested interest in what you do as Wonder Woman and ambassador. This is the only time they can make it. I knew you wouldn't mind seeing them as it is for a good cause so I said they could come now. They landed in Washington an hour ago and have virtually just arrived."

"Interest in me? What, like a charity group or the media?"

"Yes, you could say that."

Diana looked at herself. She was in a white Grecian tunic and sandals. Normally if she received anyone she tried to wear the western suits that professional women wore. She kept her robes of state for functions. "Maybe I need to change."

"No. No, you look fine. Let's go."

Five minutes later they came down to find Ferdinand in the foyer. He was carrying a tray with drinks.

She inquired, "Well, where are they? The sitting room?"

Julia smiled. "They are in the lounge."

Diana frowned. "Lounge?"

The lounge was the area that was not normally used for visitors. It was at the back and used for viewing television, relaxing on the large sofas, or rug; or even listening to music from the stereo system on the wall. The sitting room at the front was the formal area to receive guests.

Diana began perplexed, "Why would you put them there?"

She began to walk down the corridor towards the room at the very end. They followed. She pushed open the door and her eyes widened and lips parted as voices cried,

"Happy Birthday!"

Diana saw Chloe Sullivan, Zatanna Zatara, Oliver Queen, Dinah Lance, John Henry Irons, Michael Carter and Clark Kent suddenly surrounding her. She glanced back at Julia and Ferdinand who were smiling.

"How?"

Dinah put up her hand. "That would be me. I called Mrs Kapatelis to get an address to post off your present and we got talking and well, I told her you had several other friends and she thought it would be nice for you to have them over and celebrate your birthday."

Diana frowned at Julia. "You said they were interested in my work."

Julia grinned. "It was the truth. They are."

Diana smiled. She accepted hugs from Chloe, Dinah and Zatanna and kisses on the cheek from the men. Michael Carter was his usual flirtatious opportunistic self.

"You look gorgeous, Di. Hey I have been thinking about an idea? How does Wonder doll sound to you? If we approach Mattel or Tonner I bet your bottom dollar they will go for it. We could get Ollie here to do the negotiations."

Oliver said dryly, "No, I wouldn't. How are you, Diana?"

Diana laughed. "I'm well, Oliver. John, so good to see you too."

John grinned. "Same here. Metropolis isn't the same without you."

"Well, I miss Metropolis too."

She looked a bit self conscious at Clark as he stepped up as the final one to greet her and instead of him kissing the cheek she was about to offer they bumped noses.

Chloe shook her head wryly. "Clark , you'll break her nose if you're not careful. You okay, Diana?"

"Yes, yes. No harm done."

Julia said in a motherly tone, "Well, you all make yourselves at home. Ferdinand is setting up a buffet on the dining room side-board. We want this as informal as possible. Have fun."

Half and hour later everyone was lounging around on the sofas and bean bags, listening to music or Michael cracking stale jokes, whilst eating Ferdinand's superb food. Eventually it was time for Diana to open her gifts. She got a pretty handbag from Chloe; a pair of elegant hair combs from Zatanna; Oliver and Dinah gave her a pair of earrings; and Michael and John gave her a compilation CD of world music and a book.

Clark's gift was the last. And it was the heaviest and the most oddly shaped. Diana looked at it curiously. "What is it?"

Michael sniffed. "What is that? A piece of rock?"

Diana tore open the wrapping and beheld an aged helmet. "Is this what I think it is?"

Chloe looked taken aback. "Where did you get that battered thing?"

Diana studied the helm with the eye of a connoisseur. She looked up at Clark curiously and he said, "I was told it's Corinthian. I thought you could use it as decoration for the Embassy. I, er, got permission to do some excavating of my own on my last trip to Europe."

Michael rolled his eyes. "You mean to tell me that time you went to help with the forest fires last month, when they wanted to reward you...you asked to go play Indiana Jones instead? Man, Clark, you could have been some honorary Count or Archduke by now."

Diana 's blue eyes glowed and she clutched the helmet to her chest as she pictured her friend refusing any medals or honor but a chance to go dig for one thing in the ruins of old Corinth. "It is lovely. Thank you, Clark."

Oliver hid a smile. He murmured to Dinah. "Well, that's original to say the least. Would you like it if I got you, say, an old battle axe for your birthday?"

Dinah grinned. "He's Superman; he has grateful governments fawning all over him. But I'll hit you over the head if I get anything other than diamonds."

Zatanna whispered ruefully to Chloe, "Tell me, he didn't just give her an old piece of iron and she loves it?"

Chloe whispered back, "She looks more excited over it than the pearl earrings Oliver and Dinah bought. Well, Diana has always been odd that way."

They were soon interrupted by Julia and Ferdinand entering with a large cake. Diana exclaimed in delight, "You do that here too?"

Julia smiled. "Yes. We do." She looked around at the group and explained. "You know, this custom began with the Greeks? Honey cakes round as the moon were lit with tapers and were placed on the temple altars of Artemis. Candles in folk belief are endowed with special magic for granting wishes. Lighted tapers and sacrificial fires have a mystical significance ever since man set up an altar to the gods. Thus this is just an honor and tribute to the birthday child to bring good fortune."

"Well. I never knew that," said Michael. "That's cool."

Julia looked around at Ferdinand. "Have you matches?"

Zatanna stepped forward. "Allow me." She waved her hand. "THIGIL!"

All twenty candles instantly were lit. Julia looked impressed.

"Well, that is a nice talent you got there. Okay guys, let's sing happy birthday."

John explained to Diana, "This is tradition." They all sung to her, even Ferdinand, who tried to hum, and she beamed at them, touched by their efforts.

Julia beckoned, "Come, sweetie. Blow your candles and make a wish."

Diana obeyed and in one blow all the candles were extinguished. Everyone clapped and Michael pushed himself to the front to cut the cake with her. Diana took a piece of the cake and said, "I will put this on the altar to the goddess Artemis. Excuse me."

As she went off Julia noticed the helmet on the table. "Where did that come from?" She picked it up. "It looks so real. I swear this looks like fifth century Corinthian."

Clark said awkwardly, "Er, I bought it off E-bay."

"Really? How much did you pay?"

"Oh about a hundred bucks..."

Julia looked at him suspiciously. "One hundred dollars? For this?"

Oliver said swiftly, "Oh you can get those made up. There are many manufacturers these days."

"I think I know a modern weapon to an old one, Mr Queen, "she said studying the helm intently.

Ferdinand took it out of her hand. "It is a very clever replica, Julia. Where do you think the poor boy could ever buy something authentic?"

She conceded reluctantly. When she moved away, Clark looked at the minotaur. "Thanks. That was a close call. How do you...? Did Diana tell you who I was?"

Ferdinand put the helmet down. "Oh, I know of you, Mr Kent. Your reputation precedes you on Themyscira."

Clark winced. "I see. I'm surprised you don't want to lynch me also."

Ferdinand chuckled. "I'm Diana's friend and servant, not her parent."

"So is it usual to have males, other than men, on the island?"

"Yes. They are very tolerant of me and the centaurs and fauns...though the odd satyr has been known to get himself into trouble now and again. And well, the cyclops is as bad tempered a fellow as you would find. But he is getting old and cantankerous and what do you expect from someone with one eye?"

Clark laughed. "Themyscira sounds as if it is far from dull."

Diana returned to see the pair chatting away and she smiled. Somehow she knew they would hit it off. She took the opportunity to chat with Chloe and catch up on news of Lois and Jimmy. She regretted she could not invite them but she had to be careful about her own privacy and the identities of everyone else. Lois was such a blood-hound, she would find it very strange Clark counted amongst his friends a known sorceress and Amazon princess. She was also quite taken with Superman .So any chance to link the two needed be kept to a minimum.

It was six pm when Michael Carter suddenly got up and announced that he was bored and he had a good idea to liven up things, with some party games.

Chloe rolled her eyes. "Oh god, he wants to play spin the bottle. He always wants to do that. No way are you trying to get a free kiss of me.''

Michael made a face. "No. I'm not so desperate, Sullivan. No...I propose musical chairs."

Oliver began, "What? That's even worse. We aren't six years old, you know.''

"Come on, man," began John, "That's lame."

"Is it your birthday, Queen? And since when you know what's lame, Mr Scrabble? How about letting Diana decide. She has never played it. What do you say, Di? Are you interested in a party game? I guarantee you, it's fun."

Diana relented despite the others groaning. She shook her head at them. "Oh come. Stop being so discouraging. I want to see what this musical chairs is about. And you all have to participate."

Clark, and John went to find chairs while Oliver and Michael moved the furniture back. Ferdinand was dragged in to play the music and Chloe explained the game to Diana, who thought it sounded like fun. She appreciated anything that had a competitive edge. Eventually chairs were set up, and Diana and her seven guests took their place. The minotaur signaled for them to begin by playing the music.

Suffice to say, despite their reluctance, once they got started, the group got into the spirit of things. There was a lot of rushing for seats and tripping over and laughter. Oliver strolled deliberately and got caught out first. He grinned in relief and went to sit down to watch, despite being berated by Michael for not taking the game seriously. Dinah and Chloe soon followed; then John and Zatanna.

Michael, Clark and Diana were left with two chairs. Michael said briskly, as he marched around, "Come on, Kent, walk as if you have some life...move those Sasquatch feet of yours. Diana, quit stepping on me...I think the prize for this should be a kiss from the birthday girl...What do you say, Clark?"

The music stopped abruptly and they rushed for the chairs. Clark and Diana sat first and Michael tried to sit on Clark's lap. Zatanna tutted at him, he protested. "Hey, I was here first. Clark used his big Yeti shoulders to obstruct me."

Clark pushed him off. "Get off my lap, you idiot."

Michael got up and began with a sniff, "I was nearly there, you know."

Clark chuckled, "You were nowhere. Now move."

Michael grumbled and stepped back pulling a chair with him.

Clark and Diana faced each other over the single chair. Ferdinand prolonged the music, leaving the pair to start to circle in a kind of mock wariness but a twinkle in both their eyes. The minotaur stopped the music and both went for the chair at once and managed to drop half their bodies onto it. The entire thing toppled over backwards and broke into pieces. Both fell heavily to the floor .

Everyone laughed as they struggled up. Zatanna grinned. "I think this is a tie."

Ferdinand sighed. "That was a genuine Louis XV walnut from 1860. Julia will be rather peeved."

Before they could even get up, the door to the lounge was pushed open and in walked Julia. She coughed loudly. Everyone turned to see her step aside to let three tall women enter. Eyes widened and jaws opened in awe. Standing on the threshold, looking at her daughter on the ground next to Clark Kent, was a not very amused looking Queen Hippolyta. Behind her were the historian Mnemosyne, and the commander of the army, Phillipus.

The Queen crossed her arms on her chest.

"Well, daughter, how are you?"

Diana jumped to her feet and Clark got up slowly and went to stand where his friends now gathered together.

Diana bowed and went towards her. "Mother? What a surprise and honor. I had no idea you would be here."

"Well, it is your birthday. I came to see you. Though I did not expect to see this gathering." Her sharp gaze landed on Clark. Diana hurried to kiss her cheek and smile and greet the other two other Amazons just as warmly.

"They are my friends. They came to spend some time with me," Diana explained.

Hippolyta turned to look at Julia and said in an undertone. "You did not mention this to me."

Julia looked slightly guilty. "I did not think it would be a problem, your Majesty."

Diana said gravely, "You should meet them, mother. These are my allies as much as they are my friends. Permit me to introduce them."

Hippolyta relented but only because of the fact that she was aware that the group was looking at her with awe and it would be very rude to snub them. Diana did the introductions which were very awkward as the group didn't quite know what to do, if to bow or shake hands or just gape. Hippolyta's gaze fell on Clark and she just gave him a stiff nod as she passed him over. Even Michael had gone quiet as he beheld the woman who dented the roof of his car.

In the end Oliver spoke up, "Er, maybe we should go. Give you and your mother time to bond. We've been here over three hours."

Diana protested, "No. You don't have to leave."

Hippolyta said firmly, "Do not leave on my account. I can catch up with my daughter later. I am here for a little longer than an hour."

Diana looked curious and the Queen added that she intended to remain for a couple of days. She wanted to see first hand what her daughter was doing in her role as Ambassador.

Hippolyta looked at Ferdinand. "How are you old friend? Will you show us to our sleeping quarters? We have been traveling since this morning and need to freshen up."

The minotaur bowed. "It will be my pleasure, Majesty. This way."

After the three Amazons left the room, Julia let out a breath.

"Oh dear, I had no idea she would be so displeased at your having friends over."

Diana said glumly, "It's not my friends she is displeased about."

All eyes turned to look at Clark. He looked back at them with an innocent. "What?"

Julia asked suspiciously, "What am I missing here?"

Diana sighed, "Nothing."

Michael said wryly, "No offense, Di, but I feel kinda weird with your mom upstairs. She looks like she, er ,is very ,you know, no nonsense. Doubt she'd approve of party games."

Julia sighed. "I'm going up to see if they need anything. It 's unlikely she'll come down right away. Please, don't feel you have to go."

As she left the group began to murmur amongst themselves, debating whether they should leave or not. Someone's cell phone rang. It was Chloe's. She moved aside to answer. It was Lois.

"What? No, I'm not in Metropolis. I'm er...at my mom's. No, we aren't watching the tv? No, I'm...hey, slow down...A what? No, you're kidding! Okay, okay, I'll put the tv on. Later."

Clark turned and looked at her. "Something wrong?"

Chloe looked perplexed. "She said to put on the tv. There is chaos in Gotham as we speak."

Oliver stiffened and went at once and turned on the television. On all the news channels the story was the same.

"We have no idea where this...this creature came from...but it is absolute mayhem in the center of the busiest part of the city...where people congregate and dine and go clubbing or to the theater...The creature is destroying everything in its path...cars, trucks, light poles. It is unbelievably strong, and Gotham PD is no match for it. Wait! Wait, the vigilante known as the Batman has suddenly appeared in that monster of a car of his...so far there has been nothing this Dark Knight has not been able to handle. He has fired a missile and..."

The sound of a deafening explosion could be heard and then the reporter seemed to lose this satellite link. The anchorman in studio could only apologize.

Everyone looked terrified. Zatanna turned pale.

"Bruce..."she mouthed silently.

Oliver looked pale and said grim, "This looks bad."

Clark said, "I'll go."

Zatanna and Diana said at once, "I'll come with you."

He shook his head. "No. Let me go in first. I'll call if I need back up. We don't want Batman fuming at us for descending upon his city all guns blazing."

"That would probably piss him off," agreed Oliver who knew his friend very well.

Clark said, "Zee, you can transport Oliver and the others if they need to come right away. I'll fly to Gotham now."

Oliver passed over a transmitter. "Wear it and keep in touch."

Clark took it. "Right. Wish me luck." He was gone in the blink of an eye through the open terrace doors.

Oliver said gravely. "I think we should all be ready for anything. I have my gear in the car. Dinah, let's go."

* * *

SOMEWHERE OUTSIDE OF METROPOLIS

_Three Hours Ago_

Lex Luthor and his head henchman Stewart walked along the long sterile, steel corridors of the secret lab facility. Lex had been called by Dr Donavan and Veronica to come and see the result of the project they had begun three months ago. The project that Lex himself had sanctioned and was financing in an effort to get rid of that alien pest called Superman. It had been something of a master stroke of luck. When he thought he had been humbled by Superman and his allies and facing the real possibility of losing his power and influence, fate and destiny worked in his favor.

After Metallo had pounded Superman, and then vanished, Lex had his men comb the entire area for clues to discover where the cyborg or the poisoned Kryptonian may have vanished. Stewart and his men found nothing. Except damaged buildings and blood staining the ground. When Stewart had called in to report his findings, Lex knew at once he had found what he was looking for. The blood was scraped up and stored and taken to a lab, where it was confirmed that it was not human and could not be matched with anything that breathed on file in earth.

Lex recruited the best geneticist in the U.S. The man himself used by the government to create super soldiers in a secret project, not unlike Lex's defunct Beastiamorph project. Only these soldiers were bio-engineered from cloning cells and fusing it with animals. Dr Donavan now had a chance to not only clone Superman's DNA from the sample taken but fuse it with a frozen alien life form found by the archeologists in Siberia when they discovered the green meteor rock.

The life form had been in some kind of stasis pod but was dying, and once unfrozen and tests run, found to have been lobotomized. It displayed no intelligence nor emotion. It was as if it had been deliberately made brain dead and jetisoned into space away from its place of origin .It died before it could be studied and more data collected. The language written on the pod had been deciphered. Lex had recognized it right away. It was Kryptonian and it confirmed that the creature had been punished for crimes against the humanoid Kryptonian race and was the last of its destructive kind. Lex was very pleased to have it come to his scientists. And when he got Superman's blood cells, Lex did not need to be a scientist to know that he had the ingredients to capture lightning in a bottle.

Now he walked with a smile of expectation towards the main lab and as he reached the doors, Stewart stood back. He would wait outside to keep watch. Lex entered after being subjected to a retinal scan, voice analysis and finger print. He entered the laboratory and saw Veronica Cale and Darby Donavan standing before a large containment chamber. The chamber had a transparent pane to allow them to see inside. Large artificial solar panels lit the chamber from above. Floating in it, probes and cords attached to its brain and spinal cord, was a huge hulking creature, with a massive chest and shoulders. Bony spurs projected from its brow, jaw, shoulders, elbows, fists, knees and chest. It had a kind of electronic visor over its eyes and seemed to be twitching every other second as if it was being subjected to pain.

Lex looked at it in disgust and admiration. "Is this it?'

Dr Donavan smiled. "Marvelous, isn't it?"

"How did you manage to complete it so fast?"

"Its accelerated growth rate took us by surprise. It was growing at a phenomenal rate. It seems the frozen alien comes from a race that develops to maturity in a matter of weeks, and once having reached maturity it stabilizes and requires very little in the way of food and water as we do. It must have evolved in a very harsh environment where survival of the fittest was the only way to continue the species. We have been conditioning it as you wanted. We have instilled a great fear and hate for Superman. It will destroy him if it sees him."

Lex rubbed his chin. "Sounds very promising. Seeing that it's cloned from Superman's DNA, what can it do?"

Veronica replied, "Super human strength, resistance to heat or cold, super reflexes and speed, and able, like Superman, to breathe in the vacuum of space, accelerated healing factor, no need to eat nor drink...he is mainly solid mass ...very few vital organs..."

Lex interrupted, "Can he fly?"

Donavan replied, "No but he can leap over several miles."

"How did you find this out?" asked Lex a tad sarcastically.

"Simulated training program. We have the data and the video for you to see."

Lex walked around the chamber and studied the creature. "Can it be controlled? I don't exactly want it going crazy and turning on us."

"Yes. It answers to a set frequency. "Donavan produced a kind of electronic device. "Think of this as a kind of whistle. We can loose him on our unsuspecting target and call him back. I have implanted a chip in his temporal lobe."

"What kind of intellect are we talking here? Can it speak?"

Donavan went to the control panel and flicked off several switches. The probes in the brain and lines in the spinal cord were released. The visor was removed. And the creature was alert and turned as the transparent pane slid upwards and it stepped out. Lex took an instinctive step backwards. Donavan looked at his face and smiled. He looked at the creature.

"What is your mission?"

"To destroy Superman," it said in a deep throaty voice.

"Why do you want to destroy Superman?"

"Because it is what I must do."

"Why must you?"

"Because he will destroy me if I do not destroy him."

Donavan looked at Lex. "I think our Doomsday is ready."

Lex looked sarcastic. "Doomsday. Has a poetic even apocalyptic ring to it." He folded his arms. "You think he's ready now?"

"Say the word and I will send him to Metropolis."

Lex shook his head. "No. Not Metropolis. Gotham."

Veronica looked perplexed. "Why Gotham?"

"I owe a certain rodent payback for taking my kryptonite. And seeing he is allies with Superman, I'm certain it won't be long before the boyscout shows up. We can kill two birds with one stone."

Veronica purred and put her hand on Lex's arm. "Brilliant."

Lex smiled. "I know."

* * *

Author's note:(_This plot is in response to hearing tv's Smallville was bringing Doomsday into the show next season(8) .I thought, well why not? My Clark is older than theirs, he has been flying since he was 21 and is now about 24 and IS wearing the uniform and is in better shape than their Clark I think. And if their Clark can take on a bartender/monster why can't mine face a behemoth? It may prove to be a test of his mettle. A prayer or two wouldn't go amiss. LOL)_


	19. Chapter 19

DOOMSDAY

Chapter 19

GOTHAM

Half an hour ago

Bruce Wayne was dining in one of Gotham's fanciest restaurant with his newest girlfriend Vesper Fairchild. They had been going out for a couple of months and Vesper was plastered on all of the society pages as having caught the eye of Gotham's wealthiest and most eligible bachelor. They were officially deemed a couple and this was unique for playboy Bruce Wayne who more or less lasted no more than a fortnight with any woman.

She was a beautiful woman,and a journalist,and it was only because she had approached him at the Hyatt to ask him some questions that he had noticed her,and to keep up appearances he had asked her out. He eventually found out after a couple of dates she was pleasant company and Alfred had been very complementary about her. As far as the butler was concerned,his young master needed to take a break from the mask and try to enjoy some semblance of normality .Bruce was glad in a way because he let Alfred believe that was the real reason that he was dating Vesper. The truth was, in fact, far more aggravating and he himself didn't want to face up to it.

He looked across at Vesper. She was beautiful with auburn hair and green eyes,and was very charming. Any man would be lucky to have her. Yet part of him kept thinking about a petite brunette with large brown eyes,and a kind of bravado that bordered on youthful enthusiasm and vulnerability. He had seen her once and yet he could not push her sufficiently out of his mind. He kept thinking of their encounter when they worked together to recover the kryptonite. She had grown up and was quite talented and perhaps was the only female to speak to him without any care that he was some debonair, rich billionaire or a masked hero.

"Bruce?Hey,you are far away," said a husky voice that broke into his thoughts.

He looked up and took her hand and gallantly kissed it."Sorry. A lot on my mind. Business, you know."

She smiled and leaned her chin on her hand."Maybe I can take your mind off all those boring business deals?"

He smiled."How do you propose to do that?"

"Well,we would have to leave here. It is too overcrowded."

He saw the come hither look in her eyes. It was clear what she was suggesting."Oh yeah?Where do you propose we go?"

She trailed her fingers along the back of his hand."Well,the limousine is quite roomy..."

Bruce was about to reply when they heard a loud rumble,followed by a tremor and then a smash. People in the restaurant let out cries of confusion and dismay.

Vesper frowned."What was that?"

Bruce mused,"Earthquake?"He knew it was no such thing. Gotham had its fair share of crazed villains. It could be anyone of them.

She rose and followed the other patrons to stare out the window. They had a view of the main downtown area from where they sat in the second floor of the restaurant ,and they could see a huge, hulking figure smashing its way into the crowded square, overturning cars and breaking structures in its path.

She gasped."Oh god, what is that?"

Before anyone could answer a large bronze statue came smashing thought the window and nearly took out a party of five and two waiters. There were screams and people ran for cover or just ran out of the restaurant. Vesper felt herself borne along by the patrons. She turned to look for Bruce.

"Bruce?"

He was cowering down on the floor and waved at her from under a table."Go. I'll get out through the back. Go and find the limo. Don't wait!Get out."

As she was swept out,he got up and went for the back door. He drew out a kind of remote control ,and pressed a button .He also walked coolly through the kitchen as chefs and assistants ran out. He stepped out into the alley and waited. In five minutes time he heard the roar of the engine of his new Batmobile. It was an upgrade. The "Tumbler" had been too heavy and tank like. This one was low and sleek and had the look of a cross between a lamborghini and a thunderbird,with winglike projections at the back. The car was able to navigate itself by a built in computer system that was linked to Satellite technology. It screeched before him and the door flipped up and slid back.

Bruce Wayne stepped inside.

* * *

Present Time

Now here he was in the middle of Gotham square,facing the monster. The missile had done nothing to it. Just exploded and seemed to irritate it. The creature roared and ripped up a nearby street post. It came hurtling at the Batmobile with alarming speed. Batman pressed down on the accelerator and put the car in a spin. The pole just scraped past and smacked into the wall of a building behind the Batmobile. The creature ripped out a huge concrete pillar holding up the cornice of the opera house and he was about to throw it upon the Batmobile.

Batman turned to drive off. There was no way the Batmobile would survive that being thrown at it. But the creature was covering the ground with blinding speed. The Batmobile screeched to a halt as the behemoth appeared before it. Batman tried to backup,but the entire pillar was coming down at it. Batman ejected and he flew up and into the air as the car was crushed.

Batman tumbled into the air and spread his cape. The wings became rigid and he glided towards a near by church roof. He landed heavily,and turned to see the creature head straight towards him.

"Well,seems it's me you've come for,"he muttered.

Lex Luthor,Veronica Cale and Dr Donavan were at the top of Lexcorp Tower looking upon the monitors that was linked to a spy satellite,and were getting pictures and images beamed in to them of Doomsday rampaging Gotham. It was a matter of minutes the Batmobile appeared and they watched Doomsday take a missile as if he was being hit with a pillow. They watched with interest as the monster threw the pillar at the car and Batman ejected and glided to land on the slanting roof of a Gothic church.

Lex said,"Humph,he thinks on his feet,I'll give him that. But let's see if he's fast enough to outrun him."

Veronica mused,"You think Superman will show?"

Lex smiled."Watch and wait. If it's one thing I have learned about hero types is that they are notorious for being predictable."

Dr Donavan smiled,"I think the Batman needs a miracle here."

Batman cursed and backed away warily as the creature landed with such a thud on the roof,that the entire foundation seemed to shake and cracks developed along the roof. It would be a waste of time to even try to out run the monster. Already Batman clocked his speed. He was fast as the boyscout from Metropolis. Batman's mind ticked over. But what was it and where did it come from?He looked at the spire above them. Only one chance. As Doomsday came for him he raised his arms and fired both his lasers. The spire cracked and began to topple. Doomsday halted and felt the tons of brick fall atop him and the roof beneath him collapse. Batman himself gasped as he too was falling and buried under rubble.

Batman felt himself stifling and the weight and darkness encompassing him. He grimaced in agony. He couldn't move. His ribs hurt every time he breathed,and he was sure he had fractured something in his foot. He suddenly felt and heard the stone and mortar being eased off him. He blinked and tried to focus. The inside of the church had not been totally destroyed with the cave in and he could see a stained glass window of the crucifixion as he was uncovered. His eyes blinked,as he saw standing on the rubble over him,as if being crowned by the window,was Superman.

Batman rasped,"Where is it?"

Superman hoisted him up by the arm and Batman had to grit his teeth as he staggered to his feet. He was covered in dust and his costume damaged in places.

A husky voice sounded above them."Superman. I have been waiting for you."

They looked up. Superman saw the creature standing on what was left of roof and looking down upon them. Batman's hand curled about his wrist."Careful. It is as fast as you are and seems just as strong."

Superman looked at him."You have three broken ribs and a fractured talus. Get out of here."

He flew up to hover and face the creature."What do you want?"

Doomsday said,"Your death."

And it came at him. Superman braced himself to catch the fist of the monster. The punch was like nothing he ever experienced. Not with Metallo. Not with even Zod. It sent him careening backwards into the air an entire ten blocks and he slammed into several buildings as he did so,taking out glass and steel. He landed somewhere on the middle floor of a skyscraper,and he clocked the monster coming. He rose and instead of waiting he went to meet him head on. They collided and the sonic boom took out the glass of the entire building.

Superman delivered an uppercut that sent the creature flying into an illuminated billboard and it sizzled and short circuited as Doomsday shattered it into pieces. He muttered to himself,"What the hell are you?"

Doomsday roared and went for a bus on the street and picked it up. It had people and they screamed as he threw it at Superman. Superman caught it and gently rested it down on a roof and he ducked and weaved and punched away several cars as they came at him. A voice sounded in his head.

"Clark,what is going on?"

It was Oliver.

"Er,not now Ollie. A bit busy. Ooooff!"

Doomsday had caught him by the cape and was swinging him around. He went flying into the ground and carved a huge crater into the road. By now people were screaming and running and the emergency services were trying to get the media away from the city. Helicopters flew overhead trying to film,even curious people wanted to be near to see or catch this battle on their phones.

Clark groaned and looked up. Doomsday was coming at him with a large slab of concrete. He used his laser vision and fired. The creature felt the heat sear its eyes and it roared and backed away. It was blinded but only temporarily and the blackened,charred eyes began to heal and repair itself before Superman's eyes."Rapid self regeneration?How...?"

Superman staggered to his feet and again he heard Oliver's voice.

"Clark,what's going on?Do you need help?"

Clark grimaced as he got a few seconds breather. He used his x-ray vision and gasped."Ollie,this thing...it's DNA...I can see it...I can't recognize...all the strands but some of the coding looks almost like my own."

"Damn!We're coming. Where's Bruce?"

"Injured. Left him in Gotham's Gothic cathedral. Er,here I go again..." Superman trailed off and saw a huge steel girder coming at him. He caught it and used its momentum to swing Doomsday away from the ground. The creature knifed into the air for a good mile. Superman went after him.

"He can't fly. Maybe that will be my advantage. Keep him airborne. Keep him away from civilians. You will have to try to help the emergency services. Parts of downtown Gotham is in a mess...I can't fight if I'm worrying about killing people...!'' he shouted to Oliver.

Oliver returned,"I hear you,Clark."

Oliver turned and looked at Dinah."Call Zee!We need to get to Gotham!Now!"

* * *

Both were in their Black Canary and Green Arrow uniforms and were in the vestibule of the Themysciran Embassy. Zatanna was with Diana,who had already changed into her Wonder Woman uniform and was arguing with her mother in the lounge. Hippolyta had apparently gotten wind something was amiss from the worried look on Julia's face. She came down stairs to see her daughter on the verge of leaving the embassy.

"Where do you think you are going?"

"Superman needs my help."

"What?Who is Superman?"

Diana gestured to the television."That is Superman...and he is facing something as powerful as a titan and destructive as the children of Cronus..."

Hippolyta stared at the image of the man in the red cape battling the behemoth."But that is that boy!That Clark."

"Yes. So what if he is?And he isn't a boy. He is a twenty four year old man,"Diana said crossly, rising to his defense.

"You children are going to do what?Fight that monster?"She looked cynical and yet worried.

"We will try."Diana retorted stiffly.

Julia, meanwhile, was looking bewildered. Half an hour ago she was entertaining Diana's friends now she was seeing capes and masks and monsters."What?Don't be silly. Clark is here...where is he?"She looked at John and Michael who looked sheepish."No!He isn't really Superman, is he?"

Ferdinand nodded."He is."

Hippolyta looked at the tv screen as he flew and fought Doomsday in bemusement."I do not understand this ...How did he get those abilities?"

"Mother,I have no time to discuss this. He needs our help. We are going,"said Diana firmly. She looked at Dinah."I am ready."

Hippolyta watched them go out to join the Green Arrow and Black Canary."I do not believe this."

Julia sighed."Neither do I."She looked at Michael and John and Chloe."Don't tell me you three are also super heroes?"

Chloe smiled wryly."No,afraid not."

Michael tried to joke weakly,"Not yet...at least."

Diana,Canary and Zatanna joined Green Arrow in the hall. Ollie handed out the comlinks and said grimly,"We need to get to Gotham. But once there we'll need to split up. I think Bruce is somewhere injured. And Clark is adamant that we need to help search and rescue."

Zatanna said,"I will go look for Bruce."

Diana declared,"I will go and help Clark."

Oliver nodded."Dinah and I will go downtown. We will all keep communication lines open. Okay Zee,now."

She raised her hand and a circle of light encapsulated them."OT MAHTOG!"

* * *

Lex Luthor watched the two images on the satellite move in the air then fall atop a ridge that was on the outskirts of the city. Superman was smart enough to take him away from people. He smiled as he saw Doomsday raise his bony spurs and pummel the Man of Steel,until he could see blood pouring from his nose and mouth.

"Superman sure is taking some punishment,"mused Dr Donavan. "How long have they been at it?"

Veronica said,"I estimate about half an hour. Our beast is up to his full strength...the kryptonian is powered by the sun and is far from his full potential. In ten or fifteen years time years time it may be a far different story."

Lex said dryly,"Well,it is a good thing we don't have to wait for that."

Dr Donavan saw Doomsday grind Superman's head into the stony side of the ridge."Doomsday is like a machine. He feels no weight of tiredness nor pain. He is wearing the Boyscout down. Superman has no time to draw breath to recuperate."

Superman's cape was in shreds and his uniform torn and he felt Doomsday nearly puncture a lung with the bony spurred knuckle. He let out a shuddering gasp and fell. Doomsday was about to follow up with a hit to the other side,when a golden loop came over the behemoth's head and yanked him away from the Kryptonian.

Lex scowled."What the hell?"

Veronica Cale exclaimed."The Amazon!"

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!"

Diana held the lasso taut and flung him against the side of the ridge. Doomsday shattered a hole in it but instead of becoming docile under the influence of the girdle of Gaea,it grabbed the rope and yanked her hard towards him. Diana pulled back with all her might,her boots digging deep into the dirt but she was being drawn forward.

"Hera!"gasped Diana and she suddenly let go of the lasso and went straight for it.

Superman sat up,grimacing in pain,to see her going for the creature head on."Diana!No!"

She punched it,over and over, driving it back ,then it caught her by the face and it slammed her to the floor. It stomped its large feet into her back and was going for her hair. It lifted her up by her black locks;only to have her take her tiara and slash it across the throat. It rasped and stumbled back. The tiara fell,as did she. She panted in pain,blood was trickling down her own lips and she winced. Her knuckles were bleeding and protested when she tried to make a fist or flex it.

She stumbled to Superman,who was up onto his feet, and grasped her shoulders and shook her."You fool!You could have been killed!"

She gasped and looked at the material of his blue shirt,now seeping with blood."The ...didn't work...Hera...you are bleeding!"

"It has no soul...Diana...no conscience...It appears to be an engineered clone using my DNA and god alone knows what else...Your lasso cannot bend it to its will...and the tiara has only bought us seconds..."He looked at the beast as it was on its knees and beginning to heal."Here it comes again. You must go!"

She shook her head and pushed away."NO...You are hurt...I will not leave you."

* * *

Zatanna appeared in the darkness of the Gothic church and called. "Bruce!"

She waved her wand."THGIL!"

She saw no sign of the Batman. Only dust and rubble. She knew his Batmobile was in pieces across town and wondered where he would be. He wasn't in the cave. Oliver had ascertain that from Alfred. She stared at the ground and saw a piece of what could only be Batman's scalloped wings and picked it up. She whispered,"DNIF NAMTAB!"

She vanished and appeared in a storm drain. She could hear something ahead in the darkness,wading in the water. She called softly,"Bruce?"

There was no sound. She grimaced as she trailed in the knee deep water and suddenly felt something grab her from behind. She screamed. A huge reptilian creature had her by the neck and had clamped it's cold scaly hands over her mouth. She couldn't utter a word. It's jaws was like that of a crocodile. It hissed."Ah,it's been a while since I fed on sweet girl flesh. I wonder how you taste,my pretty?"

Zatanna struggled and tried to tear her way out of its grasp. But it was strong and she could feel its talons digging into her side. She would have been disemboweled if a batarang had not been hurled and stuck itself right in the center of the creature's back. The creature let her go and spun around to see a fist come into its face and a heavy boot into its gut. Zatanna herself cried,"PEELS!"

The creature fell into the water and seemed to become comatose.

Zatanna saw Batman emerge from the shadows."Bruce!You're alright!"

He sounded angry."What are you doing here?"

She looked at him impatiently."I came to find you."

"Really?What for?"

"Ollie said you were hurt. You needed help."

"I'm not the one who had Killer Croc ready to eat me for supper."

She tightened her lips."I have no time for this. I came to find you because I thought you might be in danger. I could be elsewhere helping Superman and Wonder Woman take down that thing that appeared in Gotham...If you don't need me..."She turned to go.

"Wait!"He caught her arm."No. It's too dangerous to go in just like that. That thing is nothing like I have ever seen. I doubt your magic can contain it."

She looked at his hand on her arm and said,"Clark told Oliver it shares his thinks it's an engineered clone,but from what kind of life-form, we have no idea."

Batman frowned pensively."An engineered clone?With part of Superman's genetics?So sharing some of Superman's vulnerability maybe?"

She said,"He's vulnerable to magic..."

Batman said briskly,"One doesn't go in half prepared in a situation like this,and hope that thing will be weakened by chance. Take us to the cave."

She looked strangely at him."The cave?But that is wasting time. I could be..."

"Zee...please...,"he said.

It had been a long time since he called her by that name. She sighed."Very well. OT EHT EVAC!"

* * *

Alfred was delighted to see Zatanna after so many years. He knew her father and inquired after him;only to have Batman say abruptly,"No time for that Alfred. I need you to do some bandaging ."

Alfred looked stern."What did you break this time?"

He pulled off his cowl."Three ribs and a fracture in my foot."

Zatanna exclaimed."What?And you have been walking and fighting?You stupid,stupid man."

Bruce gave her a sour look but limped to the wall where he had the vault and he opened it and produced a box. Zatanna asked,"What is it?"

He opened the box and she saw a box of with a jagged sliver of green rock and beside it what looked like two green bullets.

She frowned."What is it?"

He took out the bullets."I made them especially from this piece I kept back."He put the sliver back in its place in the vault.

"Kryptonite!You kept a piece when Oliver told you to destroy it?You have got to be the most insufferable,pig-headed,..."she exclaimed.

Bruce interrupted dryly,"Spare me the abuse. This rock weakens and can kill Superman...therefore it can weaken perhaps something cloned from his DNA..."

She retorted,"It isn't all his DNA."

"Well,it's something. Because right now,...I'm sure it's all we've got."

Zatanna asked,"What do we do?"

Alfred interrupted coming up with a tray."First of all, you will sit and let me do my work,Master Bruce."

Bruce nodded and began to try to peel off the armor plate and tunic. He grimaced as lifted his arms. Zatanna tutted impatiently and said,"Let me..."

She helped him out of it,and as her hands brushed his chest,they stood still,mere inches apart. Bruce stared down at her,as she held the tunic,and pretended to examine the garment for tears. Alfred coughed. Bruce turned away.

"Be quick,"he said brusquely.

Zatanna shook her head as if to chide herself silently. She dropped the garment on the table and decided to contact Oliver as Bruce had his injuries seen to. Oliver and Dinah were downtown and helping the police and fire services to keep the area clear and rescue people who may have been injured by the fight. Oliver was able to tell her that Superman had not answered his communicator for over fifteen minutes. He had no idea what was going on. Diana too was not answering.

Zatanna gulped."I hope they are okay. Bruce and I are going to try to see if we can help."

"Bruce is okay?"

"As well as can be I guess if you have broken ribs and a fractured in your foot."

"Right. Well,good luck. Keep in touch."

"Will do."

Alfred complained as Batman rose,threw on his armor and cowl and wouldn't let him give him an analgesic shot nor bind his ankle."No time,and painkillers will slow me down."

Zatanna looked at him as he went towards his armament stash. She watched him pick up something that looked like a sniper rifle. He loaded the two kryptonite bullets in the chamber and looked at her."Let's find Superman."

* * *

Doomsday's throat healed and he roared."I will kill you both!"

Superman shouted."Tackle him. Together!Now!"

They launched themselves at him and they grabbed Doomsday, trying to take him down simultaneously The creature writhed as Superman held him from behind and raised him off the ground and Diana used her bracelets to smash the side of its skull. What Diana didn't realize was that it had the ability to close off its auditory canals. She was knocked away with a powerful uppercut of the spurred fist. It reached back to grab Superman's hair and he flung him over its head. Superman tumbled into the dirt and landed in a heap near an unconscious Wonder Woman.

Superman laid on his back. He could see the silhouette of the aberration loom over them in the moonlight. Superman struggled up. He was feeling weaken and tired. It was almost an hour now he was battling with the beast and he had not a breather nor chance to heal. He struggled to his knees. Doomsday sensed victory as he reached for his neck. He would snap it off.

"I have you,Superman. I will kill you and then break the female into two."

The sound of wings and a woman's voice made Doomsday turn.

"Creature,you will not touch a hair on her head!"

Superman saw Queen Hippolyta swoop in wearing her winged sandals,and the gauntlet. She also carried the sword. She came from behind and punched Doomsday so hard he flew into the forested valley below. She flew after him,her sword swinging. Doomsday saw it coming and raised his arm. The blade shaved the bony spurs off the right fist and his shoulders. She slashed across its chest and arms. It roared and caught the blade of the sword and yanked it from her. It tried to snap it,but was only able to bend it over on itself.

Hippolyta's eyes widened in amazement,as it flung the sword to the ground and ripped out a huge tree and hit her with it. She flew back taking out several trees herself,coming to land painfully in the shallow part of a river bed.

She shook her head."Zeus,that thing is as powerful as a titan."

Meanwhile Superman was bending over Wonder Woman. He ascertained she was breathing. He stood up and saw the battle in the valley below,and his eyes widened as he saw Doomsday bend the sword of Hephaestus and smash a tree into the Queen of the Amazons. He looked down at his chest. The wound was still opened. He had no time to go up to the sun...to recover...he took to the air and flew towards the river bed.

Doomsday picked up a rock and hurled it at Hippolyta. She punched it apart with the gauntlet. Another came at her and another and she gasped to see Doomsday's spurs growing and his chest closing from the wounds made by the sword. His speed, now that he had recovered, took her by surprise. He reached for her and slammed her to the ground. She grappled with him but she could feel the bones in her non gauntlet arm break. She screamed,and could see the spurs coming for her eyes. Superman was seconds from her.

The sound of a report made the creature still. Something had hit it in the forehead. It roared in pain. There was another report and this time Hippolyta saw the second green bullet whizz past her and embed itself in the monster's neck. The monster staggered backwards.

She did not know it but on a cliff high above,was Batman with a rifle and Zatanna at his side. Superman flew in and scooped her up."Your Majesty, are you alright?"

Hippolyta looked at him in confusion."What happened?Where is my daughter?"

"She took a hard hit. She is concussed,not mortally harmed."Superman landed her next to Zatanna and Batman. He looked at Batman ironically."Kryptonite?"

Batman nodded."Yes."

Superman looked at the creature."It's not going down."

Batman said wryly,"It will just buy you time. Weaken it."

Superman stood up."It will not stop until I am dead. I need to take it down permanently."Before anyone could say anything,Superman went after it. He caught Doomsday around the waist.

Doomsday roared and struggled as Superman took him up and up and up. Soon they were vanishing into the dark sky.

Zatanna clutched her cheeks."Where is he taking him?"

Batman said grimly,"I don't know but it's out of our hands now."

* * *

Lex was screaming."What the hell?Where did they come from?"

Veronica said wryly,"It's like Robin Hood and his band of Merry Men. I think they have weakened it. Look at the monitor. It's pain receptors are up. That is impossible...unless...it is kryptonite!Do you think?"

Lex looked furious."Call it back!"

Dr Donavan was pressing the electronic link to the to the creature."I can't. He's taken him clear out of the earth's atmosphere. I think...they are now on the moon..."

Lex growled."Find a satellite link. I want them traced."

* * *

They smashed straight through a rotating satellite and the battle was taken momentarily to the moon. The pair fell heavily into a scarred crater. Doomsday had been made weaker by the kryptonite and Superman was now clearly flagging. Superman felt one of his eyes closing shut and his face was bruised and swollen. He could feel difficulty breathing and his heart felt as if it was about to burst. He fell back as Doomsday stamped the ground beneath them and when the monster came to slam his fist down upon him again, he mustered enough energy to send out a blast of heat vision out of one eye and sliced the entire arm off.

The disembodied arm floated away into the vacuum and Doomsday rasped,"You think this matters,Superman?You may cut off both my arms and still I will destroy you. I will destroy all those you call friend and love. The Bat. The Amazon. You will have to kill me first."

The words were barely out of his mouth as Superman pull himself up and went for him. He lifted him up high over his head with an agonizing grunt and as one pushing a mountain,he flew at warp speed,taking the creature towards the Orion Spur,towards the nearest stellar mass black hole. He could see the collapsed star,and feel the gravitational pull. Doomsday roared as he saw it and began to struggle. But Superman held him fast and flung him with all his remaining strength. Doomsday tumbled and swirled like a dervish through the vacuum of space and felt himself caught up in the gravitational pull of the dead star. He fought against it,only to be sucked in further and further.

Superman heard the bellow."This is not the end!" and then Doomsday was gone.

Superman,breathing hard and fast,his face etched with pain, turned to fly back towards the earth.

* * *

Zatanna had transported everyone back to the Batcave in Gotham,where they were able to communicate with Oliver and Dinah who were still downtown .Hippolyta had a broken arm and Diana was nursing a splitting headache and fractured knuckles. Alfred was doing his best to coax the Queen into taking pain relief and have him set her bone. She was insistent she could bear it, dismissing his injection and primitive bandages with talk of a purple healing ray. She seemed more worried over her damaged sword than her own injury.

Wonder Woman,Zatanna and Batman stood before the monitor listening to Oliver's grave voice on the speaker.

"There is no sign nor word of Superman. I am worried now. I think the NASA said something was picked up on the moon...but that is as far as I know.''

Diana began anxiously,"Can no one find a way to go and see what is happening?"

"I'm afraid we are talking about deep space,Diana...I don't have access to a space craft...well not yet at least...,"Oliver added, as if a thought had occurred to him.

Batman said,"I'll keep all frequencies open to see if...wait...I think there's something from INSAT...something is being recorded as coming down from space and is projected to hit the Thar Desert in India...in Rajasthan..."

"Think it could be him?"asked Zatanna hopefully.

Batman said grimly,"I don't know. It could be anything...even the creature...We need to be..."

Diana turned."I'm going."

Hippolyta began,"Daughter,if it is the creature,and not Superman?"

She took in a deep breath."Either way. We need to know. Give me the co-ordinates,Batman."

Zatanna said,"I will come with you."

* * *

They appeared above miles of sandy desert after Zatanna transmigrated them to the spot. Diana looked around in vain at the sedate dunes and valleys."Where?I can't see anything...I..."

Zatanna pointed to the sky as something seemed to breach the clouds and like a burning star seem to plummet in an arc over their heads. It landed a mile away and the sound was like a huge explosion.

Diana cried,"Gaea!"

She took to the air,Zatanna also spoke her words, and levitated and they appeared over a ridge to see a huge smoking crater as if an asteroid had hit.

They saw him. He was lying in the middle of the crater and was not moving.

Diana cried,"CLARK!"


	20. Chapter 20

SANCTUARY

CHAPTER 20

Wonder Woman flew towards the crater and landed several feet from the inert body of Superman. Her lips parted in dismay. He was lying on his back;his cape had been destroyed and the blue shirt hung in tatters. His face was battered and bloodied;the chest wound was still seeping along with several cuts and lacerations on his body. She dropped to her knees,and bent over him.

"Clark!...Kal!...Superman!"She shook him and his head just lolled over to the side. He was barely breathing.

The Amazon Princess lifted the Man of Steel to her bosom and hid her face in his hair.

Zatanna,who had gently alighted behind them,saw Diana's shoulders shake. Her own voice seemed stuck in her throat. She gulped."Diana...is ...he?" She dared not say the words dying nor dead. It was too terrible to even contemplate.

Diana turned and tears were glistening in her eyes.

"I...don't ...know..."

* * *

Oliver Queen had gotten Zatanna to transport Clark to Will Magnus. If anyone could help at this stage it would be him. The group gathered outside of the main laboratory waiting as the scientist tried to see what he could do for the injured Kryptonian. Dinah,Oliver and Queen Hippolyta sat on the chairs whilst Diana watched with an agonized expression through the glass panel. Zatanna had gone to pick up the others at the Embassy and Martha Kent,who had been called and informed of the situation. Batman had to remain back in his half wrecked city but seemed concerned for Superman's fate,and requested to be updated. Of course the media were having a field day and the news were rife with speculation of Superman's disappearance and some even claiming that he was dead.

Hippolyta, who had submitted to having her arm placed temporarily in a sling, eyed her daughter. As a mother she hated to see Diana in distress,but as a Queen she was not at all impressed by the devotion she was seeing displayed by her daughter for a man. It was disturbing to see. She had never seen that look on her daughter's face. It was even worse than when she had dragged her back to Themyscira two years ago. She would have liked nothing better than to take her back home;but she knew she had forfeited that right when Hermes had declared Diana the Champion. And part of her was civilized enough to recognize that the boy had been courageous and didn't deserve to die. He and his companions had saved her life too. So she couldn't appear to seem too heartless.

Will Magnus appeared and looked sombre. Oliver rose and, simultaneously, with Diana, demanded,"Well?"

He looked at them gravely."I don't know what else to say nor do. Clark's physiology is unlike anything we have ever dealt with. I have tried to give him analgesics for pain...but who knows if that will help and I can't even close his wounds. I don't have access to any equipment that will not break on his skin. All I had was some adamantium needles to take blood,and he probably needs blood with what he has lost. I cleaned and bandaged what I could and hooked him up to my machines to monitor his vitals. It's all hit and miss to be honest. I even put on the solar panels but that seems ineffective...I think we have to leave it down to his will now..."

Oliver held his chin."Damn it."

Diana's shoulders seemed to slump. She asked,"Can we see him?"

Will nodded."Yeah. Go in. I'm sure having his friends around is the best thing...but can one at a time go in?At least for now."

Oliver nodded at Diana."You go on first."He gave her arm a reassuring squeeze.

She gave him a tiny smile and went inside. Hippolyta looked non too pleased and got up with an excuse of needing some air and walked out of the room to step out onto the open balcony at the far end of the corridor.

Diana approached the bed slowly and saw him attached to lines and monitors and his face and body covered in dressings and bandages.

She sat next to the bed and held his ice-cold hand.

"Clark..Kal...it's me. Diana. If you can hear me...just know this...I'm not going anywhere...I will be here when you wake up...so don't you dare think of doing otherwise...do you hear me?Don't you dare leave me...leave us...We are all here. Oliver. Dinah. Will Magnus. And my mother!Yes,I know that is, as you would say,plain weird. Zee has gone to get Mrs Kent, Chloe,Mike and John...even the Batman seems concerned about you."She stroked his hair."I have so much to tell you. Do you know when we were fighting that thing I thought we were going to die and this was probably the first time in my life since wearing the uniform that I felt really threatened... but I did not stop...because I had you with me. When the monster hit me,it hurt like nothing I have ever felt...but I would fight it all over again if I had to. I would follow you into battle anytime,anywhere."

A voice sounded behind her."I am sure he would do the same for you,sweetheart ."

She turned to see Martha Kent. The woman had just been brought in by Zatanna along with Chloe, Michael and John. They had remained outside.

Diana got up."Mrs Kent!"

Martha embraced her."How are you,honey?You look a little worse for wear."

"I'll survive."

Martha swallowed and looked at her son."How is he?"

Diana looked at her painfully and just shook her head. Her voice seemed to stick in her throat. Martha covered her mouth as she saw him."God."

Diana gulped."Dr Magnus said only...one person at a time...I'll leave you with him."

Martha nodded and Diana withdrew. Martha bent over and kissed his forehead."Clark. It's Mom."

* * *

Hippolyta sat on a bench and looked at the bright moon in the was probably about eleven at night. So much had happened in so short space a time since she had arrived in the outside world. She had thought it was going to be her spending time with Diana and then doing some boring visits and meetings with dignitaries and politicians. She didn't expect to be fighting for her life with some monstrosity. She was certain Diana wouldn't want to leave until she knew Clark Kent was out of danger and it would be useless trying to persuade her otherwise. But she would have to go at some point.

The entire visit was going to have to be deferred. She would leave for Themyscira in the morning. She was about to rise when she hear the doors pushed open and a female silhouette appear in the pale moonlight. The figure did not see her and walked towards the railing over looking the compound.

The woman put her hands on her chest and said aloud,

"God,please,please.."

Hippolyta stood up,and coughed.

Martha Kent spun around and saw the Queen and flushed."I didn't think anyone was here..."

Hippolyta said, matter of fact,"I came for some air. It was stifling in there."

Martha said slowly,"You must be the Queen,Diana's mother."

Hippolyta replied,"And you must be Clark Kent's mother."

Martha said,"Martha Kent."

"Queen Hippolyta."

They nodded at each other,as if acknowledging their roles more as mothers than their social status.

Hippolyta didn't know why it was,but she felt a twinge of compassion for Martha Kent. Perhaps it was seeing the woman pray to her god. She felt obliged to say,"I am sorry."

Martha sighed."Thank you,your Majesty. It's very hard."

Hippolyta observed,"It is never easy to see ones child suffering."

She confided,"He has been hurt before but it's just I have never seen him this bad. He was never sick as a baby or little boy,you know."

The Queen's brows rose in some surprise."Indeed?Neither was Diana."She asked curiously,"How did he come by his powers?Do you have such abilities?"

"Oh,he isn't mine. I mean,he is my son. But I did not give birth to him. He was sent by his biological parents from a dying planet...to have a chance at life. He landed on our farm of all places. Jonathan and I couldn't have children...after praying and trying for ten years I had given up. I never thought fate would select me to be the mother of someone so special. It is nothing short of a miracle..."

Hippolyta digested this and found herself admitting softly,"Diana was not of my body either. I too could not have children. After three thousand years of immortality and life in isolation,I prayed to my gods and the goddess to grant me the child I was denied in my mortal life time. I moulded a child out of clay and they gave her life. She is the most precious thing to me."

Martha said with a trembling voice,"Clark is the most precious thing to me...and I don't know what I would do if he dies..." Her voice broke on a sob. Martha sank upon the bench and held her stomach as if in real pain. Hippolyta stared at her for a moment and her voice sounded strange."There is no reason to suppose he will."

Martha looked up."W-what?"

Hippolyta said firmly,"Your son will not die. I give you my word."

Bewildered,Mrs Kent allowed herself to be led back inside. Chloe was inside with Clark and the others were sitting looking glum outside. Hippolyta announced,looking mainly at Will Magnus and Oliver Queen,"Prepare Clark Kent to travel at once. He will be coming to Themyscira."

* * *

The Queen arrived with her daughter,Phillipus and Mnemosyne on Themyscira before dawn. They had with them a stretcher and it bored the unconscious,battered body of a young man. The Queen had him taken immediately to the Healing and Reformation Isle,and sent orders with Diana and Phillipus to the stunned healer,Epione,to work upon him with the purple healing ray.

Suffice to say the word spread in less than an hour and the Senate was convened swiftly for an urgent meeting. There was a certain amount of astonishment and outrage and it took all of Hippolyta's powers of persuasion and skills of debate to quell the uproar.

"But this is madness,Majesty!You are going against the rules the gods laid down. How do you explain bringing a man amongst us?"

"The rules changed the day the gods chose my daughter as champion and set her on a path to challenging the will of Ares. If going out amongst men to teach them the ways of love,truth,peace and justice is acceptable,then it is acceptable to show them that we too here have those attributes. This man is seen as a champion in the Patriarch's world. As an enforcer of truth and justice. He and his allies saved my life. He needs help that they cannot provide. It would be a poor person and leader in me to not offer the skills we have. I have made the decision. He stays until he recovers. And I ask you as Amazons,as sisters,as women of mercy,to tolerate his presence."

The Senate voted and over three quarters voted with the Queen.

* * *

Three days later.

Epione had used the healing ray on Clark and the good news was that his wounds had begun to heal and close up slowly. The not so good news was that the patient showed little signs of waking. Diana had remained on Themyscira after canceling all her engagements with the Embassy. She also kept the others updated via a cellphone that Oliver had given to her. She was able to get a signal once she flew out of Themyscira's magical cover in the open Atlantic. She was able to reassure Mrs Kent and fill Oliver in on Clark's progress.

The other Amazons by this time had found out that the man was indeed the very male that she had been caught with two years ago and those that were not peeved were very curious about him. The word spread that he was as strong as a god but more interestingly,they wanted to know if their young princess really was in danger of losing her innocent, untested heart to him. The mere fact she had remained on the island spoke volumes.

Epione was also rather bemused at her devotion. Diana would come by everyday for hours and sit with him and talk to him despite him being unconscious;she would even read to him from huge volumes of Greek philosophy or folktales. It was something that Hippolyta herself regretted letting Superman come to the island. But it had been Martha Kent's despair that had moved her heart. As a mother herself she could understand the pain the woman felt, and additionally, that woman had looked after Diana when she was lost and alone in a strange world. The Queen felt she owed her a debt of gratitude,which she had now considered repaid. Of course there was no certainty he would get better. Hippolyta had faith in Epione's skill but the young man taken quite a pounding,and not even she was fully confident.

In between her spending time with Clark,Diana spent time with her nymph friends who were very happy to see her again. Zoe and Althea were sad to hear of the circumstances and tried their best to cheer her up. They sat on the beach and watched the water lap the shore. Zoe was trying to get Diana to come into the water. But Diana shook her head.

"Sorry,Zoe,I can't swim to day today. I am not in the mood."

Althea was sitting on the ruins of an old boat."How is he today?"

Diana sighed."Still unconscious."

"You think he will ever wake up?"asked the sea nymph."Maybe he is readying to cross the River Styx..."

Althea hissed,"Will you be quiet?"

"Well,it may happen. We cannot be so silly as to not consider he may pass on,"she said defensively.

"Even so, have you no tact?"

Diana intervened."No...I understand and know to expect anything. I was warned. It's just...I never had anyone I die on me before."

Althea nodded sympathetically."I know. But have faith, Princess. Pray to the goddess and gods...and if the Fates have destined him for greatness...well I think it unlikely this trial of his will kill him."

Diana said wryly,"This isn't the first trial. He was laid up several months ago,with kryptonite poisoning. Hera,life will always be complicated and dangerous for the likes of us."

Althea jumped down from her perch,and patted her shoulder."But it will never be boring."

Diana forced a smile."I guess not."

* * *

Clark Kent could hear female voices. They were more like murmurs;soft,mellifluous,sedate yet far away. They were interspersed by the sound of the wind whistling through the trees,gulls calling,and waves breaking upon a shore. The sounds were pulling him from his darkened haze;drawing him back and he could almost envision it, like a light at the end of a tunnel .His lashed fluttered open and he blinked as light seemed to hurt his eyes. He blinked and at first was disorientated and too stiff to move. He forced himself up on his elbows and his eyes narrowed.

He saw a a high,white,marble ceiling and panels with decorative classical mouldings;white filmy curtains fluttering in the breeze near large arched windows;pillars and torches in scones upon brackets on smooth,stark walls. There seemed very little in the way of furniture but for the large heavy wooden framed bed he laid upon,a small bedside table with a glass lamp,and a volume by Aeschylus,and a side board with linen,bandages,vials,salve pots,and a basin and ewer.

He sat up and muttered,"Where?"He tried to penetrate the inner walls of the building but could not. It was odd. And he could only see some of the outside;there were lush,verdant trees,shrubs and flowers;beyond that he could not tell where he was. He recalled Doomsday and the fight and struggling to get back to earth and then feeling himself losing consciousness and falling. Maybe I am still dreaming. Or is this Oliver's idea of a joke?Sending me to some spa?

He looked down at the bandages around his chest and tore them off. He didn't need it. He just knew his skin had healed. He grimaced at himself as he swung his legs over the side of the bed. But for the thin white sheet covering him,he was wearing nothing underneath. He scanned the room for clothing,and could see nothing. Sighing,he got up,hitching the sheet around his hips,and sought to find a way out.

He headed for the door,and paused before a mirror on the wall. He touched his face wryly. He sported a heavy stubble;it made him look older somehow. He pushed opened the door abruptly,and walked down a kind of narrow corridor and then stepped out onto what appeared to be an inner,open-air courtyard. He halted and stared in surprise.

There were divans and benches on the portico and in the middle of the courtyard was a large fountain and green shrubs and flowers in troughs and urns. On the divans and chairs were several women;some were dozing,others reading,whilst the rest just laid back and relaxed. They all wore tunics of various colors and lengths and some bore bandages or splints on their limbs. Walking amongst them was a tall,dark haired woman with a tray and she was chiding one of the women to drink the potion she was giving her. The language they were speaking was foreign and yet familiar. Greek!He knew instantly where he was but how he got there and why was the thought bewildering him now.

Half a dozen eyes turned towards him and stared appraising him,and he blushed to the roots of his hair.

One of the women called to the chief healer,"Well,Epione,we have an audience it seems."

The healer spun around. Another woman sat up."Hump,so this must be the man."

Another whispered,"He is very large, is he not?"

The one who had just taken her potion said mischievously,"It has been centuries since I have seen a man,but I can certainly see why our little princess is taken with him."

Epione said crossly,"Be quiet."

She put down her tray and walked over to Clark. She spoke in slow but clear English."I am Epione,chief Healer of Themyscira. How do you feel Clark Kent?"

Clark said awkwardly holding the sheet tightly,"Er,...Hi...I'm okay...I guess."

She studied him."You look well. In fact,I did not expect your scars to heal so fast. You have not a mark remaining. Fascinating."

He asked in disbelief,"Am I really on Themyscira?"

Epione half smiled.""Yes,you were brought her by order of Queen Hippolyta."

Clark uttered,"The Queen?"

Epione said,"It is a contradiction in terms but you were very badly injured and this was the only place that offered hope."

Clark said slowly,"Well,I'm fine now...and grateful for your help...I..am sure I don't need to impose on the island anymore. Er,can I have something to wear?I can't seem to find my clothes..."

Epione half smiled,"Well,you did not come with anything I will see what I can do. I think it might be best if you wait back in your room."

Clark obeyed and turned to see all the women now; staring, scowling and even smiling mockingly at him. He retreated into the room.

* * *

Diana was walking back from the shore up to the main isle when she saw someone coming down to meet her and waving. It was one of the healers from the Isle and the woman soon reached her with a breathless,"Princess!News!I have been sent by Epione. Your friend is awake."

Diana's eyes glowed."He is?"

"Yes,and she says he is keen to leave but she would prefer if you get him to remain for at least another twenty four hours for observation."

Diana was about to take to the air. The woman stopped her."Wait. He also needs some clothing."

Diana nodded."I will get something from the Palace and will be there in minutes."

* * *

Diana quietly opened the door to Clark's room and walked in. She carried a white folded garment under her arm. She was in her traditional,white,Grecian,knee-length dress and sandals. She saw him outside on the terrace looking down upon the gardens. He had his back to her and seemed to be holding a sheet around himself. She smiled,as she stepped forward. He turned at once. He smiled too.

"Hey you,"he said in a soft,but caressing voice.

They met half way. Diana exclaimed, her eyes beaming with relief and happiness,"Clark,I am so glad to see you recovered!We were so worried!How do you feel?"

"I'm fine. Care to tell me how in heavens name I got here?Your healer said the Queen sanctioned this?"

Diana said wryly,"Believe it or not,she did. She even faced the opposition of some of the Senate for it. It is part of the Amazon way to offer assistance and be tolerant to outsiders,and she reminded them of this and the majority relented. But I can guarantee you that it does not mean she has softened towards you in your capacity as a male."

Clark grimaced."I see.I will try not to, um, take it personally. So,maybe I can thank her and then perhaps leave as my presence is causing a bit of a stir...?"

"Epione wants you to remain for another day."

"I feel fine. I must be back to my old self...well mostly...I'm having some problems with one or two of my super senses. I can hear but most things are not as clear and I can't even penetrate the walls and beyond the garden."

Diana said,"There is magic that is interwoven in the whole island,particularly the groves on the Isle of Healing. Perhaps it is what is affecting you. Don't be alarmed."

"I'll take you word for it. And can I at least get something to wear?"

"Oh yes. Here."She produced the garment.

"What is that?"

"It's an exomis."

Clark took the white tunic with one hand and lifted it up with an unimpressed look. It had one shoulder and was so short he could see it just hitting him mid thigh."There is no way I am wearing that,Diana."

"What's wrong with it?I can get you some sandals and a cape..."

"No..."He passed it back to her.

"So what?You will trail around in a sheet?Don't be so vain."

"Vain?I want something that covers me a bit more and you think it is vanity?You sisters seem to already be amused I am wound in a sheet...that...thing will just be the icing on the cake.

"But you have nothing to be ashamed of. In fact, the opposite,"she said bluntly trying to be all matter of fact about his very taut,broad, well sculpted physique.

Clark looked at her ruefully,"Coming from someone who prances around in what is a swimsuit,that does not make me feel at all comforted."

Diana took the tunic and hit him with it. Hard. The tunic seemed in real danger of being shred to pieces."So!You really do think my uniform is a joke!I knew it."

He ducked and laughed."Hey,cool it. I'm not complaining about you but I'm a shy kind of a guy... trotting around with half my chest and nearly all my legs bare is not my idea of being comfortable. And if you don't stop whacking me this sheet is going to fall off and you'll see more than you bargained for."

Diana covered her mouth."Oh. I'm sorry. Hera,but it is good to laugh!"

Clark grinned."Yes,it sure is."

She sighed."Three days ago I thought we were never going to see you again. Your mother will be so relieved. I called Oliver the minute I got the news. He will tell her and the others."

He inquired,"I guess I must have been in a bit of a mess,huh?"

"That is an understatement. What happened up there?To the creature?Did you kill it?"

"No. I threw him into a black hole. It took all the strength I had left and to even get back to earth was a battle. I think I passed out when I breached the atmosphere. I can't recall much. Except darkness but it felt comfortable sinking into it, wallowing in it and then I'd hear the occasional voice. And for some reason I kept hearing Prometheus Bound...''

Diana confessed,"That might be because of me. I use to come sit everyday and read to you. I read that entire drama to you."

Clark sobered up."You have been here for all of the three days?But don't you have the Embassy...your duties as Wonder Woman to take care of?"

She said softly,"It can wait. A friend means more to me than galas and conferences."

They looked at each other. He was on the verge of taking a step towards her.

The door opened and Epione came in."Well,is he staying?"

Diana turned and said, before he could even contradict her,"Yes, he is. But he won't wear the exomis. Do we have longer tunics?"

Epione looked perplexed but replied,"Yes,you can ask Mnemosyne."

Diana nodded."Okay. I'll go and get something and perhaps let mother know."

Clark asked,"So I must stay cooped up here for another twenty four hours?"

Diana said,"I will talk to mother and see if she will permit you to come to the main island."

* * *

Clark was given a blue,knee-length tunic that was infinitely more suited to his taste. He had also been able to shave off his three days growth of hair with a mirror and his heat vision. Diana had spoken to Hippolyta and she gave the nod for him to stay in the Palace. Truth be told she preferred him on the mainland instead of the idea of him and her daughter ensconced in the magical groves of the Healing Isle.

So Clark came to the main island where the Palace and Senate were located. He was given quarters and Diana took on the role of chaperon. His very appearance had all her sisters stopping what they were doing and staring,gaping or scowling. No one was insolent enough to make any snide remark in her presence but she knew what some would the moment they were out of earshot. Clark couldn't understand Greek so at least he couldn't hear what they said.

Diana decided to take him on a tour of the island. She showed him the outside of the Senate,the stables,her favorite mount,the large gardens,and the training arena.

Clark said gravely,"It's all very overwhelming. Smallville must have seemed like the gutter in comparison to all this luxury. It's paradise here.''

Diana stopped. They were overlooking the construction site where women and beasts of burden could be seen transporting blocks of marble and mixing mortar.

She said earnestly,"I like Smallville,Clark. It has it own unique beauty. And beauty without soul or substance has its own kind of ugliness. The people that inhabit a place makes it what it is. I love my home but sometimes I feel we are so cut off,so closed off,so resistant to change. That is not a good thing."

Clark looked at her curiously,"So you will be Queen of all this one day?"

She folded her arms."I...yes. There is no question of me deserting them if and when they need me. It's the same for Superman,is it not?You would not give up in the battle for truth and justice,would you?"

"I hope not. What are they building?"

"A new place for the armory and our forge."

Clark said,"Shall we help them?"

Diana looked at him surprised."Are you up to it?''

"I feel fine. And I would feel better being of some use while I am here."

Diana said slowly,"Okay,I will ask Timandra."

Timandra was the chief architect,and was at first suspicious and cautious. But seeing Clark's willingness and amiable expression and the Princess' reassurance,she relented. They joined the dozen women working on the site. It was quite funny at first as none one could speak English and Clark was reliant on Diana to interpret Timandra's orders. But the moment they saw him pick up the boulders and shoulder the pillars as if he was picking up a rock or stick,they gaped in admiration. Accustomed to Diana's strength,they did not expect to see someone work with such speed and when he used his heat vision to cut the blocks or weld metal,they stood by in reluctant admiration. And he seemed to have an idea of what thermal mass was and vertical loads,which seemed strange for one as young as he was.

Word leaked to the Queen that her daughter and the guest were helping build the new armory and forge. In fact according to sources,the building was nearly completed!She was at first too busy to pay any heed but when she had a moment,she walked with Phillipus to go and see what they were talking about. She stood from a height,looking down upon the building that three hours ago was only quarter completed. Now it was almost finished. And she was in time to see her daughter float up to the cornice to Clark and hand him a goblet of something to drink. He took it but offered her first. She smiled and shook her head.

Hippolyta,goaded,demanded ,"What is so special about him?"

Phillipus shrugged."Powerful. Brave. Respectful enough for a man. Not above helping us build our armory. Helped your daughter while she was in an alien land. Who knows what there is so special in him."

The Queen looked dour."Very funny...So you think I am in the wrong here do you?"

Phillipus said easily,"No,Majesty. You care for Diana. You do not want her hurt. It seems you would be more accepting of this Clark Kent were he not smitten with your daughter,or more to the point were Diana not taken with him."

Hippolyta dismissed it."Boy and girl infatuation. It will burn out in no time. He is the first man she has ever seen. Nothing will come of it."

"So,you are not going to interfere?"

"Diana will do what she wants to do but she knows what she owes her people. Like most youngsters she feels she knows more than her elders. I will leave her to learn the way I did..the hard way...via painful experience."

Timandra approached the Princess and her friend as they stood by watching the finished building along with the other women. She looked at Diana."Princess,will you tell your friend we are most obliged for his help?"

Diana nodded and told him. He shrugged."It was nothing. I always helped my father build at home. First time using marble as a medium but I think I managed it okay. I'm just glad to be of use."

Timandra seemed impressed by his humility;she spoke a few more words to him and reassured them that she did not need them anymore. She waved them away, good natured, to go and relax. Diana looked up at the sky. They had been working for a few hours and the sun had moved across the sky and it was late afternoon. She gave said to him,"Want to go flying?"

Clark smiled."Sure. I could do with loosening up."

She took to the skies and he followed. They soared over the island,and he could see the vast expanse now unfettered by the grounding magic. He could even sight the desert side where the Bana Mighdall lived. Diana pointed out the Mystical areas,the Necropolis,and Dooms Doorway. They were now soaring higher and came in contact with the sentinels. The giant eagles suddenly cried out and at first the pair halted in alarm,fearing they would attack Clark. But the birds just circled them and seemed to greet Clark and acknowledge him.

They then flew over the blue waters around the island,very low,trailing their hands in the water. Clark showed off by even flying backwards,arms under his head. Diana eyed him mischievously and called,"Look,Clark. See that wreck down below on the sea-bed?"

He turned to look."No I don't. Hey!"She shoved him down and he plunged headlong into the water.

Clark's head emerged to see her looking innocently at him from above. He suddenly pulled air into his lungs and she felt the air sucked in from around her; she cried out in surprise as she felt herself lose her air current and fall. He reached for her ankle and yanked her down too. She tumbled into the water next to him.

She bobbed up and made a face."Fiend."

He laughed."Minx."

They grinned and leisurely swam to the shore. They emerged, hair dripping and clothes clinging.

Diana laughed and dropped to ground."That was fun. I never had anyone to fly with me when I grew up here. It got lonely at times."

He sat down next to her."That would be like me in Smallville. I had good friends but no one understands, do they?"

She looked at the sun lowering now in the horizon."No. No one."

He rested back on his elbows."I'm glad we got to do this. I'm kind of sorry I'll be going back tomorrow."

She sighed."Back to duty and mission."

"Back to Washington and Metropolis."They were inches apart. Very conscious of each other. Diana pretended to look at the clouds. "Look, that looks like the Batman. What do you think,Clark?Can you see it?"

"It looks like something alright. More like a splat to me. And that one next to it looks like an even bigger splat."

"You have no creative imagination,''she began only to turn to see him stiffening and looking around. She frowned."What?"

"I don't know. I feel strange. Like we're being watched."He sat upright,and tried to scan the cove. He saw nothing in among the trees.

Diana said,"Well,the woodland areas are full of creatures. So,we could be."

He asked wryly,"Such as?"

"Nymphs,dryads,harpies,centaurs..."

"Ah,now that makes me even more paranoid. Shall we go back?I mean,I don't want your mom sending out a search party for us."He got up and held his hand down to her.

Diana took his hand and she stood up."Yes,you might be right. Evening repast will be served and we ought to be there. I got Zatanna to transport a new uniform for tomorrow. So you can fly out of here as Superman,and not like Perseus."

He couldn't help but reach down and tenderly tuck a damp tendril behind her ear."Thank you,Diana. You are my best friend,do you know that?"

Diana suddenly reached up and put her arms around him and hid her face in his shoulder."I was afraid. More so this time than the last."

He held her close."I know. So was I. But we are okay. We'll be okay. I promise."

She drew back from him and opened her lips to speak.

"Clark,I..."

He barred her words with a gentle finger."I know."

Somewhere in the depths of the Olympus,the god Ares was sitting in his lair and contemplating his next move in mankind's destruction. He was interrupted in his thoughts by the sound of one of his children coming into the lair. It was his daughter Eris,the goddess of Strife. She entered and bowed.

"Father,I have grave news."

He looked up."What news?"

"There is a prophesy. The Oracle at Delphi has spoken of the waning of Ares when "a son of the sky unites with the daughter of the earth"..."

He waved her away."There has always been some prophesy to destroy my influence. This is nothing new."

"You know the gods and goddess gifted a girl child to the immortal Amazons twenty years ago?"

"Time has little relevance in our world. What of it?"

"The child has been chosen as the Champion to go out into the world of men to challenge you."She waved her hand over and an image of Diana appeared,in her Wonder Woman outfit,holding up a bridge with cars.

He looked cynical."What?They send some slip of girl to challenge me?My mother and sisters must be really desperate."

"Yes,and she is not only powerful but she has allies as well. And there is one who is as a demi-god...He came from the stars. From worlds with other gods."An image of Clark in his Superman apparel flying and punching away at Doomsday appeared.

Ares looked at her."And?"

"They are allies."The image changed to Themyscira and an isolated cove. The image was of the two embracing.

Ares red eyes seemed to smoulder.

Eris said darkly,"Can you imagine what a real union would bring forth?"

He stood up."I think it is an exaggeration that these two could even dare to challenge me. But I want them watched. And in the meantime."He waved his hand abruptly and the skies over Themyscira darkened and the wind picked up. Rain began to pelt down from the skies upon the pair.

Clark and Diana drew apart.

"What the?Where did that come form?" he uttered.

The rain stung like needles stabbing their skin

Diana frowned."I don't know,but it is harder than any rain I have ever experienced."

"Let's go."

She nodded and they took to the air and flew back to the Palace.


	21. Chapter 21

CHAPTER 21

JUSTICE

Three Months Later.

Oliver Queen had sent urgent e-mails to several of his allies;all requesting them to come to a neutral address in Maine. Dinah Lance was in charge of co-ordinating the meeting. She had chosen an elegant lake-front house on an acre of grounds,with its nearest neighbour being two miles away. The purpose of the meeting was not made clear to the invitees but Dinah had followed up the e-mails with stern phone calls to tell everyone that it was imperative they attend. The meeting was set for two,on a Saturday afternoon,to accommodate most peoples' schedules.

It was early autumn and the weather was still mild. The heavy woodland provided perfect cover for Superman to fly in half a mile away,change into his civilian clothes and stroll up to the house. It was just past one pm,as he walked up the pathway to the house. He was about to put his foot on the steps to the veranda,when a whoosh of motion went past him. A lithe young man about nineteen stood on the top step,and said humorously,"Still too slow,Kent."

Clark grinned."Bart!Well,it's been a while."

Bart bounced Clark's knuckles with his own."Four years,bro."

"So,Ollie called you in too?"

"You aren't the only one doing super stuff,you know. How are you?I shouldn't ask really. You are a big celebrity now. Got the girls,the kids, even the old grandmas fawning all over you. But this glasses slash nerd thing. Well,it's a bit geeky. Is that the best you could do?But I guess it keeps them off your back,"he rattled back.

"It sure does. But what about you?When last I saw you on the television,you were wearing a red suit and calling yourself The Flash."

"Cool,huh?I thought it was time I lost the hoodie and give myself a decent sounding name. I like your threads. A cape. I always wanted one of those but I do most of my running on the ground and that would make me look pretty lame..."

Clark chuckled."Believe me,the cape can get in the way sometimes. I must have torn and burnt off half a dozen...my mother is not very amused. I told her I would get it made elsewhere but she won't hear of it."

They were near the door now. Bart mused,"Wonder if we're first?"

Clark rang the doorbell. Dinah Lance answered the door. She smiled."Hello,boys. Good to see you."

Bart kissed her cheek."Well,well. You're looking lovelier than ever. I still say you're wasting time with Queen. You sure you're not interested in a younger,college guy?Oliver is twenty seven. Virtually an old man."

She grinned,accepted his kiss and patted his cheek."Down boy. No,I'm quite happy with the old man. How are you,Clark?"

Clark replied,"Hi,Dinah. I'm okay."

She led them through the house. Bart whistled as he looked around at the stylish decor and high ceilings."Man,no wonder you like the old boy. Look at this. Sweet."

She led them to a side board laden with food and drink."Hungry?"

Bart pushed forward."Always."

"Help yourselves. I know you all may not have had lunch. There's a bar there. You can get anything you want. Champagne is in the bucket."

Bart loaded his plate,and picked up a drum stick and bit into it."I love rich people."

Clark took also took a plate,and helped himself. As Dinah waited for them,Clark asked,"Where is Oliver?"

"Oh he's in the study on the phone arguing with some architect. You know how he gets when dead lines aren't met."She led them out onto the large,covered,wooden decking that overlooked a wooden pier and as they stepped out they saw a round table with chairs,and a female figure with her back to them. The sound of their arrival made the figure turn in her chair.

It was Princess Diana. She was in civilian clothes. She looked very casual chic in black pants,a white shirt,a blue denim jacket and heels.

Diana smiled and her eyes met Clark's chidingly."You said we would fly in together." They had planned to meet in middle ground above New York. It was the first time they would have been meeting face to face since Themyscira and she had looked forward to seeing him and catching up. But as with everything an emergency had taken precedence.

He smiled."Sorry. The plane crashed before I could call you. You know what that's like."

Diana nodded."Everything okay?"

"In the main. Fortunately no fatalities."

Bart poked Clark hard. He murmured behind him."You know the Wonder Woman?Introduce me,man."

Clark put his plate down and introduced Bart. Diana smiled and held her hand out."It is a pleasure to meet you,Mr Allen."

"Bart." It came out as a squeak. He cleared his throat and feigned a deep baritone voice."Er...Bart. And the pleasure is all mine."

He blushed and sat down and Clark and Dinah tried not to laugh.

Clark asked,"So,why are we here,Dinah?"

"It's about what happened in Gotham. Sort of like a postmortem."

"Postmortem?"Clark looked cynical.

Dinah said,"Yes,Ollie said that the creature was genetically engineered. I know you threw it into a dead star but we don't know if there will be another clone. We need to look as a team what went wrong,what we could have done better, what we could do in the future if it returns. Contingency planning."

"Fine. But why involve Bart?He wasn't there."

Diana interjected,"You are looking skeptical,Clark. You of all people know what that monster is capable of. I think it is a good idea to gather our allies to discuss what to do should it

return."

"I am not saying no,Diana but that thing wasn't concerned about you nor Bart nor Gotham. Not really. It came for me. Is it fair to expect you all to face it?To put yourselves at risk for me?"He looked impatient."That is not something I can live with."

She frowned."So what?You want us to stay back so he can kill you instead?"

"Well I sure as hell don't want him to kill you."He looked grim as he nodded at Bart and Dinah."Nor him. Or her."

Diana said crossly"You are not Atlas,Clark. You have not been condemned to shoulder the sky."

"And you aren't Jesus Christ neither. None of us are,and the sooner we realize that the better."added a voice that seemed to come from nowhere.

Zatanna suddenly appeared and looked at them

Dinah exclaimed,"Zee,glad you could make it."

Zatanna greeted everyone,and gave Bart a friendly nod as they were introduced. As she sat,Clark asked Dinah,"So is this everyone?"

"No,we have a couple of people still left to come .Keep an open mind ,Clark. Ollie knows you of all people, will give him that much at least."

Clark shrugged."Sure,I'll keep an open mind but what about the others?Like the Batman?You really think he will come?"

"He is actually here,"said a voice.

Everyone turned to see the tall elegant figure of Gotham's richest son Bruce Wayne walk in with Oliver Queen. Oliver put his hand out."Boys and girls meet Bruce Wayne...otherwise known as the Batman. Bruce, you know everyone except Bart Allen."

Bart whispered to Clark, after acknowledging a nod from Bruce."Gotham's masked vigilante is the playboy billionaire?Wow. I sense a theme here Clark. "

Clark murmured wryly,"Rich-boys and their toys."

Bruce Wayne gave everyone a nod,his eyes lingering on Zatanna's face for a moment as he and Oliver sat down. Bruce said,"Well,Ollie,are we going to start?Time is not a lot of commodity I have to spare."

Oliver looked around."Er,just one more."

"Who?"

"You haven't met him. But I think it very important we have him here. He is as much one of us in the sense of wanting to make a change in the world,and I can vouch for his courage and dedication to the cause."

Clark asked,"Do we know him?"

"Yes you do."

Clark frowned and queried,"Is it Vic?"

"Cyborg wanted to come but he is very busy after taking up a new job in San Fransisco..."

"So,the other guy must be..."Before he could continue Diana uttered,"Look!"

Oliver looked at his watch."Right on time."

Everyone turned to see coming out off the lake like a missile,somersaulting and landing lightly onto the wooden pier,was a tall muscular blond male. He was in moss green cargoes and an ocre colored t-shirt and bare footed. He walked up the pier and then the winding path that led to the steps of the decking.

Bart shouted,"A.C!Wow,it's good to see you!"

Arthur Curry pushed his dripping hair back and grinned.

"Hey,Impulse."

"Not Impulse. Flash."

"Oh,I see. Very catchy. Not started without me I hope?"

Oliver stood up."Not at all. How are you?"

He gestured to himself."Wet."

Clark got up and blew on him."Not anymore."

"Thanks Clark."He looked around at the faces of Diana, Zatanna and Bruce,after greeting those that he knew."I'm afraid I don't know all of the faces here."

"It's been a while,and we've made some new allies. This is Zatanna Zatara. Magician. Zee,this is Arthur Curry. Our Aquaman."

Zatanna corrected primly,"Sorceress. Nice to meet you."

He shook her hand and grinned"Right. Sorceress. Get her title right,Oliver. A pleasure."

"This is Bruce Wayne. Industrialist billionaire. Or better know as the Batman."Oliver pointed to Bruce.

Arthur's brows raised as they shook hands."Well,I have heard a lot about you,Mr Wayne,and to your credit your Empire,unlike Luthor Corp,is at least shouldering responsibility in its policy on pollution and the environment. Most industrialists don't care."

Bruce said,"Most governments,including our own, won't ratify some treaties. But we try."

Arthur smiled and gestured to Oliver."It's the only reason I put up with him."

Oliver smiled and gestured,"And finally,meet Princess Diana,Ambassador to Themyscira.'

Arthur's eyes flickered with interest."Themyscira?It is an honor to meet your Highness. Our people are allies it seems."

Diana felt him take the hand she held out and kiss the back of it."Allies?"

"Yes,our civilizations have mutual interests in the oceans and respect for its creatures.''

Diana frowned."I am afraid you have the advantage over me,Mr Curry,I do not know..."

He interrupted suavely,"Orin of the kingdom of Atlantis."

Diana looked at him in surprise. She had heard of the island, that had been bequeathed to none other than Poseidon himself in ancient times and how it had sunk beneath the ocean after a great earthquake. She had also heard her mother speak of it in her dealings with other kingdoms."Orin of Atlantis?Then you are King of you people?"

He grinned."Not yet. But nice to meet a fellow monarchist."

Bart muttered to Clark,"Orin of Atlantis if you please. He's moving fast,again. Bet he'll have her eating out of his hands like he did with your reporter girlfriend,Lois Lane."

Clark gave him a tap behind the head."Shut up."

"Ow. Hey,that hurts."

Oliver said ironically,"Well,Arthur, if you are done flirting with Diana,shall we all adjourn inside for our meeting?"

Dinah led the group into a conference type room with a rectangular table and swivel chairs. There was a large monitor on the wall and the image of the letters J-L in gold was moving across the screen. Everyone sat down and looked on with interest,even Bruce;but Clark's brows snapped together. Oliver saw his face and folded arms said,"I know what you are thinking but allow me to explain?"

Clark nodded for him to proceed.

He began,"This meeting is not only about going over what took place in Gotham and how we...well, how we tried to take down a threat unlike anything we ever encountered before and putting a plan of action in place. It is also about what we can do as a team,how we can organize ourselves when another threat appears and take it on more effectively. I know all of us have operated independently and we have been successful to a point. But sometimes there are dangers that are too big for us individually and we have to acknowledge that we need help to take them down. We have assembled here some of the most powerful,most intelligent, most capable,most courageous people I have ever met and it is my ambition to unite all of you as a single force to fight for Justice."

He took up a remote control and pressed the play button."Most of you know I have been keen to get this plan underway about six years ago...and with some help from higher ups and friends who have large pocketbooks...we have completed the first steps towards making this dream come alive. My friends, this is the Hall of Justice."

The image of a large classical styled building appeared."This use to be the Terminal building for the train station in downtown Metropolis...it was going to be transformed into a museum but we offered another site and got this instead. It suited our purposes. It is very large and has three floors and was made to specification. It has a top of the line security system,computer command center with a kind of Monitor womb,conference area,training room,holding cells,a galley,a habitat area for those that need to sleep in,an armory, infirmary and hanger..."As he spoke they were able to navigate through all the areas he mentioned. The audience seemed to look on with amazement.

Bart whistled."Man,that is way cool. How and when did you do this?"

Zatanna mused,"That must have cost a bomb,Ollie."

Oliver glanced at Bruce."I was not alone in this. We are talking billions here. Also we have been fortunate to be able to have access to some of the bigger heads in government."

Arthur said,"Your government has sanctioned this?Well,they are more open minded than I thought."

Oliver said,"Well,with the springing up of crazed villains in recent times,it's made them realize their are some things that they cannot handle."

Clark looked at Bruce in disbelief."So you agree with this plan?"

Bruce said bluntly,"I hate when people invade my city. But I also hate it more when I am made to face aberrations that I can do nothing about. Oliver pitched me the idea last year and told me what he wanted to do. I wasn't keen then,but I helped with some of the bills. It took getting my ribs broken and my city smashed in minutes for me to see that there are times I

will not be able to do it by myself."

Diana said,"It is a wonderful idea. I have always thought so. Strength in numbers. What does JL stand for?"

"Justice League."

Bart said,"Hmm,Justice League. I can live with that."

"So the government is going to just let us all swagger in there and take the law into our hands?" mused Clark dubiously.

"You already do that as Superman. What's the difference here?" said Arthur,as one who was accustomed to having ones word as law."I think it's a good idea but will our mission only be about fighting crazy villains and monsters?"

"No. I thought we could do what most of you already do as well...Search and rescue,and disaster management. For example,Arthur,if there is an oil-spill, we get involved."

"Well,I like the sound of that."

Zatanna asked,"So this building,it is completed?"

"It's nearly finished except for moving in equipment and appliances and hiring some ground staff. Something which will be time consuming,as recruiting trustworthy,discreet people will be a challenge."

"But you haven't really found out who will join?Isn't that putting the cart before the horse?" inquired Clark.

"Well,to be honest,I knew where most people stood except you and Bruce. And Bruce has stunned me by saying yes he will accept membership,even if it is part time. Everyone wants this. It is just you,Clark, that seem to have reservations."

"What is it that is so hard to accept,Clark?" asked Dinah.

"I don't like the idea of being judge and jury..."

"Clark, we are clear where our mandate stops. We apprehend,we do not punish," said Oliver.

"And what do you do when you have no choice?When you have to face being the proverbial executioner?I threw that monster into a black hole. I have no idea if it is dead or alive. It was all I could do."

"That is where the not being alone part helps. You had no choice. You did what you had to do to protect innocents,"said Diana."And we are here to stand by you.

"In any case Clark if it comes again,you know we will not stand back and watch. It's not our way. And I think if the shoe was on the other foot you would do the same,wouldn't you? " asked Oliver.

"There is no question." he replied swiftly.

"Good. And you'll be doing us a big favor by joining. Superman is loved by people...Bruce and I have a little difficulty maintaining that kind of trust...your presence will be an asset."

"Come on,CK. You gotta to join,"said Bart."Just think what we could do."

"Clark,you cannot save everyone by yourself. You shouldn't have to. And if I die in the line of duty...say fighting that thing again...well, so be it.I know I was doing it to aid a friend.

Because the world cannot afford to lose you without a fight,Kal-El."said Diana gravely.

There was silence as the two stared at each other across the room

Clark's blue gaze softened and he said calmly,after taking his gaze from hers,"Very well...but how do you even propose to do this?"

Oliver clapped his hands together"Excellent!Well, this will be the first of many meeting because we need to do several things. We need to draw up a mission statement and manifesto plan a schedule,and roster...elect a chairman.''

"That's you. Goes without saying," said Zatana.

"One normally votes for this, Zee,"said Oliver wryly.

Bruce interrupted,"Okay. All who want Queen for chairman say aye."

All hands went up."Aye.''

Zatanna smiled at Bruce and then looked smugly at Oliver."Elected,"said Bruce firmly.

He laughed and said,"I wonder if I know what I'm getting into here?Thanks for the vote of confidence,guys. I will try to do my best. First thing,I need to get some people to sit with me

and work on this but most vitally I need delegates to go to a meeting in the UN next week to speak to them on the idea and mandate of the League and whether they certain governments will allow us to come in and help them. I thought, Diana,as you are already known in political circles,diplomacy being part of your forte,can I ask you to head the delegation?"

She nodded."I would be honored. So,will it just be me?"

Oliver said,"I think about three will do. Any volunteers?"

Arthur put his hand up."It's time Atlantis is put on the map. I'll go.'

"Excellent. Anyone else?"

All eyes turned to Clark. He frowned."What?"

Bart nudged him."Come on,Superman,you know they love you. And you will represent the national interest...no offense you two."

Clark said dryly,"I am an alien from Krypton,Bart."

"Sure you are but you are also homegrown farm-boy. Your presence will help not hinder,"he retorted.

Clark sighed in resignation."When is this meeting?I need to know to wrangle an excuse out of work so I can attend."

"In a fortnight .And I think if we drop a word to the media that won't hurt our cause,"said Oliver briskly. He looked at his watch."Well,meeting adjourned."

* * *

Most people lingered back to chat about what had just been discussed. Others had to leave early. Bruce Wayne was one of those. But before he left he looked for Clark Kent. Clark had taken the chance to walk down to the water's edge and was stone skipping when he heard a voice say,"A word,Kent."

Clark turned around quickly to see the billionaire right behind him. He frowned."how did you do that?'

"Do what?"

"Sneak up on me?I didn't even hear you."

Bruce watched the lake view with some semblance of unease. It was all so bright and vivid and clear. So unlike the heavy darkness of Gotham. He found it too open for him. Some might have accused him of spending too much time in a cave but he felt at ease there. It felt almost frivolous skipping stones when the world was such a messed up place.

He said,"It's what I do."

"What do you want?I thought you had to leave?"

"I do. I just wanted to give you this."He produced a box from his inner jacket pocket.

Clark could not see the inside. He observed,"Lead lined...?"

"It is something that I feel you should have."

Clark looked at it. He said pensively,"Is it what I think it is?"

"Yes."

"Why are you giving me something that you could use to your advantage?I mean, if you hadn't kept it the outcome with the creature may have been different."

"Perhaps. Perhaps not. But this should be in your possession. To do with as you will."

Clark picked up another stone and turned to toss it."Keep it."

Bruce looked at him taken aback."What?"

Clark skipped the stone. He returned easily,"You heard me. I trust you will keep it safe and not lying around for criminals to pick it up?"

Bruce looked at the box and put it back in his pocket."I think I can do that. See you later,Superman."

"See you later,Batman."

They nodded at each other and Bruce left. Clark smiled.

* * *

The media went wild when they heard that three of the superheroes were coming to New York to the United Nations to meet with world representatives to discuss the idea of a Justice League. They all had their crews sent out to catch a sight of Wonder Woman,Superman and Aquaman. Orin of Atlantis was big news because everyone thought Atlantis the stuff of legend and myth. But it wasn't Orin the likes of Lois Lane was interested in. She had virtually hounded Perry to send her instead of Clark or Chloe.

Perry had been dubious."Don't know,Lane. You got to cover that big scandal last week. Chloe has been the one to cover the political side of things these days..."

"Yes,but does Chloe have a rapport with Superman?Come on Perry,you know he has a soft spot for me. Let's capitalize on it. I bet I can get an exclusive from him."

Perry had looked at her. Normally Lois never failed to deliver. If she didn't use her wiles or sheer force of personality she usually performed some drama to get what she wanted. He smiled ruefully. He had no doubt she would do as she said. He wagged his finger at her."Just don't get yourself thrown out of the UN by doing anything crazy okay?"

She had saluted coquettishly."You bet. You won't regret it,Chief!"

"And take Olsen with you."

So now here she stood,with Jimmy at her side,waiting with the dozens of reporters while the trio met with the General Assembly. It took half a day of talk and there was a mass push when it was announced that the trio would meet with the press under the Let Us Beat Swords Into Plowshares statue. Lois pushed and dragged Jimmy by the arm. There was no way she was going to be at the back of the group!

They found the trio standing with the Secretary General who made it clear that they would take only ten minutes of questions. She saw Arthur who seemed rather in a deep discussion with wonder Woman. She smirked. Old A.C. sure could flirt!Well,it didn't matter. She had gotten over him ages ago.

Jimmy whispered,"Well,I got a great shot. And wow,that Wonder Woman she is something else, isn't she?When she smiles...I feel like if I know her somehow...'"

"Yeah,yeah whatever..."She pushed forward."Superman!Lois Lane: Daily Planet. The public would like to know what happened to that thing that rampaged Gotham and if it's likely

to come back..."

The Man of Steel looked up. Arthur smiled as he saw who it was. Superman said without preamble,"All I can say is that it has been thrown into a black hole. Whether it can come back I

don't know."

"What was it?"

"To this day I have no idea."

"Why did it target you specifically?"

"Your guess is as good as mine."

"But you surely have an idea..."

The Secretary General intervened."That's three questions Miss Lane...there are others here too. Next.'"

Lois fumed and backed down."Damn it.''

Jimmy whispered,"At least you got something out of him.''

"Yeah,he's sure learned how to evade the questions...Well I won't leave it like that..."she vowed,and listened as Arthur and Wonder Woman were also questioned.

There was an awkward moment when a reporter asked,"Your Highness-es is it possible that there may be an alliance between your two nations?"

Diana said,"There is already an understanding."

"No,ma'am. I mean like a contractual one of marriage?You know Prince marries Princess?That's normal in monarchical societies, isn't it?"

Diana flushed."Indeed,sir,there is nothing of the sort..."

Arthur added roguishly,"At least not yet."

She frowned."I come from a matriarchal society. Marriage is not a "normal" concept."

"Really?So what does an island of women do for...?"

The secretary lifted his hand,seeing the tone of the meeting swinging into the arena of personal life."That's enough. Pity these poor folks who have sat hours with us. They need a break for some lunch."

Most of the media nodded good natured and let the trio go inside. Lois watched them as they went in

Jimmy was ready to leave. He turned to Lois who was not moving."You coming?"

She looked around slyly."Nope. We're going in too."

"But how?"

"Come on...I bet they are going to the Delegates' dining room. Let's go too."

"But we need a reservation,don't we?''he asked dubiously.

She took out her phone."I have contacts,you know. I can someone who can put a word in with the maitre d'hotel." She made a quick call and to Jimmy's surprise after several moments her phone rang. She answered it and said after listening for a moment."Let's go.''

"Who was that?"

"Never mind. Come on."

They arrived to see that the three heroes were already inside. Superman was standing chatting to a very avid group of teenager fans whilst Wonder Woman sat with Arthur and waited for him.

She smiled to Jimmy as they were shown their table."Piece of cake. You sit down. I'm going to get him while he's still standing."

She waited until he turned away from the kids and said,"Superman,can a group of individuals from so different cultural backgrounds really work together?"

He turned and his brows raised."You don't give up,do you?How did you get in here?"

"I have a reservation here. You want to answer my question?"

"Isn't that what the UN is about?Individuals from different backgrounds working together?"

"Yes,but the UN doesn't have soldiers who can collectively take out a country. You all are powerful folks. You aim to be our guardians but who will guard the guardians?"

He smiled."Quis custodiet ipsos custodes?Perhaps people like those kids. Or you,the media. The day I can't do what I do without people trusting me,then I know I'm doing something wrong."

She smiled reluctantly. There was something very focused about him and it was disarming. She had forgotten how charismatic he was. She recalled when it was all over the press that he might be dead. She suddenly found herself thinking...Strike while the iron is hot!

"So can I ask you something?"

"Sure.''

"You got a girlfriend?'

"What does that have to do with the League?'

"Nothing but it's of interest to me."

"Oh. I see. You don't mince words,do you?'

"Nope. So how about it,Superman?Think you can take time away from saving the world to relax?I am sure Kryptonians have the same desires as humans,of course unless you are interested in some other kind of gender..."

He had to smile."Lois, this is flattering but..."

"But what?"

His eyes turned almost reluctantly to the table where he could see Arthur clearly flirting with Diana. Lois followed his eyes and she misjudged his look.

She said wryly,"You know I kinda dug him, don't you?Well,I'm over him. And he's over me. Look at him eye her up. He's better suited to her. Royalty and all that. Superman,you're not going to make a girl beg. One date and we'll call it quits if it doesn't work out."

He sighed. How to let her down without offending her?He knew she had a habit of jumping into relationships and getting her heart broken .Oliver. Gabriel. Maybe she needed to see that he was nothing spectacular and that apart from flying around he could be as boring as the next guy.

"Fine."

She smiled and batted her lashes."You won't regret it. Shall I call you?"

"No..no. I'll call you.''

"Wonderful. Maybe I should say hello to Arthur before I go,for old times sakes."

As they were talking Arthur had been trying to get Diana to smile. Evidently she had not been so happy with the way the public was viewing her in relation to him.

He said,"Sorry about that. But you know the press here. They jump over anything that will sell..Last I heard your name was being bandied with Superman's."

She looked over to see Lois with him. Arthur followed her gaze and shook his head in amusement."That Lois. How did she get in here?She's one resourceful girl. I think she's keen on a certain reporter."

Diana muttered darkly,"She is keen on Superman. Clark Kent is a glasses-wearing geek in her eyes."

"Maybe but Lois is very determined and very attractive. If I didn't have to leave last time I probably would have been hooked. No pun intended. But enough about him. He's a big boy. He can take care of himself.''

Diana said nothing as she saw Lois and Superman walk over. Lois smiled at Wonder Woman. "You,highness,pardon the intrusion. I just came to say hello to a friend."She looked at

Arthur who got up and kissed her cheek."Lois. How are you?'

"I'm fine. You never called,"she rapped his cheek lightly.

"Sorry. A kingdom and world called."

"I know. Well,it's wonderful to have you back in the world and now as a member of the Justice League. Well,I must go. Won't keep you from your lunch. Be seeing you soon,Superman. I am free most weekends but I have no problem getting together after work. Here's my number...''

"Oh I know the number of the Daily Planet..."he began as Diana turned to stare at him in bemusement.

"I know but I'm giving you my cell number."She wrote it on a napkin and tucked it into his belt."Be seeing you, Superman. Bye."

"Well well well. What does she mean by that?"demanded Arthur after she was out of hearing.

"It's nothing."

Arthur commented."Nothing?Sounds like a date to me. You sure you can handle her,Superman?She's a pistol that one."

Clark coughed."You're reading too much into it."

"So what, it's either a date or not."

"Okay so it's a date. Happy?"

"Yes. You don't have to be so defensive. I get it. I'm cool with it by the way."

"Very magnanimous of you."

Diana met his eyes. He saw a flicker of what looked like disappointment but kept his voice casual and looked at the menu,"So do they have anything like beef bourguignon?"

Suffice to say lunch was a trifle two sided. Diana seemed very quiet and let her two companions do most of the discussing only adding her voice when necessary. In fact her fascination with her soup made Superman's lips twitch. It was the first time since Arthur came back into the picture he felt like grinning. All day he had watched them and it had irked him to see Arthur flirt with her,hear the press insinuate that they were a perfect match... it was just another thing to add to the list of reasons to support that they could be no more than good friends.

When Arthur rose to go to discuss something with a delegate,Superman coughed to get Diana's attention.

She looked up from her dessert."You said something?"

"No. I was hoping you might though."

"What are you talking about?''

"I think it's obvious."His blue eyes twinkled.

"What is obvious?"

"That you could at least have voiced an opinion throughout the meal."

"Don't you think I did enough of that earlier today?"

"That's not what I mean."

"Really?What do you mean?"

"Will you stop answering my question with a question?" he asked drolly.

"I am not doing that,am I?Oh..."She halted abruptly as his brow quirked. She said primly,"You are free to date anyone you wish. Lois Lane is a very attractive woman and I wish you all the best. Is that what you wanted to hear?"

"Well,not really... I was hoping you wouldn't be so enthused about it."

"Why wouldn't I be happy?You are my friend..."

"I thought you might be annoyed with me by chance"He looked mischievous.

"Annoyed?Me?I don't even know what you mean. In fact,"she pretended to be dismissive,"Arthur asked me out."

"Oh he did,did he?"

"Yes and I said..."she clenched her fists. She had not said anything really,mainly because she wasn't interested but now for some reason she could see that Clark was enjoying teasing her and it irked her. Here she had sat feeling miserable for near on an hour since hearing of his date and the vile creature looked upon it as some joke.

She repaired haughtily,"I think I will take up his offer. What do you think of that?"

It always amused him to see her act this way. He leaned forward."I think you might be jealous..."

"What?Don't be stupid. I have never...It is beneath me to feel grudging towards anyones enjoyment. Stop smirking at me,Kal-el, before I empty this bowl of custard on your head..."she said crossly.

He grinned."You want to cause a diplomatic incident?Oliver would be very pissed if we got ourselves banned from the UN."

She tried to be stern and not laugh."Oh,you are a soft spoken fiend..."

Before she could continue,Arthur came up hurriedly."Heads up,you two!I got a call from Oliver. We are needed. Metropolis has been invaded."

Superman and Wonder Woman stood up at once."By what?"

"I think from what he said amidst all the garble and shrieks..by creatures from fairy tales."

They looked each other."What?"


	22. Chapter 22

A GRIMM TALE

CHAPTER 22

The goddess Eris had taken on the mission to watch the pair as ordered by her father. She had been tempted to go down to the earth and fling the apple of discord between the two as she had done thousands of years before when she had sparked off the Trojan war. It had been a great snub to her when she had not been invited to the wedding of the parents of Achilles;just as it had been when the Princess Diana had been christened and blessed by her divine patrons. Hera, Athena, Aphrodite, Demeter;even Hermes had been there but she had not been asked. It had rankled for years and when she found out about the prophesy it made her even more peeved. But she knew she couldn't very well just go down and attack the Princess,not with her patrons around,nor without Ares' sanction. That annoying Hermes would snitch to Hera in the wink of a human eye!And Ares,well he would be merciless.

She needed to get someone to do some dirty work for her. At least this would give her an idea of what they were capable. Ares seemed to think they were not to be feared. She had seen them fight a creature that had looked as if it emerged from Tartarus itself and they had triumphed. She watched them from Olympus as they formed their League...and frowned.

How could she cause strife without anyone knowing she was responsible?She suddenly smiled. There were many beings whom one could manipulate,beings who could help her,without even being aware that she was using them,to attack this pair and their allies.

She floated down from Olympus and went to the astral planes. There she found the one she was looking for, disembodied and trapped in between dimensions. She smiled and uttered several arcane words and captured the essence in a bottle. She then appeared with it on the earth and opened the bottle. Out snaked a vapour and a woman with green robes and violet hair appeared before her.

Circe looked at Eris with wary eyes.

"Why have you come from your exalted position to find me and help me?"

"Can I not help a fellow sister?''

"You only help when you want something,Eris. I have been languishing in that damned dimension for two years and no one lifted a godly finger to help!I had to pray some mortal would stumble upon my Grimoire and resurrect me!So stop pretending and get to the point. What do you want for finding and bringing me back?"

"Such cynicism wounds me...But you are right. I have something I need your help with."

"What?"

She opened her palm and in a ball of light the faces of Superman and Wonder Woman appeared.

Circe's eyes glowed."Those two!That little Amazon wretch!She was responsible for trapping me!What is she wearing and what is he...?He flies too?"

"They are champions in their world. Powerful. Revered. They fight against war and hunger and pain and poverty..."The image changed to the Justice League Headquarters and their allies."They have begun a sort of recruitment of do-gooders...So far they are eight and they have gotten the support of many of the leaders of this world..."

The image changed to Superman,Aquaman and Wonder Woman sitting in session in the U.N. with earphones on and listening intently to an African delegate.

Circe frowned."The fair headed one. He looks familiar."

"He is heir to Atlantis."

"What?Atlantis have thrown their lot in with them?First the Amazons. Now the Atlanteans. And this one...the flying one with the cape...what is he?"

"Kryptonian."

Circe for all her experience was not too clued up on what she meant but she shrugged."Yes. Well,whatever. This does not bode well. It must not make you very happy...Strife."

"No, it does not. But I cannot do much about it...yet."

Circe pushed up her sleeves with flashing eyes."Well,I sure as hell can!"

Eris smiled inwardly but said darkly,"I would be very cautious were I you."

"Cautious?I do not need to be cautious!I will turn them all into swine. I will turn her into a big fat sow and..."Circe paused as she saw Eris' brow raise. She grumbled. "You think I won't get away with it?"

"You may...but you know the Gods. They do not really care,but there is this wearying sense of fair play...that we must not get too involved in the affairs of men. I will leave it up to you."

Eris smiled and vanished. Circe folded her arms and thought carefully. Maybe she should be careful, after all she had been out of commission for a while but it didn't mean she couldn't have some fun!

* * *

Circe had appeared in Metropolis,and floated through the air. She looked around and saw the Luthor Corp Tower and scowled. So he was still around and doing quite well. She longed to go and change him into a gnat and crush him underfoot but he was too dangerous to underestimate. He probably still had the Staff and she was sure not going to be vanquished again. She waved at the Tower dismissively,

"Vengeance is a dish best served cold. Later,Lex."

She trawled the rooftops,looking around for inspiration. What to do?Maybe she could turn the entire city into mice. Or if she could get to Medusa's head in Tartarus...stone...that would aggravate the princess. She suddenly stopped before a billboard and saw a painting for an upcoming musical."The Brothers Grimm."

Circe's eyes gleamed and she clapped her hands."Well,well,to think after all these centuries,I have forgotten about my two favorite writers,Jacob and Wilhelm,and that lovely time I had in Germany all those years ago."She remembered meeting the brothers and Jacob was one of best lovers she ever had. He never married even after she grew bored and restless.

"What a pity mortal men have to die..."She uttered some words and a book sailed up from a bookstore below to hover before her. She took it and sighed."Famous. I always knew they would be."

She opened the book and she began to laugh as she saw the illustrations."Oh my,but these do bring back memories. Hmmm,gives me a rather nice idea..."

She closed her eyes,and waved over the book.

"Pixies and trolls,

Ogres and their mystical kin

Of stories of the brothers Grimm,

Come forth from these pages,

And pervade this city from within."

* * *

Superman,Wonder Woman and Aquaman hurried out of the delegates' dining room to the bemusement of all. Superman went to inform the Secretary General that an emergency had cropped up and they had to go. Lois grabbed Jimmy by the collar."Come on,Olsen!Let's go!"

Jimmy was in the middle of his dessert and had to grab his camera swiftly."What?Hey,where are we...?"

She pointed to the three."Something is up. Where are they going in such a hurry?Hey,Superman!What's going on?"

Superman turned as she tugged at his cape. He said,"Not now,Lois."He took to the air to fly out to meet his two colleagues who were waiting outside.

She frowned."Well,how rude."

Jimmy rolled his eyes."Yeah,rude."Jimmy's phone rang. It was Chloe."Hey,what's up?What?You got to be kidding?Look,just stay inside!Go down to archives and hide. You'll be safe there. Right. I'm in New York...don't know how we'll get there...Okay...Call me. Bye."

Lois looked at his dismayed expression."What?"

He said perplexed,"That was Chloe and she said Metropolis is over-run with trolls,and gnomes and dwarfs and dragons..."

Lois exclaimed,"What?"She looked around and saw a guard behind a desk and monitors. He had a miniature tv on his desk. She gestured."Hey,buddy,can you put that on a sec?I hear something is happening in Metropolis."

The man obliged and to their amazement,they saw that the city had indeed been over run with mythical creatures. Lois stamped her foot in anger because there was no way she would be getting there now!

* * *

The three heroes got into Metropolis to see the entire city in chaos. Superman could hear screams and see people running from gremlin-like creatures,trolls lifting cars,dragons firing down a police blockade,little purple pixies with teeth and claws flying in swarms and attacking anyone in their path. They had followed Oliver's comlink on a street nearest the Hall of Justice,and saw Green Arrow firing at a couple of Ogres who were just swiping his hi-tech arrows aside as if they were flowers. Black Canary was using her sonic scream to make the vindictive pixies scatter but they were smart and they moved like a swarm of bees and soon were over her and pulling at her hair.

Wonder Woman gasped,"Hera!What is this?"

She immediately let Aquaman down who went to help Dinah and went after a dragon. Superman looked up to see a griffin with a man hanging by the collar in its mouth. The man was bellowing for help. He went after it only to feel himself weaken the moment he grabbed it. It used its claws and sheared the front of his uniform. He gasped in pain and gritted his teeth and tried grappling with it. It whacked him with one of its wings and he plummeted to the ground. He flailed. He suddenly felt like lead!And the griffin flew off with its victim much to his dismay.

Before he hit the ground a red blur came under him and caught him."Hey,Supes!Jeeze,you need to lay off on the burgers. You are ...uggh."

Flash sagged with his weight and they nearly fell to the floor. Superman struggled up."Er,thanks,Flash."

Flash said,"Yeah,sorry,pal,gotta go."

"Where are you going?"

"Half of downtown is drowning in porridge" He was gone before Superman could blink.

Superman looked after him mollified."Porridge?"He looked at his bleeding chest." I hate magic."

Diana was behind the dragon;she used her lasso to catch its tail and yanked with all her might to pull it off a car with a family. It roared and spun around and tried to blow flames at her. She used her bracelets to deflect the flames and with a grunt, twisted and hurled it like a discus and it went tumbling into the air for miles.

Aquaman,meanwhile, looked at the nearest fire hydrant and put his hand out. The entire thing began to shake and shiver and suddenly water spouted out like a geyser and he whipped his hand. The water arched and hit Dinah and the pixies. Their wings became water logged and they all fell to the ground wriggling and squeaking in irritation. Dinah was soaked to the skin and she glared at Aquaman who shrugged,"It got them off you,right?''

She pushed the wet hair out of her eyes."How did you do that?"

"Oh,a little power I have been perfecting...hydrokinesis. I'm not only useful in water,you on,let's help Ollie take those Ogres down."

As they went to help Green Arrow,Superman looked up to see a tall man about seven foot,built like a brick-house, wielding a large double axe,come at him."I am the Huntsman. You are in my way,knave!"

Superman cursed and tried to lift off but he only managed to hover several feet off the floor. He had to dive out of the way as the heavy implement struck the ground,narrowly missing him. The Kryptonian rolled as the axe came down again and again narrowly missing his head and feet by inches. The axe swung again and he leaped over a car and embedded itself into the roof. Superman saw the chance to pick up a what looked like a discarded pike staff, no doubt from one of the many bizarre troll like creatures in helms and armor. The Huntsman came around and swung the axe. Superman raised the staff to brace the blow only to have it break like a twig in his hands.

The Man of Steel looked at the two pieces."Crap."

The Huntsman laughed and said,"Pitiful!"

He tried to use his heat vision but when it came out it turned into smoke against the Huntsman's chest,who in turn chortled,"You going to what?Steam me to death?Come 'ere!"

Superman dropped the pieces and held up his fists and a punch came at him. He ducked but the follow up caught him in the solar plexus and he let out an "Oof" and fell to his knees. The Huntsman grabbed him by the cape and flung him into the side of a wall. Superman hit the wall hard and fell to the ground. He winced as blood trickled down his forehead.

"Damn it!",he gritted and rose shakily to his feet. He wasn't so invulnerable now.

The Huntsman came again and said,"You little flea. One blow and you are dead. Let's give you a chance."

He flung the axe aside and grabbed Superman by the neck and raised him off the ground."I do not know who or what you are but I was sleeping very well before I was rudely awoken and thrown into this...this place."

Superman felt him squeeze his neck. He choked and kicked and tried to prize the large hands from his neck. His senses swam. He could hear a buzzing in his ear. He was close to passing out when he heard a loud thud. Diana had swooped down and punch the man on the head and he collapsed to the ground.

Coughing Superman staggered to his feet. He gasped,"Thanks."

She reached out and touched his bleeding forehead gingerly."That looks sore. You okay?"

He said wryly,"I'll live."

Diana looked relieved but then began,"You know,that was pathetic,Kal."

"What?"He looked at her bemused.

"You barely held your own. I was waiting to see whether you would take him out ...this was a chance to see what you can do without raw power,using tactics...and you let him get the better of you."

Superman narrowed his eyes at her and said ironically,"You mean,you watched him knock me about?Thanks a lot, Diana,...I really enjoyed the learning experience."He rubbed his bruised neck."I don't suppose you care that my powers have gone haywire?"

"I know,but he was just a big brute. Anyone with some training could take him down."She rubbed her chin."You are so powerful,you never really needed to learn how to spar."

Superman looked at her crossly."Your point being?"

She didn't get a chance to reply as Aquaman,Green arrow and Canary came up after having deafened and lamed the ogres.

"What is going on here?"asked Aquaman."Is this some kind of wild,shared dream?"

Oliver said grimly,"I haven't a clue. It started half an hour ago. It's as if every creature you read in a book as a child has come to life,but they aren't all cute and cuddly just malevolent."

Superman said gravely,"We need to think how we are tackling this because they are so numerous we are barely making a dent in them."

Dinah said nervously,"Those pixies seem ready to fly any minute. Let's go into the Hall of Justice."

Oliver said,"I called Zee. This is her specialty and she's bringing Bruce. He has been studying data I sent to him and I'm hoping may have found out what this is."

"We need to contact Flash,"said Superman,"He told me he's dealing with..um...porridge."

Dinah groaned,"Great!"

Suddenly there was a shaking of the earth below them. Aquaman gasped."What the hell?"

Superman shouted,"Move!"

From the ground a forest of briars began to sprout. It made them scramble aside as it grew high and wide,snaking over the road and vehicles,and climbing up the buildings and creating a kind of maze and separating Aquaman and Superman from Arrow and Canary,and Wonder Woman from them all.

Oliver tried the come link."Can you guys read me?Anyone?"

There was no response.

He looked at Dinah."Nothing."

* * *

Circe was lounging in the monitor womb of the Hall of Justice. She was reading a fashion magazine and laughing whilst occasionally looking up to see people being chased by goblins or children having their furniture turn into candy and eating so much they got sick. It was when the Justice League arrived she lifted her head to stare as Wonder Woman took care of the dragon and Huntsman,and the others more or less temporarily got themselves out of trouble.

She frowned."Working together,are we?We'll see about that!"

She waved her hand."Briars !"

Thorns began to spring from the earth and broke up the group. Circe rubbed her hands in glee and said,"Now for some fun!"

* * *

Zatanna and Batman appeared above the city on the globe of the Daily Planet and looked around in astonishment. They could see all sorts of creatures from fairy tales pervading the city. Trolls were eating cars tyres;goblins ate electrical lines;little pixies were laughing and pulling people's hair;and throwing missiles at them;and they could see the red strobes of the Flash as he tried to save people from drowning in porridge.

Batman said dryly,"Well,Oliver certainly wasn't exaggerating."

She looked around."This is really powerful magic. I wonder who...?"

Batman pressed his earpiece."I can't contact the others. This forest is cutting off any signal."

She closed her eyes and said,"They're in there. We need to find them,and the source of this spell. In the mean time,we need to help these people."She waved her hand and they appeared before the Flash.

Bart exclaimed,"Zee!Man,am I glad to see you!You gotta do something!There is porridge everywhere. What can a guy do about that?"

Batman said,"It's the Magic Porridge Pot. You know the story, right?"

She nodded and waved her wand."POTS ETTIL TOP POTS!"

And with that the porridge suddenly stopped and vanished. Flash sagged with relief. She looked around."That's only a start."

They went to forward and she used her wand to freeze pixies and make electrical wires wrap themselves around the enraged goblins. Flash and Batman dealt with a pack of wolves,bears and boars.

After they had dispatched them, Zatanna said,"This could take all night,trying to put these things out of commission. We need to find the source,and find the others."

Batman indicated to the briar forest in the distance."Let's go."

Zatanna made them appear outside the Hall of Justice,now covered from view in briars. She used her magic wand to cut the thorny branches and they eventually reached the entrance of the Hall. Nothing looked familiar. Everything was swathed in darkness and thorns vined up the walls and furniture and the floor was almost invisible with a mist covering it. They walked into the main reception room to see Dinah.

She looked up with cry of relief,"Zee!Thank god!"

"Dinah,where is Ollie?"

Dinah turned and pointed to a chair and they saw a green frog sitting on it.

Bart held his head."NO!"

Dinah nodded in real dismay."I don't know what happened...just one minute he was here and then the other this frog was in his place. I...even tried kissing him but nothing ...don't you laugh,Bart!Can you change him back, Zee?"

Zatanna waved her wand."OT REVILO!"

Nothing happened. She tried again and still the frog just sat and blinked at them.

Batman coughed."If this is according to the rules of fairy tales,you have to eat,and share your bed with him,Dinah..."

"What?"Canary looked disgusted."You got to be kidding me?"

Batman shrugged,"Those are the breaks..."

Bart commented incorrigibly,"Maybe he'll find a nice girl frog,Dinah..."

"Unless we find the source of the magic to turn him back,"reassured Zatanna, giving both Batman and Flash a glare for their insensitive remarks."Have you seen the others?"

She sighed."We lost Arthur and Clark. I don't know where they are?"

Zatanna commanded briskly,"Well,pick up Ollie and let's go."

Bart grinned."Man,I won't let him forget this."

They walked on to find Arthur in another room,and he was surrounded by a huge pile of straw. He was also sitting before a spindle and spinning the straw and he was unable to stop.

He cried,"You have to stop this!"

Bart exclaimed,"Spinning straw into gold!I know this one!You just have to guess a name,bro."

"What name?"

Batman said,"He doesn't know,Bart. He wasn't brought up here."

Flash nodded and leaned into his ear. Aquaman shouted out,"Rumpelstilskin!"

He stopped at once. He got up and flung down the straw and skeins of gold."This is beyond ridiculous. Wait till I get my hands on whoever is responsible for this... Me, Orin,spinning straw!Unheard of!"

Batman said, under his breath so only Zatanna heard him,"I think that was the idea"

Bart said innocently,"Dunno,AC,you look good in front of a spindle!"

"Why I ought to..."Aquaman glowered at Flash.

Dinah said,"Alright!That's enough!We have enough to worry us without you two fighting. Let's go find Superman."

They pushed back briars and saw the Monitor room. Circe was lounging with her feet up and carrying a tray,with an apron around his waist and ash and cinders on his face and uniform,was none other than Superman. Circe turned to see him and purred,"You are worth your weight in gold,you big blue hunk of beefcake."

Superman's face looked stony and mask-like."Your refreshments,mistress."

She waved to him."Put it there and come here."

He put the tray down and obediently came to stand before her. She gestured."Kneel."

She traced the ash on his cheeks."Oooh, so very dirty... Streaks become you, strong are those large hands?I could do with a massage..."She gestured to her feet and he took one and began to rub her heel and instep. Her eyes gleamed."I can see why little princess is taken with you,but I think I will keep you...Eris and Ares be damned..."

She produced a spiked collar."With this you will be my own pet and it will shield you from the effects of magic. You will regain your power but be under my will. Do you want that, blue-eyes?"

Superman nodded."Yes,Mistress.''

She cooed,"Come closer." She was about to slip it around his neck when a voice said,"RALLOC KAERB!"

The collar shattered in Circe's hands. The sorceress turned and snarled,as she saw Zatanna and her friends breaching the thorns blocking the door. She rose to her feet,and shoved Superman aside. She sent an energy ball,but Zatanna countered it and lifted one of the huge consoles and threw it at her. Circe smashed into a wall. She threw it off and screeched."Wretch!"

Water sprinklers drenched her as Aquaman focused his mind on the system above. Circe fell to the floor. Aquaman demanded,"Where is Wonder Woman?"

Zatanna, meanwhile, cried,"NAMREPUS!NEKAW!"

Superman jerked out of his trance and he looked around in bewilderment."What the?"

Circe rose to her feet,dripping with water,and glared at Zatanna."Little witch!You are powerful...and have your allies with you... I have been out of commission for a while...Silencio!"

Something like fairy dust dropped on her heard as she tried to send another bolt at Circe,but Circe taunted,"You'll just have to find the little princess yourselves!"And with that she vanished before the bolt could hit her.

Superman looked at himself."What happened?"

Bart grinned,"I think she got to you too,Cinderella."

Superman yanked the apron off."God damn it!I hate magic!"

"Oh,don't feel too bad. That's Ollie." He indicated to a frog Black Canary was carrying. Superman looked at her aghast."No!Really?"

She nodded bitterly."Really. Bruce says I have to eat and sleep with him."

Batman said briskly,"We need to find Diana...Zee,can you trace her?Zee?"

Zatanna turned and her eyes were large and full of anger. She pointed to her lips. She couldn't open them. She couldn't speak!

Bart held his head."Oh great!Our best player down!"

The group were making their way out of the monitor room and now searching for signs of Wonder Woman and or Circe. There was no sign of either. The entire place was like a forest and misty,and they occasionally had to kick away at spectral hands trying to grab them from the walls or skeletal ones trying to pull them down into the ground.

"Well,this is great. Just great,"said Arthur irritably,waving a skeletal hand he had broken off in temper.

"Circe knows Zee's powers cannot manifest themselves without speech," said Batman,who looked at Zatanna who was trying to use her own wand on her self unsuccessfully and said dryly,"Give it a rest,Zee. It's not working."

She scowled at him.

"And Ollie is a damn,green amphibian and Clark is good as depowered and Diana is missing,"said Bart gloomily."My speed is no use here. I keep going in circles,when I try."

Batman said,"Let's focus on Diana first,shall we?"

Superman asked,"What would she have done with her?"

Batman said pensively,"Circe seems to have a kind of warped sense of humor. She is using our personas and even powers when she hexes us. I expect she will do the same with Wonder Woman. Diana is a princess...so..."

Bart cried inspired,"Snow White!"

Superman added,"Or Sleeping Beauty!"

Dinah mused,"Rapunzel?"

Aquaman looked perplexed,"What is a Rupunzel?"

Batman rubbed his chin,"I'm inclined to go with,Clark. It's the most common myth...princess surrounded by a briar forest..lies in a tower..."

"Do we have a tower?" asked Flash.

"No,but we have a top-floor observatory. Let's go!"

They navigated their way to the observatory and true enough lying atop a table,as if dead,but a blush still on her cheek,was Wonder Woman. They tried shaking her;shouting at her,but she didn't wake.

"Well,you know what we have to do?"said Batman. His eyes turned to Aquaman."This calls for a handsome prince."

Aquaman blinked."What do I do?"

Flash shoved him."You kiss her,man. It's how the story goes. Only the kiss of a handsome prince can wake the sleeping princess."

Aquaman's brows quirked."Really?Well,I will be quite happy to oblige..."

Dinah looked at Superman and murmured,"You letting him muscle in on your girl?"

Superman looked at her wryly."He's the handsome prince."

Aquaman bent over Wonder Woman and kissed her fully on the lips. Everyone waited with bated breath.

Nothing happened.

Bart frowned."Maybe you need to kiss her again. I mean, lay one on her good...perhaps some tongue...?."

Dinah and Zatanna turned to glare."Bart!"

Aquaman shrugged,"I guess I could."

Superman's hand grabbed his collar and drew him back."Easy there,loverboy. I don't think we need to go there. It either works or not. This did not."

Aquaman looked him in the eye as he shook his hand off."You got a problem,Kent?"

Superman said coolly,"Not at all .But I think Diana may have if you maul her without her permission."

"I think someone has a chip on his shoulder..." began Arthur mockingly.

Batman interrupted,stepping in between the two."That's enough. Clark is right. This isn't working."

"Well,what do we do?''asked Bart.

Zatanna,suddenly looked as if an idea had illuminated her mind. She stamped her feet for attention. Batman looked at her."What?"

She began to gesticulate. Batman said,"Sorry,Zee...what?"

She began to point to Clark. Batman shook his head."No. That wouldn't work."

Aquaman said mockingly,"He's not a prince."

Superman said, "No,Zee. You are grasping at straws now."

She shook her head and began to use her fingers to mime.

Bart said,"What?Okay...three words?First word..."

She nodded and gestured to Superman's uniform.

Batman frowned."What?Uniform?Tights?Costume?"

She shook her head and pointed at the material.

Batman frowned."I don't know what it's made of...Spandex?"

Dinah interjected,"No silly. She means "blue"...the colour blue."

"Blue?"asked Batman.

She shook her head and tweaked her ears.

"Okay sounds like blue?New?You?Shoe?Zoo?Glue?"

Zatanna looked scornfully at Batman and hit him on the chest,as if chiding him for his poor efforts .He retorted dryly,"Don't look at me like that. You know I never was good at charades."

"True?"asked Dinah hopefully.

Zatanna clapped her hands in affirmation. Then she mimed the third word by puckering her lips.

Bart mused,"What? Botox?"

Superman said wryly,"Funny,Bart. It's a kiss.''

Zatanna nodded happily.

Aquaman said,"Okay...we have "true'' and " kiss"...what does she mean?"

Batman said abruptly,"She means "true love's kiss"...The princess is waken by true love's kiss..."

Zatanna looked at Batman with a gratified smile but nodded and then pointed to Superman. Everyone looked at him

Superman looked at them uncertainly."You mean?"

Aquaman looked taken aback."Did I miss something here?Him?Really?"

Batman said impatiently."Go on. We've wasted enough time on this already!"

Superman looked hesitant. Kissing Diana with all of them watching was bad enough...but they seemed to think he could wake her with "true love's kiss.".Suppose he couldn't..?No,that wasn't what was worrying him...Suppose...she didn't wake?

"Hurry up,Clark. We haven't all day. Oliver is cold and clammy here!"said Dinah, pushing him forward.

He bent over her and studied her face. She was so beautiful,even more so in repose. His lips gently brushed hers,and Diana stirred and her eyes fluttered open. She saw his face above hers and a crooked smile of relief on his face.

Her eyes met his in confusion."What...?Kal?Where am I?"

He helped her sit up. She looked disorientated as she stood up and saw the others. They crowded around them with relief. Arthur folded his arms and regarded her and Superman with a meditative look. She held her head."I had can't remember anything other than being surrounded by briars."She looked around at them."What happened?"

"Circe happened. She hexed most of us. We managed to get out of the spells with Zee's help...until she made her mute...and well,that frog is Ollie..."explained Superman.

Diana looked at Dinah's miserable face and at Zee plaintive expression and her eyes glowered with rage."That witch!Wait till I get my hands on her!"

"We don't know where she is,"began Bart."She could be anywhere."

Diana shook her head and said,"No,not her!She will remain to see out her little farce...I'm sure she is still be in the Hall of Justice...'"

"But where?Where would she go?" asked Aquaman.

"Where would a greedy sorceress go?"asked Batman.

Superman said at once,"Where there is a power to be had ..."

Everyone looked at each other."The vault!"

Diana took to the air."My fight!" and left them behind.

Bart shouted,"I got her back!"and went after her,leaving the others to follow.

The vault housed myriad weapons and artifacts confiscated by the various members over the years and or gifts given to them by allies. Several of the treasures were magical in origin and one of them was the burn out staff of Anubis which Superman had thought better to separate from the eye of Ra. Keeping both in the Fortress was too risky. So he had presented it to Oliver and with Zatanna's help they had cast a locking spell on it.

Circe was looking at it with avaricious eyes."There you are,precious. I thought Lex had you. It seems I was wrong. But you are in poor shape and they have surrounded you with a spell. Hmmm,let's see...if we can break it..."She uttered some arcane words and tried to dispel the aura surrounding it but to no avail. She scowled,"The little witch is clever...maybe I could strike a deal..."

"Back off,Circe!"

She spun around to see Wonder Woman hovering behind her. She remarked derisively,"Well,they managed to wake you up. Pity!Cause this time I won't make it so easy!"

She turned to the wall of weapons and gestured for them to fly at Diana. Diana ducked and dived and weaved and she caught one of the weapons deftly and sent it hurtling at the sorceress.

Circe deflected the spear and observed,"My your blood is up,princess. Let me boil it some more!"

She sent a wave of flames at her. Diana's bracelets absorbed it and she pushed against it,all the while going closer. She tackled her and they both fell heavily into a shelving unit. The entire thing collapsed and they were soon on the floor,Circe trying to push her off and use a spell on her. But Diana wasn't going to let her. She gave her a powerful upper cut to the jaw and it staggered her.

Circe tried to levitate,only to see the magic lasso encircling her ankle and Wonder Woman yanking her down viciously. Flash entered in time to see Wonder Woman hold her by the neck and say furiously,"Change my friends back and this city or so help me..."

Circe looked at her tauntingly."Or what?"

Diana looked at the staff of Anubis."I know how to get it to work and this time I will make sure you are dispelled into nothingness so you never come back!"

Circe looked at her with reluctant admiration. "Well,princess,for a while I thought the Amazons had gone soft. You have backbone,I'll give you that. Okay..."

"All that have emerged forth

Back to the Grimm pages within,

All those that have been altered by thought,

Back to your form of origin!"

Circe said,"There. It's done."

Diana looked at her suspiciously."How do I know that?"

Flash, who had been watching, said,"Wonder Woman!Look!"

All the mist and briars from the room suddenly vanished .Flash rushed to a window. Sunlight could be seen to be breaking through and the forest was receding. Flash called."I think she did it."

Diana mused,"What of the others?"

Suddenly there was a flash of light and Zatanna and the group appeared before them. The Green Arrow was his human self,albeit looking somewhat mortified.

Zatanna lifted her wand."Wonder Woman,are you okay?"

Diana looked at her."I am fine. I think everything is fine. Stay your wand."

Superman suddenly saw the wounds on his chest close up and the leaden feeling had left him. He looked at Zatanna."I think she's right."

Circe asked wryly,"So how about letting me go?"

Zatanna snapped,"We are not fools. After what you did?Why should we let you go?"

"You can't blame a gal for trying...and having some fun as well...Besides,you have bigger problems coming your way."

Diana frowned,"What do you mean by that?"

She smiled."Oh. I tell no tales. You'll see soon enough. What I did here is a picnic. So,what will you do with me?Imprison me?Punish me?"

Wonder Woman looked at her and suddenly undid the lasso."Be gone. And if you dare step in this Hall again...I will alert the Gods to deal with you. And we know how much Hera loves you."

Circe grinned."Well, you play fair. Toodles,princess."She looked at Superman and winked at him."Bye,blue eyes. Check me out if you want a real woman."She vanished with a loud bang.

The others began to protest. Diana shook her head."No,let her go. I sense something is not right and she is just a precursor to something else...She is ambitious and selfish and self indulgent but she does not lie."

Batman said,"Well,before we worry about that riddle,we have a city to clean up. I can imagine a lot of traumatized people and chaos downtown."

Zatanna nodded."Yes. We should get to that immediately. Everyone okay and ready to go help the authorities rescue and do some rebuilding?Oliver?Clark?"

The pair nodded. The group walked out of the vault and took the lift up to the ground floor and stepped out onto the main foyer.

Zatanna said,"Let's go. Who wants a lift?"

Green Arrow,Black Canary,Aquaman and Batman stepped forward.

Bart said,"I'm cool. No porridge on the ground makes me a happy boy."

Superman said,"Pass. I'll fly."

Wonder Woman added,"Me too."

Zatanna said,"Right. Let's go."

She waved her wand and a circle of light encapsulated the group and they levitated off the ground. The trio remaining could hear Oliver saying to Dinah as they began to fade,"So you didn't want to eat and sleep with me?"

"I meant I was glad I didn't have too!"

"It's the same thing."

"It isn't.'

"It is!"

Bart grinned."Poor Dinah. He won't give it a rest. Well,see you guys outside."He dashed off.

The pair hovered and looked at each other. They were designated to work the opposite ends of the city.

Superman said,"I'll see you soon?"

She nodded."Yes...I...Kal?"

"Yes?"

"We need to have a talk,I think."She looked serious.

Superman said gravely,"Yes...perhaps after this?"

She agreed."After this..."

They parted and flew off in opposite directions.

* * *

Author's note..._For those who read comics,my inspiration for this story was from JLA #47,48,49 written by the great Mark Waid in 2001... a story involving the Witch Queen from Snow White and the League..of course I did my own spin,using Circe and I hope my version was as much fun reading as I had writing it._


	23. Chapter 23

CLARK VS DIANA

CHAPTER 23

The Justice League rendered their services to the city of Metropolis;it took them a good forty-eight before things would return to some semblance of normality. Superman,Flash and Wonder Woman worked,salvaging and rebuilding,whilst the others helped the emergency services. A curfew had been imposed at night in order to prevent looting and crowd control. It was bad enough the media were everywhere during the daylight hours,and getting in the way,they didn't need over-zealous or curious folk as well coming into the cordon-off areas that had been damaged beyond repair.

Lois Lane was one of the many eager press to try to get a story. Having been forced to remain in New York during the event,she had missed out on the real chance to showcase something unique. What she had dozens of other reporters had as well. Even the folks who had walled themselves away in buildings had pictures and could give an eye witness account. The League also had not given any statement as yet and people were still speculating on what had really happened.

When they had arrived back in the city,Jimmy's first thought had been Chloe and he had gone at once see if she was okay. Lois had spoken to her cousin and knew she was alive,so she didn't waste her time in going to the Planet. Her hope was to catch Superman and perhaps get an interview with him. He might also be able to tell her when he would pick her up for that date.

So she spent hours pushing through crowds and press to get a glimpse of the Justice League. There were police lines who chased many of them back and she frowned as she saw the cape in the distance. He was helping construction crews rebuild a site that had been burnt out by dragons. She tried to wave at him as he flew over but was shoved aside,as many other people were shouting his name and taking pictures.

"Damn!"

Lois fumed,and stalked away. This was going to get her nowhere!She would have to come one better.

Lois decided to go out at night.

Chloe followed her as she went into her own room."Are you crazy?There's a curfew!"

"Yes,I know. Why do you think I am going now?"

"But you'll be arrested...at worst,shot..."

"Oh,stop being so over dramatic. We were over run by bad tempered fairies not terrorists. Besides, I got this."She produced a paramedic uniform from a bag.

"You'll be jailed for deception,Lois!"

"No I won't. I have a buddy that works with the hospital and he said I could hike a ride with them.I told them I would do a story on them."

"And will you?"

"Yes,I will..."she lied.

"You sure this isn't about your other fixation?"Chloe demanded.

"What fixation?"

"Superman."

" I'm not fixated on him. Whatever gives you that idea?"

"Jimmy said you asked him out."

"That Olsen!Can't keep his mouth shut!Fine. I asked him out and he said yes...What do you think about that?"

"I don't know,Lois. This isn't some normal man we are talking about,you know. I don't know if he can have a life that includes dating. I mean,where are you going to go?The press will have a field day if they catch wind of him with anyone...and..." ,She hesitated thinking of Diana," Suppose he is involved?"

"I don't care where we go. He could take me to the North Pole for all I care. And he said he had no girlfriend,"she retorted, having pulled on the uniform and was doing up her hair.

"You really think he would tell you of all people if he did?"

"What do you mean me of all people?"

"I mean as in a reporter..."

"Superman trusts me,why else would he take time out to speak to me or give me interviews?"

"Well,he's a nice guy..."

"Oh stop worrying,Coz. I'll be fine."She put on some lipstick, and mascara and took up her bag."See ya. Don't wait up."

* * *

Lois sat at the back of the ambulance and as her paramedic friends drove past the police cordon. She jumped out the minute they were clear and waved at them. She shouted,"I'll call you!"

She looked around at the streets now lit with flood lights. She could hear the sounds of drills,trucks mixing cement and welding coming from the distance and see construction crews walking past. She knew he was in this district. The news had reported that he was helping with city hall and the other damaged government buildings. No one blinked at her as she walked past,only someone yelled at her for not wearing a hard hat. She batted her lashes and was instantly given one.

She casually asked around about the whereabouts of Superman,as she confided giggling that her sister was crazy about him and all she wanted was to take a quick photo with her cellphone. The foreman was indulgent;he had a soft spot for pretty girls and a respect for all emergency workers so he pointed out the direction he was in. She smiled and hurried towards the building that use to be city hall. She walked closer and saw him welding the new steel frame with his heat vision. A tower crane was lifting more metal girders and as it moved,the line holding the concrete counterweight snapped. The entire load of bricks fell. Lois saw it coming down upon her and she screamed. Before she knew it she was being scooped up,flown out of the way and deposited safely,whilst the bricks fell on the exact spot she had been standing.

Men looked down and shouted and saw with relief that Superman had rescued her.

The Man of Steel looked at her somewhat aggravated."What are you doing here?"

"I came to find you..."

"What for?Are you crazy?"He looked up to see workers struggling to clear the bricks. He said sternly,"Don't move. I'm going to clear up that mess."

He was back in less than two minutes,after having picked up the counterweight and fixed it back to the short end of the horizontal boom. He ensured no one was hurt and reassured the worried looking foreman."Rest,easy. She's okay. I'll take her out of here. I'll be back soon."

He went back to her."Lois. What are you doing here?"

"I didn't come to cause trouble...I mean I didn't expect bricks to fall on my head...I'm sorry."

He sighed."You need to go."

She nodded."Okay..okay...I'll call my ride. I hope they are not too busy. I..."

He cut her off."Look,I'll drop you off. May I?"

Lois didn't need telling twice. She virtually jumped into his arms.

He asked,"Where do you live?"

She told him,and he flew towards that part of town. She apologized again,this time wearing a sad puppy dog face."Don't be angry."

"I'm not angry...It's just you nearly got crushed."He asked ironically,"And since when are you a trained paramedic?"

She grinned."Give a girl credit for going any lengths to find you."

He mused,"Why do you want to find me?"

She looked at him mockingly,"Why?Isn't that obvious?I was hoping for a few sound bites."She produced a recorder from her pocket and put it to his lips."Pretty please?''

Superman looked at her grimly."Lois,I'll give you points for effort but seriously,this isn't funny. Putting yourself at risk to come find me...there is a curfew..."

"Nothing gets in my way when I want something."She looked him up and down,with a flirtatious flutter of her lashes."So if I can't get my story I am hoping to get that date..."

He sighed to himself. She was sure aggressive when it came to stories and men. He ought to be flattered,he guessed and maybe a few years ago he may have been. Now he found it slightly tiresome. He thought of Diana who was so candid and yet so innocent. It was like chalk and cheese.

Lois studied him. He was very handsome,with a kind of boyish kind of charisma. It was very appealing to one who had dated men who were mostly arrogant and cocksure of themselves. Superman didn't need to display that kind of flamboyance. He was awe inspiring just by doing what he did.

She said,"You are not answering me,Superman. Our date?"

He began slowly,"About that..."

"Getting cold feet,Superman?"she teased.

"No...it's just..."

She looked at him drolly."Going back on your word?"

"No,I..."He couldn't tell her the truth. He was depositing her on her balcony now. He said,"I'm flattered you want to have a date with me,but I don't know if it's a good idea..."

She rolled her eyes."I know. You are concerned I might be a target for your enemies and the press will be merciless if they got wind of us...I mean, they already speculated on us last year..."

"That's part of it, yes...Doesn't that bother you,though?"

"What?Danger?Pooh,I wouldn't be the reporter I am today if I let the worry of getting hurt get in my way. Besides,I have a guardian angel that comes to my rescue." She came closer to him and touched his cheek. She whispered,"He has never let me down so far..."

She lifted her lips as if daring him to kiss her. Superman looked at her without a twinge of regret and said,"There is someone."

Lois blinked."What?But you said...there was no one..."

Superman said gravely,"I made a mistake...There is and I care for her deeply. It wouldn't be fair to you to let you think anything can happen between us."

Lois folded her arms and stepped back."Who is it?The magician?The one in fishnets?The Amazon?Ah,it's her,isn't it?The press thought she was interested in Aquaman. Very clever rouse to throw us off the real scent."

"It's nothing like that. It's complicated. Lois,you may think you know me...but you don't. I'm not defined solely by this cape I wear and if you did get to know all of me I am afraid you would be severely disappointed."

She felt her heart sink and pretended to be uncaring and waved him away."It's okay. I get it. No date. Right,I'll be seeing you. Thanks for the save."

He watched her go in and slide the glass door so hard it almost jumped off its tracks. He sighed and flew away.

Lois stormed in and passed Chloe on the way."You're back?How did it go?"

She opened her door and snapped,"He wants Wondrous Woman!"

The door slammed hard. Chloe winced.

* * *

Superman finished his task the next day around noon. He decided to go drop in at the Hall of Justice,partly to catch up with the others,feedback,write a report which Oliver had deemed as mandatory and hopefully see Diana. He arrived to find most of the Leaguers had returned;only Batman hadn't stuck around for any meeting. He had stayed outside of Gotham for far too long and after much nagging,Green Arrow gotten him to promise to e-mail his report.

Superman found everyone else in the conference room,waiting to start the meeting. He saw Diana's eyes light up when he walked in and he felt a surge of confidence. For the last twenty-four hours his mind had been occupied even as he worked with construction crews on what he would say to her when he saw her. His mind had actually some misgivings about whether it was a good idea to have that inevitable "talk."

It took Lois to finally make him realize that even if he tried at moving on...he was only fooling himself. No woman was going to be able, while Diana was around, to eclipse what he felt for her. It was nothing like the uncertain highs and lows of Lana. The sort of occasional awareness of Lois' physical attractiveness or the warmth he felt for Chloe. He had to admit when Arthur came on the scene he had felt jealous and dubious of his own worth...but after what took place two days ago...it seemed as if fate was on his side. Maybe he and Diana could work...and this time he was going to sure as hell give it a decent try!

He joined them,greeting everyone,and took a seat next to her,as she gestured for him to come sit near her so they could share a few words before Oliver began the meeting. Clark sported a stubble and his normally neat hair was disheveled and uniform was the soiled and sported the tears from the griffin.

Diana said,"You look tired. You didn't even stop for a break."

He smiled."I'm okay...Things are under control by the authorities,and I guess we can all take a rest after this meeting."

She sighed."Julia said there was a pile of things for me to catch up with at the Embassy...I don't know how much rest I'll be getting."

He said wryly,"Same with me at the Planet. I have to make a showing tomorrow or else I'm in big trouble. Chloe covered for me saying Mom was sick..."

Oliver stood up and interrupted,"Okay people let's begin with this debriefing. We'll do this fast. I know everyone wants to go home and take a break. Zee,you want to start?"

The meeting ended in an hour's time. Oliver was serious when he said he wanted his team to all go back to their respective cities and homes and try to get back to their routine. The League had gotten off to a wild start but by pulling together they had all triumphed. They still had a lot to do,like hiring ground-staff and sorting out a roster. For now everyone would be on alert. The likes of Arthur would be staying temporarily in residence at the Hall of Justice,and Oliver would devote himself to ensuring,until everything was set up,he would remain in house as well.

Everyone rose to leave. Diana looked at Clark."Clark,about that talk..."

He looked at the others nearby,especially Arthur,who was looking at them almost cynically. He coughed,"Er,shouldn't we wait?"

She looked surprised."Why wait?I think it is a matter of importance. We need to resolve this...because we can't risk it happening again."

Clark frowned."What?"

She folded her arms."Your being easily beaten by some overgrown brute. I have thought long and hard and I believe you need some training. Martial training. And I think I can help you with that. I know you may not think so but think about it,Clark,you are vulnerable when we come up against magic and it would be sensible to address what you can do to compensate for it."

He suddenly felt like a fool. After thinking of all sorts of corny, romantic scenarios all damned day,she was not telling him she cared...she was telling him about his poor showing against the Huntsman. He looked at her, trying to be offhand, and not show his disappointment."How can you help me?"

"I can teach you how to defend yourself. I am thought to be quite good. I learned from the best. You would not be averse to my teaching you,would you?

"I don't really think..."He halted at her air of expectation and considered the sobriety of the situation. Well,he had gotten his ass given to him by a man with an axe and if Diana hadn't been around...He was aware of Arthur looking at them with interest said lightly,"Not at all. I think it would be foolish of me to not take up the offer. Fine."

"Excellent .I will try to organize the weekend so we can devote it to doing some exercises to sharpen your reflexes and combat skills. Will that be alright for you?"

"Yes,why not?"

"Good. I''ll call you okay?"

"Sure..."

"Well,I'll see you guys around. I must get back to the Embassy."She looked at them all and waved goodbye.

Arthur commented,"So,Kent,I thought you and Lana were an item?"

"We broke up...four years ago."

"What about Lois...I got the impression you sort of liked her..."

"You got the wrong impression."

"So you and Diana are an item?"

"What's it to you?"

"Cause I need to know if I'm stepping on your toes. If you are,I will back off. If not...well, this guy considers all is fair in love and war. So, is she your girlfriend?"

Clark turned and looked at him."No."

"Right. Do you intend to ask her out?"

"I ...thought after ...I don't know."

"Look don't delay too long cause I will make a move. I have no qualms about that. I like a woman,I go after her. I don't sit and worry whether I should or not."

"Even if she doesn't want you?"

"Diana hasn't come out and said otherwise. So while there is a chance there is hope."He clapped his shoulder."You are a good guy,Kent. Maybe too good. That must be so tedious. Later."

Clark watched him go with a frown. A voice said behind him,"You know he is just baiting you,right?"

Clark turned to see Dinah. She touched his arm."You okay?I couldn't help but overhear what he had to say. He can be so tactless. I guess it must be because he is royalty and used to saying and doing what he wants."

"Yes,I'm alright. I just have to admit the pompous princeling might be right. I'm delaying and delaying for what?After what happened I thought she and I were about to talk but it seems we got our wires crossed. And I can't just go to her and say...well,I kissed you awake,so let's date,can I?""

"Hey,I'm sure Diana isn't fully aware of all that happened in the observatory. She was very disorientated and no one really had a chance to talk to her about it. Maybe I could...?"

"No,thanks,Dinah but if I do this it will be my way:honestly and respectfully."

She smiled."You are such a white knight,do you know that?"

He smiled crookedly."White knights go charging in and get knocked off their horse many times..."

She laughed."Seems the fairy tales never took into consideration that maybe white knights suffer twinges of doubt like any other man. They are not perfect...no one is...Go home and rest,Clark. We'll call Superman if we need him."

"Thanks Dinah."

* * *

Clark Kent went into the Daily Planet the next day. Chloe looked up from her desk as he walked in and dropped his bag down."Morning,Chloe."

She looked up."Hey,how are you?"

He said wryly,"Surviving.'

She smiled sympathetically."It has been a weird couple of days."

"Thanks for covering for me."

"No problem. You'll just owe me...again!I think Perry wants to see you about this run of time-off you keep asking for. He's, um,not too happy about it..."

Clark winced."I know. I have to consider I have a job now and rent to pay. I'll try to be all geeky and pathetic. Maybe I can fall over the chair and ..."

Before he could reply the sound of heels could be heard stomping towards them. They looked up to see Lois and she looked irritable as she swept in and dropped her bag on her desk.

She began,"Stupid taxi driver!.He tried to get an extra buck off me by going around the block...and look at this poor excuse for a coffee...It is freeze dried, not even fresh beans...!

Chloe winced."Morning Lo..."

Lois looked at her."What's good about it?"

Chloe looked at Clark."Well, we are all alive despite all the madness in the city recently...and to thanks to the Justice League the city is back to normal..."

Lois sat down."Justice League...huh...Well,it's because of them we have this madness in the first place. They owe us to darn well fix things...Look at this pile of mail... God,memos...minutes...boring..."

Clark coughed and pushed his glasses up and peered at her like an owl."You were singing the praise of these heroes, especially Superman,weeks ago when the story broke of their plans to create a League..."

"Overrated...all of them...him the most..."She dumped all her mail and stalked away to go see Perry.

Chloe sighed."She was very upset last night. I think she really liked Superman."

Clark said soberly,"Lois liked an image. She'll get over it."

* * *

Clark Kent got a phone call later in the week from the embassy. It was Diana. She wanted to discuss where they could go. The training room was the obvious place to use but it appeared that over the weekend Oliver had decided to add a simulation area and that meant it was not available for anyone's use. They decided to go to Smallville. The farm was isolated enough and Mrs Kent would love any excuse for her son to stay the weekend.

They decided to meet there on Saturday morning at 9 am. Clark called his mother to inform her of the plan. Martha was very happy to hear she would be having company. She was curious also to hear of the new League and what actually took place in Metropolis. Clark promised to fill her in.

When Saturday came,Diana flew in.

She landed lightly outside the house and went up to the back door and gently rapped. Martha was in the kitchen and opened the door and exclaimed,"Diana!Oh,honey,good to see you!"

Diana kissed her cheek and stepped inside. She was not in costume. She was wearing a pair of sneakers,a slim fitting moss green pants,and white cap-sleeved blouse with an inner vest top. Her hair was in a long braid."I'm well. It is good to see you too,Mrs Kent. Is Clark here?"

"Not yet. Have you eaten?I have some nice,freshly baked bread. I can do you an omelet. Or even some pancakes."

Diana smiled."I was force-fed by Ferdinand before I came. But I wouldn't mind something to drink."

Martha nodded and gestured for her to sit at the table."I made that cranberry punch you like."

"Really?Thank you."

Martha brought a glass and put it before her and sat next to her. She said,"So what is this exercise today about?"

Diana filled her in on the events with Circe. Martha listened with bated breath but was actually giggling when she heard what the witch did to everyone,including her son.

Diana laughed." I wasn't there being fast asleep but to hear Bart recall it. He wouldn't let it drop that Arrow been a frog, that the great Orin had been sitting at a spindle like an old woman spinning straw and Kal had been in an apron at Circe's feet. It is an amusing picture!"

Mrs Kent said,"That Circe seems to be quite a character. Poor Clark,well he does try to do everything for everyone all the time. I guess on a bizarre level Circe was right. He really needs to take a breath sometimes and leave it for the authorities. People need to fight their own battles at times."

"I wonder why she made me into the Sleeping Beauty..."

Martha smiled,"Apart from the obvious?Maybe she thinks you need some sort of awakening. You are fairly new in this world. So,tell me how being Ambassador is going for you?"

Whilst they chatted Superman landed and entered the kitchen about ten o'clock. He breezed in."Sorry, I'm late. Emergency." He was also covered in oil and the smell of gas pervaded the kitchen."Got to change. Give me a few minutes."He disappeared upstairs.

Martha rolled her eyes."That's another uniform for the bonfire!",and without raising her voice, said, "Don't you dare drop those clothes in the basket,Clark!"

A voice shouted back,"Sorry!"

Diana laughed as Martha said,"If you ever live with a man who is in a hurry all the time...you will learn that they are so predictable. I bet right now he's going to shout for his blue t-shirt..."

"Mom,where is my...?"

Martha smiled."Coming,sweetheart." She rose and said,"It's on the line outside. I washed the few clothes he left back that were sitting for all these months in his closet. Excuse me a moment,Diana."

Diana stayed her hand."I'll take it to him. You sit down."Diana went out to the line,unclasped a blue t-shirt ,and hovered in the air and flew up to Clark's window. She tapped on the pane.

The curtain twitched aside and the window pushed up. He stood in a towel around his hips,hair dripping.

"Here you are,"she said,her eyes trying not to stare at him too much.

"Well,this is service I could get use to,"he smiled taking the garment from her.

She teased as she floated down,"Consider it sympathy for Circe last week,Cinderella."

He grinned in reluctant appreciation at her verbal hit."Oh,very droll,Princess,"he called back to her."You won't think it so funny when I whip your butt in a while."

Diana turned at that. Her eyes were sparkling."HA!We'll see about that. Zeus,help you,Superman."

He came down two minutes later,dressed, minus his glasses and kissed his mother on the head."How are you?"

She took his hand and hugged it to her cheek."Fine. You?"

"Better,now I'm home."

Diana watched them with a feeling of envy. The warmth and open love for each other was so obvious. It made her think of her strained relationship with Hippolyta with regret. Oh they loved each other,but the Queen would never show her affection like this in front of an audience. She was so careful about showing Diana favor and it wasn't in her nature to be so tender. Diana sighed inwardly,being a princess wasn't always easy.

Clark looked at her."You ready to teach me whatever it is you say you have to?"

Diana took her cue and stood up."I am."

He gestured."Shall we?"

Martha called after them."Be careful. Don't go breaking anything please or destroying anyone's crops!I had enough deputies snooping around here in the last few years..."

Clark said reassuringly,"Don't you worry,Mom. We'll go where it's isolated. Perhaps on the plains..."

Martha watched them take to the air and vanish high above the clouds.

* * *

Clark and Diana touched down in the middle of miles of isolated,gently undulating grassland. It being close to winter, the air was cooler and the grass and flowers were turning to myriad shades of brown and gold. Diana looked around. There was no one around for miles. They had only passed a herd of bison and deer. She had seen this place when it was spring, when she was there nearly three years had been green and verdant then.

They walked towards a flatter portion. Diana paused."I think this is a good spot."

Clark nodded."Okay."

To his amusement,she took off her tiara,and kicked off her shoes. He watched as she dropped them on the ground,and began to fold up the hems of her trousers. He smiled and folded his arms."Can I keep my shoes on?"

She looked up."You can do what ever you want."

She came up to stand before him. He inquired,"Right,now what do we do?"

She smiled."First we establish some rules. No flight. No heat vision. We keep this at ground level."

He nodded."Fine. What now?"

Diana smiled."Hit me."

Clark said,"What?"

"I said,hit me."

Clark narrowed his eyes at her. He moved and his fists went for her. She braced his first blow with her outer arm and then another upper cut by grasping his wrist. He twisted her arm backwards and she moved with the momentum,drawing him forward She flipped him over in one swift motion and before he knew what was happening he was on his back.

Diana looked at him scornfully."You are not putting any effort into this. Hit me."

Clark got up."I did..."

She cut him off."You did not."

Clark came at her again. This time she knocked him back in three swift moves and he landed on his rump. She looked at him impatiently."Stop holding back. You insult me by doing so."

He tackled her and they rolled onto the floor. She threw him but he landed on his feet. He grabbed her by the hands and they grappled. The dirt was eroded as they pushed backwards and forwards. Diana used her elbows and knocked him into the jaw and a heel in his sternum and he went flying backward and tumbled into the dirt.

She came to stand over him."Better. Get up."

It was three hours later when he was thrown onto his back again. Her foot landed on his chest and she pressed him down. She panted."Not bad. What you lack in technique you make up for with your senses and speed. You have to learn to use your opponents momentum. Use their strength against them."She moved her foot and stepped back.

Clark sat up. They had been going at it harder and faster with every exercise. Diana was actually sweating now and he himself could feel a trickle of perspiration on his brow. She undid the buttons of her blouse and dropped the soaking garment on the ground;she stood clad in her inner vest.

He said wryly,"Thanks. How about a break?"

"A break?No."

He grimaced."Slave driver."

She laughed."You think I am bad. You should have Phillipus on your back. There is not a moment's rest. Clark,you need to concentrate. I know this is getting tedious for you but repetition and practice is the only way to perfect anything. There is no point in doing anything half hearted, is there?"

He got up."Amazons must be over-achievers."

She took a stance."It's how we survived all these centuries."

He watched her and they circled each other slowly. She ploughed into him,her feet straight into his mid section .He let out a grunt and fell back. But recovered sufficiently to anticipate her and grabbed her in a bear-hug. He grinned as she struggled to move her arms."Got you."

Diana used her forehead against his and they both fell back wincing. She grimaced."Owwww!"

He used the chance to go for her. She saw him coming,and she felt him push her back with kicks and punches she had shown him earlier. She absorbed them hitting back with all her might. He saw an opening and his fists caught her jaw and she went flying back for over half a mile. She fell at the bottom of a grassy embankment. She laid unmoving.

His heart almost stopped."Diana!"

Clark sped to where she laid in a heap. He fell to his knees and turned her over to scan her with his vision to see if she was injured.

Azure eyes opened and gleamed at him."Tsk,tsk,so easy to fool."

She scissored his head with her legs and threw him over and rose to her feet quickly. Clark stopped himself by using his heels. He almost dug a trench into the ground. He got up. He said dryly,"Very sneaky,princess.'

She stood up and said smiled."Bad guys don't play fair. You know that."

He smiled."True."

Diana's foot whipped at him. He caught it and slammed her to the floor. She grabbed his t-shirt and the fabric tore down the entire front as she lifted him up and over her.

He somersaulted and landed lightly behind her. He threw off the tattered garment,and bare chested tackled her around the waist with such speed they were tumbling over a mile and into a low lying wide stream that ran through a narrow vale.

She trashed with him in water that only came up to their knees, and she felt herself being pinned half way up the bank. Diana struggled as he straddled her and his weight seemed unmovable. Strong hands pinned her wrists above her head and she saw his cerulean eyes looking down upon her.

Her bosom heaved suddenly as she saw that the blue eyes had a totally enigmatic look in them. She gulped,breathing hard from exertion,and she suddenly realized that her mind wasn't focusing on how to get him off her as a good warrior should. It was fogging up and doing something that her amazon sisters would be aghast at. It was becoming aware of his well muscled,bare torso and the way his wet hair laid scattered over his brow. It was shallow. It was unworthy of a princess of her people, but gods, he was beautiful!

Clark felt a surge of elation and doubt. He could see and hear her response to him. Also having her drenched to the skin beneath him was making it a hell of a lot harder to focus on sparring. Her expression said all he needed to know and suddenly he wasn't afraid anymore. He tossed caution to the wind and did what he had been aching to do since she re-entered his world.

Diana didn't know when all the fight went out of her. All she knew was that the hands that pinned her wrists had let go and his lips were seeking her own. His lips were brushing hers gently...tentatively as if to gauge her response...and she responded back by moving her arms around his neck and kissing him back.

He lifted his head to look at her,his eyes were warm and reflected only tenderness. She whispered,"You win,Clark..."

Clark brushed the wet tendrils off her face."I know."He claimed her mouth again.

* * *

Martha was in the kitchen,she was going over the accounts when she head the sound of voices. She removed her reading glasses and looked up at the clock. It was five hours since they left the farm. So far there had been no reports of seismic shocks or tornadoes so she expected they were trying to be careful. She wondered how it went. She rose to peer out through the window and her brows rose.

Her son was walking with his chest bare,hair wind tossed and jeans filthy. Diana looked disheveled and dirty and her hair untidy and caked with mud. She held her tiara in her hand. They both entered the kitchen. Martha turned and gasped,"What happened?You two are a mess!"

Clark said quickly,"Oh,nothing. We got a bit, um...carried away."His eyes held Diana's and there was a mischievous gleam in his gaze.

Diana blushed self-consciously,but said very casually,"It went very well. I think Clark has a lot of potential..."She covered her lips as if she wanted to giggle like a school girl.

Martha folded her arms and looked at one to the other. She asked with a quirked brow,"So what happened to your t-shirt,Clark?"

"Diana,tore it off...I didn't think it wise to bring it back. It's ruined...she's very strong,you know."His lips were twitching."And enthusiastic."

Diana choked."I'm ...a mess. Can I go up and clean up?"

Martha nodded."Sure,honey. You will find everything where it usually is...There is an old outfit of yours in the guest room in the closet."

Diana nodded and left them. Clark went to the sink to get a glass of water. Martha folded her arms."Okay,young man, why are you looking like the cat who got the cream?"

Clark turned."I don't know what you mean."

Martha took the glass off him after he drained it."I wasn't born yesterday. You two did more than spar out on the prairie,didn't you?"

Clark tried to fob her off ."Now why would you even think that?"

"Oh,it's not often my son comes home shirtless...looking as if he rolled in mud...an impish smile on his face...with a young woman who looks equally starry eyed...Did you and Diana settle things between yourselves?"

Clark smiled enigmatically."I think we settled one thing..."

Martha frowned."You were gone for hours...Clark,it's not my business,but you and she didn't?You know...?"

Clark rolled his eyes."God,Mom!Really!"

"Well,I just wanted to make sure. I mean, I know you are a grown man and can make your own decisions but I think it's better if you take things slow...you two have so much on your plates as individuals and her mother isn't all that keen..."

Clark took her shoulders."We did not have sex. Okay?"He laughed to himself."I don't think Kansas will know what hit it if we did. But what we did was make-out quite a bit. That okay with you?"

Martha watched him with great amusement. It was such a pleasure to see him like this. For far too long he was so serious and sacrificed so much of his own happiness for other people.

Martha laughed and stroked his cheek."That's okay."She sobered up."Are you prepared to go all out for this relationship,Clark?Cause if you think Lana was hard...an Amazon princess isn't going to be any easier."

"I love her,Mom,"he replied simply.

"I know...the moment you brought her in like a stray kitten into my house...I took one look at your face and knew,you were smitten. Have you told her?"

"Not yet but I think she knows how I feel. And I know she feels the same."

"Well,don't take too long in telling her. So what do you two plan to do?"

"Well,if it is alright with you,we'll hang around Smallville and spend some time together. Things no doubt will be more hectic when we go back to our own cities tomorrow evening."

Martha replied."I would be glad for the company. Now why don't you go clean up yourself?"

Clark saluted."Yes,ma'am."

He left her whistling. She shook her head laughing.

* * *

Authors note..._Well,the time had come for the inevitable. And Diana sparring with Clark was just the perfect way to make it happen. Whew. It only took them three years to throw caution to the wind and go for it!LOL._


	24. Chapter 24

DIFFERENT WORLDS.

CHAPTER 24

Clark Kent stepped out of the taxi and looked up at the Embassy. He could see many cars rolling up to it. It was a charity dinner the Ambassadress was throwing to celebrate the yuletide season and raise money for war orphans. He had been invited in the capacity as a reporter but also seeing that they had begun to date in the last two months Diana thought it would be nice for him to attend. He tugged at the tie at his neck. He was in his best suit and felt slightly out of his depth surrounded by so many elegant people in tuxedos and evening dresses coming out of their limousines and fancy cars.

It was because this was important to Diana that he came...he could have easily given this story to Chloe. He made his way up the drive and wasn't even stopped nor frisked by any of the guards much to the bemusement of some of the guests. They didn't know that he was a familiar sight to staff,having been invited several times outside of embassy business. He entered the hall and handed over his coat.

He walked in and saw the hostess greeting her guests in the main foyer that was decorated in typical red,green and gold colours. She was dressed in white. Her hair was piled high and she wore her lasso around her hips. She looked excessively elegant and beautiful. Her blue eyes raised and she saw him. They lit up but she remained impassive as he bowed and said,"Your Highness. Very good of you to invite the Daily Planet."

"Hello,Mr Kent. It is my pleasure. Please do go in and feel free to mingle. I will be happy to answer some questions for your paper later."

"That's very kind of you,Princess."He nodded and made his way into the large salon that had guests being served drinks and mingling until they were called in for dinner. Clark found himself strolling around,conversing with some of the guests, and then standing in a corner to take in the scene. He saw Julia,who waved at him and stopped to see how he was,but she couldn't stay to chat as she was very busy trying to ensure everything was organized.

Diana herself was surrounded by important guests who would be responsible for perhaps writing large cheques to help the charity that was focusing on children in war-torn regions and one two political figures that could add their voices to the call for peace. She looked over at Clark occasionally and shrugged as it was impossible to get away. He would only smile and shake his head as if to tell her not to feel badly. Soon everyone was called in for dinner and Clark was seated in between an obnoxious heiress and a fat business man. They barely took notice of him when he said he was from the Daily Planet. There were people from Time, Newsweek, People and the Washington Post and New York Times. They were more important than his newspaper. He could hear murmurs from other tables on the Princess and her cause. Some women were very complimentary,others catty. Some men were pompous and didn't really think this snippet of a girl could change anything whilst one or two seemed more concerned over her he sat quietly, drank his soup,ate his filet mignon and strawberry tiramisu, and when they tables were cleared and coffee served he got up with his cup. He would not remain for the speeches and photos and the handing over of cheques.

He walked discreetly out of the dining room and headed for the kitchen.

He knocked gently and walked in to see catering staff hustling about but the head chef,after a job well done,sitting on a stool after being on his feet for the last three hours.

"Hey Ferdinand."

The minotaur turned."Clark. What are you doing back here?"

"Can I hang with you?I'm in danger of fading into the woodwork."

"Ah,I see. How was the food?"

"Exceptional as always. The company is a bit over my head."

"That is a nice way of saying there are too many egos. But you know how these things are. Diana understands she has to do it as it is the only way she will network and seek publicity and aid for this cause."

Clark smiled."I can see it is harassing for her but she tolerates it and for that I must admire her."

"It's all part and parcel of being a diplomat and good practice for her when she becomes Queen."He stood up and took off his apron."You want to go get some air?I'm finished here."

Clark nodded and they both went up to the roof,Clark with his coffee,the minotaur with a glass of iced tea. It was a cold December night. Ferdinand sat upon the bench,Clark leaned on the balustrade.

"So,you and the Princess are courting?"

Clark laughed."I guess you can call it that. It's only been a couple of months but we're trying to spend time when we can. It's not easy, with living in different cities and her being who she is and me being who I am."

"Well,even so, she looks very happy. Does her mother know?"

Clark sobered."No. Diana does not feel she needs her permission."

"What do you think?"

"I'm not sure...The Queen made it clear how she felt about men...and me. This would probably make her very annoyed. I guess when Diana is ready she will tell her..."

"Diana is a mite stubborn too...just like her mother...and they can lock horns over many things .It broke Hippolyta's heart to see Diana leave Themyscira and she dreads everyday Diana will suffer her fate. You must remind Hippolyta of Heracles...he was a young,strong hero who seemed to promise the world...in the end he betrayed her and broke her heart..."

"I know this is sounds corny,but I would rather die than hurt a hair on Diana's head..."

"I know,Clark. I can see that. If only Hippolyta could see it too...She may be hot tempered and imperious but she is a forthright,honest woman. You know where you stand with her."

Clark rubbed his chin pensively. Ferdinand watched him digest that and then said,"How are your friends by the way?I know some of them are in this League with you and Diana and Chloe is with you at the Planet. Diana talks about her a lot. The one called Michael is especially funny."

Clark laughed."He's in Metropolis. He's doing some commercials and work in a soap...um,that's a serialized over-dramatic television program to you and I."

"And John Henry?"

"Yes,he is working in a top research facility. He's a genius. I haven't seen these two for a while,but I must make the time and check them out. Things have been hectic with the League."

"I heard you dealt with some person called Toyman last week?"

Clark nodded."Yes. It's kind of odd with the advent of the League how weirdos are just coming out of the woodwork. This guy created toys to commit crimes. I also heard Batman had some maniac called Dr Death last week ..."

They chatted for a full hour,until they could see and hear cars being driven off from where they were. Ferdinand said relieved,"Guests are leaving. Thank the gods. Let's go down. Diana will probably be looking for you."

True enough Diana was searching the rooms for Clark after the last guest had left. He walked up behind her and tapped her on the shoulder. She turned.

"Clark!Where were you?I thought you left..."

He explained."No. I was with Ferdinand."

"But I went to the kitchen and you weren't there."

"We were on the roof."

"Oh,I see."She slipped her arm through his own."You must have really been so bored."

He smiled."A little. You are going to have to make it up to me by giving me a few good quotes,your Highness."

She gurgled."I am sure I can do that. Now we have time for ourselves."

She dragged him down the corridor towards the lounge. She opened the door and sighed and kicked off her heels."We won't be disturbed. Julia and Ferdinand will supervise the clearing up."

Clark undid his tie and flung it off,along with his jacket and glasses."Thank god. I have had to endure hearing fat lecherous men and bitchy women make comments about your chest all night."

Diana looked at him bemused."What?"

He nodded as he slumped on the large sofa."Yep. Some were wondering whether they were real and what cup-size you were. It was all I could do to not send a shot of heat vision at their heads."

Diana looked disgusted."On a night like this dealing with children and war and they worry about things that?"

"You'd be surprised. Let's forget about them. They're gone."

She went to the stereo."Want to hear some music?"

"Sure."

She looked over her discs."I have Julia's classical stuff and that cd the guys got me for my birthday..."

Clark looked at her."That all?'

She nodded."I haven't any time to buy anything...I don't know what is considered good or even interesting..."

"Remind me to lend you some of mine. Anything will do."

She put on the a compilation classical and came to sit next to him. She tilted her head at him curiously ."What did you and Ferdinand chat about?"

"Oh lots of things..."he replied,putting an arm around her shoulders and drawing her closer.

Diana looked up."He likes you,you know."

"Well,he's a cool..guy I mean...minotaur..."

She smiled and laid her head on his shoulder."Did you hate tonight?Honestly..."

"Honestly?Well,it's a bit difficult being your boyfriend from afar and not being able to walk up to you whenever I want. Superman can't come openly to the embassy without arousing suspicion and well if they get wind that a reporter is dating you...we'll both be hounded by the paparazzi..."

"Are you regretting we decided to date?"

"You kidding me?Being without you would be worse. I would tolerate all the bores and snobs this world had so you could be part of my life. When you left to go back home with Hippolyta that first time...I wanted to run after you and stop you. Then I hadn't the courage nor the will. Now I won't let it go so easily..."

Diana's eyes seemed to glisten."You really mean that?"

"I love you,Diana. Don't you know that?"

Diana felt her heart throb. Her lips parted."You love me?"

He looked amused."Well yes,and I was kind of hoping my feelings were reciprocated."

Diana reached up to clutch his shirt."I have never felt this emotion before...Ferdinand told me several months ago that I was in love with you ...I denied it then it ...because I did not want to feel anything for you..."

"Did you succeed?"he asked teasingly, knowing full well by the look of pure relief and gladness in her face what she would say.

She admitted,"No,I failed miserably because Ferdinand was right. I did...I do love you..."

Clark drew her close and kissed her. Diana wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back fervently. She let out a sigh as his lips traced their way over her jaw line and towards her ear and down the side of her neck. She shivered as she fell back with him on the sofa. He nuzzled her throat and the exposed olive skin above her neckline. Diana gasped as all the kisses she had ever had so far had been exploratory,sweet,tender,even passionate. This,however, was different...it was hungry and it was doing something very strange to her. Clark himself was losing his senses in her fragrance and the feel of her and taste of her. Beneath the fabric of their garments he could feel her heart beginning to race in tandem with his own.

Diana's fingers curled into his hair and she could feel a strange sense of losing control and wanting to feel him closer to her. She felt him capture her lips once more and this time he was kissing her deeply,his lips bruising her own.

She moaned."Clark...Kal...I..."He felt her arch up to him and instantly his body responded. He jerked up and let her go at once. Breathing heavily,he swiftly rose to his feet and rasped,"Er...no..not a good idea..."

Diana sat up alarmed and confused. She watched him go near the window and push it open and take in some deep breaths as if trying to calm himself."What?Did I do something wrong?Clark?I am sorry..."

He turned at that. His face looked wry but ever so tender. Her hair was coming out of its coil and her gown rumpled. She looked even more desirable that way."No. What you did was only too right..."

Diana shook her head."I don't understand..."

He looked at her amused and exasperated."No,you wouldn't. Do you know what you were doing to me?I would have torn off that dress and the Queen would have surely decapitated me..."

Diana blushed."I ...see..."She straightened her skirts and replied bluntly,"But is that a bad thing?If I want to lie with you...which I think I do... I see nothing wrong with it."

"Now that certainly helps a guy's ego,"he said ruefully. He went to the side-board and poured himself some water. He drained it and let out a breath."No,it's a great thing but not yet...and certainly not here with your staff just outside this room. And also there is one thing before we think of sex...I think we need to tell your mother."

Diana stiffened."What?Why?"

He pushed his disheveled hair back."Diana,it matters to me what she thinks of this."

"You know what she thinks of this,"she argued,"You want her permission?I think that is wishful thinking."

"No,I don't need her permission but I still think under the circumstances we should tell her."

Diana looked mutinous. She folded her arms."I don't see why we should..."

"Remember what she and your sisters went through,Diana?"

"Yes,but..."

He came to her and raised her to her feet."Well,I think you should be honest with her. You and I shouldn't have to hide our love. It isn't anything of which we should be ashamed. If I could tell my mother...then you should be able to tell yours. Don't let her have to find out and feel betrayed or angry or resentful. If you were in her shoes which would you rather?Your daughter tells you the truth or having some busybody tell you?"

Diana paused to consider his words,she rested her hands on his chest."I guess that makes sense. You are sure about this?"

He covered her hands with his own."Yes."

Diana sighed."When do you want to go?"

"Whenever you want to."

She leaned against him."Very well .Perhaps next weekend?"

He nodded and took her hands to his lips."Next weekend would be fine."

* * *

Apokolips. A large world of burning fire-pits. A world apart form the known universe. A Fourth World comprising of this dark planet and its sister,the diametric opposite world, New Genesis. Both planets were ruled by New Gods,with technologies more advanced than any other universe. Apokolips was ruled by one know as Darkseid,a god despot,who ruled with an iron fist. Apokolips' populace was made up of Lowlies,who were mainly other planetary beings who had been kidnapped to work the furnaces and pits of the hellish hole. They were servile and downtrodden,and served Darkseid loyally,motivated not by love and respect but despair and fear.

The keepers of order of the planet were known as parademons. A fearful army,loyal to Darkseid,with powers of flight and super-strength. These winged monsters were only second to the despot's own personal guard the Furies. A group of elite women,trained in the art of combat and war and who had long life and super-strength. Their leader was a short fat gray haired matron,who was ruthless as she was cruel. She was known as Granny Goodness.

She watched her master Darkseid as he sat on his throne,with his counsellor at his side,a tall,lean man with long black hair and a chiseled hard face,called Desaad. Behind him was his offspring,the grotesque Kalibak and a younger athletic,teenager called Graven. They were watching her new recruits for the Furies give a demonstration of their prowess. Darkseid was huge,built with arms and legs like tree trunks and well over eight feet. His skin had a rock-like cast to it and he had no hair. His eyes were tinged red. And apart from being immortal and all powerful he carried within him something called the Omega destroyed anything in its path.

Darkseid looked at the females spar in the middle of the throne room. It was customary to watch them. The leader of this elite group stood with her team behind Granny on the sidelines. Her name was Lashina;she was tall and lithe,with dark hair and flexible steel bands which she could control telekentically. Behind her was Gilotina,who had the ability to slice through anything with a blow; Bernadeth,sister of Desaad,who carried a farhen-knife that could cut someone from the inside; Stompa,who could create earthquakes with a stamp of her foot;Mad Harriet,a haggard,cackling female with claws. All five had been orphans raised by Granny Goodness herself and had a penchant for chaos and destruction,and were groomed to be loyal to Darkseid to the death.

That was until a month before when the then leader of the Furies defected. Her name had been Barda and she had fallen in love with the Scott Free,son of the ruler of New Genesis, the enemy of Apokolips. The Furies had gone on a raid and kidnapped the heir to New Genesis by Darkseid's orders a year before and it was during this time in his captivity she fell in love with him,and he her. It did not take them long to plan his escape and due to the repercussions of a possible war on New Genesis, Barda and Scott did not go back to his home. Instead they searched for somewhere safe and obscure in the wider universe.

This betrayal had infuriated Granny and Darkseid's wrath had been fierce. Anyone near him that fateful day who said a wrong word ended up as ash. He also had come down hard on Granny when it came to her choosing recruits and insisted he chose the next time. Now Granny was watching with some nervousness. Darkseid was showing no interest in any of them,and if anything he looked irritated. His sons, Kalibak and Graven, looked at the females with a little more masculine appreciation. Granny had deliberately chosen the more beautiful flaxen and auburn haired of her orphans;as an effort to wipe out Barda's memory.

But it seemed by the end of the demonstration when she turned to Darkseid he looked displeased. He rose and looked down at the two women who had just sparred for the right to join the batallion. The vanquished girl was on the ground with the winner over her looking up at Darkseid for a response.

He nodded. The winner smiled and swiftly broke her opponent's neck.

Granny smiled and gestured for her to go to Darkseid. The tall,willowy,golden head woman bowed and asked."Do it please my Lord for me to join the Furies?"

Darkseid said,"No."His eyes burned and a flash of heat and fire issued forth and the woman before him was decimated into white dust. Lashina and the other Furies looked discomforted. Desaad shook his head silently. Kalibak and Graven looked disappointed.

Granny looked at him."She did not please you,my Lord?"

"No. She did not. You better do some searching and find her replacement...fast. I tire of these orphans of yours. Reared in our bosom and like young serpents,they turn on us. They cannot be trusted. Do your job and find another."

He walked out. She bowed."Yes,Darkseid."

She looked up to see Desaad shake his head."I don't think he will be so easily satisfied."

Granny cursed."Damn Barda!"

* * *

Wonder Woman and Superman landed on Themyscira and headed straight for the Palace. Their arrival ignited much curiosity amongst the women as the last time they saw Superman he had been injured and they could only guess something important brought him back. It was no longer forbidden for a man to step on Themysciran soil but it certainly wasn't a habit the Queen nor Senate wanted to entertain. Saying that however,Superman did get his share of nods and acknowledgement from a section of the guard as the women did not forget how he laboured for them on their new armory and stables. Diana had greeted Phillipus,who was surprised to see them both.

She bowed."Your Highess,so glad to see you. We had no idea you were coming home. Word was that you were very busy in the outside world and we may not see you until next spring."

"I came to see my mother...It's a personal matter."

Phillipus looked at Superman."I see. Well,she is in her chambers. I think looking over some petitions."

"Thank you."

Both walked towards the wing that housed the Queens own apartments. Amazon eyes followed Superman. He murmured,"Well,this is uncomfortable. I can feel eyes boring into my back and see staring and hear commenting through walls."

Diana took his arm through hers."Let them stare."She suddenly cocked her head at him."You are hearing and understanding what they are saying?"

He looked down at her."Most of it...the magic on this part of the island isn't as bad as the Healing Isle...one or two vowels and nouns give me trouble..."

She frowned."How...?'

"I bought "Learn Greek in Three Months" last year. How else do you think I convinced the Greek government to let me go digging in Corinth for that old helmet?If you can learn my language,why shouldn't I learn yours?"

To the bemusement of all the guards and other amazons walking past or just sitting around,the Princess tiptoed and kissed him on his lips."I love you,Clark Kent."

He smiled and saw all the jaws dropping and brows drawing together in surprise."You're going to get me skewered on the end of a sword,Diana."

She laughed and they continued onwards.

Hippolyta was at her desk when her personal aide announced the arrival of her daughter and a guest. Hippolyta frowned,wondering who it could be. She turned in her chair to see Diana and Superman. Her face was impassive,but inside she was wondering what brought them to the island. She felt Diana's kiss on her cheek and Superman bowed respectfully.

She gestured for them to sit.

"I admit this is a surprise. I had not expected to see you. I am aware that you are very busy with your League and the Embassy. Is something amiss on the outside world that you come to seek me?

Diana shook her head."No. Nothing is amiss. In fact everything is well. We...needed to speak to you."

Hippolyta's brow rose."We?"

"Yes. Mother...,"she paused then blurted it out,"Clark and I are courting."

Hippolyta's face looked rigid. She said dryly,"I see. And what is it that you want of me?"

"Nothing. I just felt we needed to tell you."

Hippolyta turned her back on her and picked up a scroll.

"Well,you have told me."

Diana's blue eyes clouded."Is that all you have to say?"

Hippolyta did not even look up."What do you want me to say?"

"To at least speak...discuss what this might mean to us...to acknowledge it is happening even if you are not happy with it."

Hippolyta said icily,"I acknowledge when he breaks your heart your people will be here."

Diana jumped to her feet."How dare you judge him!You do not know him.!He is not Heracles!"

"You are only a child...what can you know of men and what they are capable?He may look and act all charming but he is no better than most men."

"I an not a child. I am over twenty one summers...but you were a woman grown...an immortal when you let Heracles into your life!What did all your wisdom and experience account for?Nothing!Don't make your poor judgment back then the reason to denounce my choices now. You are taking this too personally!Are you worried about me or just sorry for yourself?"

Hippolyta grew pale. Never had Diana spoken to her so. The scroll fell to the floor.

Superman's hand curled about Diana's arm."That's enough."

Diana looked at him."What?She cannot insult you and I will sit here and allow her to say things about ..."

He turned her to face him."I want to speak to your mother alone."

Diana frowned."What?But..."

"Please,Diana."

Diana saw the earnest but determined look in his eyes and although his tone was requesting it brokered no opposition.

She snapped."Very well. I will be outside."

Hippolyta said coldly once they were alone."I do not know what you think you can say to convince me..."

Superman replied,"I am not here to convince you. I am here to state facts."

"Well,be quick..."

"I love your daughter."

She stood up,but her back to him.."Love is overrated...Words are very deceptive. It can hide numerous flaws."

"Do Amazons not believe in the power of their spoken word?"

She retorted."Our words abide with honor."

He suddenly spoke in Greek."So why is it hard to believe mine emanates from the same well from which your own is drawn?"

She spun around and stared at him. She said grudgingly,"Impressive. But learning our language does not mean anything. And to answer your question my experience has taught me to believe that man cannot be trusted. Even Zeus,has been know to break Hera's heart and if a god cannot be constant,who is man?"

"But yet your daughter has left the safety of her island to instill beliefs of hope and peace and love in man. If they were not capable of goodness are you saying she is wasting her time?''

Hippolyta sighed."What I believe is irrelevant. Zeus commands this and maybe he might be right. Perhaps mankind can change...but having come to your world and seen what men can do I do not know if they are even ready for what we have to offer. I sometimes do think Diana is fighting a losing battle,and she has only just begun. Why even bother if she will only change a handful of people."

"One person can change the course of the world,your Majesty. Be he man or be she woman. My father taught me that. It's not my place to judge whether anyone is worthy of me saving."

"Look,Superman,I know you are not a bad person. I have seen what you do. You are like Diana,young and idealistic. Wait until you wear that costumes longer. When you are facing dire circumstances and choices and tragedies because they will come. Life is not all a bed of roses. You will see that sometimes not all the love in the world can make a relationship between two people from different worlds work. It is more than likely doomed to failure."

He said gravely,"I thought so too. But it is as much a failure not to try."

The sound of thunder rolled in the distance. Hippolyta looked up."Hmm,seems we are in for rain..."She looked at him pensively."You speak so maturely for your age..."

"I'm twenty five. I'm hardly an infant."

"In my eyes you are. I..."

Before she could continue the earth trembled beneath their feet. Hippolyta cried,"Gaea,what was that?"

Superman looked around."I don't know. I..."He stopped and listened and heard shouting.

He turned around swiftly and saw Diana half a mile away near the stables and she was surrounded by five female forms and littered around her were the dead bodies of several Amazons.

He gasped."Diana!"

Hippolyta began alarmed as she saw how his eyes widen with fear."What is it?"

He did not even reply. He flew out of the room,bursting straight through the walls.

* * *

Granny Goodness had been searching fruitlessly for someone who Darkseid would accept as a member of his personal guard. His refusal of her orphans had made things difficult and he was not pleased to even have any descendant of the Lowlies no matter how beautiful or talented. She was at her wits end when Kanto,Darkseid's personal assassin ,dropped a hint in her ear. Before he had been hired by Darkseid,he had traveled myriad galaxies and knew of many places and many peoples. He even knew where Barda went.

It seemed she had left for a place called Earth. A backward piece of terra firma with humanoids mainly and its isolated presence in its small solar system was the main reason why the former Fury decided to go there with her lover Scott Free. Kanto knew Granny would have loved to search for Barda but time was running out and Darkseid was growing impatient by the day. He informed Granny that it was a waste of time to go after Barda. What would they do to her?Kill her?Would that make Darkseid happier?No. They needed to find someone who could join Lashina and the others. And it appeared that this planet boasted some of the fiercest warrior women ever known in its history,who were immortal and blessed by gods themselves. But the word was that there was one who had the strength of a goddess. A champion that would worthy to join the Furies. She was Princess of her people.

"All you need to do is use our technology and search for the whereabouts of this champion and we will have someone even better than Barda to build perhaps the most powerful guard ever. Even Darkseid will not complain because she is of royal blood and gifted by the old gods," the assassin said.

Granny rubbed her hands."That sounds very good. We will do that."

* * *

Diana had stalked out of the Palace in some temper and flown towards the stables. There was only one thing that could calm her and that was seeing her mount. Her beautiful black steed,Zephyrus. She was greeted warmly by the head groom and shown the steed as he was loose in the paddock. He whinnied in excitement when he saw her and galloped over. Diana welcomed him to her and stroked her hand on his velvety coat. She whispered endearments in his ear.

The groom called,"You want me to saddle him,Princess?"

Diana smiled."I would love to ride him. Perhaps we will wait a while?I have a companion with me and would like it if he too could accompany me."

The groom kept her face indifferent. She had heard that the one called Superman was on the island. Where he was at the moment was a mystery. It was not like the Princess to leave him alone nor the Queen to allow him to roam unescorted around the island. She simply nodded obediently,but secretly wondered what was transpiring that the Princess would bring him back once more.

Diana turned to ask for some oats to feed the horse when she heard the sound of thunder and a flash of light on the concourse in front of the stables. She left Zephyrus to come around to see what it was.

She saw five women step out of what look like a tunnel of light. They were a strange group. The leader was tall and lithe;she looked around."Well Granny was right. This is it. She has been traced to her place of origin. Hmm,it is a very strange place. The light is glaring."

Guards began to run up to them. Spears pointing."Stay where you are!"

Lashina looked at them ironically."You don't want to threaten us."

"You will come quietly with us."

Diana stepped out."What is going on here?'

The guards turned."Princess,we do not know who they are nor how they came here but we will take them into custody..."

Stompa said,"No one is taking me in anywhere!"And she stamped her feet and an earth quake shook the ground. The guards shouted in surprise as they stumbled and fell into fissures beneath them. Diana swiftly flew upwards as the earth cracked beneath her feet. More amazons were beginning to run towards them.

Lashina narrowed her eyes."That is she!She flies! Bernadeth! Gilotina!Take those four out. We will get this champion!"

The sister of Desaad used her farhen knife,whilst Gilotina used her hand. In less than a minute the four amazons laid dead. Mad Harriet,Lashina and Stompa faced Diana who shouted,"I do not know who you are but you will not hurt anymore of my sisters!"

She flew into Stompa and punched her out in two swift blows.

Mad Harriet cackled and went for her claws flashing. Diana deflected her claws and grabbed her hair and flung her to the ground. She looked up to see Gilotina coming. She absorbed the chop with her bracelets and kicked Gilotina in the chest. Gilotina flew into a wall and it cracked behind her.

Bernadeth looked at Lashina who nodded."Careful not to kill her."

Bernadeth swiped the farhen knife without even touching her and Diana cried out and held her arm. Bernadeth slashed again. Diana held her torso. Lashina used her metallic bands and they flew off her and caught Diana's ankles and wrists together. Lashina was using telekinesis to keep them on her. Diana heard her name being shouted.

She looked up to see Superman flying in. He grabbed Lashina by the neck and flung her aside. His laser vision burned the bands off Diana and before she could move,Berandeth used her knife and slashed. Diana gasped and she suddenly began to choke. She doubled over in agony. Bernadeth grabbed Diana by the neck and put the farhen knife to her breast. Superman halted in the air as the woman snarled."Come closer and I will also cut the valves to her heart."

Superman's eyes glowed red,but the woman hissed,"Don't believe me?Look...:!She just waved the knife slightly and Diana groaned in pain. Superman grew rigid. He could see her left lung had been punctured and now the sinew in her thighs were being cut from the inside.

Superman stopped and put his hands up"Don't hurt her. What do you want?"

Lashina got up and she pressed something on the back of her palm. The tunnel of light appeared. She shouted to the others."Get up and let us go!"

Groggily they rose,and all three stumbled towards the light. Lashina said hastily,"Hurry!"Benadeth had Diana in a vice like grip. She pulled her backwards and they vanished within the tunnel of light. Superman tried to fly in after them but he hit empty space. He flew around and used his vision to sweep the area,but he could see and hear nothing!He had no idea who those women were nor why they took Diana and more worrying where they took her!

* * *

Author's note..._Bear in mind some of the origins of the characters of the Fourth World have been altered from comics to suit my take on the the Smallville universe._


	25. Chapter 25

THE FOURTH WORLD

CHAPTER 25

Hippolyta rushed out onto the concourse and stared at the scene before her. Dead Amazons were lying on the cracked ground and Superman was sweeping an area of grass with his x-ray vision. Other guards were standing by looking as if they had been stunned and didn't know what to do. Hippolyta cried,"What happened here?Where is my daughter?"

A guard bowed."She...was taken,my Queen...by five women...who appeared and disappeared like magic..."

Hippolyta looked at Superman in astonishment."What?Taken?But who?Why?"

He looked pale."I have never seen them before. It looked as if they came specifically for her. I'm trying to look for clues. The grass where the tunnel of light appeared seems to have undergone some sort of magnetic stress and strain from radiant energy...I don't know if it's magic or advanced technology. Difficult to say until I get this to a lab at the Hall of Justice."

Hippolyta clenched her fists. The idea of not knowing who the enemy was nor why they took her child was as frightening. It made any anger she felt towards Superman subside. He clearly had no knowledge of the kidnappers and looked equally impatient and perplexed. This was not the time to argue nor hurl accusations. Time was precious.

He used his heat vision and cut into the area and took up a square foot of grass and soil. He straightened up."I'm dropping this off; then I have every intention of looking for her. Every and anywhere."

Hippolyta said grimly,"I will have my women search the whole island. If she is anywhere here we will leave no stone unturned until we find her."

He nodded."I will let you know if I find anything."He took off like a missile into the air and vanished in seconds.

* * *

Zatanna was able to confirm that it wasn't magic. Batman could find nothing in the world to match the radiant energy levels found on the piece grass and soil. Superman and Flash went around the world twice;Zatanna tried to use a locating spell;Oliver and Bruce used their satellite technology and international contacts,and Arthur probed the depths of the oceans. No trace could be found of the Amazon princess. A full twenty four hours passed and there was no call for ransom nor any group taking responsibility for the kidnapping. Hippolyta herself had not been successful in finding anything. Even the Oracle was unable to see anything.

Superman dropped in at the Embassy to inform Julia and Ferdinand. Suffice to say they were aghast and upset. They also had to think fast of a way to cover her disappearance. She had engagements all of the following week. Superman suggested a press release be made saying the Princess needed leave of absence to attend affairs of state at her home and to inform Hippolyta and request she send someone to deputy in Diana's place.

He left them debating over the suggestion to fly to the Fortress to search his Krypton data base. He found some scant information that indicated to many off-world technologies that created a wormhole between two points of origin.

Superman pounded the console."That's all you have to say?"

Jor-El replied,"That is all that is in my data base,Kal-El.I cannot tell you anymore."

Superman looked at the space navigation map and stared at what they knew as the visible universe. Was it possible she was taken by offworlders?

He asked,"What distance is the from the earth to either end of the visible universe?"

"Twenty eight billion parsecs,Kal-El..."

"In lightyears?"

"Ninety two billion light years."

Superman held his brow in dismay."Ninety two billion!.And I have no idea what I am looking for...where I would be going...if I can even survive a flight out of space and for how long..."

Jor-El said,"You are capable of flying at hyper-speed,Kal-El,and can tolerate the pressures of space. However,you cannot fly for infinite distances and will tire. You will need to come back and rejuvenate or find a similar body like this yellow dwarf star that fuels your powers."

"Are there other such bodies?"

"There are billions and billions of stars and planets. There is every possibility you may or may not find a yellow sun before you begin to tire."

"This would be like looking for a needle in a haystack,"he muttered.

"Yes."

He turned."I gave Oliver the hyper drive from the space craft I was sent me in as a baby,to develop into craft that could be used for space travel but that is years off. I cannot stand around and wait...I must go and try to look for her."

He turned and went to a phone line and called his mother.

Martha had heard about Diana and was distressed to hear that no one knew where she was.

"Mom,listen to me. I'm going to look for her...off planet..."

"What?Sweetheart can you even do that?How?"

"Mom. I have to do this."

"But where are you going to go and how long?'

"I don't know. But I have to try. I need you to make up an excuse for Perry White..."

"Clark,how long will you be gone?'

"I have no idea...I must try...I...It's Diana we are talking about here..."

Martha paused and replied,"Go find her,honey. And be careful."

"I will. I love you."

"I love you too."

He put down the phone and dialed another number using the visual monitor this time.

Oliver Queen's face appeared and he began,"I have been trying to get to you for ages..."

Superman interrupted,"Any luck?"

"No,we have nothing. Our insiders and street contacts have heard nothing. Even Batman roughed up a few of the mob in Gotham and no one knew anything. She seems to have vanished off the face of the earth. Clark...I'm...sorry."

He replied,"I am going to look for her,Ollie..."

"But where?Zee is still combing the esoteric planes,Bart is going around the world again...even Arthur is trying to get his ocean friends to help..."

"I am going off-world..."

Oliver looked at him worriedly,"Clark,you have never done that before. Where are you going to look in a universe that is infinite?"

He replied,"I can try. And unless you have news like you have finished with the first hyper-drive craft...?"

Oliver sighed."No."

"I can't sit here and wait. I am leaving now. Please tell the rest of the League,and wish me luck."

"Good luck,Clark."

* * *

Superman flew out off the earth's atmosphere and hovered above and looked down. It was beautiful .His adopted home. He looked ahead of him. The moon and the rest of the planets blanketed in space awaited. He had never flown beyond Mars. He took in a deep breath. What direction to go?What would he find?He could see the hazy band of white light of the Milky Way from where he hovered. He flew towards it. He looked at it in awe. It was so large and beautiful and here he was,Clark Kent, suddenly leaving behind the small world that had been his existence,and going towards the source of his true origins. Life was ironic indeed.

If Krypton had survived for some strange reason would he have left the Kents to find it?Perhaps. There was something innate in him to know who his father's people were and the world of his ancestors. On Krypton he would have been a normal man. Life would have been simpler. He would never have all these dilemmas and secrets to deal with and keep. Would he have preferred that?

Superman thought of Diana,or Oliver,of Bruce...all voluntarily leaving what they knew of an easier life to uphold a cause. He smiled. No. He would have liked to see his people,but he never would give up his adopted home nor who he was meant to be. Fate is not accidental...Destiny is written in the stars but it is up to you to make the choice...those were the words Jonathan Kent would say.

Clark Kent was special,not because he had powers...but what he choose to do with them. And Jor-el had said a whole world died so a new one could have a chance for a savior.

He weaved in and out an asteroid belt,as he headed towards the four giant gas planets .He could see Ceres the largest dwarf planet in the belt. He turned and looked back at the sun. It was still as bright as before but he knew the further away he was the solar constant would decrease. He had to be careful. He felt strong and powerful,but for how long?He passed the gravitational pull of a black hole and his mind ran to Doomsday. It would definitely not help if that behemoth suddenly made an appearance.

He looked upwards and said,"With my luck,that thing might just defy the laws of space and gravity and jump out at me. God,I just need a break here. Don't give me more than I can bear,okay?"

* * *

THE HALL OF JUSTICE

Three Months Later.

Green Arrow,Black Canary and Aquaman sat in the conference room and looked at each other. It was three months and they had heard nothing of Wonder Woman. The Amazons had made up a story that she had to return to her island and Hippolyta had sent Mnemosyne in her place. Julia Kaptelis had no good news for them either. There was no sign of Diana anywhere. Superman had flown out several times going farther and farther each time but finding nothing concrete in the infinitesimal reaches of space. Jor-el had told him that there were civilizations in galaxies that possibly could help him but flying without direction or a craft was not going to be of any help. And he had to be careful that no one at the Planet got suspicious. Clark Kent's constant lateness would be enough to get him fired,but a sudden prolonged disappearance with Superman may get a few people suspicious. So he kept his space travels to the weekends and even went so far as to beg Perry for early vacation and wrangled a couple of weeks.

Arthur leaned his chin on his hands."It seems Clark was right. She must be off-world. If no one can find her,including Zee,and no one has ransomed her...then she isn't on earth."

Dinah looked anxious."You don't suppose she is...?"

Oliver looked at her."What?Dead?"

"She...could be..."

"Clark has flown out time and time again...and all he has found are several backwater planets that have not been very friendly to him...one tried to kidnap him to participate in gladiatorial matches,another wanted him as part of their intergalactic zoo,the most civilized had a queen who wanted him as her consort...Kryptonian DNA is coveted it seems ,"Oliver finished with a weak smile.

Aquaman said dryly,"That's what you get for being the last of your kind...everyone wants you to fight or breed. Is he back this time?"

"Yes,he came in an hour ago. He looks wrecked. I told him to go shower,shave and change,and get some food. He looked and smelled like a Yeti,"sighed Dinah.

The doors to the conference room slid open and Superman entered. He looked tired,even after freshening up. He took his place and asked,"The others not here yet?"

Aquaman said,"Bart is late and Zee can't make it and Bruce has some huge fundraiser."

He nodded."Let's start."

Dinah covered his hand on the table with her own."Do you want to talk about anything?"

"No point. No one has heard nor seen like her. I'm thinking she's lost to us."

"Oh,Clark..."

He patted her hand."Let's get on with the meeting. Please, Oliver."

Oliver saw signs of a man who looked near exhaustion and close to losing hope .He wanted to say something to give him encouragement but he himself had no idea what to say. So he plunged into the meeting.

He said briskly,"First point...I think we really need to expand the League,as a matter of priority."

"No argument there. We are already stretched as it is. You have someone in mind?"queried Arthur.

"I do. He has actually approached me and he knows about us all,even if we don't want him too..."

Superman cocked his head at him."You don't mean?"

He nodded."I do."

Phasing in behind Aquaman was the figure of J'onn J'onzz. Arthur nearly jumped."Hey,don't do that!You know how I hate it!"

The elegant figure in the long black leather jacket smiled."Sorry,A.C. It was the quickest way here."

Arthur took his hand."Well,good to see you after so long. It's been a while."

"Good to see you too,Orin."

Superman rose and shook the man's hand warmly."J'onn,it has been a long time. Are you truly joining us?"

"I have been wanting to join since the time you mentioned but I had some business to take care of."

Oliver introduced him to Dinah and gestured for him to sit."Good to have you,J'onn. We are grateful you can be part of this."

The man known as the Martian Manhunter said,"I sense things are not well. I feel a great loss pervading this space."

Oliver explained what happened. J'onn nodded gravely,"I have seen Wonder Woman often on the television. She is a formidable warrior with incredible abilities and of royal blood. I am not surprised she is coveted. The question is by whom."

Superman explained all that had happened and the unsuccessful attempts by all,including his forays off-world to find clues that may indicate to where she might be."All my date base could tell me,it was an inter-dimensional device that took her. On my travels I tried to see if anyone knew of it,but there was nothing other than ports to transfer one from one geographical coordinate to another. Nothing powerful enough to make interplanetary or inter-dimensional space jumps...at least not so far. I was told there were other planets with superior technology but I am navigating blindly and getting into quite a few tricky situations ...I never thought other sentient beings would care about the survival of one Kryptonian."

J'onn returned,"You are descendant from one of Krypton's noblest families and you wear a crest that was revered throughout the universe for centuries...the House of El...It is as good as wearing a neon sign on your chest. Your father's people were viewed as a superior race and it was deemed a universal tragedy when Krypton exploded. Do you all still have that sample from Themyscira?"

It took them several minutes to walk down to the laboratory. Green Arrow took up a container and gave it to him. He opened the box and his eyes glowed red. He closed the box and said huskily,"It smells acrid. Of Fire. And Pits. Apokolips."

The four looked nonplussed."What?"

J'onn said,"Clark,you will not find what you seek by flying arbitrarily into space. You will do that forever and find nothing. Apokolips is of another world...and dimension...only reachable across the space time continum via a boomtube."

"I'm pretty confused,"said Arthur."Care to explain a little more?"

J'onn explained,"Before my race was destroyed we had records of millions of civilizations. When the universe was still young we had the gods of the First World. Powerful,glorious beings of scientific and cultural refinement. After three billion years the humanoids on this First World achieved Godhood and we had the evolution into the Second World. After billions of years of a glorious reign,this world was turned asunder by war...until it simply was not good versus evil. It was brother against brother."

J'onn said sadly,as if recalling his own tragic past,"The world exploded and all the gods perished. The energy unleashed created the Godwave ,which seeded new worlds and new gods. And from this came the Third World which was this universe that you live in and then Fourth World...which was a world where two worlds were created as mirror opposites of each other. There was New Genesis...it's descendants retaining some of the essence of the old god,Balfur; and the other,Apokolips, who retained the savageness of one of the evil witches of the old world. These two worlds,according to my people,have been in conflict for many moons. Both their civilizations are advanced and would make earthlings seem primitive. The only way to get to this world is by an extra dimensional port...or what is known as a boomtube."

Oliver looked wry."Er,you don't happen to have one of those things,do you?"

"No,but I know of someone who has access to a device that can create this port."

"You do?Well...wow...who?"

He replied,"I will talk to him and see if he will help us. First I need to make myself more familiar..."

To the awe of all he suddenly shape-shifted and the average sized African-American looking male changed into a tall,broad shouldered,green-skinned,hairless male. He wore a fitted dark,blue body suit,with a small,red x insignia on his left chest like a badge.

He looked at them with a wry smile."I know. I am not pretty."

"No..it's just...wow. To see you shape-shift takes my breath away," said Dinah.

He smiled."You are too kind. Wish me luck."

Superman took a step forward."I'm coming with you."

The Manhunter put a gentle hand on his broad shoulder."I can feel your weariness. Go and rest,Kal-El. Recharge. I will return as soon as I can."He phased out,leaving them all full of hope,anxiety and suspense.

* * *

It was a couple of hours before J'onn returned to the Hall of Justice. During this time Canary bullied Superman into resting for an hour under the solar lamps and Flash had appeared. The speedster had just finished dealing with flooding in Central America and was ravenous. He was also very interested to hear that J'onn J'onzz was going to join the League and had given them all hope once more in finding Diana.

All of them were in the main control room,waiting the Martian's return..Superman paced. Flash sat on a chair stuffing his second foot long sandwich. Aquaman and Green Arrow were looking at the monitors checking out the news feeds,to see if they were needed for anything .Black Canary was editing Bart's hurried report and rebuking him for his bad spelling and sentence construction.

Flash said lazily,"Oh, put on the spell checker,Dinah and stop nagging. You think a guy really cares after digging, not one, but,count 'em, five trenches and built up three embankments and saved hundreds, I care whether I spelled estuarine or meteorological correctly?I just..."

He was interrupted by the sound of a voice on the visual intercom. It was J'onn J'onzz and he had two visitors with him. Superman stopped pacing and Green Arrow pressed a button and the outer doors clicked open. It was a minute when the doors to the control room opened and in walked the Manhunter in his human form with two people. One was a man about thirty,and a woman in her late twenties. Both were dark haired and dressed in casual attire. What was remarkable was that the woman was beautiful but about six foot nine and very athletic looking. She carried something metallic in her hand like a rod. Her male companion was a whole foot shorter than she was and he carried a small computerized looking box in his hand.

Jonn introduced the pair."Everyone meet Scott and Barda Free. They are husband and wife and have been living in New York city for the last year. They are intergalactic refugees and and known traitors in Apokolips. They will be helping us find Wonder Woman."

Bart goggled."Well, is she a whole lot of woman or what?"

Dinah elbowed him hard.

Superman looked at appliance in Scott Free's hand."It's what?'

"A mother box. It is akin to a supercomputer here,but its origin and nature is not truly known. There is a mystical element to it. It has power from supporting boomtubes to the manipulating energy. Each box has a connection with its owner and one must take care to respect and treat them with care. I take great pride in my box. She has been good to me so far."

Bart looked at Dinah and whispered."She?"

Superman asked,"So this will take us to Apokolips?"

Barda nodded."Yes. And from the women that you described that kidnapped your friend...it sounds like the Female Furies. They are the elite guard of the despot Darkseid. I use to lead them until I realized that I was serving evil incarnate. They are very skilled and revel in chaos...and it does not surprise me that Wonder Woman was taken. She would be a desirable addition to the Furies. Darkseid loves nothing better than beautiful,powerful servants. It will not be easy even getting close to the Citadel once we get there. Parademons are everywhere. They are the very keepers of order. They are numerous and powerful. They also fly."

Oliver winced."That doesn't sound promising."

Scott said,"Before we left Apokolips,I had created an underground resistance. It is still going strong,and we can try to infiltrate via that way. Barda knows every nook and cranny of the grounds and passageway in the Citadel. We need to be very careful how we move. We cannot take all of you with us. So I suggest you decide and choose carefully out of this group who should come with us."

To no one's surprise Superman said swiftly,"I am going."

The Manhunter said," I should come too."

Scott looked at him."It is a planet of fire pits,J'onn. Are you sure you are up to this?"

The Manhunter said slowly,"I think that is something I must face."

Flash looked as if he was about to speak when Barda said briskly,"Four is all that we can risk taking in. Let us not waste time then. Scott,will you program the mother box?"

* * *

A tunnel of light yawned and out walked the four inter-dimensional travellers onto the lower levels of the world known as Apokolips. They appeared in what seemed to be a maze of old stone passageways and they could hear the roar of fires in the distance and the smell of sulphur and acid pervaded the air. Scott was leading them into the lair of his rebel friends. They had been walking for what seemed like ages until they saw light and heard the click of weapons.

They had come upon a patrol and were shouted at."On your knees,scum!"

Scott Free stepped forward and said."Hello,old friend."

The man who was in front the patrol stared."Scott?Scott Free?"

Scott smiled."Hello,Oberon."

They were taken into the underground caverns and it was a a joyous reunion for Barda and Scott with the allies they left behind. Superman and the Manhunter found out that the rebels were being supported financially and armed secretly by New Genesis. It had been and continued to be a hard fight as most of the Lowlies did not really care for freedom and the parademons were brainwashed creatures trained to kill anything that did not worship Darkseid.

Superman asked about Wonder Woman and Oberon was able to find out from an inside spy that a strange woman had been brought by the Furies and had been sent in the care of Granny Goodness and Desaad himself.

Barda's face went pale when she heard this and Superman saw her dismay."Who is this Granny Goodness?And Desaad?"

"Granny is the woman who reared me and all the other Furies. She is a hard and cruel task master. Desaad is Darkseid's adviser and is well versed in the art of torture."

Superman's eyes seemed to glow,he stood up to his feet,his body rigid with anger."If they so much as..."

J'onn held his arm."Calm,yourself,Kal-el. These opponents we are about to face are all very powerful...gods in their own right...You must not let anger cloud your mind and you must brace yourself for whatever we are about to see."

He said huskily."Three months. They have had her for three months!"

Scott stood up."It will soon be nightfall. We will make our way to the Citadel then."

* * *

The four left the rebel lair and began their way up to the Citadel. Barda knew of a secret subterranean passageway that would lead them right beneath the the lower levels that housed the servant quarters. It was possible Wonder Woman could be one of three places. With Granny and the Furies;in Desaad's clutches or with the despot himself. Barda felt they should go and seek out the residence of the elite guard first. She led the way,careful not to alert the flying parademons overhead to their presence. Once or twice they were nearly seen but managed to stay low. They were close to entrance of the passage way when they heard a low growl behind them.

They turned. Two large demon dogs with mounted parademons looked upon them.

Scott looked at them urgently."You three go!I will deal with these two..."

Superman looked to hover and clench his fists."I can take them..."

"No!That will only draw more attention and we do not want them to alert the Citadel that intruders are in their midst!Go quickly."

Barda leaned down and kissed him."See you inside."

They hurried away,glancing back to see Scott pull hold his mother box and wait for the dogs to draw near. They hurried into the narrow tunnel that led to the passage way under the Citadel. Barda urged them along."Hurry,we must find her fast. The longer we tarry the more likely it is they will discover we are here."

Superman looked around. Everything was dark and musty. He peered upwards to do a sweep."I can see the dungeons right above. I am not seeing any sign of Diana."

Barda asked,"And no sign of a thin, tall ,pale faced man in robes in the torture chamber?"

"Nothing."

Barda looked worried;she said,"Hurry!Let's go!"

They were about to climb spiral steps leading up to the next level when they heard the sound of scratching and laughter. They turned. Three women stood before them.

Lashina snarled."We were told there was some commotion down here. Look,Furies. The traitor Barda is back...and she has friends with her."

Mad Harriet cackled and Bernadeth produced her farhen knife. Barda whispered to Superman."J'onn and I will take on these three. You must go!Find her!"

He did not need bidding twice. He raised his head and to the annoyance of the three women flew straight up and smashed through the metal ceiling .Barda looked at them as they seemed to smoulder at the sight of Superman's abilities. She held out her mega-rod and said,"Come on...don't keep me waiting...Let's see what Granny has been teaching you."

Superman used his super vision and he saw the throne room of Darkseid. It was two levels up. He could see the one Barda had describe as Desaad at his side and two others. He could hear both of them speaking to the master of Apokolips. The large one whined,"I am your heir apparent,Father. She ought to be offered to me."

The other,a younger more humanoid one,said witheringly,"You?What would she do with you?Besides,you are already betrothed to some goddess called Mortalla..."

"I do not want any female that can make me sleep with one hand and kill me with the next. Besides,what do you want with her?You are only a boy!"

Graven snapped."I am not only a boy. I..."

Darkseid said coldly,"Enough of your chatter! I grow tired of it. The Princess is not some pet dog that you think I should gift to you. She is powerful and has abilities of a goddess. I would not waste her on either of you." He looked at Desaad."Call her in."

Superman's eyes widened and he saw Desaad call to someone who had been sitting in the shadows in the ante chamber. The figure got up and walked towards the throne. Superman gasped. It was Diana...but she wasn't in her Wonder Woman costume. She was in all deep claret coloured fitted tube like top,with a skin fitting pants and slim fitting,knee high black boots. Her hair was pulled back in a high,single ponytail and she still had on her tiara and bracelets. Her lasso was looped at her hips. Under her eyes were lined with black kohl and her lips painted black.

Darkseid gestured to her."Approach."

As she walked towards him the floor suddenly tore open and Superman landed between her and them.

"Diana!"he cried urgently,"Let's go!"He held his hand out to her.

Graven and Kaliback rushed towards him. He caught Graven by the collar and flung him to the far end of the hall. Kalibak came at him wielding the Beta club. Superman lifted off swiftly and dodged the beta beams and fired his heat vision at the weapon. It heated up and Kalibak screeched in pain and dropped it. He lunged for Superman,who simply took his neck and rammed his head into a wall.

The Man of Steel was not about to indulge anyone or consider whether he had hurt them or not. He demanded, "Who's next?I warn you,I'm not in a good mood."

Desaad muttered,"I will alert the parademons."

Darkseid shook his head. He gestured to all of them. "Out. Now."

They looked bemused and reluctantly limped and skunked out. Darkseid himself remained seated and interlaced his fingers before him. He watched her steadily as Superman landed before her and grasped her arms."It's me. Don't you know me?"

Diana looked up at him. Her blue eyes looked hard and emotionless. She murmured,"Oh I know you..."

"Then let us go!We..."He barely had time to turn when she spun around and whipped her leg around and connected her foot with his chin. He went flying into a wall.

Superman slithered to the floor. He sat up to see her fly at him and her fists were arching and she punched him down and ground her boot into his head. Superman pressed his lips together in dismay. She was not herself!She was being controlled!He grabbed her foot and flung her aside. She went skidding along the smooth metal floor and landed on her back.

She rose and there was a determined look in her eyes and she was coming for him again. Superman grabbed her around the waist and tried to clamp her arms down. She leaned down and bit him hard on the shoulder. He gasped and grabbed her hair. She screamed in frustration and suddenly somersaulted into the air,landing behind him and slamming her foot into his spine.

Darkseid watched in satisfaction and interest as they fought each other. Desaad's torture and Granny's brainwashing had created out of an already efficient warrior...a hardened agent of darkness. She was fighting dirty and was relentless, regardless of his trying to get her to see that he was a friend not a foe. She was not going to go down either despite getting a fair amount of punishment of him.

Darkseid watched him with interest. A Kryptonian. A very rare find. He had not believed Lashina when she said they had encountered a flying man on earth who was strong and swift. Now after seeing him dispose of Graven and Kalibak... he knew this ancient race was not all defunct as the universe believed. He was a dangerous one too. That he actually came after her...Darkseid could see the emotion in his expression...the pain in his eyes as he hit her in an effort to defend himself. He could see love as well. Very dangerous.

Diana and Superman were hovering off the floor now and were kicking and punching at each other. He was holding back,trying not to use his heat vision or anything that would hurt her. When he tried to blow freezing air on her, she hand chopped him in the throat and elbowed him at the back of the neck and he went slamming down to the floor. Darkseid watched her land, panting,her lip split and knuckles bleeding. She undid her lasso and put it around his neck ready to snap it off,when he grabbed the rope and flung her over his head. He held the lasso and looked at it. Along with her change in personality it seemed as if it had lost some of its essence. In her hand it was now only a rope that had the ability to be long and flexible. Dare he wield it?He felt it and knew there was no conflict of truth within himself.

"They have blinded you,Diana. This will make you see truth!"

Before he could even throw it over her,Darkseid had risen and sent out a burst of energy at him .He let go off the lasso and toppled to the floor as the Agony Matrix encompassed him and stimulated every nerve center he had. Superman groaned and writhed in pain.

Darkseid stepped down the dais and stood before them. He looked at Diana."A worthy opponent. You did well. But we will not kill him...yet."

She bowed low."As you wish,my lord."

Darkseid said,"You have proven yourself to me,princess. You will join my elite guard. And if you prove yourself further... perhaps I will give you Lashina's place."

She touched the place at his feet."I will strive for the honor,Darkseid."


	26. Chapter 26

APOKOLIPS

CHAPTER 26

Superman stood with his limbs in bonds in the dungeons. He had been placed in the clutches of Desaad,who had taken the last hour to inflict all kinds of ingenious instruments of torture upon the Kryptonian. It had come to the Citadel's attention that Superman hadn't been the only intruder. A badly injured Lashina had limped back to the throne room to raise the alarm. Big Barda was back, and she and a green-skinned Martian had dealt with Bernadeth and Mad Harriet;both were lying on the ground badly wounded.

Darkseid had left it to Desaad to get answers out of Superman and he had alerted Granny and Diana to take Stompa and Gilotina with them to look for Barda and the Martian and whomsoever had dared to breach the Citadel.

Desaad stepped back from the Kryptonian who had remained stubbornly reticent."So,you will not tell me anything. You are brave,Kryptonian. But most people tend to spill their spleen eventually. You will find I can do this for days ...weeks...How do you think I managed to get through with the princess?She was stubborn too...and she tolerated a lot of pain. But eventually it took its toll. She broke. She was so glad to submit..."

Superman raised his head. His eyes glowed."You lie. She would never submit. You have brain-washed her."

Desaad smiled."What an ugly word. Brainwashed. She had just had some mental reconditioning. We have machines that can transport the mind into a living nightmare. The body does not even have to be touched. We can make the mind believe what we want it to believe. It was simple...just to put her through her worst nightmare. And you know what that was?"

He leaned down and whispered."She got to see her mother and sisters humiliated and she wasn't able to do a thing to help them."

Superman's wrists tugged on the bonds. His face twisted in anger."You bastard. You will pay,Desaad. I promise you."

He smiled."Such moral outrage. It didn't happen,Superman. She just has a false memory of it happening. It served its purpose by creating rage and anger in her and a nice canvas for us to begin working with. Granny was impressed by her. Because she actually made Darkseid stop vanquishing everyone with his Omega beams. If you must know...I don't think he wants her for the Furies...I think he might want her for his bride..."

Superman's eyes glowed red. Desaad wagged a finger."Ah,ah,no heat vision. Else I will have to blind you and we wouldn't want that,would we?"

* * *

The door to the torture chamber opened and Diana walked in with Granny Goodness,Gilotina and Stompa. Between Stompa and Gilotina was Barda. She looked dishevelled and as if she had been in a fight. She had her wrists in electrical shackles. Superman started and his eyes met hers. She shook her head silently.

Granny looked at him."What a pity to torture such a fine specimen,Desaad. See,Kryptonian,we have Barda. I know you two did not come alone...because we found two dead demon dogs outside. So where are your accomplices?Is it Scott Free?Barda will not speak. She would rather die she said. Love makes one so stupid. Anyway,Darkseid will have her executed for her betrayal...so it does not matter. Show him,Princess,what we found also."

Diana produced a charred square of material."It is the green alien. We came upon him and parademons chased him and he well...it seems fire does not agree with Martians."

Superman could see it was piece of J'onn's uniform. His jaw tightened and he clenched his fists.

Diana mused coldly,"Well,Kryptonian,have you nothing to say?No. Well,perhaps this will loosen your tongue."She turned and two parademons were dragging in Oberon. Superman's eyes widened and Barda began to struggle."No!Oberon!No. He is innocent!He has nothing to do with this!"

Granny gestured to Gilotina and Stompa"No?We found him skulking around the Citadel with several others. The parademons killed them all. Take her away and throw her into a cell. She will be executed tomorrow!" Barda was was dragged out of the room .

Diana gestured for the parademons to make the man kneel before Superman. The man was bleeding and bruised. He had been given a beating. Diana said to Superman,"He won't talk. Will you speak for him?"

She slapped Oberon's cheeks and grabbed his hair and pulled his head back."One of you must speak!"

Superman looked at her aghast and dismayed."Diana,what are you doing?This isn't you. You are not one of them!"

She said coldly,"You don't know anything about me."She looked at him."Will you speak,Superman?Tell us where the rebel base is?Where this Scott Free is?Or do you want me to take it out on this scum here?"

He said low,"Diana,search your soul. You are not cruel. You are kind, generous, compassionate, merciful...the gods gifted you with wisdom...This ugliness isn't you. Search your heart and remember...Diana was a gift from the gods...She is daughter to Hippolyta...and my friend ...Diana does not hurt her friends nor any innocents."

She laughed."That person you speak about does not exist. She sounds pathetic. She is probably a coward like you. You would be noble and silent...and yet it will not save Barda...nor you...nor him."

To his dismay she took Oberon's head and twisted it in a swift motion. The sound of the neck snapping made Superman groan and close his eyes."No!"

Oberon fell at her feet. Granny looked at her and purred. "Good girl. You have done Granny proud. Let's not waste time here. Desaad will no doubt have more success. We must go and report to Lord Darkseid."

Desaad said,"Send some Lowlies to remove this rebel scum's carcass. And tell Darkseid it is early days. We have all the time in Apokolips."

Diana barely glanced back at Superman's pale sickened expression and turned on her heels and left with Granny.

Desaad chuckled."You seem lost for words,Superman. Does it surprise you she is so blood thirsty?You shouldn't be,you know. She is originally from a society of warriors and killing is just part of their culture. She has the potential to become a great destroyer if the conditions are right. We cannot make something out of nothing. There has to be potential. A spark there in the first place. Look at her how strong and sure she is. She is better for it."

He gritted,"You may have well have murdered her. When I get free,Desaad..."

Desaad turned his back to go to the table that was lined with instruments. He picked up a vial with a green liquid."I inject this into your spine and it send out bacteria that slowly eats your insides atom by atom...a very slow agonizing process. They normally start with the face...so by the end of a week your top layer will be gone...I can stop it anytime. I just give you an antidote to kill them but it is dependent on you. Some people are so idealistic they have been known to prefer to have no face. Would you like that handsome chiseled face ravaged?" Desaad began to draw up the liquid in a syringe.

Superman said nothing. His eyes were widening as he saw the dead body of Oberon stir and sit up. The head turned and set itself and the man stood up. Oberon slowly walked up to Desaad and picked up a two pronged rod. Desaad turned and gasped,"What!You!How?"

Oberon pressed the rod and shocked Desaad with a bolt of energy that made him scream in agony. He fell to the floor and passed out. Superman gasped,"How?"

Oberon slowly morphed into the Martian Manhunter. Superman gasped,"J'onn!Thank god!"

J'onn went to the panel on the wall and ripped the circuitry apart. Superman's bonds snapped open. J'onn caught him as he weakly fell forward. He helped him sit down for a moment and catch his breath."I thought you were dead...I thought...she killed you..."He held his forehead."Thank god."

J'onn said gravely,"We need to get her. Scott is going for Barda."

Superman stood up."Let's go!"

* * *

Barda sat in her cell and held her head. It was not going as planned. J'onn was incarcerated and tortured. Wonder Woman brainwashed. Oberon likely dead too.

And tomorrow she would meet her death. Darkseid was ruthless when it came to execution. He would most likely feed her to his own demons hounds. She hated Apokolips. There was something so dark. So corrupting. It was only when she met Scott she realized that love was not an emotion to be scoffed at nor scorned as Granny had taught her. It was better to give and do for others than conquer and kill. She and Scott had only recently bought their first little house and she had been enjoying being a wife. Now she was not sure if she would ever have that in her sights again.

She sighed."Oh Scott."

"Yes,Barda?"

She looked up to see the two guards outside her cell slump after being knocked out expertly by her husband. He opened the cell and she threw her arms around him and nearly lifted him off his feet. He kissed her. She looked up at him painfully,"J'onn is dead."

He smiled."No. He isn't."

She put him down and echoed ,"He isn't?"

"No. He is very much alive. We have planned to rendezvous soon. I left him to help Superman."

She said gravely,"Scott they are mind controlling Wonder Woman. I do not think it will be easy to get her to leave."

Scott frowned."Let's go. Mother Box is indicating that they are heading towards Darkseid's throne room."

* * *

Darkseid was facing Granny Goodness and Diana in the throne room. He was not aware as he spoke to them that a Martian and Kryptonian were making their way towards him and they were disabling every parademon in their way. Wings and limbs and broken rifles littered the floor as the two moved towards their quarry.

Superman ripped the entire door apart and flew in like a blur. He landed behind Diana and wrapped an arm around her neck and twisted her arm behind her. She screeched and struggled.

He looked at Darkseid and said,"I am taking her."

J'onn phased behind him and held his back. Granny gasped and sent out a fire ball at him. He shouted,"Move Kal!"He phased out and reappeared behind her and before she could hurl another he took her up and flung her short fat body across the room. Superman had lifted off with Diana struggling in his arms.

Darkseid sent a blast of his omega beams at them. Superman saw it coming and turned so Diana would not be the target. The blast hit his back and he groaned and they went flying backwards,slamming into the wall.

J'onn appeared over Granny and took hold of her head and he closed his eyes. She began to hallucinate and scream. She was seeing demon dogs coming for her.

Diana laid unconscious on the floor. Superman rose shakily. The shirt at his back had burned away and the skin smelled from being charred.

Darkseid said,"Impressive. Your Kryptonian physiology has saved you. Not many can take my Omega Effect and live. But I have yet to see what you can do,boy."

Superman looked at J'onn and communed silently as he knew J'onn would hear him."Take Diana. Get her out. Now."

He spun around and hurled himself at Darkseid. He hit the tyrant with all his might and they tore through the walls of the Citadel and felt into the air and landing hundreds of feet below carving a deep crater into the ground. J'onn lifted the unconscious Diana in his arms and flew her out,telepathically searching for Scott and Barda. He found them out in a corridor taking on the remaining two Furies that were not injured and several parademons.

Barda was not in a good mood and had gotten hold of her mega-rod and had knocked Stompa out with a vicious punch to the head. She was now in a struggle with Gilotina and before Gilotina could even hit her with her deathly chop,she knocked her out with a swift blast of the rod. Scott was using the mother box and the rifles of the parademons all whipped away from them and snapped into two. He then seemed to interfere with the gravity around them and their wings seemed to grow heavy like lead and they plummeted to the floor.

J'onn announced urgently,"Let's go!"

"Where is Superman?"cried Bard as Scott programmed the box to teleport them outside.

"Fighting Darkseid himself."

Superman got up and saw the despot rise. His eyes sparked and he said rasping,"You are strong. But strong enough to face a God?I am immortal,Kryptonian. I cannot die."

"No,but I sure as hell can make you uncomfortable!"

Superman ripped out a metal pillar and whipped him with it. Darkseid flew backwards into a hillside. He struggled up and fired the omega beams and the pillar was burn to ash. He moved towards him and Superman saw him flying in. He took to the air and waited as their fists met the sonic boom seemed to make the walls of the Citadel shiver and the earth quake. They grappled and pushed at each other.

Drakseid bellowed,"You are an insect...You think you can match the might of Darkseid?I will cut your heart out, Kryptonian,and feed it to my hounds...after I get her back."

"You will not touch her!"he panted and used some of the moves Diana herself had taught him. Darkseid was powerful but not agile,and Superman was driving him back. Darkseid tried to send out the agony matrix. But he anticipated it this time and weaved the air so fast,the matrix ensnared a gaping parademon on a balcony.

Superman used his heat vision and aimed at his face. Darkseid roared. He felt himself kicked and punched and his head driven time and time again into the ground. Superman's rage was blinding. He was consumed with the need to inflict pain.

It was only when he heard a voice."Kal-El. This isn't you."

Superman had Darkseid by the throat. He shouted,"He robbed her of her will,J'onn. He may as well have violated and killed her!"

"He is what he is. This place is savage. You must not let its essence taint you. I have Diana. We will take her home."

Superman looked up. He could hear the buzz of hundreds of wings. Parademons!They had been alerted. He dropped Darkseid with disgust."You are not worth it."He called. "Where are you?"

"A mile away. In the clearing we landed. Hurry. Parademons are everywhere!"

He flew towards them. He alighted and found them waiting. Scott had programmed the mother box. Superman looked at Diana's unconscious face. J'onn passed her over into his arms.

They looked up. They could hear the humming of wings and see the parademons descending.

Scott pressed a button and the sound of the air tearing could be heard. The tunnel of light appeared. Scott cried,"Hurry!"

They were gone by the time the parademons had arrived.

* * *

Darkseid came to hover above the hordes after several minutes.

A parademon bowed."They are gone,my Lord."

Darkseid said coldly,"They have escaped...for now."

"Will you go after them?"

"I have all the time in the universe. Let them revel in their peace...for as long as it lasts."

* * *

Arthur was in civilian clothes. It was nine at night and he was checking on the Monitor womb to check to see if the League was needed. So far Zatanna and Bart had been sent out on missions and he was in charge tonight of taking calls and delegating duties. It was a quiet night and for that he was thankful. Oliver and Dinah had to attend a business dinner and would probably check in later.

He was about to sit down when he heard a loud noise and the security system alert the arrival of five recognized signatures. He looked up at a monitor and saw them appear in the large control room. He darted out and ran down the corridor.

He burst into see them."You got her!Thank god!Is everyone okay?"

They turned. J'onn looked at them as if to check and nodded."Yes. All in one piece. Just some cuts and burns here and there."

Arthur looked down at Diana in Supeman's arms."Is she?"

"Just concussed. I'll take her to the infirmary to get her checked out."

Arthur looked at his back."Looks as if you need some attention yourself."

He glanced back at it."I'll heal."

"So,"asked Arthur once Superman had gone,"who's going to tell me what happened?"

Scott smiled."We would love too. But Barda and I just want to go home."

Barda wrapped her arms around her husband's neck and leaned down on him."Yes,let's go home."

J'onn said,"Thank you,my friends. What you have done ,we will never forget."

Arthur said enthusiastically,"Maybe you guys can join the League."

Scott shook his head."Er,we'll always be glad to help. But no. Not right now."

He folded his arms."Pity. You guys need a lift?"

Scott waved the mother box."No. We have our own. Bye."

Barda waved."We'll keep in touch."

They vanished .

Arthur looked at J'onn."So big guy,spill the beans..."

* * *

Superman walked into the infirmary and gently laid Diana unto a bed. He scanned her thoroughly with his x-ray vision. There was no broken bones. He gently touched a cut on her lip and bruising on her face from the battle with him. He sighed and kissed her forehead. He straightened up and winced. His back was as if on fire. He walked around the bed to a mirror on the wall. He turned and looked at his back. It was a mess.

He winced as he tried to pull the blackened bits of shirt from the burnt skin and suddenly he saw Diana's reflection. She was up and she had a pair of large shears in her hands and was coming at his back. He grabbed her hand and wrenched her wrist. She cried out in anger and had no choice but to drop it. He spun her around and clamped his arms around her.

"Let me go!"she screeched.

He held her tightly,winching as she tried to elbow and stamp at him in vain. He held her to his chest. Diana met his eyes."Let me go,you Kryptonian beast!"

He said,"Easy...hey...easy...You're going to make me hurt you and I don't want to do that."

"Hurt me?You forget,I am not afraid of you...Where have you brought me?What place is this?Where is Granny?."

"Diana,listen to me. You are home. This is where you belong. On Earth. Not on Apokolips. That was an illusion of the mind."

She snapped,"It was not!I do not. I swear,Kryptonian,when I get free,you will be sorry..."

He looked at the lasso at her hip. To get it meant he had to move his hand and she was in a fighting mood. She wouldn't be easy to catch. He sighed and considered his options. He was actually very tired and he didn't have the energy or desire to go head to head with her again and most likely destroy the entire infirmary. So with a sigh he closed his eyes and called,"J'onn!"

The Martian Manhunter appeared. He looked at them as they swayed on the spot,as if in a kind of strange awkward dance. He was trying to contain her. She was trying to break out of his steely arms.

J'onn began,"Ah...she is up."

"And with the temper of a wild cat. Hurry,J'onn!"

Diana glared and she felt the alien take her head with both his hands. She felt him invade her mind and images seemed to swirl around her in a chaos of thought and feeling .She cried out and seemed to stop struggling in Superman's arms. He held her loosely with one hand and unhitched the lasso from her waist and he threw it over her. She screamed.

He almost dropped it,but J'onn urged him on."NO!Keep her within it. I cannot do this alone!Remind her,Kal-el!"

Superman held her to him,and whispered for ear alone,"The lasso of truth burns away the fires of deception. Within it is only truth. You are Diana. Amazon Princess of Themyscira. Daughter of Hippoyta. Sister to many. Friend to many. Hero to many. You are part of the League. You fight for truth, peace, justice...and hope. You are my best friend...and my love..."

Diana shuddered. Her eyes turned over and her legs suddenly seemed to grow weak and unable to support her. She was lifted up into his arms and carried to the bed. She was shivering and her eyes were large and lips trembled. She suddenly realized who she was and where she was but her mind was filled with nightmarish images.

She opened her lips. Her voice was barest whisper,"K-kal, please,tell me...Did I kill an innocent man?"

He held her hands to his chest."No. You didn't."

She closed her eyes and gulped,"Hera,thank you."

A tear trickled down her cheek and she felt him gather her in his arms. She saw J'onn J'onzz over his shoulder. He had been in her mind and had helped her fight her way out. She whispered,"Thank you..."

* * *

_Several weeks later_.

Diana was not the same since returning from Apokolips. She was having nightmares as she recalled being tortured by Desaad,and brainwashed by Granny. She could see the false memories so vividly of her mother and sisters being raped and humiliated and unable to even do a thing about it. She kept seeing herself twist the head of an innocent man. It had been explained to her that it had been the Martian Manhunter who had shape-shifted and used his psychic abilities to create an illusion of being killed. But for some reason it did not help.

Was it possible she had the potential to become something so dark and evil?So unconscionable?

She would have liked to talk to her mother when Hippolyta came after hearing Diana had been found. But she had no chance with Julia and Phillipus around and instead acted as if everything was all right. Hippolyta herself had been impressed by the story and grudgingly called Superman to tell him that she was grateful to him. In fact she didn't even bring up the courtship and seemed to accept that it was happening even if she wasn't so entirely comfortable with it. She had also brought a new costume forged for Diana as the one she had been wearing when she had been kidnapped had been destroyed by Granny Goodness.

Diana tried to throw herself back into work at the Embassy and the League and she managed to distract herself in the day but the night was harder as Morpheus seemed to give her dreams to only make her feel guilt and agony. Clark had found her strangely distant. She pleaded fatigue and lack of time and whatever excuse she could muster to avoid spending time with him alone. He was wise enough not to press her. He understood she needed some space.

It worked for a while until one night when they had flown in as Superman and Wonder Woman after a mission. They had worked together for the first time since Apokolips and it had gone like clockwork. After writing the report and leaving an irascible Arthur,they had gone to the galley for something to eat. It had been a light moment where he teased her about her terrible attempt the day before at cooking and how Bart had been so hungry he had eaten a whole jar of peanut butter and all of J'onn's Oreos.

"Ever seen an Oreo deprived Martian?It isn't a pretty sight."

Diana giggled. The sound of her laughter was like a kind of music. It had been weeks since he heard it. He thought nothing of it as he pulled her back to him and kissed her bare shoulder. She seemed to flinch and pull away.

"What is it?"

She held her forehead."I don't know."

"Did I do something wrong?"

She leaned on the counter and said low,"Kal,I am sorry. It isn't you...It's..."

He took her arm and turned her around."Tell me,Diana."

She folded her arms to her chest."I can't sleep. I keep seeing my mother and sisters...being beaten and raped...and I am unable to help. Then I see the man who I thought I killed. I can still recall the feeling of satisfaction I got when I snapped his neck...I see you and recall hitting you...wanting to hurt you...reveling in the violence...I cannot get the images out of my head. I have tried throwing myself into work and ..."

"Diana,you were a pawn in their hands. You were not responsible for what they did to you."

"I feel dirty."she whispered."Tainted."

He sighed. Somehow he knew this was the crux of the matter. He did the only sensible thing he could;he gently asked,"Is there anything I can do to help?"

She looked at him conscience stricken."Give me time?"

He nodded."Whatever you need."

She said slowly,"I have been thinking maybe...I should go home for a while...to think and rest."

He asked bluntly,"Diana,are you asking me for a break?"

"No...I no...I don't know..."she clenched her fists."I don't know what I am asking .I feel so confused,Clark."

He digested that and tried not to let the sinking feeling consume him. But he understood her agony. If he had been stripped of his will and controlled God knows how he would have felt. It had happened to him several times with red and black kryptonite. A boyfriend making demands on one's time was hardly a priority when one was facing the tarnishing of one's soul.

Superman took her hand and kissed it."I have been where you are...several times and it isn't an easy thing reconciling your conscience to the fact that you could be capable of such darkness."

She whispered,"I am not like you. I had no real birth. I am a piece of clay the gods breathed life into. A golem. Perhaps I have no soul;that is why I was so easy to corrupt."

He shook his head."No,sometimes we have a duality to our nature and we have to fight down our basest emotion to even get by. It's so easy to give into rage. It's very hard being a decent,good being and making choices that respect life. You are no different to any man or woman or alien. I can see such remorse in your eyes. That alone says you are not like them."

She looked up at him."It doesn't matter to you what I did?"

"The Diana I know is not a destroyer. Face your demons,and come back to us...We'll be waiting."He put down her hand and walked away,leaving her to digest what he said.

* * *

Hippolyta was shocked and gratified to see her. But she was suspicious. Her daughter just coming home to relax wasn't in Diana's nature to leave indefinitely whilst she had a role as Ambassadress and Leaguer. But Hippolyta held her peace and was glad to see her. What was even more odd was Diana's decision to go into confinement. She took herself to the Temple and under Penelope's and Phythia's direction, spent much of her time in mediation and prayer. She even took to fasting on occasion.

A fortnight of this penance-like behaviour passed and Hippolyta had enough. She sent a message for Diana to come to the Palace.

"I don't know what this is about but she is going to tell me!"she declared to Phillipus.

The commander folded her arms."It is strange. What about Superman?They are courting?"

"Supposedly."

"Has he even made an appearance?Or has she contacted him?Something is amiss here."

Hippolyta agreed."I thought she looked out of sorts since her return from Apokolips. But Julia said she seemed normal and happy enough."

"Has she told you what happened?"

"No. But I am going to find out."

It was ten minutes later when Diana walked into the chamber. Phillipus had already withdrawn. The queen looked at Diana's face. It look pale and pinched with weariness. Clearly whatever was bothering her had not diminished with her trying to commune with the gods. In fact she looked as if she hadn't slept well.

"Sit down,daughter. We need to speak."

Diana obeyed. The Queen sat opposite her. She asked bluntly, "So did he finally break your heart?"

Diana's brows knitted."What?"

"This moping and punishing of one's self...I assume he must have done something to break your heart."

"No!Clark has done nothing!"she began swiftly,rising to his defense.

"Fine. It is good to hear. I would not like to feel gratified to a man who went all out to save my child from a despotic God while breaking her heart. I know I have not been enthused about your courtship but it seems if you are to court a man...Clark Kent is as near a decent one as you can get. So if it isn't the case he has hurt you...why are you behaving this way?Running away from your duty and mission?"

Diana looked at her painfully."I needed time to find answers."

"Well,it has been two weeks. Have you?"

"I...don't know..."

"What answers,Diana?What is so painful that you must come to the Temple and shut yourself off?"

She took a deep breath."Mother,if you only knew..."

"Tell me.I am listening."

In a low voice she told her the whole truth. What she became in Apokolpis. What she believed she had seen of Hippolyta and her sisters. Of the man she had killed. Of the bad dreams and images in her mind. Of the rage and pleasure she took at being cruel.

Hippolyta listened gravely. She reached out and took her hand."My child,it sounded like a nightmare. But it wasn't real."

"But you and my sisters were raped. That is real!"

"My child,it was moons ago. It is a most painful part of my history but I never let it cripple me from persevering and striving to do what I want. I am touched that this disturbs you so,but it was a contrived memory,Diana. It was not real. And if I and all your sisters can move on from something so brutal, then so must you. We will never forget our humiliation but it is not our way to let it cripple us with fear."

Diana bent her head."Be that as it may,there must be something in me to respond to their controlling. Some darkness in me that embraced being an agent of evil. I am not not other children,am I,Mother?A piece of clay brought to life."

Hippolyta reached out and touched her cheeks."When you were born,you were the light of this island. With your laughter and your enthusiasm and your joy. You reminded us of own carefree youth and the pure pleasure it is to feel alive. You gave us hope. The gods and goddess blessed you and made you special. There is nothing in that to feel ashamed. You have the same capacity to feel the pain and pleasures of a woman. Look at me,I am three thousand years old. Am I normal?Does this difference detract from me?Did it make me less of a mother?"

She shook her head."No."

"So how can your manner of birth make you less of a daughter?Innocence lost is part of growing up,Diana,it seems you have finally seen how dark life can become. Yet this should strengthen you. Not discourage you. Nor make you feel guilt and rage at yourself. No one could have resisted what they did to you,if you of all people could not. I never have never known you to be easily discouraged. It is an admission of failure by running away,you know."

She straightened her back."I was not running away. I had hoped that maybe I would seek some answers here...That the goddess might explain and ..."

"And what?Absolve you?"She tutted."If you cannot forgive yourself. No one can."

Diana listened with a pensive expression. She said slowly, "I ...I pushed Clark away."

Hippolyta asked bluntly,"Do you love him?"

"Yes."

"Have you any doubt he loves you?"

"No...I should have none..."

"Should have?But you do?"

She gestured impatiently,"Can he love me after what I did?I hate myself."

The Queen smiled wisely."Ah. You think he should be what?Disgusted with you?Because you are with yourself?Diana,that boy comes as cross as wise beyond his years. He is also very brave. To take on an Amazon with sisters and a mother who nearly beheaded him says much. He also has no qualms in following you to the ends of the earth if he had to. Do you know the three months you were not here he flew out into deep space over and over looking for you?Julia said he was kidnapped and thrown into a gladiatorial ring,almost sold as a part of a zoo and nearly forced into a marriage with some alien queen?"

Diana looked startled."He mentioned none of this."

"Well,he also seems to have made a mortal enemy in a God for being so bold as to come and take you back home. Would you do this for him if it were the other way around."

Diana said emphatically,"Yes!"

"And would you think less of him if he had been brainwashed to do things not keeping with his character?"

"No. Never."

Hippolyta stood up."I rest my case."

Diana sat and suddenly a tiny rueful smile tugged her lips."I have been so foolish."

"No,you are just young."She tilted her head."Soon you will be twenty two. I cannot believe you are so grown up"

Diana smiled wryly,"I too sometimes think it strange. Mother, thank you for this talk. It has helped me immensely...I think perhaps I might be ready to go back."

Hippolyta smiled."I am glad I could be of service. The last time you were shouting at me for being so skeptical over Superman. Time does fly and change one's opinion of people. Tell him I send my greetings and I will be keeping an eye on this relationship."

Dian flung her arms around her neck."I love you,Mother."

Hippolyta was startled by this affectionate embrace and admission. For the last few years she and Diana had been somewhat aware of a distance between them and for the first time she realized how much the child had been suffering in silence without having the chance to come to her, the one person who should be listening to her without acrimony. She had been guilty of false pride since Diana left for the outside world and she should have known better. Keeping Diana on Themyscira would have been like clipping the wings of one of the magnificent eagles. This bird needed to soar and no doubt would always return home for rest when she needed to.

She kissed her temples and patted her back."I love you too, Diana. And I am very proud of you."


	27. Chapter 27

SILK AND STEEL.

CHAPTER 27

Clark Kent was sitting quietly at his desk. He was absently looking at the wall,oblivious to the article he was suppose to be proof reading for Lois. Fingers snapped in front of his face.

"Stop daydreaming,Smallville. I am on a deadline here. Did you read it?"She looked at his blank expression."You didn't,did you?"

He looked up guiltily. He hadn't. He coughed."Sure I did. Um,Lois,could you pass me the stapler on Jimmy's desk?"

"What?"

"The stapler?Please?"

"Honestly,Kent."She turned her back to get it and he swiftly ran through it,using a pencil,and made the corrections required. When she slammed the stapler down before him he handed her the paper."It's good. J ust some spelling errors."

She took the paper from him strangely and looked at it. She could swear she didn't see pencil markings before...She was about to say something when his cellphone rang. He answered it.

"Clark?It's me. Diana. I...well,I am back."

The change in his expression made her curious. It looked as if a light had transformed his face.

He looked at her."Can I take this?It's private."

"Sure."She walked over to Jimmy's desk and frowned."He got a girlfriend or something?"

Jimmy replied,"He sure hasn't said anything to me."

She said derisively,"Look at him. It's a woman on the end of that line. What is the world coming to?Clark Kent is getting some action and what do I have?A girl has needs,you know,that cold showers can't always subside."

Jimmy protested."Lois!Really. Too much information."

"Jimmy,I have not had a decent date for the last six months. I tell you the next guy to walk into this news room,I will ask out."

Jimmy said,"What?Even if it is Bobby the janitor?"

"Anyone."

"Ten bucks says you won't."

A tall police officer with brown hair walked into the newsroom and said aloud,"Did anyone here park their car in front of the gateway to the bank next door?A Securicor van carrying bags of money cannot get in to make their deposit. Who is it?"

Lois winced."Whoops."

Jimmy grinned."Go on. Here is your chance."

She said,with a wink,"Watch an expert at work."

She strolled up to him. She could see her was in his late twenties and had striking green eyes. He looked irascible. He had just come off a botched bank robbery and was on his way back to the station to write up a ton of reports when he had seen Lois's car in front of the gate and and the driver of the van gesturing angrily. It seemed it was a habit of hers, according to the guy with the magazine-stand who was not happy with her after she had nearly ploughed into him last week.

She looked at his badge and said coyly,"Sorry,Officer Elliot,is it?That would be me. Lois Lane. I am one of the writers here at the Daily Planet. I just dashed in to drop off an article that is very vital to bringing down a certain swindling firm that I am sure as a police officer you will appreciate..."

He cut her off."You know your vehicle is not authorized to park in that space?"

"I know...but I was coming back...I have never left it for more than five minutes. Surely you understand when news happens it stops for no one. Which precinct are you with?I know several of the boys downtown. In fact,Officer Brooke is our guy down this way and he and I have an understanding. You know him,right?He has served long with the M.P.D. "

He replied dryly,"I know him. He officially retired last week."

"Oh really?No wonder I haven't seen him. He would let me park for a few minutes. He was such a sweetie. Now if you turn a blind eye for one more minute,I will move that old clunker out of your way. And who knows maybe I can buy you a cup of coffee?"She tilted her head at him,and smiled.

He said in a no nonsense voice,ignoring the seductive eye batting. He produced a ticket."Now Miss...Lane,is it?Please, move you car or else I will charge you for time wasting as well."

Lois's jaw dropped. The officer tipped his hat at her."Good day to you,ma'am."

Jimmy grinned at her look of astonishment. Never in her life had she not been able to talk herself out of any situation. And her feminine wiles had always stood her in good stead. Well,most of the time,if one didn't count Superman. But that was Superman and this was some random cop!She stood looking speechless.

Clark switched off his phone .Diana was back. She sounded better and he couldn't wait to see her. It seemed she had a function to attend later that night and she said she would try to see him after. If she couldn't,then definitely tomorrow at the Hall of Justice.

Lois said angrily,"Oh he so didn't just do that!You'd swear I caused some great disaster the way he is carrying on!Hey,you!Officer!"

They watched her follow him out and begin to argue with him on the corridor before the elevator. The Officer looked at her as she railed and then after several minutes of her insisting she was not paying a hundred and fifteen dollar fine,he asked politely,"Are you done?"

She frowned,"What?"

He took out his cuffs and snapped them on her. She gasped,"What?What are you doing?You can't do this!For freaking parking my car in front of a gate?There are people being robbed,shot and assaulted as we speak and you wasting precious time on this?"

"I can and I am."

"What for?"

"For abusing an officer and causing an obstruction. I can also do resisting arrest if you like."

She looked back at the news room,to see everyone rising and looking at her. She shouted,"Nothing to see here. Mind your own business and do some work why don't you?"

She turned and hit the lift button."Wait until I get my phone-call. My father is in the army."

He returned coolly,"Really?Mine is Chief of Police. After you."

Jimmy sighed,"She just wouldn't learn. Should we go help her?"

Clark looked up absently. His mind was not really on Lois and gave them a casual glance."No,I think Lois should handle this herself. Besides Officer Elliot is a good guy. I have met him before. It's time Lois sees the world does not revolve around what she wants."

They watched the elevator door close.

Jimmy laughed."I think I have just won my first bet with Lois."

* * *

Superman was coming back from patrol. It was about eleven at night,and for a change it was very quiet. Nothing was happening that the police or fire services couldn't handle. He did a sweep of the city for a final time;listening and looking to ensure all was well. He then flew home. Since starting with the Planet he had moved into a small apartment. It was rather cramped one bedroom but it at least was in a decent part of town and the building was old but stylish and had an Art Deco look to it. He had hopes to buy or move into something better once he had established himself at the Planet.

He had taken an apartment on the top floor and on the side that overlooked a small playground. It would not help his cause if neighbours could see Superman flying out of the window.

He was about to go in when he saw a silhouette on the roof top. He saw the figure turn and wave at him. It was Diana. From the light of the moon he could see she was in a blue dress. It appeared she must have flown straight from her function to see him.

He landed upon the roof.

She looked at him with an awkward smile."Hello,Kal."

He drew closer."Diana,hi."

They regarded each other silently and then spoke simultaneously. "So,did you finish patrol...?" "I didn't think you'd make it...".

They halted abruptly.

"Sorry..."They both blurted out at once.

"You go first,"they both began, only to stop and look at each other in amused exasperation

Superman chuckled whilst she said wryly,"Hera,we'll be here all night at this rate."

He said,after a deliberate pause,"I'm glad you came."

She smiled."Me too."

He wanted to do nothing more than to draw her close and kiss her and she longed to just throw her arms around him and hold him tightly but they stood eyeing each other uncertainly;not sure how to make the first move.

"So,"he queried,"I take it your stay on Themyscira has helped you come to terms with what was bothering you?"

She nodded."In some part. I mainly had a good heart to heart with my mother and she helped me see that I was being too hard on myself. She also asked after you."

He blinked."She asked after me?Hippolyta,Queen of the Amazons ?"

Diana smiled."You seemed surprised. She was very grateful to you for rescuing me. Didn't she tell you so?"

"Well,yes,but ...I thought she still regarded me as some annoying insect that she would dearly love to swat."

She laughed."No,she is truly grateful. It is not lip service,and she actually said she was not going to stop us from courting."

Superman looked at her in disbelief."She has given her permission?"

Diana said ,"Well I wouldn't go that far but she certainly isn't going to stop us...provided this is what we both want..."

He replied softly,"You know I do. Question is,are you certain with all that happened,that you do? I may be able to fly to the moon and back in a minute and punch a mountain apart but those are not really perks. With it comes mad and greedy men like Corben and Lex and monsters and..."

She interjected,"Well,Darkseid came because of me and I know you hated every moment with Circe ..."

He grimaced."Circe did push it with the Cinderella bit. If I wasn't already crazy about you,I'd have bolted"He held her shoulders."Diana,I'm not rich like Bruce and Ollie...not even a Prince like Arthur or a hotshot pilot like Steve Trevor. I have to work for my living and I live in a one bedroom apartment..."

Diana said playfully,"Well, I wouldn't scoff at the Fortress of Solitude .That is quite impressive .No one can claim to have miles and miles of ice and the Aurora Borealis in their backyard."

He laughed."Are you sure?"

Her hand caressed his cheek."Do I want to be with someone who took a stranger into his world and called her friend?Who risked the wrath of an Amazon Queen? Fought at the side of his allies despite risking mortal injury and death?Someone who went searching the galaxy after I vanished?Getting himself into such risky and outlandish situations?Facing gladiatorial matches and near marriage?For me?...What do you think,Clark?"

He said slowly,"We will have to do a lot of sneaking around... Clark can't be with Princess Diana for the public to see them. and Superman and Wonder Woman will have to take care when and how they interact."

"If we can take on gods and monsters,I am sure we will have much fun sneaking. Besides,we have Themyscira,the Fortress,Hall of Justice,your mother's farm,the Embassy...the skies...anywhere isolated in the world...to be ourselves... what can be more exciting than that?"

He wrapped his arms around her and they were now unconsciously hovering upwards."I suppose no other couple will match us in that aspect."

She looked down at the rooftop now several meters beneath and the moonlight bathing them both."Like we are now?"

He chuckled and bent and kissed her lips. It was a kiss of welcome,relief and happiness.

She held him tight."I missed you."

"Me too."

She said pensively,"Maybe I can create an alter ego for myself if ever Clark Kent needed to take me somewhere."

"An alter ego?''

"Yes,maybe you can lend me a pair of glasses and I can do that kind of awkward clumsy thing that you do."

Superman laughed sceptically."I don't think a pair of glasses could hide you, Diana."

She pouted."It might."

"You are tall and statuesque and more beautiful than the moon itself."

She tutted."I would dispute that but seeing you have sweetened your cynicism with such a compliment...I will be inclined to let it go...for now...and do this instead." She pulled his head down and kissed him passionately.

* * *

Six weeks later.

Diana's twenty second birthday came and unlike the year before where she had been surprised by her friends,her mother had requested she spend it at home on Themyscira.

Hippolyta saw this as a chance for her to bond with her daughter,even if it was only for one day,and a chance to see how her courtship with Superman was progressing.

She also issued an invitation for the Man of Steel himself.

Diana waited to tell him when they both were alone in the galley of the Hall of Justice. He was making them both a sandwich,after they had come back from a humanitarian mission in Asia,and he was slicing tomatoes,when she abruptly said,"Oh,by the way,Clark,you remember my mother wants me to spend my birthday this year at home...?"

"Yeah,I do. We have you most of the time so I can't begrudge her this. We'll celebrate when you get back..."

"Well,she has invited you too.''

The knife hit the hand holding the tomato and snapped at the handle."What?'

Diana looked at him holding the broken handle and commented drolly,"Poor knife."

He looked at it and put it down."Are you serious?"

She smiled at his perplexed expression."Yes. I am. She expects you there."

"Expects?Meaning I can't refuse?"

She leaned her chin on her hand."Well,let us say it would give you bonus points if you come."

"So,I'll be the only male there?"He looked worried at the prospect of a banquet with Amazons glaring at him.

"Yes."

"No,Ferdinand?"he asked hopefully.

She laughed."No Ferdinand."

He leaned back against the cupboard."So I guess this makes it official in the eyes of your people?"

"Yes. They have known about you for a while,and no doubt have their suspicions. There are those who are not happy about this and mother feels she needs to at least let it be known where she stands on this matter. She appreciated what you did by coming to her and telling her about us .My mother admires honesty. She also has been listening to me about opening up Themyscira to men. I think this will set a formal precedence."

He conceded,"That's brave of her. I guess I ought to have the decency to accept."

Diana got up and walked over to him. She rested her hand on his chest."Thank you. You know I don't care what anyone thinks. I would be with you even if they banished me. But I won't lie to say it isn't nicer to have one's parent love and support in this."

He smiled a knowing smile."I told you so."

She began with a mock roll of her eyes,"Yes,well, I will give you that one."

He put his arms around her waist and pulled her close."Over four years ago when you met me you were ready to scratch my eyes out. Did you ever think we'd be here today?"

She smiled."Never. I am so glad those nymphs got me into mischief else I never would have met you."

He looked pensive."I wonder. Would you have entered that contest anyway?"

"Yes,perhaps I would have."

"Then,you would have met me,and I have no doubt we would end up like this...even if it took a little bit longer that usual...I would have fallen for you."

Their lips met and Bart breezed in at the same time."Aw,will you two get a room already?"

* * *

"Stop fidgeting,Kal,"ordered Diana,as they traversed the long corridor of the Palace towards the banquet hall.

Both had flown in an hour before and had been greeted by Cleo. Diana left him to go to her chambers whilst he was shown to the rooms he had been given last year. He had been given a white knee length tunic called a chiton and a himaton,or red cloak to throw over his shoulder and left to dress. He did this with much misgiving. Diana herself had donned a floor length pale lilac dress and wore her hair in a pile.

Clark had been pulling the skirt of his tunic down and fiddling with the cloak,that threatened to slip down his back.

He looked at her. She looked calm and very elegant and regal. This sort of thing was something she was use to. "Sorry,I can't help it. Is this how one wears this thing?I feel a tad uncomfortable."

She rolled her eyes."Coming from a man who wears skin tight shirt and pants and his underwear on the outside. You know, your Superman outfit is not as modest as this?"

He said dryly,"Thanks a lot. I feel much better."

She draped the cloak around him and smoothed the front of his tunic."You look fine. Really."She would have liked to tell him he looked very handsome and like a hero from the Iliad but she knew how embarrassed he got when he was complimented too much on his physical looks.

He took in a deep breath as they saw the large door of the banquet hall .They could hear music and laughter and voices. The women had already assembled. Guards bowed to Diana as she passed by. They gave Clark a respectful nod but their eyes followed him curiously as the pair walked into the hall.

Hippolyta was sitting at the head of the main table on a dais. Phillipus,Penelope,Cleo,Epione,and Euboea were several of the faces Clark recognized. There were dozens of tables seating less familiar Amazons on the main floor. As the Princess walked in there was absolute silence. Clark winced as he saw the many eyes look at them. The Queen rose as did everyone else.

"Daughter!You are here. We have a guest too, I see. Welcome. Welcome to you both."She gestured for them to come forward.

The Amazons bowed as she walked towards the dais. Clark felt her hand grab his and she was almost pulling him forward. It was all very formal so there was protocol to follow. Diana bowed and Clark followed suit awkwardly.

She then walked up to her mother who kissed her on both cheeks."You look wonderful,Diana."She looked at Clark."Superman,I am pleased you could come. Sit down, both of you."

They both took their places on her right hand side. Clark found himself near a red head. He tried to smile at her but she just stared at him with hostile green eyes. He shrugged and turned to listen to Hippolyta,as she stood up and spoke about Diana and the joy of having her at home to celebrate her birthday. She spoke about the blessings the gods and goddess had rained upon the Amazons and that they should never forget what they owed to their patrons .She also spoke about Diana's mission and how much it meant to the Amazon nation to be represented in the outside world and that she had come to the conclusion for any nation to exist and achieve its highest potential it had to evolve.

That evolution had taken its first step when Diana left them and now it would continue with slowly opening up the island to the outside. She was hopeful there would be a day when they would invite the UN and media to Themyscira to show the world that there was little to fear only to share knowledge and live in peace. There were some unhappy faces and murmurs but Hippolyta had already argued her case with the Senate after Diana had been taken by the Furies. Most of them understood her logic. It was an off world threat that nearly took away the heir to the throne and it took a man...an outsider...an alien...in Superman with his allies to rescue her.

"For his courage we will not have Diana here today. For that we are indebted,Superman."

Clark nodded and said,"Thank you...it's Clark."

"What?"

"Clark. You can call me Clark."

Hippolyta smiled and said,"I hope my sisters will show the same gratitude I feel for rescuing Diana and accept Clark as a welcomed guest to Themyscira and the permission to come whenever he pleases. It is also noted that Clark is formally courting our Princess and as her mother,I have given my consent. I look to you my sisters,to do the same."

Phillipus rose and clapped her hands. Everyone rose and followed suit,albeit some reluctantly. Clark found himself blushing.

Hippolyta added with a twinkle in her eyes."And know this,Clark, an entire nation watches with bated breath. Whilst I will not be pleased should Diana be made unhappy,I have a station to uphold but I cannot guarantee the reaction of her sisters."There was a ripple of laughter. She gestured heartily."Let the banquet and entertainment begin."

Clark's brows rose. Hippolyta smiled and sat down

Diana laughed and nudged him."That was a joke."

He said with a mock groan,"No it wasn't. She will have me castrated I bet. Lord, what did I get myself into here?"

* * *

It was two hours into the festivities and Diana was down on the floor with her sisters having them give her personal greetings and gifts. Clark had been talking to Cleo and Phillipus perhaps two of the more friendlier Amazons. He was at first awkward with Phillipus as he recalled during their first meeting she had broken her hand whilst trying to punch him and her sword had snapped into two when she tried to attack him. But she had forgiven him for these transgression a long time ago. And when she heard he had saved Diana from the clutches of a despotic god,she knew her instincts about him had been right. Now she was finding that he was very easy to talk to. The mere fact he spoke Greek impressed her.

Hippolyta came around to where they stood and asked to speak to Clark privately. Phillipus bowed and withdrew. Hippolyta gestured to him to step with her out onto the terrace. He obeyed.

She looked at him as he stood somewhat stiffly. It was rather endearing to see the great Superman looking so self conscious. Especially when he stood head and shoulders above them all with the face and bearing of a hero."I have been observing you. You have been tolerating all this very well."

He said sombre,"Some of your sisters are not exactly thrilled I am here."

The Queen looked back to a group that sat sullenly in a corner,that was headed by the red head."Ah,that is Artemis. She is one of the Bana. They don't take to men at all. Except for perhaps pleasure or procreation,after which they throw them back where they found them."

Clark murmured,"Charming."

"It took me a while to come around,Clark. You must bear in mind they recently found out about you and Diana. We and the Bana are trying to forge a peace. Artemis is their best warrior. She is almost as good as Diana. I think she had hopes of becoming champion. So to see Diana actually bringing back a man to the island is somewhat disheartening."

He said,"I would not like to be the reason for Diana to becomes estranged from her sisters,but it seems that will be inevitable."

"I know it is not easy for you..."

He said gravely,"Well neither is it easy for you,your Majesty."

She looked puzzled."What do you mean?"

"It must not be easy to let Diana go and face their objections."

Hippolyta looked at him for a moment impressed by his understanding and sighed."I am not afraid of that. We are a fair society. All have a voice but the majority rules .Once I too was very short sighted to think I could hold Diana here for eternity like a bird in a gilded cage. Special beings like her are meant to be shared with the world. Your mother understood that way before I did. How is she, Martha Kent?"

"Very well. Thank you for asking."

"She seems a remarkable woman."

"I always thought so."

"So,how are you and my daughter going to handle this relationship?It will not be easy."

"I know. We will take it one day at a time."

Hippolyta said painfully,as she recalled her misjudgment of Heracles."Honesty in a relationship is always the key to building trust. Love alone cannot work. I ought to know."

Clark said,"I am sorry,your Majesty. I wished that you and your people had been spared such pain."

"It is in the distant past. The pain will always be there but it eases with time. And I look at Diana when she is around you and she lights up. She is happy. I can see that. I will not grudge her that. So,tell me about this League of yours..."

He smiled and obliged.

* * *

Clark and Diana strolled along the quiet dimly lit corridor of the palace. They had slipped away from the main festivities after the Queen had retired to her apartments to go for a walk in the gardens to take a breather from all the festivities. It was past midnight when they decided to come back in. Clark hadn't given her a present as yet and before they parted ways at the landing to get to their rooms,he said,"A moment."

He vanished swiftly, to return carrying a package. It was gift wrapped. She took it and sat upon the stone step,and opened it with an eager smile. It was a beautifully bound volume of Grimm Fairy Tales. Diana giggled. She had only heard of this after Circe had bewitched Metropolis and she had absently confessed one day in a League meeting a hope to read the book as it seemed very much like her own Greek myths.

She gasped flipping through it admiringly to see the beautiful illustrations."Hera,this must be expensive...leather binding... gilt pages...painted panels .you shouldn't really spend so much..."

He sat down next to her and said put an arm around her shoulder and said teasingly,"The trick to making it worthwhile after a man spends his cash is to say,"Thank you,Clark,I love it."

"Well,thank you,Clark and I do love it. But I love you more,"she whispered and put the book aside to lean into kiss him. He pulled her on top his lap and kissed her.

He murmured against her hair."Now this makes me a happy man."

Diana nestled closer and kissed his neck."You know,my rooms are just up those steps."

He looked down at her whimsically."Well,are you actually propositioning me,Princess?"

She ran her hands up his chest."Haven't you thought about it?I have...all evening to be honest."

He felt his breath quicken. But he said dubiously,"I have too but this is your mother's house,Diana. You want to lose your virginity under her nose?"

Diana asked innocently,"Where did you lose your own?"

She had him there. He did it with Lana in his room on the farm. He coughed,trying to be objective and not to imagine tearing off her clothing right then and there. "Ah,well...it's different."

"Oh how so?"

"Well, for one,my parents did not have a sword in their room as a matter of course to decapitate anyone..."

Diana pouted."My mother's apartments are over on the other side of the Palace. It is an entire wing away,Clark. My chamber is the only one on that floor."

"Spoken like a true innocent. It's more than that. It's the principle of the thing...I'll feel as if I'm taking advantage...tainting the place."

"Merciful Minerva. Some of my sisters themselves have developed intimate relations with each other and they sleep with their own lovers...This island is not full of nuns,Clark."

"Oh."

"And my mother isn't naive. She knows we will eventually become lovers...In fact she is rather surprised we have not."

"You told her we hadn't?"

"She asked."

"Great. That will sure ease the pressure."

She sighed and slipped off his lap."I suppose you are right. I'll see you in the morning. You are so sensible,Clark."She took up her book. She said softly,"It's best I say goodnight."

He looked half regretful,half relieved."I'm sorry,Diana,but it...I...goodnight."

She left him with a wistful smile.

* * *

She sighed as she entered her room. The lamps were turned down low. She walked in and put the book down on a table and let out a deep breath. Why was Clark so uptight about something that they both wanted to do she would never know. It was clear they were on the brink of taking their relationship to the next level;in fact it seemed the natural progression of things in the Patriarch's world. Yet he seemed unwilling to take that final step. And she knew very well what she was capable of doing to him. His body had betrayed his thoughts many a time in their make-out sessions. Yet he still maintained control. It was so frustrating because she herself was finding it hard to resist what laid behind those powerful emotions and needs that took hold of her body and mind while being so close to him. And the idea of the palace being the wrong place to do it seemed odd to her.

This was a place she called home and felt safe. Why would that bother her at all?

She sighed. She wished he would stop looking at her as if she was some precious thing that would bruise or break or that he would sully. She stood before a long mirror and frowned at her reflection. What was it that people saw when looked at her?She didn't understand why they would be so taken in by her appearance. Now Zephyrus. He was beautiful. The sun setting over Themyscira. That was beautiful. She undid her hair and shook it down.

She was about to undo the clasps that held up her gown at the shoulders when she heard movement. Her hand slowly reached for a sword on the mantle,and she spun around and pointed the blade at the tall silhouette emerging from the balcony.

"Stay, before I disembowel you."

Curtains parted and a finger touched the tip of the blade and pushed it aside.

Clark said,"I don't think you will be needing that."

Diana's eyes widened."Clark...What?"

He took the sword out of her grasp and dropped it at their feet. She saw the look in his eyes. It was made her heart flutter. He said not a word,just took her face in his hands and kissed her on the mouth. It was a hard,demanding kiss that made her giddy with need. She responded eagerly and wrapped her arms around him,pressing herself into him. He scooped her up into his arms and carried her across the room to the canopied bed.

As he let her down to stand before the bed,he whispered,"Are you sure?"

She looked at him with a face full of innocent trust."I am."

His hand moved towards the clasp at her shoulders and Diana saw it shook slightly. She stilled his hand and undid them herself and let the grown fall to her feet. Clark stared at her in awe. Oh, he had an idea that her naked body would be beautiful. What he didn't estimate was how exquisitely flawless she would be. It made him feel awkward and his movements heavy,as his hands caressed the smooth, silken,olive skin. She helped him out of his own tunic and she ran a curious hand up the flat sculpted plains of his torso.

It was like silk meeting steel.

He began huskily,"I feel like a hulking ox next to some ethereal goddess..."

Diana chided gently as he kissed a path down her throat."Oh Kal...stop it...no,not that...you are ...you are...beautiful."

He moved down to her breasts."This has to be some sort... of surreal dream."

She gasped."If it is I never want... to... wake up..."

He lifted her off her feet and laid her upon the white sheets. He suddenly looked guilty and muttered in frustration."Wait...I don't have protection...We..what if you...?"

She drew him down next to her."I have protection."

He looked curious. She explained,"I have been drinking a herbal blend that Epione gave me since I was here the last time. It's what the amazons use for centuries...It is drunk like an everyday tea. It is very effective. My mother insisted I use it so as to prevent any ...complications..."

Clark blinked."So you have been prepared?"

She smiled coyly and nuzzled his shoulder."For six weeks. My mother wanted me to be prepared should you seduce me."

He drew back to tilt her chin up ."It isn't me doing the seducing here,you minx."

She pouted,"Not fair. You didn't take the bait downstairs."

He said huskily,"I thought you should stew for a while."

"What?Why you mean,beastly..."she gasped in shock.

He laughed. She took one of many small pillows and hit him over the head and chest. He laughed harder."That tickles."

He caught her wrist and asked drolly."Hey,you going to beat the pillow to death or are we going to do this?"

She stopped,looking at him,breathing heavily. Oh Hera... that smile!

She flung the pillow aside and wrapped her arms around his neck and they fell back together on the sheets.


	28. Chapter 28

ALL IS WELL AND RIGHT IN THE WORLD

CHAPTER 28

THE HALL OF JUSTICE

Three years later

It was the first day of the month and the usual rostered League meeting was about to take place. But it was going to be a good half an hour before it could start and anyone could settle down to it. Initially only Aquaman,Black Canary,Green Arrow,the Martian Manhunter and Wonder Woman were present. It seemed Batman wasn't coming. Gotham was having problems and he couldn't come to Metropolis for any meeting. Again. Bart was late. Again. Superman was on his way but had been waylaid by an emergency. Again. Zatanna's father was not very well and Vic Stone, aka, Cyborg was only on the reserve list,making him absent. Again.

"We really need to get more people onto this League,"said Dinah."We are stretched as it is,with our own cities to look after."

"Is there anyone else we could recruit?" asked Diana.

"Well,there is someone I want to speak to everyone about but preferably when Clark is here,"said Green Arrow.

"Who?queried Dinah.

"John Henry Irons."

Everyone looked up with interest. A few months ago John had appeared during a challenging battle, wearing a powered armor that had enormous capabilities of strength, speed, flight,armaments,and sensors,and he wielded an almost seemingly indestructible mallet .His appearance had been crucial,as Superman and J'onn had been off planet and Flash,Wonder Woman,Black Canary and Aquaman had been having difficulty containing a team-up between the escaped Parasite and some zombie mutant calling himself Grundy. Were it not for John's help,the League would have been incapacitated by the Parasite,as Diana had been involved in a fierce battle with the mutant. John had proved his worth by taking on the Parasite head on. When he was later asked to join the League,he had refused,out of uncertainty in being able to function in such a powerful team. He was only a normal man;but as Green Arrow had pointed out,so was he and Batman and that had never stopped them.

Green Arrow continued,"He asked me for some time to think, and yesterday he called and said yes."

Wonder Woman spoke up."What I know of John Henry is that he is a faithful friend and a brave man. I would be honored if he joined."

Oliver smiled."I know you like him,Diana. But let's wait for Clark and we can discuss it further."

Arthur tapped his fingers on the table."Well,that sounds a definite yes. Anyone else?"

The Manhunter spoke up,"I know of a person who we can ask. His name is Kyle Rayner."

Oliver frowned."What's his gimmick?"

"He has a power ring."

"A what?"queried Arthur.

"A power ring. Given to him by a member of the Green Lantern Corps. They are an interstellar group of galactic guardians, if you like, and this ring allows its bearer to will anything into being. I came across Kyle in my recent sojourn into space. He has been contemplating returning to Earth and we talked of the League. He was very interested."

Diana said gravely,"Sounds dangerous. Being able to manifest anything. It can be very good or very bad."

"It can be but it also takes a tremendous amount of will power and control. I think this young man will be an asset."

Oliver said,"Well,we'll leave it to you to get him in for a talk. I think maybe we should start. Bart will mosey on in when he wants and Clark will be here as soon as he is finished with..."

The Flash breezed in before Green Arrow could finish.

"Hey all. Sorry I'm late. But you know how it gets...You're on your way here and the chick from last week's party shows up,and then the landlord comes to lecture...Hey,cool."He went straight to the side board which had refreshments."Doughnuts!Pastries!And what's this?Coffee?No. Hmm, spice tea?You responsible for this travesty, Dinah?Where is the soda?Never mind,I'll go to the galley and get it."He dashed out and back in with a can of fizzy drink."Hey,by the way,we are running low on the soda. Only a case left. We're out of candy too. You know,I need my sugar fix...

Oliver said irascibly,"Sit down,Bart. You're making me dizzy, for Christ's sakes. I will never understand how the fastest guy on the planet can be late."

Bart looked around."Well,I must not be the only fast guy late. Where is Blue?"

"He is doing something useful,unlike you."returned Arthur.

Bart sniffed."Maybe he's chatting up some girl too,you never know. The chicks dig the cape a lot."

"Superman isn't frivolous,unlike the Flash,"retorted Dinah."If he's late then you know it's really an emergency."

Bart grinned unrepentant."Aw,that's not fair. That girl was an emergency..."

"What was her name?"asked J'onn casually.

"Er,Alice...no,Amanda...look it begins with A..."

Oliver interrupted,"Very fascinating,Bart, but back to the topic at hand. J'onn,when will you go and see this Kyle Rayner person?"

J'onn replied,"Perhaps next week."

"Good,now down to the Monitor Duty for the next quarter. Here's the roster. I want you all to put yourselves down when you think you can cover..."He passed along sheets to each Leaguer.

As everyone was pouring over the sheets,the doors slid open and in walked Superman. He took his seat with a,"Sorry,I'm late."

"It's okay,Clark. That gas leak contained?"inquired Oliver.

"Yeah,it is. I had to help them evacuate the neighborhood. What are we up to?"

"Monitor Duty..."said J'onn,who was sitting next to him,and passed him a spare sheet.

He scanned the sheet."Monitor Duty...right."

His eyes lifted up from the paper to look across at Diana for the first time since walking into the room. His expression was enigmatic but there was a kind of intensity in his eyes. She looked back at him and a heat seemed to creep up her cheeks. She tried to pretend to mark in the shifts she could do,but was finding it somewhat difficult to concentrate. She peeped under her lashes to see him with a tiny smile on his lips and a teasing expression in his blue eyes. He gestured for her to pass her sheet across to him to see. Diana shook her head primly and pretended to be focused on the task at hand. He tried to use his foot to get her attention.

Oliver looked up and said dryly,"Clark,if you and Diana need to compare shifts,there is an empty chair next to hers. And that's my foot,not hers."

Bart snickered and the others looked up to see Superman looking sheepish and Diana blushing like a school girl.

* * *

Diana admonished him."You really shouldn't do that,you know!"

He nuzzled her neck."Really?Not do what?"

She sighed and ran her hands through his hair."Look at me like that."

"I haven't seen you for five days...with Madam Ambassador having to go to Europe and my workload at the Planet. Sorry if when I do,I can't take my eyes off you,"he returned as they stumbled into what was his newly acquired two bedroom apartment,and sank upon the couch. The meeting had been adjourned about ten minutes ago and Superman and Wonder Woman had not remained back for small talk.

Diana felt him take off her tiara and put it aside and run his hands through her hair."We should try to be more professional .I know that some people are not keen about team members dating..."she said unsteadily.

"Like Batman you mean?He's one to talk. I see how he looks at Zee."

"Zee?And Batman?I thought nothing was coming out of that. He seems so ...indifferent."

"Yep,he just pretends she's like an annoying little sister..."He nipped her earlobe."I'm not ashamed of loving you nor having anyone see that I do."

Diana kissed his mouth."Full marks for that."

He grinned."I aim to please."

They helped each other out of their respective uniforms. Clark grimaced as she tore his shirt in the process."You will explain that to Martha Kent...She only made me this one last week..."

Diana reminded him primly,"Well,you did tear my corset beyond repair last month. Pallas was not pleased."

He retorted,"Pallas shouldn't make your uniform so damned enticing."

Diana let of out a delicious sigh of need and wonder as he bent to kiss and caress her flesh. Since becoming lovers she had been amazed at her own capacity for and enjoyment of lovemaking. Having grown up in a culture that denounced men;she thought that perhaps the passion between man and woman was often overrated. When she was ready to be with Clark she thought it would have been a unique experience;more like a ritual bonding to each other with some pleasure as a bonus. She had never expected to be completely overwhelmed and submerged into a world of intense emotion and sensation. It seemed as if the more they got to know each other the more intense the passion between them became. He seemed to have been made for her. Their bodies seemed to fit together perfectly and the love and respect they had for one another made her trust and open up her heart and soul to him.

Diana felt him lift her and she wrapped her arms and legs around him as he carried her to the bedroom.

Diana laid with her head on his chest, a thin cotton sheet covering their nakedness."It seems a pity to hide or reject something as wonderful as Aphrodite's gift. I never will understand why my sisters think this is wrong...or why Bruce is so stubborn about not seeing how much Zee cares. My only wish is that we didn't have to sneak around so much."

He agreed."Yes,I wish we could see each other more often too,but you have your duty as ambassador and we live in two different cities...Pity we can't live under the same roof. I would dearly love to wake up with you in the morning everyday and not have either of us sneaking away in the dark before the sun rises..."

Diana sighed."Yes,I would like that too."

He was stroking the length of her back absently,then he stopped and said."Well,let's do that then."

She frowned."Do what?"

"Live together."

Diana turned."Live together?But,Clark,how can we?"

He said logically,"Easy. You move in here with me. The apartment is bigger than my last one. I chose a very quiet neighborhood. Two people can easily live here."

She blinked."What of the Embassy?"

"Do you have to sleep there to be a good ambassador?"

"Well,no not really but..."

"But?"He raised up to lean on an elbow and look down at her. Diana blinked. He looked serious. After three years of what she must admit was a fairly successful courtship,he was asking her to become more than what they already were. Live together. No spaces between them. No more having to fly away and leave the other. Sharing a domicile as well as a bedroom. It was a very big step. It was what most seasoned couples did. Like Dinah and Oliver.

She said slowly,"Well,it will be very different...and you know I do not refer to size nor luxury."She looked around at his bedroom. It reflected his simple taste and bringing her things would definitely mean changing it."This place is so very like you. Are you ready to have someone invade your space and routine?I have my sword and battle axe on my walls,Kal!"

He said playfully,"Yes,and very handy they will be too. Only can we put it on the opposite wall?Just not directly over our heads?"

She smiled."That's very sweet,but what about the fact that I am based in Washington and you Metropolis?"

"Well,we both fly. It will be like commuting. That's all. And you're here half the time for League meetings,so it would make sense. Julia and Ferdinand have known about us for a while, so I expect they will not object."

"My mother and sisters."

"What do you think they will say that they haven't already said?Besides,Hippolyta has come around. She doesn't make those weird jokes about your sisters having to "deal" with me and in fact has hinted that as pleased as she is that we are happy together,she feels we haven't really tested our selves as yet."

"Test ourselves?"

"My father use to say you never know a person until you live with them. I mean,we know each other but can we live with each other?We may have little foibles and habits that could drive each other crazy. And that alone is a true test whether two people can weather a relationship."He took her hand to his lips."I love you. I want us to share more than a dinner date ...or a day on the farm;or a night at the Fortress;or a visit on Themyscira..."

Diana said plaintively,"You know I can't cook very well."

"Er,yes. I am very well aware. But I know you are a great polisher of furniture and I am told by a reliable source that appliances fascinate you."

She laughed. It was the truth. Whilst she had servants around her at the Embassy and she didn't have to lift as much as a pin,whenever she went to the farm,she always made a point of helping Martha Kent with chores. And Diana had found that the vacuum cleaner,and washing machine were very clever devices that made work less laborious and she was even contemplating taking a couple to Themyscira as a model for Pallas.

She looked up at him. Being with Clark had far exceeded her expectations. She had learned so much about the world and about men. She loved him very much and she trusted him and respected him. But still they were two different beings from different cultures. Living with him in his apartment was going to bring challenges,of that she was certain,but she felt herself feel warmed by the thought. The idea of coming home to find him waiting for her and vice versa;of lying in his arms until she fell asleep, waking up to together and doing simple things as listening to each other's day across a table and not over a phone.

She let out a deep sigh."I would love to live with you,Clark Kent."

Clark's face lit up. He bent and kissed her on the mouth. Tenderly. He looked at her and whispered,"I want you to hold that thought."

She frowned as he turned away to fiddle with the top drawer of the bedside table. He turned and she saw he was holding a small box in his hand. She frowned."What is that?"

He looked sincere and very serious. He opened the box and she saw a ring with a diamond wink up at her. Diana's lips parted and she looked at it in astonishment. Her eyes flew to his.

"What does this mean?"she gasped,knowing full well that men presenting women with rings in the Patriarch's world meant one thing.

He looked nervous now,unlike his confident playful self. He cleared his throat."Diana,I know marriage means little to one who has grown up in an island of women. But in my world it does mean something. It is as much about symbolic bonding as it is a ritual in the eyes of the world, to tie two people who love each other,together. It is a symbol of love,loyalty and commitment. Diana,you said you would live with me...as my lover,and as my friend. Can you also live with me as the other half of my soul...as my wife?"

Diana was speechless. She sat up,clutching the sheet to her chest and stared at the ring and then at his face.

Clark raised his brows and urged,"Um,feel free to say something."

"Your wife?"she croaked.

He nodded."Yes,will you marry me?"

Her voice was shaky."Clark,you know I would be with you no matter what...I would forsake all others for you."

"I know,and this is all I can offer you for that sacrifice...It isn't much in terms of what I have...But all that I have is yours.."He gave her a crooked boyish smile that never failed to move her.

"What do you mean you have little?And it is no sacrifice to me to love you and be loved by you..."She stroked his cheek and then let out a breath,"Marriage...Hera,how will I tell my mother and sisters?."

His expression looked hopeful."You mean?"

She smiled tenderly."Kal-El,it seems to me living with you is the same as marriage, is it not?"

"Technically marriage makes it a little harder to wiggle out of the bargain..."

"So,it is like a pact?"

"Before one's god and one's friends and family...yes,I suppose you can call it that."

She tilted her head."Well,then,I will marry you."

Clark looked at her as if not sure he had heard her right."You sure?"

"Yes,"she said simply and held out her hand.

He exhaled,and uttered,"Thank god!You would not know how scared I was that you would say no..."He slipped the ring onto her finger. She laughed and looked down at it."So we are ...betrothed?"

He nodded."Yes,we are."He leaned forward and kissed her.

She said regretfully,"You know I cannot wear it in public?"

He took her back to lie against the pillows,her head on his shoulder."I know. But we will know."

Diana lifted her hand to admire the ring in the light."It is very beautiful. How long have you been thinking of this,Clark?"

He replied,"Well,I did take it into consideration when I got the new apartment."

"Really?So,when you elicited what I thought it was a way of getting my approval?"she smiled,recalling him pretending not knowing whether he liked the apartment and wanting her opinion."Very sly,Clark."

"I can't very well ask you to live somewhere you would dislike,especially after living in a Palace and the Embassy and it is big enough. The closet is nice and spacious..."

She said,"Well,I am not one who will fight for much space."

He chuckled."I know. I got the best girlfriend ever. She wears a costume that takes little space and she prefers tunics and sandals to designer outfits and shoes. Can a guy be so lucky?Besides,we have the Fortress as well,our "country" get-away. Thank heavens for that cause you can play a little too rough at times,Princess. I had to get this bed frame triply reinforced after we broke the other one last year."

Diana grinned."First time I hear you complaining,Mr Kent."

He turned her to him and began to scatter kisses along her neck and shoulders."Oh it isn't a complaint as much as a statement...but we will have to be careful in the apartment. The old neighbours are very deaf but if we crack the ceilings I think the landlord will not be pleased."

Diana pulled away to sit up and straddle him and replied huskily,"I'll bear that in mind..."

Clark's eyes twinkled as he entwined his fingers in her lustrous hair and brought her lips down to his own.

* * *

"We were hoping for a simple ceremony with just those we love,in terms of closest family and friends...We were thinking no more than fifty guests. Twenty five on each side."

Hippolyta dismissed Diana's statement with an imperious wave."Nonsense. You are princess of your people. You will be the first Amazon in an age to wed a male...We cannot ignore your sisters. It must be done on Themyscira. In a proper ceremony."

She touched her mother's arm."Mother,we would want our friends to be able to come to our wedding...We were hoping to have it here on the farm..."

"Here?But this place can barely fit twenty people,much less fifty,"she said looking around the cosy Kent living room on the farm.

Martha cleared her throat."We will do it outside. We can put up tents and get a wedding planner to look at decorations..."

Hippolyta folded her arms."And how will they be marrying?As Superman and Wonder Woman?Clark Kent and Princess Diana?Anyone can just stumble onto these lands at anytime. It isn't safe."

"My son grew up here and no one ever found out his secret." said Martha calmly."I think the farm can hold a wedding without compromising their identities."

Diana added,"We have friends who can help in terms of patrolling the area whilst the ceremony is taking place..."

"The island is isolated and fenced by magic. It is better," Hippolyta maintained stubbornly."Diana,you are going to take a step that will affect the monarchy. Your sisters may not be happy about your taking on a male as a potential consort but the least we could do is show them the respect and let them be present whilst you bond yourself to him."

Diana sighed."I know,but neither they will not tolerate an influx of people unto the island. It was bad enough the last time when you let the U.N. and press come and that man, Faust,posing as a reporter, came and caused chaos and almost opened Dooms Doorway. My sisters have been very paranoid about large groups of strangers since then. Both Clark and I want our friends present."

Hippolyta said dubiously,"Well,I can try with the Senate but they will want to debate this with the Bana and I cannot guarantee when we will be able to get permission. And you two are saying you want a spring wedding?That is only a month away..."

Martha said,"Maybe we can have two ceremonies. One at the farm and then one on the island..."

"Two ceremonies?Martha Kent,that is superfluous and a waste of time. We could get it done at one time and on a grand scale in Themyscira. I am sure these two do not want to have to go through a formal ceremony twice..."began Hippolyta.

"I know that,your Majesty,but..."

"Hippolyta..."she corrected.

Martha amended,"Hippolyta,what else can you suggest?I want the honor of marrying my son. It is what I have dreamed of for years to see Clark finally find someone with whom he can be happy. His father,god rest his soul,isn't here to see it,but I know he would have loved Diana and would have wanted nothing better than for her to be a bride under this roof."

Hippolyta was about to protest when Clark interrupted."Look,I just want to marry Diana. Just me and her. One simple ritual to say I do. We could easily go to a minister in Vegas and do this and come back and if you all cannot agree on wedding plans,that is exactly what we will do."

The three women looked at him in some awe. It was the first time Clark had even raised his voice since the discussion,and he looked very determined.

Hippolyta looked at him impressed."So,putting our foot down, are we?"

He replied firmly,"You could say that. And with all due respect,we are not marrying to please either of you...nor Themyscira. We are doing this because love each other and want to be together."

Diana's hand found its way into his own. He squeezed her hand gently. Diana looked at her mother and said sincerely,"Mother,marriage does not mean the same to us as it does in this world. If Clark had never asked me to marry him,I would have happily just cohabited with him as we do on Themyscira with those that we love. Could we not have the ceremony here,and after Clark and I return from the honeymoon,you can just present us formally as husband and wife to my sisters?You wouldn't mind that, would you,Clark?"

He replied tentatively,"A presentation?"

"Yes,it will be no more ceremony than my birthday. You just sit at a table and mother does her big speech,"she explained with laughter in her eyes.

"That I can do,"he grinned.

Hippolyta looked at them as if in grudging admiration. There was something about them,no one could deny that. And the love and loyalty between them was so obvious. They stood together as one,not taking maternal sides but doing what was right for each other.

The Queen sighed."Very well. We will abide with a wedding ceremony on the farm and a presentation on the island."

Diana reached up to kiss her cheek."Thank you,Mother."

Martha beamed. She was getting the joy of preparing for her only child's wedding!She asked,"Have you told your friends as yet?"

Clark shook his head."No,we have to do that. Diana and I will let the League know."

"And the others?Clark Kent's friends?The ones you grew up with?Surely they count?"

He nodded."I will tell them."

* * *

Wonder Woman and Superman waited until the meeting adjourned. Everyone was about to rise and go off when the Man of Steel coughed."Er,everyone can I have a minute before you all go?"

It had been a well attended meeting. Everyone had turned up,even Cyborg and the newly appointed Steel. J'onn J'onzz seemed to smile knowingly and sit back down.

Batman asked in his usual brusque manner,"Is this going to be long?I have a report to work on...long overdue according to Oliver."

"Oh,no,it will only take a moment."

"Well?"queried Arthur,as they all sat.

Superman took Wonder Woman's hand and drew her to him. Dinah got up and shrieked."YES!"

Oliver, who sat next to her,winced."Jesus,Dinah,will you think of our eardrums?"

She ignored him and jumped and clapped her hands like a teenager."I knew it!I could tell something was up!"

Bart looked at her in disgust."What is she jumping about?Clark,what is the big deal?"

Zatanna held her hands together. Her eyes gleamed."Oh wow!That's fabulous!"

Arthur began crossly,"If these two will just stop squealing, the guy can tell us what's going on."

"Why don't we just pip down and let him speak?"suggested Steel humorously.

Cyborg gestured,"Clark,go on,bro."

Superman grinned."Diana and I are getting married!"

Bart jumped to his feet."You are?Oh,man!Blue hits the jackpot!"

Oliver's face broke into a grin."About time!"

The whole group surged forward to offer their congratulations. They were curious about all the details and when the wedding would be. Batman stood behind and was the last to go up to them. He said ,"I hope you know what you are doing."

Superman,used to Batman's brusque ways,asked whimsically,"Are you congratulating us,Bruce?"

Batman replied,"I wish you all the best,under the circumstances,you will no doubt need it."

Diana smiled."Thanks,Bruce,even though I can hear the cynicism dripping off you."

He said dryly,"You know the risks."He turned to out to the main control room."I have a report to finish,excuse me."

Superman looked at Diana,who shook her head wryly. Zatanna who had been close by, heard the exchange, and she frowned and followed Batman out.

She walked along the corridor, her hands at her side in fists. She entered the control room to see him settling at a console.

"Was the best you could have done?"

He didn't turn."What did you want me to say?"

"You could have been more gracious."

"Lie you mean?"

Zatanna knew him well enough to recognize he was being his usual elusive self. She replied,"When you wished them the best,did you mean it?"

"What's your point?"

"Well,did you?"

"Yes."

"Well,then you wouldn't be lying. They are so happy, Bruce, can't you see that?"

"I see two people who want to believe they can live happily ever after."

"And what is wrong with wanting that?"

"Even if you have everything. Love,wealth,good social standing,...it can still be taken from you."

Zatanna walked around to stand next to him."Bruce,this isn't about you or your parents. It is about Clark and Diana. When are you going to stop living in the past and using their lives as a road map for your own?"

"Stop trying to analyze me."

She snapped."I am not trying to do anything. I am just trying to be a friend yet everyday you keep pushing me away."

"Well,it doesn't seem to be working much. You are still in my face."

Zatanna took off her top hat and struck him over the cowl several times."You are an insensitive,over bearing lout!"

He reached out,grabbed the hat and threw it across the room."Sticks and stones,sweetheart."

Her eyes flashed and she was about to open her lips. He saw her movement. He pulled her hard towards him and she toppled against him. His gloved hand covered her lips."No hexing me,you little witch!"

Their faces were inches apart. He felt her stiffen and her eyes glare at him. It would be so easy to pull her close and tilt that stubborn chin and silence her in another way. Instead he said softly,"No hexing,okay?"

Her head nodded. He moved his hand. A string of obscenities came at him as she pulled herself away and she went to pick up her discarded hat. His lips turned up. She was interesting to behold angry. Her eyes took on a life of their own and her cheeks were flushed. She reminded him of a hissing kitten.

"Your father would be horrified at such unladylike language,Zatanna."

"Oh bite me,Bruce!I see talking to you is a waste of time. A stone wall has more personality!"

She stormed out leaving him to let out a deep breath. He had been that close to kissing her!He clenched his hands into fists. He couldn't afford to have Zee of all people mean any more to him than she already did. It was too dangerous. If anything happened to her...He turned and tried to concentrate on his report,but found himself recalling the softly subtle fragrance surrounding her and her slender form against his chest.

"Damn it."

* * *

Clark Kent informed Chloe and was stunned. Chloe was overjoyed.

Jimmy gaped,"You and Princess Diana of Themyscira?But how?When?"

Clark rested his hand on his shoulder."Jimmy,there is something I need to tell you."

He looked confused. Clark undid his tie and shirt. The familiar uniform appeared.

Jimmy held his forehead."No way!"He looked at Chloe."You knew this?"

She nodded."Yep."

"But..but how...long?"

"Since in high school."

Jimmy gaped."Clark Kent is Superman?Whoa!And he is going to marry Wonder Woman?Now I have seen and heard everything!"

Jimmy sank upon a chair. Chloe smiled."He's in shock. So,you going to tell Lana and Lois?"

"Lana knows about my secret,and about Diana. I called her yesterday. She seems cool. She said she expected this."

"And Lois?I think despite it all she has been a good friend and deserves an explanation."

"I'll talk to her."

Chloe hugged him."I'm so pleased. So who is the best man?"

Clark rubbed his chin."Ah...well,that will be tricky...I was thinking of Jimmy."

Jimmy looked up stunned."M-me?"

"Yes,you. So how about it?"

"But you have anyone of those heroes who can be your best man...What do you want with me?"

He patted his shoulder."You are part of my life,Jimmy,as a good friend since before I left Smallville. Granted you never knew I was Superman...but you were always there to help Clark. And you knew Diana..."

"What?I don't understand."

He smiled."You might recall her as my Greek cousin..."

He frowned."What?Greek cousin?Why does that sound familiar?"

Clark gestured to Chloe."Fill him in,Chloe. I've got to go see Lois."

* * *

Lois Lane opened her apartment door and looked surprised to see Clark Kent standing there.

"Smallville,what do you want?"

He saw she looked very pretty in a burgundy dress with her hair up."Going out?"

She nodded."Yes. I have a date."

He smiled."This will not take long."

"Okay come in."She opened the door for him.

He strolled in and looked at her as she bustled around in her usual manic way,to fiddle in a purse and slip her feet into heels and then go to search in a bowl for theatre tickets."So what's up?"

"I came to tell you...I am getting married."

Lois looked up amused and skeptical."What?You?Married?"

"Yes."

"Oh,be serious Smallville,who are you marrying?Some internet bride?The last time you went anywhere with a woman was with me...four years ago to some function at work."

"I'm serious."

She put her hands on her hips."So who is the lucky girl to become Mrs Smallville?"

Clark coughed."Before I tell you that I need to let you know something else."

"What?"

He took off his glassed and tweaked his shirt aside for her to catch a glimpse of the red S insignia. Lois' eyes widened."Is this a joke?Cause I am not laughing."

He looked at a half drunken cup of coffee on the center table and used his heat vision to make the remaining liquid bubble and steam away. Lois sank upon the chair with her eyes wide and jaw slack."My God!I should have guessed!You...It was you all the time?"

"Yes..."

She flushed and looked disgusted."And you let me go on and on about Superman when you know how I felt for him?"

He smiled gently."Lois,tell me honestly,what did you know of Superman,that millions of other people didn't know,and what did you really see in him to make you decide you felt anything more than say infatuated?"

She frowned."Okay you have a point. I didn't know him... Jeeze,this is weird...I didn't know it was you..."

"And if you did?"

She shook her head."I mean,I like you and all,Smallville, but you are like family,you know..."

"Precisely."

She sighed."So who is the chick...wait a darn minute... Superman!Don't tell me!You and the Amazon?"

He nodded."Yes,it is Diana."

"How in god's name have you been dating Princess Diana, Wonder Woman,and I,Lois Lane,star reporter,did not catch a sniff of this at all!I'll give you this, Smallville, you have a good poker face."

He smiled."It goes with the territory."

She rose."So why are you telling me this?Aren't you afraid I will take it and go public?"

"No,because you are my friend and you know the importance of Diana and I having our identities kept secret. I wanted my friends to know as I am intending to invite them to the wedding."

"You're inviting me?"

"Yes,don't look so surprised."

She laughed,"So did you tell Chloe?"

"She knows. She has known for years."

"That sneaky,little wretch!Wait till I catch hold of her. My own blood!"She sighed."Ah well,what can I say?But congratulations,Clark. What you do isn't easy and I think you ought to be commended."

"So,you have forgiven Superman?"

"Oh,a long time ago. I realized that there are heroes in men ...normal men all around us and I have been lucky to open my eyes and see them."The door bell rang and she went to open the door.

Her date was none other than the policeman Clark knew as Officer Elliot. Lois beamed."Joey,come in"

Joseph Elliot looked over to see Clark."You have company?Oh,hey,Kent,it's you."

Clark smiled."Hi,Officer Elliot,how are you?"

"I'm not on duty,so call me Joe. Hey,don't leave on my account."

Clark said,"Oh no. I'm done. I'll leave you two. See you around, Joe. See you at work,Lois."

As Clark closed the door behind him,Joseph looked at Lois."You look pretty happy."

She put her arms around his neck."I am. My friend has just told me he's getting married and I have myself one of the best men in the world."

He looked at her mockingly,"You sure didn't think so when I first met you."

"Well,that ticket was so unfair."

"It's a good thing you threw a tantrum else I wouldn't have arrested you and we would never be here today."

"True. How I hated you!"

He slipped his arms about her waist."Yes,you made sure I never forgot it every time you saw me on my beat..."

"Until we got throw together in that hostage situation...You know,I really did give you a hard time...Sorry."She tiptoed and kissed him.

He grinned."Well,Miss Lane,shall we go to our theatre?You look so ravishing,I may be tempted to do something that would make us seriously late."

Lois took him by the shirt collar and dragged him towards the couch."Oh,I think we can make it. You have five minutes, Officer Elliot!"

He fell against the cushions with her on top of him. He gasped,"I'm not Superman!"

Lois laughed."I know!I don't need a Superman. I just want you!"

Clark Kent who by this time had reached the lobby could hear their muffled voices cease. He smiled and pushed the door to step out onto the street. He looked around. He could hear no sirens,no screams;no call for help. For that moment all was well and right with the world. Superman was not needed. Clark Kent hailed a taxi and went home.

* * *

Author's note...W_ell,we are heading to the home stretch...and everything is going smoothly so far...but ya know we must have a final flurry so...until the next chapter. LOL._


	29. Chapter 29

WEDDING DAY

CHAPTER 29

The wedding of Clark and Diana was due to take place at four pm in early June. The guests had all been asked to arrive at the Kent farmhouse no later than two pm,as there were to be preparations for securing the perimeter of the property to ensure no media,no straying traveller,no nosy neighbour would be able to walk in nor stumble upon what was possibly one of the most unprecedented events in the world. The plan involved,once all the invited guests were accounted for,John Zatara casting a spell around the periphery,so as to repel any outsiders from even wanting to come near the farm. And Diana's own guards from the embassy,who were on duty, were dressed like farmers and tramps,to remain on the outside of the magical fence to keep watch.

The backyard of the Kent property had been converted into the main area for ceremony. One had to enter under a large archway entwined with multicoloured roses and lilies,then walk up a newly made pathway of large stone slabs,that ran along the middle of two sections of chairs,to eventually stop near a white,wooden,pavilion-styled gazebo. It was here the bride and groom would stand whilst exchanging vows.

Martha had set up a marquee tent for the after party and dinner.

The guests began arriving and slowly made their way to the back. There was no formal procedure in ushering anyone to their seats as everyone was relaxed and knew where to go. Martha Kent was fortunate to have hired help in Diana's embassy domestic staff and Clark's own friends as it was vital no outsider caught wind of the marriage. The embassy staff were in charge of the food and refreshment, whilst friends helped oversee the final decorating. It seemed the wedding planner had only been consulted on ideas and when it came to implementing them,it was left to Martha and a crew made up of Chloe,Jimmy,Lois,Michael,Dinah and Clark and Diana themselves. The other League members wanted to help but found it difficult with living in other cities and prior commitments. Oliver had been generous enough to have the food delivered from one of the best caterers in Metropolis and Bruce Wayne had instructed fresh flowers be flown in from the continent that very morning.

Queen Hippolyta,Phillipus,Cleo,Mnemosyne,Epione,Julia and Ferdinand arrived and were directed by a smiling J'onn J'onzz around the back. They were greeted by Martha Kent, who looked very elegant in a cream ensemble. She welcomed them and bade them to sit down and have any refreshment they wanted,as she was in an earnest conversation with the minister who had baptized Clark as a baby. The old man had been gratified when asked to marry little Clark Kent and was a little bit astonished to find out he was marrying him to the Themysciran ambassador. Martha had to tell him the truth,but that was neither here nor there for the eighty-something year old retired pastor,who did not care whether Clark wore a costume or not. He recalled a generous,kind boy and it pleased him he had prospered in all things in life from success to love.

The Queen of the Amazons blinked at the friendly chaos around them as they stood and took the scene in before them.

Michael Carter and Jimmy Olsen were carrying sections of the cake with Dinah Lance behind them bearing flowers.

She warned,"No horseplay you two. If you throw this thing down,I will have your heads.''

Michael rolled his eyes."Chill,Dinah. I can do this with one hand. See?"

Dinah watched him in horror as he balanced the cake with one hand and she cried,"Don't do that!"

"Hey,I got it!Relax."

But he didn't have it. His toe hit an uneven part of ground and the cake tilted and looked as if it was going to fall. Dinah screamed."Carter!"

Dinah's shrill voice made him wince and the cake fell. Michael groaned,"Aw hell!"

But before it could hit the grass,it seemed to hover and float back up.

John Zatara,Zatanna,Scott and Barda Free stood behind them. Mr Zatara directed the cake to Zatanna,who gently took it in her hands.

Jimmy sighed and shook his head."You are sooo lucky,man."

Michael let out a gasp of relief and gave the man a painful,"Er,thanks,Mr Z!"He looked at Dinah who looked about ready to punch him."Sorry!Sorry...!"

She glared at him."Mike,I swear,you would have had shattered eardrums today..."

Zatanna laughed."It's in one piece,Dinah. Let's go set up. Michael,why don't you go and see if they need help up at the house?"

Michael was only too happy to do so. He scooted away.

Dinah greeted Scott and Barda and introduced them to Jimmy, who in turn gaped at the tall brunette. He stammered as Barda smiled down at him, "Er,Jimmy...Ol...Olsen..."

Barda nodded."Glad to meet you. Here,let me take that. And you can go with your friend. Scott,you go on too."

Jimmy handed his burden over and looked at Scott Free as they turned to go up to the house."You wife?She is...wow!"

Scott, accustomed to this reaction, laughed."I Know. Let's go."

Bart,meanwhile,was apparently in charge of the music and was behind a console under the tent and having fun experimenting. Arthur came up behind him when he blasted out heavy riffs that made Hippolyta's brows fly up. He tapped his shoulder." Turn that off and put on the classical stuff. If you do that when they walk up the aisle,Bart,I swear..."

Bart grinned."I know. I know. I can see Mrs Kent's face if instead of violins I played air-guitar!"

Hippolyta looked at Phillipus and murmured,"This is a wedding?"

Phillipus conceded softly,"Well,this is certainly very different to what we would have done."

"Different is an understatement,"she said dryly.

Julia commented,"Well,they seem definitely not one for formality around here. Look at the groom."

They drew closer to see the groom was standing on the gazebo in shirt sleeves and he was actually pinning fallen garlands the breeze had blown down and balloons that had popped. It was easy for him to hover upwards and hitch the decorations. They took their seats amidst several guests who were also sitting. Lana Lang,Lois Lane,Pete Ross,and Chloe Sullivan were among them.

They blinked to see Diana emerge out of the back door of the house in a simple but elegant white,silk gown with the golden girdle of Gaea at her hips. Her hair was loose,and waved softly about her face. Her only ornaments were her bracelets. She had Clark's jacket in her arms. She walked up to him as he floated down.

"Finished?"

"Yep,I think that's the last one,"he replied.

He took the jacket from her and slipped it on and she pinned a rose onto his lapel. He studied her as she did it. She may not look any more elegant or stunning but there was something in her face. It was blooming with a kind of radiance that make him unable to stop staring at her. Was this astounding, wonderful woman really going to be his?It felt like a dream. He looked around to see his friends and family flitting about and getting things ready. He felt his heart swell with an emotion he couldn't describe. It was happiness. Pure unadulterated happiness. The only thing marring it was that Jonathan Kent wasn't there. Clark had visited his grave yesterday,with his mother and Diana,and the pain which use to hurt him didn't seem so sharp anymore .He knew Jonathan would be looking upon them this day and smiling down upon them.

"Have I told you that you look breathtaking,Diana?"he asked softly.

Diana looked up. Her blue eyes sparkled."Several times,Clark."

He leaned in and whispered,"I want to just kiss you right now but I think it wouldn't be such a great idea with all the eyes upon us."

She looked to see the guests looking at them with indulgent smiles and and amongst them her own intimate entourage. Diana smoothed his jacket."Patience,Mr Kent. My mother is here. Let me go to her."

He nodded and said,"I need to go up to the house to get the rings. I think we start in fifteen minutes."

She nodded. He stopped to greet the Amazon contingent. Hippolyta studied him. He wore his suit with a kind of relaxed air. A man comfortable in his own skin. A far cry from the boy she nearly decapitated over seven years ago. She had to admit he looked handsome. It was not surprising Diana fell for him the moment she saw him. The boy had a most engaging smile that lit his eyes and today those azure pools seemed to be gleaming with satisfaction. Hippolyta tutted as he greeted her in a friendly if somewhat polite manner.

"Come,Clark,enough with "Your Majesty".I am going to be your mother-in-law...call me Hippolyta."

Clark looked at her ruefully."That will take some getting use to...Your Majesty...It feels over-familiar somehow..."

She sighed."Am I so forbidding?"

He smiled."A little."

She laughed. He spoke with her a few minutes;then paused before Chloe and the others to chat for moment;and proceeded up to the house,taking Pete Ross with him.

Diana went around to hug and kiss her mother,and embrace her Amazon sisters,Julia and Ferdinand.

Julia began,"Diana,it's said to be bad luck to let the groom see the bride before the ceremony..."

Diana cocked her head and replied earnestly,"How can it be bad luck for me to see the man I love or him me?We are no stranger to each other. I understand there are many odd traditions that go with marriage in this world but I told Clark that I found them pretentious and would rather we do what is natural to us. And dressing up and standing on ceremony isn't. We want to see and talk to those we love and help them as well. Not be like two actors on a stage...only coming out for some rehearsed event."

"Well said,"commented Ferdinand. Her sisters and mother looked equally impressed.

Julia smiled reluctantly,"You know you may be able to teach westerners something about marriage, Diana. Too often we get caught up in the spectacle and not what it truly means. Most brides and grooms look and feel so harassed. You and Clark are so relaxed."

Hippolyta squeezed her hand as Diana took a seat near her. The Queen said quietly"My little girl sounds like a woman. I know I fought this for years but seeing you two one dares to believe love... unconditional and pure... can be true and possible. I can give you away with a quiet heart to him. He is a remarkable young man."

Diana beamed."Thank you. It lifts my spirit to hear that."

She sighed."Though I still think we could have managed this better on the island. You would have had a grand feast,a guard of honor,fireworks,real musicians,not some box blasting out music as if from the bowels of Tartarus. Hera, what was that Bart playing?"

Diana laughed."It will be fine,Mother. Really it will."

The Queen mused,"So I understand the red headed fellow is Clark's "best man", is it?Who is your "best woman" of this lot?"

Diana corrected her,"It's maid of honor. And it will be Zee."She pointed to Zatanna now coming towards them with her father in tow.

Zatanna came over and introduce her father .He smiled at the Amazons and took his place along side Julia Kapatelis.

Zatanna looked at Diana."It's going to start soon. Mrs Kent wants us. Can I take her,Your Majesty?"

Hippolyta let her hand go with a smile."Certainly,child. Go."

Diana looked at Ferdinand"Are you ready to give me away?"

The minotaur got up and nodded,looking at this woman whom he had known from a babe. "Yes,Princess. It is my honor to do so."

When Clark and Pete left Lana, Lois,and Chloe,the three women watched him walk away.

Chloe sighed."He looks so happy."

Lois looked at Diana in front of them."Well,he won't have to worry about the bride getting cold feet. I must say they are doing things their own way."

Lana smiled."She's stunning, isn't she?"

Lois said wryly,"Doesn't even have to try. Huh,I still say life isn't fair. I had to pay bucks to get my hair styled and buy this dress. She didn't even have to go into a salon."

Lana laughed."I know. But she's so unaware of it. I think that's part of her charm. You can tell Clark loves her a lot...just the way he looks at her...as if she's the most precious thing in the world..."

"And that's saying much for a woman who can throw a tank..."said Chloe with a grin.

Lana said,"Who would believe it. He's the first to take the plunge. Well,not counting my stupid mistake with Lex."

Chloe said ,"I use to think it would be you and Clark,Lana."

Lana sighed."Me too. But when you grow up you realize life is so much more demanding and complicated. I had my chance and blew it. He loved me I know,but that was boy and girl. I wanted Clark to be Clark only and be devoted to me and I couldn't handle Superman."

Lois admitted ruefully,"I had fantasies about Superman. I thought he was so brave,so powerful,so mighty and that normal men were poor substitutes. Who wanted a mere man when one had a handsome demi-god before you?.Little did I know was that he was Clark,one of the most grounded, normal people you could have. Thank goodness he forced me to realize that it wasn't what was on the outside that mattered. If he hadn't I would be comparing every man to Superman and would never have given my policeman a chance."

Chloe added sincerely,"For a while I loved him...perhaps more than a friend. I knew all that he was but he hadn't his identity then and was still searching and looking for purpose. I think even I couldn't understand what he was going through and his sense of isolation."

Lana said softly,"She does. She knows the two aspects are one person ...and herself understands the sacrifices of being something larger than life and the risks. I am happy for them both."

* * *

Clark walked up to the house accompanied by Pete to see Oliver Queen,Bruce Wayne,Vic Stone,John Henry Irons, Michael Carter,Jimmy Olsen,Scott Free and J'onn all lounging in the porch with drinks in their hands.

Clark's brow rose and he remarked with a grin,"Soooo this is where my bachelor party is!"

Michale began,"Oh,come on,Clark we were about to do it and you had to go off somewhere with J'onzz here. I had a hot stripper and everything lined up,but you got stuck in space for over a week. We'll have it when you come back from the honeymoon. I have this great bar we can go to and the lovely Lolita can't wait to meet you."

"Nice try. But no. Maybe next person to get hitched?"

All eyes turned to Oliver.

"Why are you all looking at me?"Oliver demanded.

"You're the one with a girlfriend you have been living with for years,"said Vic

He riposted,"Dinah and I are already like an old married couple."

"So why not make it official?"asked Bruce in mock sincerity.

"Oh don't give me that. Like if you care. Playboy Wayne."

J'onn asked,"So you are saying Dinah will never like to get married?"

"Well,no,it's just...it never came up."

"Uh-huh,"said John Henry."You love the woman,why not ask her?Since when Ollie Queen gets cold feet?"

"Well,I...well...Damn it,it's Clark's wedding day. Not mine. How come this is about me all of a sudden?It should be about him!"

Scott chuckled."Well,Clark looks very composed for a man who is about to give up his freedom. He isn't looking as if he'll be needing any pep talk."

Michael added jokingly "Look who he's doing it for, man. Wonder Woman!Can you blame the guy?Look at the smug grin on his face."

"Nervous?"asked Pete curiously of Clark.

Clark thought about it for a second and remarkably shook his head."No,not at all. I've got to go get the rings. I think we are starting in fifteen minutes."

He left them to go inside.

They looked at each other impressed. Michael drained his glass."Let's go to our seats. I don't want Dinah screaming at me again."

* * *

The guests were assembled. Bart was playing soft,dulcet music with Arthur standing over him,to ensure he got up to no mischief. Martha Kent took her seat near Hippolyta at the front. The pastor stood on the raised platform of the gazebo with his bible in his hand and a whimsical but patient smile on his face. They saw Jimmy and Clark walk under the arch and proceed up to the front.

Clark smiled at his mother as he took his place before the pastor. Martha clasped her hands to her bosom. Her son looked handsome and grown up. Jimmy looked nervous. Clark had given him the rings to keep and he felt for them ever so often. Clark had to murmur,"Relax Jimmy."

Jimmy gave a weak grin."Can't help it."

Arthur nudged Bart as Zatanna,looking beautiful in pale blue,appeared,carrying a small bouquet. Bruce sensed her presence but stubbornly remained facing front. But something prompted him to turn. His heart gave an annoying beat. His eyes met hers. She gave him a little hesitant smile. He wanted to frown,but god help him, his lips turned up. It was the inquiring school-girlish smile that he remembered so long ago; the one that she use to give him after making him angry and when trying to make peace. John Zatara looked at them and sighed wistfully.

Bart started with Canon in D by Pachelbel,when Zatanna appeared and once she had taken her spot opposite to Jimmy,everyone watched expectantly for the bride. She appeared on Ferdinand's arm,and Bart began the most appropriate music for her,not the traditional wedding march but the arrival of the Queen of Sheba by Handel. Clark turned and looked at her.

She wore no veil. It would have been too incongruous with who she was. She had removed the tiara for now and just wore a circlet of flowers on her hair and carried a bouquet of mixed spring blooms. She looked a combination of regal goddess and woodland sprite. She looked like his Diana.

Their hands met and they stood before the pastor.

The old man opened the bible and cleared his throat,"Dearly Beloved..."

* * *

The goddess Eris watched Clark Kent and Princess Diana from above and let out a derisive snort. It was happening,and her obtuse father was refusing to see it. The coming together of these two souls had been predicted to be the downfall of the old god Ares. But how?Superman was very powerful in his earthy haven but he was vulnerable to magic,and the princess was powerful but she wasn't a god. How could they,even if they got together,bring down Ares?A god who had been around for eons?Oh true he wasn't the only deity in the known universe,and gods were capable of dying. With every triumph of Superman and Wonder Woman,the forces of darkness waned just a little and with it their agents,gods like her,and and her brothers Phobos and Deimos,who were weaker in comparison to their father.

She flicked her fingers and vanished from her rooms and appeared in one of the open terraces of Olympus,where her father Ares lounged with his lover Aphrodite on a divan.

Aphrodite was lying on his chest whilst he was busily kissing her.

Eris cleared her throat.

They pair did not even acknowledge her.

She said,"Ahem,Father. A word."

Ares stopped what he was doing and looked up irritably."What do you mean by interrupting us?"

"Father,the prophesy is on the verge of becoming complete."

"What prophesy?"

"The union of son of the stars and daughter of the earth..."

Aphrodite rolled her eyes and asked impatiently,"What is she talking about,Beloved?"

Ares grumbled."I know not. Eris,everyday there is a prophesy of some avatar,or saint or messiah coming into the world to challenge the god of war."

Eris replied,"Not like this one. He is a near demi-god and she has been blessed by the goddess' themselves. Ask Aphrodite."

Ares frowned."What?"

Aphrodite frowned."I have no idea what the she is rambling about..."

Eris said ,"You are her patron. You blessed Princess Diana...'

"Oh,her. Well,I gifted her with beauty..."

Eris looked derisive."She was gifted also by Hera, Hermes, Demeter,Hestia and Athena..."

Ares pushed Aphrodite off him and sat up. Aphrodite said coaxingly to him,"Come now,Ares. She is a child. A paltry grain of sand to your might. What can she do?"

Eris stated,"She defeated Circe when she was barely eighteen. She was not even then this champion that the Amazons claim that would defeat you. She now carries Gaea's girdle,wears bracelets made from Zeus' Aegis. She is strong ,fast ,flies,and is known as a hero to these mortals,as Wonder Woman. She is now twenty five,and she is bonding herself to another one who is of another realm. He is a near demi-god. Their alliance is dangerous but their spiritual union will set in motion events that will bring about our star descending,Father."

Aphrodite stood up,looking annoyed now."You exaggerate, Eris. Their presence may have some effect on men,but generally war and destruction still continues. It is in the nature of man to destroy each other no matter what. History has shown us that. Even after the greatest peace there is always someone hungering,lusting for power and domination. Ares' will flame will always be lit."

She said coldly,"Have you never considered what a physical union may bring forth?"

Aphrodite waved her away."The little princess,according to my darling Eros,is already bedding the Kryptonian and what of it?Let her have some fun."

"Offspring,Father. Can you conceive what their progeny could mean to the likes of me,Strife,and Phobos and Deimos. You may have the strength to weather the storm,

but we may not."

Ares looked ominous."Offspring?She is made of clay. How can she even have offspring?"

Aphrodite said nothing.

Ares looked at her."Can she?"

Aphrodite gave him a droll look."Well,I am goddess of fertility, you know. So it is possible she could..."

Ares rose and gestured to Eris."Summon your brothers."

Eris smiled."Yes,my lord Ares."

As she vanished,Aphrodite looked at him mockingly."So what are you going to do?Stop their wedding?That's like a fly buzzing around a horse's ear. Is it even worthy for one as powerful as you?"

He said with an ironic smile."No,my sweet,I let the children handle this one. Let me see what they can do. Surely you want to see them triumph?"

Aphrodite looked at him with slight impatience. Battles were not exactly what motivated her. She found Ares,her diametric opposite fascinating,but his motivations bored her to tears. Having had children with him did not exactly make her feel maternal pride either .Phobos and Deimos were grotesque creatures to one who was beauty incarnate. She owned more fondness for her golden haired Eros. She got up and said indifferently,"Tell me when it is over."

* * *

"Dearly Beloved:We are gathered here,in the presence of God and this company,that Clark and Diana may be united in holy matrimony. We are here to celebrate and share in the glorious act that God is about to perform-the act by which He converts their love for one another into the holy and sacred state of matrimony. This relationship is an honorable and sacred one,designed to unite two sympathies and hopes into one;and it rests upon mutual confidence and devotion of husband and wife. May it be in extreme thoughtfulness and reverence and in dependence upon divine guidance,that you now enter into this holy state."

He looked at the two people staring at each other."It is said,"When two people are at one in their inner most hearts,they shatter even the strength of iron and bronze. And when two people understand each other in their inner most hearts,their words are sweet song like the fragrance of orchids."

Martha searched for a handkerchief. Hippolyta found her expression softening at that.

The pastor looked at Clark."Clark Joseph Kent,Kal-el Of Krypton,do you take Diana of Themyscira and promise to love her,to honor and cherish her,in joy and in sorrow,in sickness and in health and to be to her in all things a good and faithful husband as long as you both shall live?"

Clark looked upon Diana's face. His voice was clear and unwavering."I do."

The pastor looked at Diana."Diana,Princess of Themyscira,do you take Clark Joseph Kent,Kal-el of Krypton and promise to love him,to honor and cherish him,in joy and in sorrow,in sickness and in health and to be to him in all things a good and faithful wife as long as you both shall live?"

Diana replied,"I do."

The pastor looked at Jimmy."The rings if you please..."

Jimmy grinned in relief and pulled the box out and passed them over.

Clark took the ring and held Diana's hand."Diana,this ring I give to you in token and pledge of my constant faith and abiding love."

Diana took the other and held it up to Clark's hand."Clark, Kal,..this ring I give in token and pledge of my constant faith and abiding love."

The pastor looked up."Before I pronounce this marriage binding and legal,is there any here today that see any impediment that these two should not be joined?Speak now or forever hold your peace..."

A female form appeared under the arch very quietly and rolled a golden apple along the pathway. She said gleefully,"Speak..."

Suddenly Arthur rose and said loudly,"She needs someone her equal. Not some farm boy! I,Orin,of Atlantis is a prince born. I am the only one here deserving of her!"

Everyone turned in bewilderment,and began to murmur. Oliver looked bemused."He's gone nuts."

Michael got up."She doesn't want a pompous prince. What she wants is someone who will allow her to share her beauty with the world!"

Arthur glared."Watch it, Mr Soapbox. Before I knock your head off its block.."

Bart stepped out from behind his console."She does not need either of you,morons. She should be with me."

Clark looked at them bemused."What the hell?''

The three launched themselves at each other and began to brawl. Oliver rolled his eyes and lunged to grab hold of Arthur,but the Atlantean used his raw power to toss him over and onto the chairs,dazing him and causing the others to jump to their feet.

John Henry reached for Michael."Carter,stop it,you fool!"

Bart was a little harder to catch. He jumped on Arthur's back,and began to punch him.

Then Lois rose and shouted at Diana."He ought to be with me!I should be his soul mate!Superman is mine!""

Lana struck her from behind with her purse."No. He is my first and last love!Clark,come to me,my love!"

Lois pushed her back."No!Mine!"

Chloe got up and yanked them both by their hair."No!Mine!"

Martha held her cheeks and gasped,"Saints preserve us!What is the matter with all of you?"

Diana gasped."Something has them in thrall!Circe?"

Clark muttered,"Don't know but I'll get Bart off A.C."

Clark flew off and tackled Bart,whilst Arthur was restrained by Vic and Bruce. Dinah rushed to see if Oliver was conscious.

Hippolyta rose and bellowed."Stop this insanity!At once!"But no one was paying her any attention.

Martha and Julia tried to break up Lois,Lana and Chloe who were fighting like wildcats. But they were strong and ended up pushing the two older women aside. J'onn flew towards them and grabbed the older women,Jimmy,Pete and the pastor away."You all must get out of here!It isn't safe. Some dark force is about to compromise this place. Hurry!"

Martha looked alarmed and gestured."The storm cellar..follow me!"

Meanwhile Diana had dropped her bouquet and cried,"Mother!The apple of discord!"

Hippolyta turned to see it rolling along the aisle. She glared around the yard and shouted,"Eris!I know you are here!How dare you breach this ceremony?"

The female figure of the goddess appeared and she laughed."You did not invite me to your precious Diana's christening upon her birth did you,Hippolyta?So,here I am to even the score at her wedding."

Hippolyta snarled."Wait until the goddess gets wind of this."

Eris laughed,"By then it will be too late. Brothers!"

Her two brothers Phobos,god of Fear and Deimos,god of Terror appeared at opposite ends of the yard. The entire yard suddenly began to smell sulphurous and the scenery began to change. The golden fields in the distance began to wilt. The trees lost their verdure and the leaves began to blacken and decay. The ground was becoming hard and dry. The wind picked up,and began to blow and the sky grew clouded over head. There was lightning and thunder and rain began to pelt down upon the congregation.

Eris and laughed."Let the mayhem begin!"

John Zatara was the first to rise and try to take them out. Deimos sent a snake out from his waving serpentine beard and it bit the old magician before he could utter his spell. John Zatara began to hallucinate and scream."Sindella!"

Zatanna cried,"Dad!"

Zatanna lifted her hand to wave at Deimos. But Phobos,with his leonine head and fire in his eyes, was ready for her. He had a long green serpent that coiled around him and the serpent struck at her. She struggled and found the coils tightening around her,starting from her feet,up her legs, torso,arms and mouth."Oh,no my pretty,no more of that!"

Bruce saw her consumed by the coils of the serpent. He turned to see Arthur choking Michael as John struggled to prize them apart,."Sorry,Arthur,but this is for your own damn good!"

He picked up a chair and smashed it over his back. Arthur fell down unconscious. John Henry took Michael out with a powerful upper cut. Michael fell to the ground unmoving. John looked at Bruce guiltily."I was hoping to avoid that."

Bruce said abruptly."It worked. Now for Zee."

Bruce looked at Phobos and stepped in front of him."You want to ensnare someone else,God of Fear?Take me!"

Phobos looked at him."Yes. I can smell it off you. You breathe for it. Thrive on it. Maybe this pretty one is a waste of my time!"

He dropped Zatanna and the serpent struck Bruce. John rushed to Zatanna who was gasping as her breath returned. She cried Phobos began to absorb Bruce Wayne."NO!"

J'onn flew at Deimos,and caught him by the neck,lifting him up and up. Deimos' serpents hissed and bit the Manhunter. J'onn began to see fire and feel it consume him. He loosen his hold and fell cowering to the ground.

Deimos laughed."Pathetic,creature,afraid of fire."

But he let out a grunt of surprise as Ferdinand and Scott Free tackled him from behind at him and he felt the Minotaur's punch and he went flying into the marquee. He stood up in time to see the both coming at him again. He laughed and his beard began to vine and it entwined both Scott and the minotaur.

Hippolyta,and her Amazon sisters looked at Eris."Stop this now!"

Eris gestured to the girls."They will kill each other, Hippolyta. You had better stop them!"

Phillipus said urgently,"Majesty we cannot let those girls harm each other."

Hippolyta gestured to her and Cleo,and Mnemosyne."Go and stop them!I will face Eris!"

Hippolyta withdrew her sword. She said darkly,"I will stop this!"She launched herself at the goddess. Eris saw the sword coming at her and it actually sheared part of her sleeve and cut her arm. Eris' eyes glowed in anger."So you have the magic sword!"She jumped backwards and sent out a bolt of fire. Hippolyta was hit in the gut and flew backwards into the barn itself tearing a hole into the walls.

Diana cried,"Mother!"

Diana flew towards the gaping hole.

Eris snorted."I am a god,Amazon. You can't touch me!"

Dinah tapped Eris from behind."Excuse me."

Eris turned and had a high sonic scream directed at her. She let out a cry of pain and covered her ears. Barda came up with her mega-rod which she always carried. She growled."Let us see you avoid this!"

Eris looked up and a tree began to shiver and burgeon as if it were becoming alive,and the boughs began to grown and curl and writhe. The tree seemed to become large and gnarled as if it had spindly hands and tentacles. She rasped,"Bind them!Bind them all!"

The boughs shot forward and grabbed Barda and Dinah and both were lifted in the air and drawn back and pinned to the wet,oozing,acrid trunk.

Meanwhile Clark was holding Bart and the speedster was fighting like a demon."Let me go you lowlife!You think you can have her!"

"Bart,this isn't you!"

But Bart was not listening. Clark saw the curling boughs come at them. He grabbed Bart and lifted off with him. But the boughs caught them both by the feet and was pulling them towards the tree. Clark snapped the bough off and flew upwards. Another bough with spindly branch-like hands grabbed the tail of his jacket in an effort to pull him back. Clark shrugged out of it and paused in the air,watching the tree take Bart into its bosom. He yanked off his tie and loosen his collar. The stench and the darkness was making him feel breathless. He pushed his wet hair off his brow and tried to fly in closer to help the others but was unable to do so as scores of Stymphalian birds began to appear out of the bowels of the tree.

Clark gasped as they came at him,their beaks like knives and claws like razors. Their wings were brass and the noise they generated was deafening. He swat,burned and froze them.

Diana flew inside the barn to see Hippolyta dazed on the ground."Mother,are you alright?"

Hippolyta shook her head and tried to get up. Her legs wobbled. She gasped,"I will slice her head off for that!"

Diana eased her back to the ground."Mother,sit still. Eris is too powerful for you,even with the sword of Hephaestus. You are vulnerable without the gauntlet of Atlas and sandals of Hermes. Let me!"

Hippolyta looked at her and touched her cheek. She handed the sword over."Take care,child. I will pray to our gods for succour."

Diana flew out of the barn and looked upon the chaos. Amidst the pelting rain she could see her her friends were either imprisoned in Eris' tree,hallucinating from Deimos' bites, threatened by Phobos' coils,attacking each other,lying weakened on the floor,and,in Clark's case,fighting off a flock of warlike birds. He was cut and bleeding from their vicious attacks and she was on the verge of going to him,when he drew in a breath and blew out a mighty gust and the birds spiraled up into the sky like leaves scattered in the wind. She exhaled.

He was okay. For now.

Diana looked at the skirt of her dress and tore it at the thighs,allowing her freedom to move. Her Wonder Woman costume was lying in a pile with Clark's Superman one at the Fortress. Today of all days they had hoped not to have to wear them. They had prepared for every eventuality. Except spiteful gods.

She lifted her sword and flew at Eris."Leave this place now,Strife!"

Eris watched her fly in at her,her blue eyes flashing furiously. She sent out flames at her and Diana shielded herself with her bracelets. Eris directed the wild boughs at her and she simply sliced them apart,the sword of Hephaestus,whirling with deadly speed and force. Eris blinked. She was coming close. She turned to hurl the pointed iron wind vane on the top of the barn at her like a missile. Diana punched it away. She stabbed the sword in the earth and unhitched her lasso swiftly and sent it out. It caught Eris around the neck. Diana yanked the goddess towards her.

"How dare you come today of all days?"

Eris screeched as she felt the bracelets of Zeus' Aegis slam unto her head. She felt real pain for the first time. Diana followed up with the butt of the sword. It hit Eris on the chin and she dropped heavily to the wet ground. Diana lifted her and flung her hard against the gazebo and it shattered .Eris tried to rise but the raging Amazon stepped over her and put a heel onto the back of her head and ground her face into the sodden earth. She pointed the tip of the sword at her neck.

"I said leave this place!"

Eris' spluttered."What are you going to do?Kill me?"

Diana leaned down and dragged her up by the neck."You will call off your brethren!Now!"

Eris eyes gleamed and she laughed."You will have to kill me and them first,Princess. No one tells a god what he or she may do. Not even you!Your friends are writhing in terror and fear. Before this day is done many may die. You cannot stop this!Kill me,Princess. Unleash your anger and your hate. Look at your beloved. See how he struggles. Powerful as a demi-god,yes,but no match for the old gods of men. If you do not kill me you can't save him. Or them all."

Diana's eyes turned to search for him. In the distance she could see Clark was facing Deimos now and the battle could be heard from where she stood. The ground trembled.

"Clark..."

* * *

To be continued of course.

_Author's note:This was not easy to write. I took some liberties with the identity of Eris. In Greek myth_ _she is actually Ares' sister. Here she is his daughter. Also battling gods is not like when the JLA battle the Legion of Doom. It takes a lot of improvisation and possibly trying to make it sound half tenable .I deliberately wanted everyone to be in their civilian identities as opposed to being in costume. Seems more dramatic that way._

_Note. A god can be killed. Has happened in Wonder Woman's own title. I think she used her tiara to decapitate Deimos. He was resurrected later of course. Isn't that always the case though in comics?LOL. And gods have been known to kill each other in Greek myth._


	30. Chapter 30

WEDDING DAY

Part Two

Summary:The wedding of Clark and Diana have been interrupted by the children of Ares and,well, it's mayhem on the farm. Here's Part Two...Enjoy.

CHAPTER 30

Zatanna and John looked on in horror at the melding of the grotesque Phobos with Bruce. Phobos seemed to grow larger."I can feel his wrath. His anger. His rage at the world. It feeds me!"

He looked upon Zatanna."I do not even have to do anything to you,do I,my pretty?This is your greatest fear?To see him thus?"He laughed."This way he can strike terror into all mankind. I will never give him up and he will never give me up!We are one of a kind!"

Phobos grabbed Zatanna by the neck."Why so silent?Why not hex me,you little witch?"The voice was Bruce's and Zatanna felt her heart throb with pain. The green serpent attached to Phobos hissed and brushed against her cheek. Its forked tongue seemed to lick her skin. She shuddered in revulsion.

She swallowed."Bruce,if you can hear me. It's Zee!Don't let him take you!"

Phobos laughed."Pitiful creature!I think we need a sacrifice of old. What say you?Shall we behead her and lay her on the altar?"

John tried to grab her but was smacked way. Zatanna was staring at Phobos' jagged,razor-sharp teeth that salivated. She tried to open her mouth to hex him,but her mind was a blank.

The God of Fear was making her forget her spells. They were a jumbled mess in her mind. She gulped and whispered,"The Bruce I know fights for justice. Not vengeance .He is brave and strong and stands up to evil. He does not kill!"

Phobos leered."He will now!It will be the ultimate initiation. Once he draws blood. He will be one with me forever!"

He was about to put his teeth to her throat when Zatanna closed her eyes. A tear slipped down her cheek."Bruce..."she whispered and waited for the end.

Phobos tried to sink his teeth into her jugular but found he couldn't. Something was stopping him. He dropped Zatanna and held his head."Get out of me!Get out of me!"

Zatanna scrambled away in bewilderment and watched him scream and tear at his wild mane. He fell to the floor and writhed and it was as if another person was trying to get out. A human hand was reaching out of Phobos' chest, stretching towards her. Zatanna cried,"Bruce!"

She reached for it and pulled."I'm here!You are not alone!"

The hand gripped hers and she heaved with all her might. Phobos screamed as Bruce Wayne emerged out of his body and fell heavily against was soaked to the skin in slime and he looked down at her as if he had been embattling his way in the dark,all alone,with no sign of light,and now seeing her he could not believe he had made it out alive.

She looked up at him and flung her arms around his neck."You're back!Thank god!"

He held her tightly,kissing her soft,sweet smelling hair. It made him feel alive and the coldness of being absorbed by the God of Fear dissipated. He then rasped, "Phobos!"

Zatanna looked at the God as he rose once more. She cried,"Phobos,none here fear you!OG KCAB OT RUOY DLORW!"

Phobos roared and saw John Henry Irons rise,and stumbled to stand with her and Bruce."None here fear you!",they said together. He began to grow smaller,and smaller and soon he was shriveling like an old man.

* * *

Deimos had J'onn,John Zatara,Ferdinand and Scott Free writhing in pain as they lived through their own nightmares. John Zatara was seeing Sindella die all over again,and Zatanna was going to suffer the same fate. Ferdinand was remembering himself as a human,seeing his parents,his love, his friends scorn him and a mob chase and cast him out of his home.

Scott was seeing Darkseid take back Barda and she was once again with the cruel Furies. And J'onn was with his wife and child and then the great disaster destroying his home was happening and he was arriving to find a wasted planet, all of his race dead.

J'onn was screaming their names. No one was there. He was alone. The pain was as akin to someone ripping his heart out of its chest.

He head a voice."J'onn,it is Jor-El. It is not real..."

J'onn looked around at the silent red sands and shook his head. Who spoke?Was he dreaming?Who was Jor-El?

The he heard a voice."J'onn,you promised to watch over my son."

J'onn gasped. Jor-El!And he remembered. He stood up and looked up at the sky. He shouted,"This is not real. I am not here. It has been an age since they died. I made my peace!I made my peace!"

He opened his eyes to see Clark kneeling before him and shaking him."Kal-el...?"He sat up and shook his head."I heard Jor-El..."

Clark looked at him puzzled."What?"

J'onn looked at him and sighed. Perhaps it had been in his mind. Clark helped him up. He said urgently,"J'onn,Deimos is overpowering our friends!We need to help to them!"

J'onn nodded. He phased out and appeared over John Zatarra and rested his hands on his head. John began to sob and gasp. His breathing became shallow and he suddenly was quiet. He opened his eyes to see J'onn above him."You are safe,John was an illusion."

* * *

Meanwhile Clark hovered over Deimos and clenched his fists,"Put them down!"

The God of Terror,who still had Ferdinand and Scott entwined in his beard,laughed."Never!They are mine!And so will you be!"

Remaining tendrils pounced for Clark. Clark jumped and somersaulted in the air,and flew out of his reach. Deimos snarled."You are fast for a mortal..."

Clark shot back,"I am mortal but not the kind that you are accustomed to tormenting,Deimos."

Deimos dropped Scott and the Minotaur and went after him. Clark flew ahead,seeing the God striding after him like a giant. They were in the dead,wilted fields now. The rain still pelted down and the wind was blustering. Clark looked at him and saw a huge fist coming down. He caught it and it felt like a mountain pushing him down. Clark gritted his teeth and lifted him and threw him over his head. Deimos smashed into the ground carving out a chasm and making the earth rumble. His eyes glowed and he roared."I will kill you!How dare you touch a God?"

He looked at Clark and used his fists to clap the air. The sonic boom sent Clark hurtling backwards and smashing into a water tower.

Deimos loomed over him."I will make your bowels turn to water,you puny man!When my pets sink their teeth into your skin and their venom paralyzes you will know terror like never before. You will pray for mercy and for death!"

Clark said dryly,"I am not a man!"He focused his eyes and all his strength and energy went into it. Red heat glared,it was as the fires of Hephaestus himself and blasted Deimos. The God felt the heat surround him,and he shrieked and felt it eating into him. The snakes on his beard seemed to catch fire,and his body smouldered. Clark fell back heavily to the ground.

* * *

The ground shook beneath Diana's feet. She could hear the battle between Deimos and Clark.

Eris laughed."Listen to that. My brother will take your beloved. I promise you that. You want to help him?You must kill me first, Amazon."

Diana put her blade across her neck."Do not presume to tell me what to do..."

Eris coaxed."That's it,Princess. Feel the rage and anger. Let it consume you. Can you see his broken body?It lies bleeding on the cold earth and you are alone. He is not with you anymore."

Diana listened. She felt herself being swayed by Eris words. She saw Clark. Dead. She was alone in the apartment,having to pack his things. Martha couldn't do it. She was ill with grief. Then she was at the funeral. A casket was covered with the red cloth with the S shield and the hands of his colleagues touched it in veneration and sorrow as they passed by. Diana was in black,sitting down at the front. She looked up to see Eris across from her smiling.

Diana's hand clenched and she cried."Don't you dare laugh!You,you and your ilk...you are responsible for this!"

She flew across to Eris and took her throat in her hand. She squeezed.

A voice in her head whispered."That is right. She is. She is responsible for strife,war and destruction. The world will be better off without her. Kill her. Do it now!"

"I..."Diana felt herself hesitate. The world would be better off...wouldn't it?No strife. No war. No destruction.

"Do it..."

She opened her eyes to lift the sword and behead Eris when the gold metal of the ring on her finger flashed. She saw it and she remembered. A toke of love. Love. Clark. She saw the red blast in the distance. She remembered!She pushed Eris down onto the ground."I know what you want me to do. But I will not do it. You win if I kill you. You and your brothers feed of hate and fear. I will not be manipulated by darkness."

She took to the air,leaving the stunned and outraged Eris lying on the floor,tied up in the lasso of truth."Why you little...!How dare you leave me here!Come back!Untie me!"

She flew towards Clark and dropped on the ground. He was on his back,eyes closed,and writhing several yards away in pain was Deimos. The God was far from dead but he looked charred. The flames had been snuffed out with the rain,and he laid groaning,smoke emanating from him.

Diana gasped with real dismay and knelt down."Clark...Kal...!"

The moment she lifted him to her,his eyes fluttered open and he gave a weak smile. She let out a sigh of relief and cradled him to her bosom."Oh thank Hera!You had me so worried!"

He said huskily,"That blast took it all out of me...No sun to recharge..."

She kissed his wet brow."I think you managed to make it count though. Deimos is incapacitated. I have Eris entangled in my lasso...I..."

Before she could continue,there was a flash of thunder and the God of War,Ares himself stood in the field. The God wore armor and a helm that covered his face. His eyes glowed red. His voice thundered above the wind and rain. He hovered upon Deimos.

"You pitiful excuse for a god...Is this how you take up the battle?You let that puny mortal hurt you?"

Deimos looked up."Father...I...He is not just any mortal...He is not of this world...He has power the likes of which I have never seen. He is stronger than even Heracles... "

Ares picked up Deimos by the neck."Pathetic. A babe could do better. You and those fools could not even hold you own." Ares waved his hand and Eris appeared,still tied up in the lasso, and Phobos as a shriveled old man."Look at the three of you!You are not worthy to even be called my children. They made a mockery out of you."

He levitated all three and they begged for mercy. Ares said scornfully,"Begone all three. You sicken me. I will attend to you when I have dealt with the Amazon and her lover."

They vanished. The magic lasso dropped to the ground.

Ares turned to look upon Diana,who was holding Clark to her,and staring with bemusement at the exchange. Ares rumbled."So,you two are the ones to destroy me?I find that particularly amusing as you both look about as alarming as a pair of new-born kittens. But you managed to take down my three idiotic children. Interesting development .It makes me wonder now if there is any truth in this prophesy and perhaps I may have to take steps to prevent that."

Diana looked at Ares unwaveringly."I am Hera's champion, God of War,and it is my duty to fight all the forces of Darkness."

"So,Amazon,stand and fight. He seems to have no strength left. I could slay him with one look..."

Diana looked at Ares as he produced a fire ball and threw it from hand to hand, as if goading her to rise. She frowned."Yours was the voice urging me to kill,Eris. She is your daughter. You her sire. Have you no care for her?"

Ares shrugged."I am the God of War. War knows no loyalty nor acknowledges no ties. So get up,Princess,or do you want me to kill you both now?"

Diana looked at Clark. He gritted,"Save yourself. You have a chance..."

Diana replied obstinately,"I will not leave you. We are in this together...

"I'm spent,Diana. Stop being a martyr. Go or else..."

She put a finger to stop his words."Or else what?And don't glare at me...because that is not going to work..."

"Stubborn minx..."

She laughed with tears in her eyes and held him close."That is pot calling kettle black..."

He moved his arms so it was around her."I know."

Ares sounded aggravated."Insanity!You cosset each other and will not fight?"

Diana shook her head."No. Do your worst. I would rather die with him than give you the satisfaction of having me kill in your name!"

His voice bellowed."Your choice!I will slay you both...and it will be a slow,painful death..."

A voice appeared behind him."Not unless you wish to be chained to Mount Caucasus for an eternity."

Ares spun around,standing above him was Hera. Behind her Athena and Aphrodite. The rain and wind instantly died down and the clouds began to break,and sunlight began to slowly peep through and filter down upon the wet,wilted fields.

"Mother..."Ares looked at Hera,who was looking at him with disdainful eyes,and clenched his fists.

"Aphrodite told me you were intending to do this and I doubted her. I told her you would not be so stupid to personally slay our Champion...But it seems it was true...Lay a finger on them,Ares, and Zeus will summon his wrath upon you..."

Ares looked at her with a pitying look."Zeus is a fool. He gifts these puny beings,loves them as he would pets...gives them power...How can you stand by and let him make them feel they are our equal?You,Mother,how many times has he humiliated you?By bedding these women... Sembele, Niobe, Antiope, Danae, Alcemene; the list goes on and on and yet you stand up for them?"

Hera's eyes smouldered. "Enough out of you!One more word about my relationship with Zeus or lack thereof and I will ensure you are tied to Ixion's Wheel myself. Now depart before I change my mind..."

Ares looked at Aphrodite scathingly,"You!You went behind my back and betrayed me and your children?"

She looked indifferent."I betrayed no one. They had their chance. They failed. You saw that. But you now moving against someone I blessed and that I cannot let go unnoticed. I am bound to look out for the Princess as her patron...I owe none but Zeus loyalty,Ares."

His eyes glowed red "You and I are at an end."

Aphrodite yawned."Yes,well,so be it."

He seemed to fume through the helm and glared at her and before he turned away,he gave Diana and Clark a lingering look and vanished.

Hera turned to look upon Diana and Clark. Diana helped Clark sit up. He gave her a little nod as if to assure her he was okay and gestured for her to go to her Gods. The re-emergence of the sun would recharge him.

She rose to kneel and bow before them,"My Lady Hera, Athena,Aphrodite...your champion offers her obeisances...".

Hera said gravely,"You may rise and face us,Diana of Themyscira. I thought for a moment you would kill Eris. I feared the worse. Never have I seen such anger in you. I thought we may have to intervene. But Athena stopped me. She felt you had to chose."

Diana looked pained."I wanted to kill her and I was going to..."

Athena asked curiously,"Yet you stayed your hand...Why?"

"Killing Eris would not have brought back what I thought I had lost,and the more I raged the more I forgot...it was this that made me remember..."She looked at the ring on her finger."This simple band of gold...it made me remember where I was and who I was."

Aphrodite looked smug."My gift. Not really yours,Athena..."

Athena assented."Perhaps."

Hera looked at Clark. He was standing on his feet now,looking stronger but rather wary. He was not too sure how to take Diana's Gods who seem to operate rather capriciously. He maintained a respectful distance."So he is the one you have chosen to bond yourself. A Kryptonian. One not of this world .No wonder they were worried about your union..."

Diana looked puzzled. Hera did not enlighten her

"You were ready to lay down your life for him...and he for you. It is admirable...It is not the first time either .Not too long ago,he fought a God for you. Impressive. You have made us proud thus far, Princess. This day was a true test of your mettle and your judgment. Losing ones happiness is a nightmare and yet you managed to resist all temptation to become a destroyer. You have our blessing, Diana. I hope you and your chosen love live in harmony until the end of your days. May you also be given the strength to carry on as our champion,spreading the ideals of peace,love,hope and justice,and inspiring humankind ."

"Thanks you,my Lady Hera. I will always try to fulfill my duty to the best of my ability."

Hera smiled and she vanished with the other two goddess. The sun began to shine down brightly and clouds dispersed to show clear,blue skies.

Diana felt strong,muscular arms come around her from behind and draw her back. She let out a sigh of relief and dropped her head back on his shoulder. He kissed her temples."Are you alright?'

She turned within his arms and studied him."Are you?"

"I am feeling stronger with every moment..."

Diana suddenly stiffened."The others..."

Clark smiled. He looked over her shoulder and seemed to look at the house in the distance and listen."Everyone is all accounted for. I can hear Carter groaning and cursing John for punching him. Mom is bringing ice-packs and handing them around. Lois isn't happy cause Chloe gave her a black eye. The marquee is all ruined,along with the food and Dinah is moaning about being covered in slime. J'onn and Ferdinand have begun to start cleaning. I can hear your mother saying this would not have happened if we had the wedding on Themyscira. .Julia hopes it's not because I saw you in your dress. Your embassy staff are all being revived. They seemed to have all been concussed when the marquee fell."

Diana laughed wearily."Gaea,we will never hear the end of it. Thank the Gods all are okay. What a day...and we aren't even married..."

He said wryly,"I know...Seems as if we'll have to wait a bit longer to be Mr and Mrs Kent..."

"Time for us to go help clean up,"she sighed.

He nodded."Yes,let's go."

They took to the skies and flew back to the house.

* * *

Some hours later the Kent backyard was quiet and bare. There was nothing to even suggest that there had been a wedding ceremony nor a battle. The broken gazebo,fallen debris,destroyed marquee,broken tables and chairs,the scattered food, had all been cleared away. The extra staff had been sent home. The hole in the barn had been patch up. The tree that had come alive was standing harmlessly in its old place. The stark fields were the only give away,along with the destroyed water tower;but the latter had been salvaged and repaired by Clark and J'onn.

Most people could not remain back later even if they wanted to. Barda, Scott, Vic, Lois, Lana, Michael, Bart,Julia,Ferdinand,John,Chloe and Jimmy had to leave. They all had jobs or duties to get back to in the morning and regretfully had to say farewell to the bride and groom and Mrs Kent. Clark wasn't sure at first what he and Diana would do in terms of another ceremony but promised to inform them all when they did decide.

Left back were Hippolyta,and Phillipus(Mnemosyne and Cleo having left with Juila,Ferdinand and the Embassy staff)J'onn, Zatanna,Bruce,Mr Zatara,Oliver,Dinah and the old pastor. Martha had them all come inside whilst she made tea and sandwiches. Zatanna and Dinah helped her,whilst the others sat in the living room and relaxed. Hippolyta,Phillipus and J'onn watched television. Oliver and Bruce played chess whilst John Zatara listened to the pastor tell him about his days as a soldier during the war. Only the bride and groom were absent.

* * *

They sat outside in the twilight on the steps and watched the streaks of scarlet,gold and purple hazing the horizon,taking five minutes alone to themselves after such an eventful afternoon.

Clark was still in his shirt sleeves ,and Diana in her ruined white silk. Her head was on his shoulder."It's the most beautiful sunset I have ever seen..."

"It's like an artist's pallet."

"Clark..."

"Hmm?'

"So what are we going to do?''

"I don't know. What would you like to do?

"I don't feel I want another wedding ceremony. Mother is trying to get me to consider one at Themyscira,but it feels excessive after what we went through today."

"I know...Dressing up and going through the motions twice feels sort of anti-climactic to me..."

She sighed and looked at the ring on her finger."How I wish we could have gotten married today..."

He nodded."Me too."

She turned the ring on her finger and said ruefully,"We'll need to put these away. We can't afford for anyone to see them or to lose them."

He stilled her hand before she could pull it off."There is no reason why we still can't."

Diana straightened up and looked at him."But half the guests are gone and we ...Look at us!It's as if we have been dragged under a hedge and back..."

Clark smiled."You still look as beautiful to me...even more so with a few streaks on your cheek...Come on..."

He stood up and held out his hand to her. She gave him her hand and he led her into the house."Kal,I don't know how..."

Martha had just come out with a tray of sandwiches and turned."There you are. Come and grab a bite. Everyone must be starving. I have egg,ham,tuna,and turkey..."

Clark looked at her and smiled."Later."His eyes fell on the pastor who was chatting with John Zatara, and he went up to him."Pastor,can you finish what you started?"

Hippolyta turned."What?"

Martha looked bemused."What?"

Everyone looked up. Oliver made a careless move and Bruce smiled at him and said,"Checkmate."

Oliver glared "You caught me off guard..."

"You were eavesdropping,"he retorted.

Diana looked at Clark bemused."Kal...How?"

Clark looked at the pastor and persisted."Can you?'

The man stood up."Yes,my boy...I was almost finished...It was just to tie up the formal announcement...You two have already said your vows in my sight and I know in the sight of the Lord...I just thought you would all want to have another ceremony again...and to be able to feel the part..."He gestured to their soiled and torn clothing.

Clark looked around."I don't think we need another ceremony. Our friends who left would understand and of those who are here...well,with all due respect...the two most important people to Diana and myself are here to bear witness..."He looked at Martha and Hippolyta."I don't think it matters what we wear."

"Well certainly I can do that,if that's what you want,"smiled the old man.

Clark turned to Diana."You want to do this?"

Diana's eyes sparkled and she said without hesitation,"Yes."

"Right. Pastor?"

The pastor stood up. Martha looked bemused."Clark?Here?Look ate the state of the living room,at everyone...We are all a mess...and Jimmy's gone...How will you even take a photo...?"

"Mom,it's fine. In fact..."His eyes glanced at a picture of Jonathan Kent smiling down at them on the mantle piece,"it's perfect."

Hippolyta began dubiously,"Diana,this is ...well,this is so unseemly..."

Diana looked ready to do battle with anyone to dare suggest otherwise."How is it unseemly?"

"There is no formality...and Martha is right the room is so cramped ...And look at you...a mess...".Hippolyta began to smooth her hair and dust her torn dress. Diana rolled her eyes."Mother...stop fussing..."

Dinah came up with a napkin and wiped Diana's cheek."I think she looks lovely. It's a wonderful idea,and I'm so glad I could be here."

Martha at Hippolyta."I don't know what to say..."

Bruce commented,"Seems to me they are going to do it anyway so why don't we just get on with it?"

Zatanna gave him a warm smile from across the room.

The pastor said with a light tone,"Well,there isn't much to do. Stand before me,you two."

Martha began fretfully,"At least change into something fresh. You have a clean shirt upstairs,Clark. And Diana,I think the dress you decided to wear for the after-party..."

Clark shook his head,kissed his mother's head and said firmly,"No,Mom. Now. As we are."

"But..."she floundered,torn between wanting the best wedding for her son and overwhelmed by his calm but determined look.

Hippolyta sighed,"They are both very stubborn,Martha. They are determined not to heed our advice...and to be honest, after today,the sooner they do this the better...because who knows what tomorrow brings?"

Clark smiled."Thank you..."He took Diana's hand and they looked at the Pastor who was taking up his bible and putting on his glasses.

The Pastor gestured for the pair to stand before him whilst everyone looked to take a seat.

Dinah sat near Oliver and beamed."I can't believe this...They are going to do it!"

Oliver looked at her face as it glowed with pleasure and he mused,"You ,um,think you'd like to do what they are doing?"

"What?"

"You heard me."

"You asking me to marry you?"She looked stunned."What brought this on...?"

He put his finger to her lips."Sssh. The pastor is going to start. Think about it...and give me an answer when you can."

Dinah crossed her arms and glared. He pretended not to see her.

The pastor cleared his throat."I am not going to get into any long winded speech. Neither am I going to ask you to repeat vows which you have taken before me and your friends and family. All I will ask is if no one has any objections?And this time I hope no chairs grow feet or none of those sandwiches grow teeth as I'm very hungry and just want to sit down and eat and have some of Martha's fine home made wine. "He looked around the living room. Everyone was laughing.

He nodded."None?Good. Before I seal the covenant this pair have taken,let me remind this gathering..."Love is patient,love is kind. It does not envy,it does not boast,it is not proud. It is not rude,it is not self seeking,it keeps no records of wrongs, Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts,always hopes always perseveres. Love never fails..And now these three remain: faith,hope and love. But the greatest of these is love"...And love is what we have witnessed today. It took on the will of gods and triumphed. Clark and Diana,with the power vested in me,I now pronounce you man and wife."

He closed the bible and looked at Clark."You may kiss your bride."

Clark took her face between his hands and kissed her tenderly on the lips. Diana let out a sigh and returned the kiss in kind. Everyone rose and clapped. Martha wiped her eyes and groped for a handkerchief but couldn't find one. Hippolyta smiled and gave her a napkin.

Clark raised his head and grinned."Finally."

Diana flung her arms around him and he nearly lifted her clear off her feet as he embraced her tightly.

The pastor said loudly above the surge of people coming to hug and congratulate them." I give you Mr and Mrs Kent."

Dinah pulled Oliver's sleeve before they went up to the newly weds."I thought about it."

He paused."And?"

"Yes."

"Yes?Really?"

She rolled her eyes."Ollie..."

He gave a grin of delight and relief."Let's congratulate them and later when we go home we'll finish this conversation..."

"But..."

He kissed her swiftly and firmly,"Later..."And he took her hand and they went up to wish their friends joy and success.

Martha sighed after hugging and kissing the pair,"What a pity we have no Jimmy here..."

Oliver fished out his cell phone."No,but I have this. Clark and Diana,smile..."

Clark circled his arms around Diana's waist and they posed for what would turn out to be,even after having Jimmy take them professionally,the best and happiest photograph of them together.

* * *

Clark had come back home after having flown the old pastor to his house across town. The old man had never in all his life expected to be flown by Superman himself and he had been like an excited kid to be soaring in the skies. He even got Clark to fly him up as far as he could so he could look down upon the earth and experience what it felt like to be close to the heavens and his god.

Clark hovered high above the farmhouse and was about to land on the pathway,when he saw Bruce and Zatanna standing together on the porch. He could hear them and for a moment he stopped,careful not to let them see him and for the moment to break.

Bruce was saying,"We were younger and things were so much simpler then,Zatanna..."

Zatanna looked at him. Her brow rose."Simpler?You used every chance you could get to run away...and even after today you still want to...I know you,Bruce...you can't...no,you won't let anyone in."

He looked at her a bit dubiously,"Zee,I...That's unfair...I'm not doing this to hurt you ...I have so many enemies...If they knew I cared for anyone in that way..."

She waved impatiently."Oh spare me. You think you're the only one with enemies?You think I don't know what I got into when I joined the League?I lost my mother too,you know...But I get it. You have one focus. And that is the mission. You will never let yourself be swayed from it or give something like love the chance to distract you. Well,you needed worry, Bruce,I won't pine away for you. I have long gotten use to the idea that you see me more as an annoyance than as a potential girlfriend. ..."

She turned to go inside. His hand shot out and caught her wrist."Zatanna,don't go..."

"What?"

"I don't know what...I mean,I'm not good at this...at least not when it's for real..."

She looked at him strangely."You expect me to believe Bruce Wayne,playboy extraordinaire, does not know how to court a woman?Come on,I'm not some beautiful journalist or model type...I'm just little annoying Zee...the one you can say anything to..."

He drew her to face him."That's the trouble. I can't hide anything from annoying little Zee."

Zatanna tried to warn him playfully."Don't say anything you will regret,Bruce."

"I think I may already be regretting this,you little witch...Why is it that for all that I have tried,you will not get out of my head?"

She felt her pulses flutter,and she muttered ."For the world's greatest detective,you are thick at times aren't you,Sherlock Holmes?I really pity poor Alfred. You have to be the most stubborn, obtuse, unyielding man I have ever had the misfortune to care for. I wish I..."

Bruce Wayne bent and kissed Zatanna Zatara into silence.

* * *

Clark grinned and did not wait to see more. He flew over the house and landed lightly at the back. He used his super vision and looked for Diana and saw her chatting with her mother and Phillipus in the living room. An hour had passed since they had been married and family and friends were all in a bouyant mood and celebrating in as much as they could in the simple Kent farmhouse. He smiled. God knows what he'd done to deserve to have a woman like Diana;who was not at all bothered by the trappings of wealth despite being from such a privileged background herself.

She was such a paradox at times. He recalled seeing her for the first time. She had pounded him,and never in all his life had he expected he would end up marrying her. What a merry dance she had led him too in the early days. He shook his head ruefully. He hadn't been too happy then with having his existence turned up sided down...but that was when he didn't understand nor knew what having power meant and what a responsibility it was. Diana called it her duty. She saw it as her right and an honor to serve, never an obligation. She never saw it as a burden. It was from her and Oliver,J'onn, his parents and even Lex he learned that being Superman was a gift. Albeit a difficult one,but he never resented it now. He wanted it.

He could not imagine himself any other way nor life without Diana.

He entered via the back door and found Martha in the kitchen."Well,I dropped him off."

"Oh,Clark. You're back. Thank you,sweetie. He reckoned he could walk but I think it's too late and he's not strong as he use to be."

"He more than makes it up with his stories..."smiled Clark recalling the pastor regaling him with tales of bygone days.

"I know. He has quite a sharp memory. He forgets nothing..." Martha was about to carry out a simple sponge she had baked earlier that week. After the chaos of the afternoon,all the catered food had ended up on the ground under the weight of the collapsed marquee.

She said,"Honey,you think this will be okay?I have ice cream in the fridge too...I know it's not the lovely berry mousse we had planned for the dinner but it will do,don't you think?Let's see,I think this should feed eleven..."

Clark said,"You don't have to count Diana nor myself."

"You don't want any?"

"No,we're not going stick around for too much longer..."

Martha suddenly smiled."I see. Keen to get going?"

Clark smiled."You could say that."

She sighed."Well,I guess it has been a long day and you must be eager to go on your honeymoon. I know distance isn't an issue but where exactly are you two going to go by the way?"

"The Fortress."

"Oh. In that vast icy wasteland?When you could go to some tropical desert island?Or some luxurious five star hotel or villa in some romantic location?"

Clark shrugged."That would have been a waste when we have a perfectly secluded spot in the north...where no one will question seeing Clark or Diana and besides,I don't think we'd be coming out much anyway..."

Martha looked at him with an amused air."Well,you certainly aren't mincing words these days are you?"

Clark grinned."No point,is there?"He took the cake off her."I'll take this in."

* * *

The bride and groom alighted outside the freezing,icy shelf that was home to the Fortress of Solitude. The wind was up and howling at this time of night and Diana followed him up the winding path to the entrance of the lair,which was now fenced in by large metal doors and only could be accessed by a code. Clark punched the code in and the doors slid open. He turned to her.

"Welcome,Mrs Kent..."And to her bemusement he swept her off her feet.

Diana let out a laugh."What are you doing?"

"It's tradition to carry one's wife over the threshold."

She put her arms about his neck."Is it really?"

"Yes..."He gave her a lingering kiss on the mouth.

He stepped over the doorway and then elbowed the panel and it slid shut behind them. He walked in with her and she looked around with awe. It had been several months since she had visited and he had done so much to it. Greeting them was the sculpture of his biological parents,Jor-el and Lara; and they stopped before it. Clark gently put Diana down and they both reverentially looked up. Diana's culture understood paying homage to the ancestors and she watched him bow and say something in Kryptonese.

She closed her eyes too and whispered her own gratitude to the heads of the house of El who had birthed the man before her and sent him to the Earth. If it weren't for their actions,the world would not have their savior and she her love.

Clark looked at her."I have to secure the Fortress and call in to let Mom know we're okay. You want to go clean up?"

Diana looked down at herself. She had been in her torn gown for hours."Hera,yes..."

She left him and went towards the area he had converted into a habitat area with bedroom and bath. She knew her way around as she had frequently during their courtship come and spent time with him,and she had clothing and personal effects littered around the place. When she entered the vast bedroom,the first thing one saw was a small altar in a corner where she often prayed to her own gods. She sighed and unhitched her lasso and gently rested it on a table top,kicked off her shoes and drew the gown over her head and took it off along with her undergarments and headed for the adjoining bathroom.

She was sitting on the bed ten minutes later,wearing only a towel,minus her silver bracelets,and combing her wet hair when Clark walked in.

She looked up."Everything okay?"

"Yes...I did a quick patrol,locked down and turned the sentries on alert and spoke to Mom. Your mother and Phillipus are still there. Everyone else have gone..."He flung his shirt on a nearby chair,kicked off his shoes and grabbed a towel and headed for the bathroom. He spoke loudly via the opened door,"Guess what...I think we may have a wedding to go to soon."

Diana looked up."Really?Whose?'

"Ollie popped Dinah the question today...and she said yes."

Diana dropped her brush and jumped to her feet."Really?How do you know?Did he tell you?"

"No. I couldn't help but overhear...I'll have to pretend I'm surprised when he tells me and it'd be nice if you tried to be too..."

Diana tutted."That super-hearing...Remind me not to tell any secrets with you around..."She walked over to the built-in closet and opened the doors.

He chuckled,and added,"Oh and I think Bruce may not be as indifferent to Zee anymore..."

Diana twirled around."Now you tell me!Did they sort things out?"

"You could say so..."

She smiled wryly,"Super-hearing again?"

"And super-vision..."

Diana sighed."I am so glad. She will do him the world of good, and he her...Why he fought against it so long I will never understand..."

Clark returned,"Well,both of us did that dance for a while...So don't be too hard on him..."

Diana went to her side of the closet and picked up a gift bag with a short silk red negligee and matching short night gown. The girls had given it to her as a gift at her bridal shower and they had been insistent that no man would be able to resist it. Diana studied the lace and ribbons and frowned."So much fuss...just to take it off in the end...What strange creatures are men..."

She felt a arm come around her waist and warm breath tingle her nape."That's quite a piece..."

Diana jumped."Hera...You are fast ..."She turned to see him with a towel about his hips,damp and glowing from his shower. She lifted the lingerie."You like it?I will wear it if you want...The girls said it is ...sexy...Is it sexy?"

Clark laughed. Years on and she still had that refreshing pragmatic innocence that he loved. He took it off her and flung it back in the closet."Yes,it is and maybe you can wear it another time...To me there is nothing sexier than you without a stitch of clothing on,Mrs Kent..."He tweaked her towel and it fell to the floor at her feet.

Diana laughed."Allow me to return the compliment and the favor,Mr Kent."

He grinned and they kissed each other passionately. Clark hoisted her up into his arms."Time to get this honeymoon on the way,Princess...I told the League we were not to be disturbed for anything..."

"Not even Darkseid or Circe?" she teased.

"Especially not them...Darkseid had ideas about you I don't like...Not that I blame him,mind you. You're too darn irresistible for your own good..."

* * *

Diana shifted and turned to see a pair of blue eyes looking at her in the faint light coming from the low burning lamp from the adjoining room

She whispered drowsily."I though you were asleep."

He smiled."I was...but you know every little thing wakes me..."

"I'm sorry..."

"No,don't be...I need only a couple of hours at a time..."

"What time is it?"She could hear the wind still howling outside. It was the last thing she remembered after falling asleep exhausted in his arms after hours of lovemaking.

"I think it's about five am..."

"Oh,still early..."She turned so she was cuddled against his shoulder.

He murmured in her hair."How are you doing?"

She yawned."I feel a little tired...but wonderful...Last night was...well...words can't describe it..."

He grinned."A satisfied customer then?"

Diana stroked his chest."Oh very satisfied..."She suddenly turned to look at him."Clark,Ares and Hera mentioned something...about a prophesy when I bonded with you...What do you think they meant?"

He shrugged."You and I fight for the forces of good. Everything Ares is against. It's not surprising he hates anything that stands against war and destruction..."

"But we did that anyway when were were with the League. What is it that had him so irked about us marrying?"

"Maybe he just hates anything to do with love...He and Aphrodite have an adulterous relationship after all..."

Diana looked thoughtful."You might be right...but I feel it's not that simple...Do you think he will ever forgive Aphrodite for her betrayal?

Clark turned her so she was lying under him."I don't know...and to be honest,right now I don't much care..."

Diana felt his desire and looked at him mockingly."You are insatiable tonight,Superman..."

"Well, why else do you think I married Wonder Woman?"

Diana laughed and gasped as she felt him tangle his fingers in her hair and his lips kiss her jaw and the column of her throat."I take it you don't want to talk right now?"

"No. Do you?"

There was only one answer to that and it did not involve words.

* * *

Author's Note:_I hope you all have enjoyed Clark and Diana's wedding,which was very challenging to write but enjoyable for me. Both are so unique and the wedding in my mind would never be a cliched affair. I hope this lived up to expectations. Their story is nearly over. I have the last chapter to put up and it will be an Epilogue. I feel we need to see what happens next to them and our other characters. So until then._


	31. Chapter 31

EPILOGUE

The marriage of Diana,Princess of Themyscira and Clark Kent was not like most marriages. To the outside world they were nothing to each other. As far as most people were concerned the mild mannered reporter from the Daily Planet was still a bachelor, and he did his job studiously and quietly raising no suspicions that when he left the building and went home to his top floor apartment,the most desirable woman in the world would be waiting for him on most evenings. No one suspected Mr Kent had a wife;certainly he had visitors and friends but the elderly tenants were too old to be over inquisitive and just knew him to be a very respectful and quiet neighbor, who gladly helped them carry their groceries or did any favor he could for them. Many a time they often would tell him he was a good fellow and he should get himself a wife. Mr Kent would just smile and say he wasn't ready for that kind of responsibility.

There were times Diana could not get away to go home,and it was not unusual for Superman to go to the Embassy and spend the night there. The staff were very discreet and Superman made sure to leave without being seen. Occasionally Clark Kent visited from the Daily Planet and no one blinked an eye if he ended up staying longer than usual or what was normal for a reporter. Then there were the times Superman and Wonder Woman spent doing League duties and after a mission,they often flew off to the most remote or sheltered part of the world where no one knew them nor cared who they were,and put on civilian clothing and just blended in and did normal things like go into a market and shop for food together or just stroll down a street hand in hand for an hour and then fly back to the apartment in Metropolis.

The Fortress and Themyscira were reserved for special getaways where they could cut themselves off completely,and not have to worry about work or duties or villains. They did not get to this as often as they would like but when they did they made the most of it. Life was always going to be hectic but shared burdens and responsibilities made it bearable and having each other made all the difference.

Diana was at the Embassy. She was staying in Washington instead of Metropolis,as Clark had gone off on a deep space mission and had been gone for over a month. The League had expanded and the chairman was now J'onn J'onnz. Oliver had gotten fed up of it and had tried to foist it onto Clark who held it for a couple of years but found it was even harder to balance his private life and work and League duties as Chairman. So he handed over the reins to the individual most people though the ideal candidate.

She sat at her desk and looked over her correspondence tray and tried not to think of Clark. He had gone with Kyle Rainer and J'onn and it was the longest they had ever been apart since they had gotten married four years ago. Times she felt very low,even tearful and she found it bewildering. She never imagined she would miss him so much. She also felt more tired than ever. She put it down to having a grueling schedule with her role as Ambassador,which involved being a diplomat, humanitarian, teacher,and fund raiser. She looked at post card at the top of the pile and laughed.

It was a post card from Dinah and Oliver Queen. They had gone on a trip to the Far East and they were both currently enjoying their tour of the Orient very much. Ollie was almost tempted to remain for another six months and do India as well. Diana smiled as she read how Dinah was trying to get Oliver to stop encouraging street children and she was dreading that they would be coming back home with a bandwagon of orphans.

Diana laughed. She could imagine Oliver giving away everything in his pockets to begging children. She had encountered it numerous times and it broke ones heart to see them but she was involved in charities to get children off the streets and into school,and she knew how hard it was to not encourage begging.

"Princess?"

There was a knock on the door. It was Ferdinand. He had brought up her lunch."Princess,it is past two and you haven't come down for your meal..."

Diana looked up."Oh...I almost forgot. Please put it down there."

Ferdinand tutted."You need to eat. You look as if you have dropped a few pounds since the last couple of weeks..."

She looked guilty."I...My appetite hasn't been all that great. What have you got here?"She lifted the lid and she saw it was a nice bit of tuna and vegetables and a delicious looking mini fruit flan."It looks delicious...I'll eat as I go along."

Ferdinand watched her. He knew half her problem was that Clark was absent. But he didn't press her. He just wagged a finger."Eat,okay?"

Diana smiled and nodded. The moment he closed the door,her face contorted at the smell of the tuna and she covered her mouth and ran into the on-suite bathroom. She retched,and brought up remnants of an apple she had nibbled an hour before. She vomited nothing else but spittle. She stood up and looked at her reflection with some irritation.

She had gone to a hospital several days before where people had broken out with some mysterious viral illness and she had not taken any precautions; well simply because she never had to. She wiped her mouth and considered whether to go to the Hall of Justice to get John to run some tests on her. The last thing she needed was to land up in bed or contaminate her staff. She had so much to do this week and there were plans for the Ambassador to go on her tour of North Africa,starting next week.

Before she could even consider her next action or thought, the JLA communicator beeped. Diana straightened up and hurried to it. It was Scott Free who was standing in for J'onn."Diana,we have a situation. We need your help in Metropolis."

Instantly Diana forgot her own discomfort and said,"Will get there as fast as I can. Fill me in on the way."

* * *

Wonder Woman landed in Metropolis and found Steel trying to hold off a huge monster-like creature that looked part cybernetic,part reptilian. Diana gasped. She recognized this creature as someone Clark had encountered two years ago...he was the one of the updated versions of Luthor's super-soldiers who went rogue and he was called Equus. He was powerful,had super human strength and endurance, enhances senses,rapid self healing,and his teeth were as jagged as a sharks and his claws were a foot long and Diana remembered how it had pierced Clark's skin and nearly reached his heart.

People were already running out of buildings and being evacuated by police

She unfurled her lasso."Hera,help me."

The creature had Steel on the ground and was pounding at his armor. Diana flung the lasso and pulled Equus off with all her might and flung him. He went smashing into a nearby building,carving a gaping hole that seemed to go right through the entire annex.

She flew down to drop near Steel and help him up."Are you alright,John?"

Steel was bleeding in places he was punched with the claws. He gasped,"I think...he got me in the lung..."

Diana looked at him in alarm. She was about to call Scott when she saw the debris move and out of twisted iron and steel emerge the creature. John saw it coming and groaned,"Diana,look out!"

Diana turned to see claws arcing and she lifted her bracelets in time. She kicked it in the gut and somersaulted out of its way. She was hovering in the air when it picked up a car and flung it at her. She caught the car and hurled it back at him. Equus roared and punched it apart. He leaped atop an abandoned bus and jumped at her. He was able to leap hundreds of feet and he had her by the boot. Diana felt his claws slash her thighs. She gasped and they plummeted. She used both fists to pound him on the top of his skull. He held on and was weighing her down,she could feel his claws reaching for her throat. Diana saw his cold reptilian eyes and his teeth was coming near her face.

"Get off her!"

Diana felt Equus' hold on her throat suddenly loosen and he was yanked away from her. Even as she tried to control her fall she could see the flash of the red cape. She felt herself cushioned by a green light like a sort of platform and she saw Kyle Rainer with his power-ring setting her upright. She steadied herself and looked to see Superman draw his fist back and punch Equus so hard he went flying through a whole block of buildings.

Diana's heart leaped with joy. She cried,"Kal!"

Superman hovered for an instant,his gaze was drawn to her and she saw his blue eyes, which seemed warm with affection, suddenly cloud. He looked turned to the Martian Manhunter who had also come into view and was going towards Steel.

He shouted,"J'onn, get Diana out of here. NOW!". He looked at Kyle. "You take Steel!"

Kyle asked,"What about you?"

Superman flexed his fists,"I'll be fine..."and headed in the direction Equus had been punched.

Diana saw J'onn appear behind her. Diana began angrily,"What?I'm not going anywhere. I can help..."

J'onn put his hands on her head."Sorry,Diana..."

Diana let out a cry of indignant rage as she realized what the telepath was about to do. She tried to fight it,but he had invaded her mind and she felt herself being lulled into a heavy stupor. She fell backwards into the Manhunter's arms,murmuring,"No...I need to help him..."

* * *

Diana awoke to find herself in the infirmary of the Justice League Headquarters. She raised herself and saw she was not alone in the bay. John Henry Irons laid with a chest tube,iv fluids and a heart monitor attached to him. He appeared asleep. She saw her left thigh had a large dressing on it. She winced and quietly got up and left the room to find J'onn sitting out in the main anteroom of the infirmary at a desk.

Diana clenched her fists and he turned as if knowing she was behind him. His voice was implacable."You are awake. How are you?"

Diana stalked up to him."What in Gaea's name was that about? How dare you do that to me,J'onn!"

He looked at her with his calm demeanor and said,"I was following orders."

Diana uttered astonished,"You were following...?Don't give me that!You are the one to give orders!Where is he?"

"He's not back yet..."

Diana's face creased with concern for a moment as she recalled the battle. "Is he okay?Is that creature captured?"

"Yes,he is fine. He's helping them clean up. Should be in soon..." Diana turned and stalked away. J'onn looked after her."Where are you going?"

"I'm going to be there when he gets in to give him a piece of my mind!"she shot back,leaving the Manhunter to murmur,"Now he's in for it."

Up in the main control room was the the Flash,Green Lantern and Scott Free. All three were chatting about the recent mission that Kyle had come back from as well as keeping an eye on the monitors showing various satellite feeds. The moment she entered they turned.

Bart said,"Hey,Di,what's up?You okay?How's the old leg?"

"I am fine,"she said abruptly and folded her arms and came to stare at a monitor that showed televised pictures of Superman battling Equus. She sighed inwardly. At least it was not live footage.

Kyle put his hand on her arm."He's alright,you know. It was tough but we managed to capture and contain the creature."

She turned."Really?Well,isn't that nice of you all to take me out of the equation?"

Scott coughed."Er,Diana,that was Kal's idea. Not ours..."

"I'm sure he has some rationale..."began Bart."I mean Blue has never been one to dictate to you what to do,has he?"

Diana frowned. That was true. Although he often worried for her safety he never presumed to stop her from her duties in the League or think she could not handle herself. She was a warrior and he often said he would have no qualms with her having his back. So why today of all days did he stop her?

She said abruptly,"He better have a darn good explanation cause if he thinks disabling me makes me happy...he has another thing coming...Do you know how worried I was?"

Bart said ,"Look,Diana, maybe he just wants you in one piece today of all days...The guy has been away from you for over four weeks...I mean if it were me,I would do the same...I would way prefer to come back to a wife in one piece than one laid up in an infirmary. Remember Supes fought this thing and nearly got his heart pierced..."

Diana maintained stubbornly."That is no excuse.!He could be the one in the infirmary...and I could have helped...I..."

The sound of doors opening made them all turn to see Superman walk in. He stopped and his eyes met his wife's. She was rigid and her cheeks were flushed and her eyes flashed.

Her voice was acidic."Well?"

He seemed to take a breath as if preparing himself for this onslaught. He came closer."Are you okay?"

She snapped,"What do you think?"

"Look,Diana,it's not as you..."

"How dare you make J'onn take me out of a battle?Whom do you think you were helping?"

"Diana,Equus is an animal...a rabid animal...no better than Doomsday..."

She threw her arms up."And removing me is supposed to make me feel better?Knowing you are facing him alone?"

Kyle interjected,"He wasn't alone for long...I came back and..."

Diana shot him a deathly glare and he shut up. Superman walked over, took his wife by the arm and asked gravely,"Can we discuss this quietly somewhere?"

She wanted to shake his hand off in temper but saw the look in his eyes. It was full of concern. She pulled her arm away and stalked towards the conference room. He followed her.

Bart shook his head."Man,that is why I am single.."

Alone in the conference room Diana paced whilst he watched her.

"You think I was not worried out of my mind?I saw what he did to you the last time and when J'onn pulled me away...I had nightmares of you being killed...!"

He said drolly,"Well,I'm fine...See,not a scratch on me..."

She gave him a glare."Don't you make light of this situation,Clark Kent. Why did you do that?Because you think me incapable?"

"Of course not. You fully well know I think you are a great warrior...and more than capable..."

"But not this time?"

"No...it's not..."

"What then?Four weeks and I don't see you. Every day I dread getting news that you may be hurt or worse,and now when you do come back,it is to see you engage with that thing on your own! I won't stand by and see you put your self at risk if I can help and then you get poor J'onn to do your dirty work. Well,I will not tolerate it,do you hear me?"

He sighed."Are you finished?"

Diana stopped and glowered."You could at least apologize..."

He smiled softly and his eyes seemed to caress her face as he walked up to her and rested his hands on her upper arms and pull her closer."How are you?"

She looked at him perplexed now."What?What do you mean?How am I?I am very much annoyed..."

Clark stroked her hair off her face and brushed her cheek with the back of his palm."Apart from that. How have you been?"

Diana felt her pulse flutter at the touch of his fingers on her skin. She muttered grudgingly,"I...missed you..."

He claimed her mouth in a long,passionate kiss that made her forget she was so mad with him. She leaned into him gratefully but frowned,"Stop trying to turn the subject..."

Clark cupped her face."Diana,have you been ill?"

She looked at him confused."Is it so obvious?I mean,I know you have super vision. What do you see?I haven't been feeling well today and I was worried I may have caught something off the people who are quarantined with that virus in Metropolis General...I..."

Clark's chest rumbled with laughter and Diana looked at him bemusement. "This is funny to you...?"

He took her hand and rested it palm down against her flat stomach."Honey,you're pregnant."

Diana looked at him perplexed."What?"

He nodded."You're pregnant."

"With...as in child?"

He nodded and chuckled to see her bewildered face. She clutched his uniform."How?"

Clark said teasingly,"Well, I would think we've done the procreative act enough times to conceive a child..."

"But I ...I wasn't expecting...Hera,the tiredness,and nausea...that was...?Oh heavens,how stupid I have been...But the tea...?"

He grinned."Don't you know abstinence is the only hundred percent guarantee?And no one can level that charge at us."

Diana gulped."I need to sit down."

He took a seat on a chair and pulled her onto his lap."Now,Mrs Kent,that's why I made J'onn drag you away...We can't afford any one punching you in the tummy,can we?"

Diana looked down in wonder where his hand rested on her lower abdomen. "You can see it?"

He nodded. There was such a softness in his eyes and voice."It was the first thing I heard...your heart beat and something else...J'onn confirmed it when you were out."

"What's it like?"

He seemed to smile broadly with a kind of pride."Oh,er,very small for now..."

Diana looked at him in awe."Gaea,so I am going to have our child? Oh, Kal, I...I am so happy,...and so...so terrified...!"

He laughed and hugged her."Me too."

She asked."So what now?"

He kissed the tip of her nose."How about we tell our mothers first and then our friends?And then get you a good obstetrician?"

* * *

"Well,you know,you have to give up the Ambassador role now," said Hippolyta with a sigh.

Diana was sitting on a divan in her mother's chambers having come to Themyscira to spend a few days since telling her the news weeks back. Hippolyta had taken it very philosophically as she said it was something she had half been wondering about as she knew that with Diana married there was every possibility but she also hadn't been quite sure whether Diana would have been able to have children.

Diana was a full three months now. Still barely showing. She said worriedly,"I...suppose there is no way I can continue,is there?"

"When you start to show...the press will have a field day...and we can't afford that. We have to get someone to take over the post for now. I will talk to the Senate. I am not sure how happy all of them will be. But you are their princess and champion and they owe you loyalty and fully understood that when you wed Kal-el you were bringing in a male into the dynasty. What about you duties in the League?"

Diana said tersely,"Clark and I have been arguing quite a bit about that. He wants me off the roster. I feel I should be on it still...Oh don't look so horrified. I will not go out on any rough missions. I could do the diplomatic ones or even help coordinate from head quarters..."

Hippolyta sat next to her."Diana,no one can know when a mission will turn out to be rough..."

"That's what he said...but I have a lot of experience and at least, whilst I am not showing...I can feel useful..."

"And I know you .If your friends are in danger and you are the only one there,you will go off to help...co-ordination be damned..."

She frowned."You sound just like him...I am not so foolish to put this baby at risk...I would know what to do...I..."

Hippolyta tilted the stubborn chin."Would you really?"

Diana groaned."I can't sit around all the day doing nothing!I will go crazy in the apartment..."

"I thought Clark is looking for a house for you two on the outskirts of the city?"

"He is...and he also says I need to adopt an alter ego..He is suggesting I can always stay with his mother or at the Fortress when I am bored...Bruce Wayne is setting up my new identity..and suggests I can come in as Clark Kent's wife whom he met on his trip last year in Europe and we had this world wind romance...It's for the benefit of all his Planet colleagues,friends and acquaintances who don't know about us.."

"Sounds reasonable to me. And you know you can come to Themyscira anytime. Have you thought about where you will have this baby?"

Diana looked at her wistfully,"I was hoping here. If the Senate will permit it."

Hippolyta's eyes gleamed."We would be honored. And they will permit it. But you know if you come here,I will insist you come earlier than your due date in order to be monitored ...as babies,if I recall rightly, are notorious for not adhering to a schedule,and we must ensure you are taking things easy closer to term."

Diana slumped back."Between the vomiting and mood swings and having to take it easy...I don't know which is worse."

Hippolyta laughed."Poor child. It has been an age since we had anyone pregnant on the island but I think Epione will be most excited to use her midwifery skills once more."

Diana sighed."I will tell Clark. He's been very patient and understanding whilst I have been quite a shrew at times...I never knew a baby could wreck your hormones like this. One minute I am laughing,the next crying and then shouting..."

Hippolyta touched her stomach."It'll be a fierce little Amazon princess..."

Diana smiled weakly."It could be a boy you know..."

Hippolyta shook her head."No. It is a girl. I know it is. I expect Clark can see it?Everything is well?"

"Yes,the obstetrician says things seem okay...although it's impossible to see via a sonogram because my skin is so dense. Clark are his eyes and he says it's too early to know the sex and in any case I don't really want to know...I prefer to be surprised but my blood tests and other investigations seem normal...if you can call having a half amazon half kryptonian normal."

Hippolyta laughed and smoothed her hair and tenderly kissed her temple. "Life has come full circle. I am going to be a grandmother. I never believed I could be so blessed after all the pain. Hope is a truly blessed thing and this little one will carry the hope of two heritages on her shoulders."

* * *

Diana was about to lift a stone trough from the back garden of her new house in the suburbs of Metropolis. She had taken to gardening lately since she had been banned from all League activities and had handed over the reins of Ambassador to her Amazon sister Mala. She was now five months pregnant and she sported a bump that could not be hidden even under tunics,and although the more annoying symptoms of nausea and fatigue had subsided;she had begun to want to use the bathroom more and the baby had begun to move.

It had been the most stunning revelation to feel her child kick her. It was as if for the first time she could not ignore the life growing within her. Diana,apart from gardening and trying to set her new home in order, spent time reading numerous books on her condition,but none of the books really knew what was normal for a amazon/kryptonian baby,and she could only watch,wait and hope.

Clark had been very careful of the home he chosen for them. It was an old Victorian style,three bedroom house built in a cul-de-sac in a very quiet neighborhood. Clark ensured there was a decent size back yard and it was fenced off completely. None of the neighbors could even peer over and it was unlikely they would see anything as an open area of greenery stood at the back and trees flanked the house itself.

Diana had to admit it was perfect. The nearest neighbors were an an elderly couple and a middle aged spinster. Both were very private and quiet and polite and did their neighborly duty by dropping by to greet and meet the Kents;and did not show any over zealous interest to nose in the new couple's affairs;but made it clear that if the expectant mother needed anything they were only a phone call away.

Diana wanted to carry the whole trough to a shaded spot closer to a bench under a trellis and she heard a voice behind her."Put that down,Diana."

She turned to see her husband coming down the garden path. He was in his suit,an indication he had driven in from work;something he did occasionally for effect when he did not fly. If he flew he made an effort for folk to see him taking the bus to the train station.

Diana looked up and saw he was already at her side and taking the trough off her. She protested,"But it's not even heavy,Clark!"

He said firmly,"I don't care. No heavy lifting. You were warned. Where do you want this?"

She pointed to a spot."Over there. Honestly,I'm not made of glass that I will break..."

He rested it down and gave her a stern look."No,but you are a pregnant woman who is trying to see how far she can push me. The doctor said no unnecessary stress. We don't know how your carrying a Kryptonian will affect you...You are relatively powerful and equal to me in strength but my cells are powered by solar energy...we have to be careful as you go further into term...We have nothing to compare this pregnancy to...to even know what to expect. We don't even know how long your gestation will be...nine months,is just a guess."

Diana grumbled."You seem to be enjoying ordering me around. Just wait till this pregnancy is over..."She bent to pick up a trowel and let out a gasp. He was at her side instantly.

"Honey,what is it?"

She exhaled."Your child just kicked me!"

Clark put his hand on her stomach and sure enough the baby was moving. Clark's blue eyes danced."I'll never get enough of that."

She rolled her eyes."Easy for you to say. You are not the one being used as a football...Hera,this kick was the strongest...My mother says she'll be a very strong warrior..."

Clark looked amused."She?Diana,not even I have deciphered the gender as yet..."

Diana smiled."Mother says she feels it in her gut..."

He asked curiously,"Would you care what it is?"

She shook her head."No,I just want a healthy hearty child...and I really don't want to know the gender even if you found out...It's one of the miracles of life I think everyone should be allowed to savor at the birth..."

He said wryly,"Unless you are blessed with super vision..."

She wrapped her arms about his neck."Yes,but you get to see everything I can't see...and were it not for you,we would really be going in blind. I do feel a little jealous at times you get to see its progress and I cannot."

He kissed her lips tenderly. He then said casually,"I have some news. Bruce and Zee have announced their wedding date."

Diana brightened."Really?When?"

"In three months time."

She looked unimpressed."God, I will be past eight months...They say you gain over approximately thirty five pounds...but that is with a normal baby...and I am carrying your child...I will be a veritable elephant then."

Clark laughed and hoisted her up in his arms."Then let me carry you whilst I still can,Mrs Kent."

* * *

Diana Kent sat on an armchair in lower salon of the grand Wayne Manor. The house was filled with his close friends,who had come to celebrate the wedding of Bruce Wayne and Zatanna Zatara. It had been an elegant church ceremony and then the grand reception was held on the grounds of the Wayne manor. Bruce, in typical billionaire style, had made it slightly over the top to satisfy the nosy press and the creme de la creme of Gotham.

Diana guessed he would have liked nothing but a private wedding for him and Zatanna;but one had a facade to preserve, and now outside a live string quartet were playing and the guests were milling around drinking champagne and eating fine desserts after having dined luxuriously under a white,wooden pavilion he had ordered up especially for the reception.

Diana found at thirty four weeks she was tiring fast and was happier to be inside and sitting on a comfortable chair with a few cushions behind her. Alfred himself and come to ensure she was comfortable,and he had even pulled up a stool for her to put up her aching feet. Clark had at first not wanted to leave her side but she had insisted he go out and mingle,and enjoy some light conversation with his friends. Bruce had invited most of the Justice Leaguers,who were all there in their civilian identities.

Diana rubbed her tummy. It was huge now and the baby seemed to be moving around frequently since the music had began. She looked down at it and whispered,"You like that noise,hmm?It's Vivaldi's spring...I love it too..."

"Talking to our self?"

Diana looked up to see the bride walk in. Diana beamed."Zee... It's just the baby is kicking."

Zatanna came and sat next to her. She was a radiant vision in a strapless ivory creation. Zatanna touched her stomach."Wow. I can feel it. Strong baby. You guys know what it is?"

"Clark does. I don't really want to know. The ceremony was lovely,Zee..."

Zatanna rolled her eyes."I guess. I have just left Bruce running away from the photographers. We did the obligatory shots in the grounds and after ten minutes Bruce was fed up of posing. Now I am going to change as we have a plane to catch to go to our honeymoon."

Diana grinned."That bit makes up for all the harassment. Where are you going?"

Zatanna smiled."He wants to surprise me. All I know is the jet is waiting somewhere to fly us to some locale he has set up...Even with all my magic he is still able to make me feel giddy with anticipation...I wish I could sit and chat but we have a time allotted to us to fly...So,will you excuse me?"

Diana nodded,hugged her and sighed. It was such a pleasure to see her friends happy. She picked up a plate of cake and rested it on her stomach and looked at her tummy."Yes,yes...it's chocolate. I swear you must have super vision even inside there."

The bride and groom were leaving and the guests followed them out into the front driveway to see them off and catch the bouquet. Diana had been trying to get up and Michael Carter came in and saw her struggling. He ran around the chair."Hey,take it easy there,Di. I got ya!"

He gave her his arm and he yelped as she pulled on him to heave herself up."Owww!Owww!You'll break my arm!"

Diana looked at him guiltily."Sorry..."

Bart strolled in. He had resolved not to be there while any bouquet was being thrown .He tutted. "Jeeze,Carter,you are such a weakling."

Michael frowned."Come here and help me..."

Diana gave her hands to them both and they heaved. They were puffing and panting when Clark Kent walked in. He tried not to laugh when Bart wheezed. "How much weight did you put on Diana?No disrespect,but what have you got in that womb?A boulder or a baby?"

Diana said acidly,"Thanks,Bart. I feel so much better now. It's bad enough I am like a beached whale wearing a tent..."

Clark came up and said,as he easily lifted her to her feet,"Sorry,I had to dash out for a few minutes as Superman to help contain a certain eco-terrorist ...or else Bruce was going to get Batman to do it...and we can't have that,can we?"

Diana leaned on her husband."No,certainly not. It's so much nicer to have a wedding without drama."

They all made their way out onto the front in time to see Zatanna and Bruce kiss near the white limousine and the bride fling the bouquet. All the friends were there. Oliver, Dinah, Vic, J'onn, Scott, Barda, Arthur, Kyle,John,Lois,Chloe,Jimmy,Mr Zatara,and the many other friends and acquaintances of Bruce Wayne. The bouquet fell into the hands of Lois Lane who turned to look at Chloe and pushed it into her hands. Joey Elliot took the bouquet off Chloe and gave it to Lois with a raised brow. Lois gave a helpless grin and actually blushed.

Clark grinned."I think we may have another wedding on the way..."

Bart snorted."Better them than us right,Carter?"

Michael folded his arms."Darn right. Who wants the ball and shackle now when I am Booster Gold."

Clark turned to him."About that?How in heaven's name?"

Bart snorted,"He went and interfered with that chronal device the League confiscated..."

Clark's brows rose."Mike..."

Michael tutted,"Not you too. Look, I am not the only one who went into the future. What about those Legionnaires that you told us about,huh?"

Clark said gravely,"Yes but you can't fiddle with time..."

"I haven't. I was always meant to go there and become Booster Gold...and I have seen the future but as you know,Clark,it isn't written in stone..."

Bart sniffed."What sort of name is Booster Gold anyway?Sounds like a beer commercial..."

Michael looked hopeful."Think so?I was hoping to get a few deals. It will help the image of the League. Don't you think if we interacted more with the media,it would help our case immensely?"

"You are exploiting your position,"began Bart crossly.

"Am not!It might be news to you but not everyone is happy about us policing the world. They think we are playing at gods and if my making myself accessible can help demystify us then so much the better...I..."

Clark inquired dryly,"By putting your name on billboards and getting your face on merchandising?"

Diana's nails dug into Clark's arm."Clark..."

He turned at once. Her heart rate had gone up."What is it?"

She looked at him in some bemusement and pain etched on her face."My...I think my water broke..."

Clark looked down. Sure enough the place she stood was wet. Michael squeaked."What?"

Bart began dismayed,"Now hold on!She isn't due for what?Two or three weeks?"

Clark said ruefully as he hoisted her up in his arms."For a normal kid yes...for us we don't even know. Let's get you home."

Michael asked stupidly,"What...?What do we do?"

Clark said,"I'm taking her to Themyscira via the teleporter in the Hall of Justice. Can you tell everyone?And my mother?"

Diana put her arm around Clark's neck and leaned her face into his shoulder as he walked with her towards the back of the house to find a place to change and fly out with her. She whispered ,"Our baby seems ready to come into the world,Kal...I'm a little scared...I hope everything is okay..."

"It will be. From what I can see they don't look to be in any distress."

"Excuse me?They?"

* * *

Diana was being laid upon a bed in the room Hippoltya had Epione prepare for the birthing process. It was airy and full of light and had a clear view of the ocean and the perfume of flowers wafted up the balcony. Epione was burning some relaxing incense to help the expectant mother,and with another amazon sister was getting herself ready for when Diana would actually deliver. At the moment she was only dilated a few centimeters and was in quite a bit of discomfort and seemed rather infuriated.

"I can't believe you kept that from me!"

Clark was helping her out of her maternity dress into a loose cotton shift."You said you didn't want to know!"

"But twins!Hera,no wonder I feel like my back is ready to split and I am as fat as a hippopotamus..."

"You said it didn't matter ,"he said whimsically with innocent eyes,easing her down on the pillows and going to stand behind her.

She shot him a look that made him glad Hippolyta had come in at that moment.

The Queen came up and brushed the hair off Diana's forehead. "Well,what is this I am hearing?Are we really expecting twins?"

Diana began waspishly,"He never uttered a word..."

Hippolyta looked at Clark who looked at her imploringly. She took Diana's hand."Does it matter if it is one babe or two?It seems this is a time for great celebration. Double the joy."

Diana laid back and said fretfully,"We only bought one of everything and..."

Clark coughed behind her. She looked at him. He said with an angelic smile."I have actually ordered two of each. The rest is down in the basement..."

Diana blinked."basement?"

He stroked her hair."Sure with your becoming "as fat as a hippopotamus",I knew you would have no need nor desire to go down there..."

Diana grimaced,"I don't know if to kiss you or throw something at you right now,Clark Kent."She suddenly gave a tiny groan of pain. The contractions were coming sharper and more frequent now.

Epione threw a sheet over her lower body and examined her. "Princess,you haven't dilated enough. I am afraid it will be somewhat longer before this baby...I mean,babies come..."

Diana paled a little but reached for her husband's hand and nodded."I can do this. I battled gods and monsters. What are two babies, right?"

Clark raised her hand to his lips."I'll be right here."

Diana was in real pain as her labour continued for another three hours. By the time she was ready to deliver, Martha Kent and Dinah had come to the island via the teleporter,to not only act as support to the mother,but the father as well. Both stood by with an anxious Hippolyta and watched as Diana gritted her teeth and tried not to scream out as she was encouraged by Epione to push.

If it had been any other man holding her hand she would have broken their bones. Clark had come to sit at her back and actually had her leaning on his chest and holding her as she pushed.

She gasped,"This is the first and last time,Clark..."

Martha tried to joke."Yes,Clark,two for the price of one..."

Epione urged,"That's it,Princess. I can see the crown. Push. The hardest bit is coming...Yes...that's it...You've done it..."

Diana looked up to see Epione tap the baby's bottom and hear its cry. She looked at Clark. "We...have...I ...What is it?"

Epione clipped the cord and gave it to her assistant who swaddled it."It is a boy. Hale and hearty."

Diana looked at Clark;her eyes misted."A boy..."

Clark kissed her lips."Yes,a boy."

Hippolyta looked bemused."A boy?"

The assistant held the new baby out. Martha took it eagerly,and Dinah sighed."Oohh, he is soo beautiful."

Martha looked at her."You want to hold him?"

Dinah looked at her gratified. She and Oliver were not fortunate so far to be blessed with children. She took the baby and cooed."Hey you. It's Aunty Dinah here... Aren't you a handsome guy?"

The Queen looked at the child philosophically. She said,"I will have the other..."

Epione looked at Diana,who looked tired."We have one more baby to come out. Are you ready?"

Diana nodded. And she gritted her teeth and pushed. The second baby came out quickly. Epione cut the cord and lifted the little one up for Diana and Clark to see."We have a..another boy."

Diana looked up at Clark."Two boys?"

He laughed."We can always try for the girl later..."

"Oh very droll..."

The assistant gave the baby to Hippolyta,who took it and uttered just like her daughter,"Two boys?"

* * *

The new mother had been cleaned up and tidied and was lying some hours later on the large bed in her own royal chambers with her babies between her and her husband. Clark was watching the babies in fascination as they slept. They were not identical. One had jet black hair. The other the colour of rich dark brown .One was definitely greedier than the other and more vocal;whilst the other seemed to be more drowsy and smiley. He felt such tenderness and pride;it was akin to feeling invincible and the joy of seeing their love manifest itself into two little perfect beings was unprecedented. He actually had a family to call his own and nurture and protect.

They had also decided on names. It hadn't taken long. The minute Diana saw the quieter child she had named him Jonathan in honor of Clark's adopted father. Hippolyta had been stunned by being asked by Clark to decide upon the other child;or the little "hell-raiser" as she had laughingly called him when he had screamed his lungs off for his mother's breast. Hippolyta had given him the name Kairos,in Greek it implied a right or opportune moment in time;when something special happens.

Diana whispered,"Aren't they beautiful?I cannot believe they are ours;that they came out of me..."

Clark nodded and touched the hair of the quieter child."Thank god they aren't identical...Jonathan here has hair like my mother,Lara..."

"I think they are both going to have blue eyes...and this little Kairos,is going to have your dimples." She pointed to the ebony haired child,who jerked as if he was dreaming in his sleep.

Clark grinned."Your mother pretended to be very disappointed that she did not get granddaughters...but I think she'll have a soft spot for him. I mean for a while I thought she wouldn't give him over."

Diana asked a little nervously,"You think they will both fly soon or give us a break like you did with your parents?"

Clark chuckled and reach for her hand."The mind does indeed boggle. I mean, we have taken on the likes of Circe, Darkseid, Doomsday...what are two babies right? Albeit babies who can probably lift a car by the time they are three."

"With the Man of Steel at my side,I think...no,I know we can."

He leaned over carefully and kissed her and laid back down so they could continue watch their two sons as they slept.

* * *

_Sixteen years later._

Wonder Woman looked at Superman across the console.

"You finished with your report?"

Superman looked up."Just about."

She nodded and walked casually over to a large window and looked out. Miles of infinitesimal space greeted her eyes and cushioned in the velvety blackness was the beautiful planet Earth. It was a view she never tired of. It reminded her how vast the reaches of the universe was but also on that small blue planet carried the hopes and dreams of a people,and it represented all that she loved.

The satellite had been the League's new headquarters in the last five years,and it was a wonder of technology and architecture. It was also an expensive venture that required deep pockets and brilliant minds to maintain. But the League boasted billionaires and scientists and members with access to technological advances that no one else had. Not even the government and this could have caused tensions;but having the likes of Superman,whom everyone seemed to trust,and her own work as Ambassador, had helped to ease any suspicions.

A lot had changed with the roster as well. J'onn still was chairman but they had younger faces now. The likes of Bruce kept to Gotham mostly;but Zatanna still helped whenever she could take time away from their son and daughter. Oliver had a protege in someone called Arsenal. Steel,Cyborg,Bart and Green lantern were still active. Arthur had donned the mantle of King for several years now and he only came if he was needed. Scott and Barda were still on the reserve list.

Diana sighed. Time had brought with it sorrow as well. Martha Kent was no longer with them. She had died three years ago. It had hit Clark hard. He had not expected his seemingly energetic mother to pass away. No one had expected her to die after what appeared to be just a bad cold. It had unfortunately run to pneumonia,and she had died on her way to hospital, when he had been off on a mission. And when he had come back from New Genesis three days later to hear his mother was dead had been devastating.

Diana looked at his reflection in the glass. Like her he had barely seemed to have aged much,but there were some lines of care and world weariness under his eyes and at the side of his mouth. He also had changed his uniform entirely to black with the S shield in silver. Her uniform too had slight alterations. She wore a Greek style skirt instead,and her breast plate was more of a larger eagle at the top with straps.

Diana knew if it were not for her and their family,Clark had the propensity to withdraw completely. It was the way he dealt with grief. He would normally internalize it,but Diana was wiser and more intuitive and her pragmatism and compassion was able to break through any barriers he put up. She walked back to him and suddenly leaned down from behind and put her arms around his neck and leaned her cheek into his.

He looked up amused."What do you want?"

She tutted."Am I only affectionate with my husband when I want something?"

He grinned and pulled her upon his lap."Well,when it comes out of the blue I am apt to get suspicious."

Diana smiled."I am just keen to get going. We haven't seen the children for a whole two weeks. I hope they are not driving Phillipus and my mother insane."

Clark laughed."Can you believe two months have gone by?"

Diana sighed."Unfortunately yes. What a wonderful two months we have had as well. I love them to distraction,but having them stay on their holidays with my sisters to train is a blessing..."

He groaned."I wonder what Phillipus taught them this time?Last time they wanted to practice on me. I tell you,Diana,I must be getting old. Those two devils are fast and strong."

Diana laughed."I don't think Darkseid knew what hit him last year when he tried to come upon Themyscira. I was terrified but they held their own and they were only fifteen. Jon is very disciplined, isn't he?And Kai is such a hot head...He acts before he thinks..."

Clark teased,"Now I wonder where he got that from...?"

She tilted her chin."From his grandmother no doubt..."

Clark murmured,"Yes,no doubt."

She punched him in the shoulder. He began to tickle her and Diana squealed. A voice was hear behind them.

"Well,what kind of example is this for you two to set?"

It was Flash and Arsenal. He tutted."Aren't you two lovebirds finished duty?Get outta here."

Diana got up."Yes,come on,Kal,let's go."

Clark speedily finished up and looked at his two colleagues."I've done the routine security checks and also checked to see if we have any high priority alerts. There aren't any for now..."

Bart shoved him."I know. I know. Go..."

* * *

Superman and Wonder Woman flew in over Themyscira. They had chosen to take the longer more scenic route,instead of taking the teleporters,as it afforded them the enjoyment of just being together. They descended together,and Superman could instantly see where his children were even before they broke cloud cover. He could see them in the training arena.

General Phillipus stood watching two tall teenage boys spar in the middle of the arena. Both were roughly about five foot ten and well muscled and toned for their age. They lacked the overall mass and broadness of their sire,but they looked lithe and powerful. Both wielded falchions and there the similarities ended.

Jonathan Kent had short dark brown hair and wore a simple white t-shirt,a pair of faded cargoes and sneakers. Kairos Kent had his waving ebony hair to his shoulders and sported cropped pants,no shirt,and sandals. Jonathan's features were in a classical mould with his father's chiseled jawline and eyes. His brother had the deep set eyes with fine arching brows like his mothers, fine nostrils,strong curving lips and lean cheekbones. Jonathan had a serious air to him whilst Kairos had a roguish swagger.

Phillipus watched them with pride. They were both very good with weapons and they were very fierce when they sparred. Many a sword,lance and staff broke during these exercises.

The boys were also aware that when they did spar they were not to use any of their other gifts. They were to remain grounded and only use swords and perhaps strength. Kairos moved with a kind of lethargic grace,whilst Jonathan was just brusque and sharp.

As they sparred,a young girl about seven years old stood behind the barrier of the arena and was jumping in excitement as the two boys pressed and pushed at each other. Flanking her were the two nymphs better known as Zoe and Althea. The girl yelled."Phillipus,can I come and try?Please?"

The general looked back at her."No,Princess Lara,you will train with Euboea."

The girl slumped onto the seat. She was a beautiful little creature, with jet black curls tied up in a top knot and blue eyes that seemed more the colour of forget-me-nots. She was in a white tunic,which was covered in grass stains and mud. She pouted."Euboea makes me practice with a wooden sword. It's not the same. I want a real sword."

Zoe said,"I could get you a sword..."

"Really Zoe?",asked Lara intrigued.

Althea interrupted."No. No swords. You know what happened the last time you went and got her that chakram?She nearly took off the head of that Artemis from the Bana-Midghall."

Zoe grinned."I know. You had great aim,Princess...and Artemis did deserve it...talking like that about your Father..."

Lara's eyes flashed and she declared with a passion so unusual for one so small,"No one calls my Daddy names..."

Phillipus shook her head at them and put her finger to her lips."Princess. Zoe. Althea. Shhh. The boys are concentrating."

Jonathan pushed Kairos back,and their swords locked. It was brute strength against brute strength now and the soil of the arena was being mowed into dust. Kairos grinned."You have gotten stronger,little Bro."

Jonathan smiled."It's not a question of strength...but strategy..."

He moved swiftly and swept his foot under his brother's and floored him. Kairos fell back rolled away,from the tip of the sword coming down at him. He grinned."Too slow."

He used his foot to catch his bother in the gut and send him flying. Jonathan fell backwards. But he was up before Kairos' sword came down upon his and he swiped it away and pivoted. But Kairos caught him around the neck and put the blade to his throat."Got you."

Jonathan used the back of his skull against his nose."No you don't..."and Kairos staggered back holding his nose."Damn it,Jon!Not my nose...!"

Jonathan grinned."It's just a little scratch...You'll heal in minutes..."

Kairos looked at his hand. The nose was bleeding slightly."A scratch?You could disfigure me for life. I told you leave the face well alone..."

"Kai,you are more vain than a girl..."

"What's this got to do with vanity?We are back to school tomorrow. You want me to go with a bent beak?"

Phillipus sighed and looked at Lara."Maybe I should give you a sword."

Lara nodded solemnly and suddenly her eyes widened and she squealed. "Mommy!Daddy!"

All eyes turned up to see Superman and Wonder Woman float down. Lara was jumping and had her arms out stretched to Superman. Unfortunately for her she inherited her father's inability to fly at an early age. Mother and father, after having two boys flitting everywhere from the age of one, were secretly relieved she was grounded for now.

Clark took her up in his arms,laughed as she hugged him tightly, kissed him and begged him to take her flying, as her brothers had been mean and wouldn't. They floated down upon the floor of the arena where the boys now stood grinning and dropped their swords and went to greet their mother.

Diana felt two strong pairs of arms surround her."Hey Mom..."

She kissed them both,pretended to tut at Jon and reassured Kai that his nose was not bent out of shape. She then turned to take her little girl in her arms,who was very keen to tell her mother what she did all day. Clark faced his sons who came one after the other to hug him. Phillipus looked on with a smile of affection and she and the nymphs bowed and greeted them after the initial excitement of the reunion died down.

Kairos said,"Hey,Dad,you want to see what move Phillipus taught us today?It's a cracking one where, if I do it right, I could paralyzed you temporarily..."

Clark coughed,"Er,maybe later,huh?You mother and I have just come off duty and we are desperate for some downtime..."

Diana tried not to laugh."How's grandma?"

Lara answered."Grandma is with lots of people having meetings..."

Phillipus nodded."Yes,we have had several international groups come in these last two days. But sessions have finished. She should be in the Palace."

Jonathan mused."When are we going home?"

Diana said,"We'll leave within the next two to three hours if that's okay with you boys. I don' t want us going home too late as you two have to prepare for school tomorrow. Are you two packed?"

They shook their heads guiltily. She frowned."Okay, run along and start getting your things together and I don't want anyone telling me they can't find their socks or watch or books because you two have super vision...You have no excuse leaving back anything..."

Kairos tapped Jonathan."Race you."

Jonathan rolled his eyes."Not again. That's the fourth time today."

Kairos returned,"Come on,last one in does trash duty for the entire week."

Jonathan thought for a moment."You're on..."

They took to the air and flew towards the place,leaving their parents, sister,her nymph playmates and Phillipus behind to leisurely stroll towards the Palace.

* * *

Diana had just to come back from seeing her mother in her rooms. Hippolyta had been very happy to see her and would be sad to see her grandchildren go. But it was the way of things since Diana had married Clark Kent and had her babies and adopted an alter-ego. She was very happy to take on the role of wife and mother along with her role of Justice Leaguer. She had taken back up the mantle of Ambassador after the twins were born and old enough to go to school,but with the birth of Lara,Diana had given it up totally. Lara needed her and Clark had left the Daily Planet and worked part time from home along with his contract with a reputable publishing house after the success of his first novel.

The family had also moved back to Kansas and settled in a rural farming community,similar to Smallville. Only it was even more sleepy. It afforded them the privacy and allowed the children free rein in such an environment. The farm in Smallville had been kept. Clark didn't seem to have the heart to sell,but he had not kept it up to mark either. Diana hoped when the time came it would be a project for him to restore the old place and perhaps rent it out.

She headed for her own rooms,after checking that Lara's personal assistant was bathing the seven year old and the two boys were readying themselves to return home. She found Superman dozing on a divan in the terrace .She went to him quietly."Kal?"

His eyes opened at once."Hey...You're back?Already?"

She sat on the edge of the divan and touched his hair."I was with mother for over an hour...You are tired?"

"Not anymore. That hour seems to have done the trick...How is the Queen?"

"She's in good spirits. I told her I left you resting,and you'll see her before we leave."

Clark looked around."Do you remember us here that night?Our first time?"

Diana said ruefully,"Gods, it seems like only yesterday I made my poor effort to seduce you."

He grinned and pulled her down to lie atop him"It was twenty three years ago...and you did succeed,cause you got me exactly where you wanted me in the first place."

Diana laughed and leaned her chin on his chest."It has been a wonderful life,albeit a very hectic one so far. But I wouldn't trade it for the world. I thank the gods and goddess everyday for this happiness I have."

"Me too."He nuzzled her neck."So,we got any time for some fooling around?"

Diana looked at him amused,"Kal,we did stop off on our way here and did indulge in some fooling around.."

He grinned and his hands went up to unsnap the straps of her breast plate."So that's why I was so tired...but you know a nap in the sun does wonders for me..."

Diana laughed and mused dubiously," I left Lara in Myrrha's hands and the boys packing. I know they will loiter and...get up to mischief ...You think we can take the chance?I expect Lara to come barging in any moment as she normally likes to do."

He said mischievously,"Well,we won't know if we waste time talking...And remember,super hearing,honey..."

She laughed and began to take off her tiara."Okay,Superman,you win..."

"No,leave the tiara..."he recommended,"and the bracelets."

Diana smiled coyly and unhooked her lasso."And this?"

He grinned."Oh,that'll work too..."

Diana tutted,"Typical man..."

He said smugly."No,a very lucky man."

Diana laughed and stroked his face."What would I do without you,Clark?You are my best friend,my comrade in arms,my lover. This must be what they mean by finding the other part of your self. They say we were once a circle and when we tried to challenge the Gods,Zeus threw a lightening bolt and split us directly in half. We were scattered to different ends of the earth; and our purpose in life, everything we do in life is to somehow bring us closer to our other half, our soul mate..."

Clark smiled meditatively."The Fates blessed us then...To think one born on an alien world and another born isolated in paradise could find each other..."

She smiled."Superman and Wonder Woman were destined to find each other it seems..."

He nodded and drew her face to his to kiss her."Of that I have no doubt."

THE END

* * *

Author's note:_Well,this is it. I hope you all enjoyed this story and to those that gave feedback thank you. Reviews are so helpful and do give writers some indication that they are doing something right._

_If you have fallen in love with Clark and Diana as I have...then please do check out the Superman and Wonder Woman fan Archive. It is a must for all shippers and have loads of wonderful fics,art and videos dedicated to our fave couple. We are not alone by a long shot. They also accept any contributions that celebrate this pairing. So you can e-mail them and send stuff in. Until the next story then._


End file.
